Look After You
by Keeperofthemoon0
Summary: When Ginny time traveled back to her original time, leaving behind the Marauders and Lily, she knew life wasn't going to get any easier. Torn between her desire for Sirius and love for Harry, Ginny fights to survive in a world she forgot about. Sequel.
1. Chapter One

----------------

Title: Look After You

Summary: When Ginny time traveled back to her original time, leaving behind the Marauders and Lilly, she knew life wasn't going to get any easier. Torn between her desire for Sirius and love for Harry, Ginny fights to survive in a world she forgot about. Sequel. 

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Author's Note: Please take note that from here on out, this story is AU. Though it may follow along the lines of J.K.'s brilliant seventh book, the plot has been altered. I started writing **Complex Touch **four years ago, before the seventh book was released. **Look After You** may have some similarities to the seventh book but, in the end, is not canon to it.

_Chapter One_

_A Choice_

The wizarding world was not the same as Ginny had left it months ago. Darkened by the power of Lord Voldemort, and the disregard his followers had for anyone that was not pureblood and a loyal supporter of their Lord, the world began to collapse all around Hogwarts. And, despite Hogwarts' known characteristic for being safe, many of the students were pulled from classes.

Lord Voldemort, apparently, had taken reign of the Ministry of Magic. His control stretched from the lowest employee to the Minister himself. Muggles and Muggle-borns were branded and hunted, as though their blood line made them eligible for some sort of game. Hogwarts had become a safe haven for anyone loyal to the Order of the Phoenix, though the road to get to Hogwarts contained many obstacles and often ended horribly.

It was a feeling unlike no other, the disbelief that the world had become this horrible while she was gone. But Remus had assured her that it was all true. He had taken her by the hand, sitting on the edge of her bed, and tried to explain everything to her slowly so she didn't have a panic attack.

And, along with the world outside of Ginny collapsing, Ginny felt everything she had learned to trust dissolve. Remus had tried to explain this to her also.

"You're going to have a major culture shock, Ginny," he had told her sharply. "And you mustn't let it get the best of you. Everything you know, everything you thought you knew, is gone. Remember when you first arrived at Hogwarts? How lost you felt then? You're going to go through that again, Ginny."

He was right, of course. She felt as if she were going through withdraw. Not only was her body still recovering from the actual act of time travel, she also had begun to have panic attacks. Random words or thoughts would trigger the attacks, leaving Ginny gasping for air and desperate and only Remus could calm her down. Her parents had yet to arrive and Ginny was not allowed to see any students until McGonagall felt appropriate. It was as if she was caught in a limbo, where Remus was aged and telling her stupid stories and Sirius and James were hiding behind a curtain, watching as their prank on Ginny unfolded.

She often woke up at night and thought that she heard Sirius' deep voice somewhere in the Hospital Wing. He would be calling out of her, asking her to come to him, and she would exhaust herself searching the Hospital Wing by wand light.

It made Ginny feel as if she were mad. Remus, though, refused to leave her side. He was worried about her and, if Ginny were in a right state of mind, she would understand why. McGonagall had attempted to talk to Ginny, to try to sort out her student's thoughts, but hadn't been able to get through to her.

Whenever Ginny looked at McGonagall, so aged, she thought of the professor who snapped at her for missing class over nineteen years ago. But, really, it wasn't nineteen years ago. It had only been a few days ago. And whenever Ginny looked at Remus the right way, with the light hitting his face at a certain angle, she didn't see the wrinkles. Sometimes, when she felt him touching her face right before she fell asleep, she could believe it wasn't Remus touching her face but Sirius.

So maybe she was going a bit mad. But Ginny couldn't stop thinking of Sirius, of him proposing to her. She couldn't shake the guilt that she had just left him, without really saying goodbye. He had thought he'd see her sometime that afternoon, that he'd have another attempt at getting her to stay with him.

What if she was able to go back in time and explain that she'd be back again? What if she was able to go back in time and hang out with Sirius for just a few more hours, just the two of them? What if she went back in time, right before James and Lily were killed, and tried to prepare Sirius for the life he was going to have?

Because she hadn't tried to prepare him at all and she felt horrible about it. The guilt was eating away at her stomach and sometimes she felt so ill from it that she would get sick everywhere. And she would be on a rollercoaster of emotions, unable to help the way she was crying one minute and the next laughing.

Because what if she could go back in time and fix everything? What did it matter if everything changed because of her? She'd be the only one to know, after all.

The thought of _what if, what if_ had become so obsessive that Ginny got to the point where she was whispering plans to herself. She was often left alone in the Hospital Wing, though Madam Pomfrey kept a wary eye on her from a distance, and began to think maybe she hadn't really traveled forward in time. Maybe what had happened was Dumbledore set out to confuse her, throw her off balance, and pretend that she traveled in time when really he had just poisoned her.

She didn't know why he'd do that but Ginny knew Dumbledore was a wacky man.

So when Remus unexpectedly woke Ginny up with the Time Turner in his hands, she felt her whole body lift. Her face brightened and she stared at the Time Turner with wide eyes, her hands reaching out to grab it from him. Remus always knew how to comfort Ginny, how to fix her. And here he was, once again proving his worth. He had read her mind and decided to get the Time Turner for her.

Ginny would be able to go back in time again.

"Remus," she whispered, in awe.

He watched her with a blank face, leaning away from her. Ginny sprung up in the bed, still reaching out to the Time Turner. She hardly realized something was wrong with Remus.

If he let her hold it, she could go back. She could go back. Nobody she loved would be dead and she could come back here or she could just fix everything-

"McGonagall took it off your neck after I carried you to the Hospital Wing," Remus explained, as if Ginny had asked. "I had thought you were going to die, you know. I had thought that you weren't going to make it and I felt like every hope I had, that everything I had hoped for as I waited for you to return from 1978, was going to be crushed."

He glanced at the Time Turner, shining gold from all the bright light in the hospital wing.

"She handed it to me and told me to take care of it, that I would know what to do with it. Of course, I hadn't understood what she meant. Why would I be able to take care of a Time Turner? It didn't make sense. I had more important things to worry about… mainly, you."

Ginny nodded, reaching out again. Remus pulled the Time Turner closer to him.

"But then I watched as you became weaker, not stronger."

His voice was strained as he tried to capture her eyes.

"And I remember you, Ginny. I remember you back when I went to Hogwarts, you were so strong and nothing brought you down and if it did I was there to help you. And I knew this was going to be hard for you because… you're having nineteen years hit you in the face and you only have a few days to deal with it."

Distracted by what he was saying, Ginny's eyes left the Time Turner and looked at her friend. Remus sounded desperate to have her pay attention to him, to have some of her attention.

"And I could hardly handle the past nineteen years and I had the whole time to take in the events. But you, Ginny, you must deal with it all right now, all at once. And I'm sorry for that."

Ginny's mouth parted and her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't like hearing about the fact that she had really traveled through time, that outside these hospital walls it was a different year than what she hoped.

"So I have to do this for you… and for me. Because you're never going to get better if I don't."

So he stood up and motioned for Ginny to get out of the bed. Scurrying from under the covers, Ginny ran to stand next to him. Her hair was uncontrollable, flying in all directions, and her night gown was wrinkled.

"Do you want to go back to see them? Do you want to go back to see Sirius?"

Ginny almost sighed in relief. He was knew, he knew what she was thinking.

"Yes, Remus, yes! Thank you, thank you-"

She couldn't finish what she was saying for she started screaming, watching as Remus threw the Time Turner to the ground. It shattered, glass flying in all directions, sand thrown against her bare feet. Ginny fell to her knees, grabbing the broken glass in her hands.

Gasping, she couldn't look up at Remus. He broke the Time Turner.

"You cannot go back," he said from above her.

Stilling, Ginny's body tensed. She slowly raised her head to look at Remus. He was staring at her, his face showing how broken he felt, but his voice remained harsh.

"You cannot go back to save them, Ginny. You are not meant to go back. And until you realize that-"

Remus fell backwards when Ginny threw herself at him, hitting him as hard as she could with her fists. He cried out when she hit upside the head but he threw her off. Ginny landed on her back, sliding across the floor. Sitting up, Remus hardly had time to breathe before Ginny had grabbed the broken pieces of the Time Turner and begun to throw them at him.

Shouting a curse, Remus dodged the pieces of glass. Ginny screamed, adrenaline coursing through her, as she got to her feet. Clutching one of the pieces of glass in her hand, feeling the burn as it broke her skin, Ginny pointed the sharp end at Remus.

He wore a mask of shock as he stared at her.

"Why would you do that? You bloody wanker, why would you do that?" she shouted.

When he didn't answer quick enough, Ginny threw the piece of glass at him. Easily, Remus dodged it. As Ginny was about to take another breath, whether to shout or cry, Remus ran towards her. He knocked into her, causing her to lose balance and fall to the floor once again.

He collapsed on top of her but grabbed her wrists at lightening speed, pinning them by her head. Ginny couldn't move when he stopped her from kicking her legs with his own legs. Out of breath, his cheeks flushed red, Remus stared down at her.

"Done yet?" he asked, his warm breath hitting her face.

Ginny couldn't move and was just staring up at him. It was the closest she had been to Remus since she had returned to her time and she took the opportunity to relearn the face of her friend. He had aged, yes, but it did not make him any less handsome than before. And while gray streaked his hair, she could still see the traces of golden brown that she recognized from when he was younger.

"Remus," and the way she said his name sounded broken, even to her own ears.

Remus didn't loosen his grip on her wrists, despite her call to him.

"They're dead, Ginny," he said sharply. "James, Lily, Sirius… They're all dead."

Ginny shook her head, turning away from him.

"And you can't change that. Merlin knows I wish you could but you can't. And you need to realize that. Because your parents are coming here soon, and so are your brothers. You can't be acting as crazy as you have been… because right now their attention can't be on you."

His eyes were rimmed red, Ginny realized, and he looked apologetic as he spoke the harsh words.

"This has to be the least selfish thing ever asked of you," Remus said. "But I have to ask you to realize that all your dreams can't come true, not right now. They're all dead and I need you to realize that."

It was as if something shattered inside Ginny. Remus let go of her wrists and pushed himself off of her. They both remained on the floor of the hospital wing, Ginny staring up at the ceiling as she tried to collect herself. They were dead. And she had just thrown pieces of glass at Remus, one of her best friends, because he was trying to help her.

Breathing out, Ginny turned to face Remus. He was staring at her intently but didn't react when she looked at him.

"Okay," she finally said. "You're right."

Because Lily and James were dead. And it was time she realized that.

The cup of tea was warm in Ginny's hand and helped soothe her sore throat. It hurt from all the screaming she had done the day before, directed at Remus. Remus, her dear friend, who sat in the chair beside her hospital bed and graded his students' papers. Taking a sip of the tea, Ginny waited a beat before speaking.

"So what have you been doing since I've been gone?"

Surprised, Remus slowly looked up from the papers. It was the first time Ginny had directed a reasonable question to him since she returned.

"What do you mean?" he responded, setting the papers in his lap.

Ginny smiled grimly.

"I mean, after I left, what happened in your life? And what about Lily and James? And Sirius? I mean, I know what happened to them, but what really happened? All the insignificant things that don't seem to matter at the time but mean everything later on… I want to hear about those things."

Remus looked even more surprised at her explanation. Clearing his throat, Remus shifted in his seat.

"Oh, well," he paused, seeming to think carefully about what he said. "You left and we were torn up about it. No one had expected you to leave that quickly and Sirius… well, it took him a while to realize you weren't going to owl him back, that you weren't going to respond to his letters. Everyone, even me, had a hope that we'd see you at the graduation ceremony, that you'd eventually join us again…" he trailed off, lost in thought.

"But we graduated," Remus continued, a small smile curling on his lips. "It was great, really. James and Lily moved in together and by that fall got married. Sirius, Peter and I rented out a flat in London, so that we'd always be close to Diagon Alley."

"And how was that?" Ginny asked, feeling her stomach drop despite her eagerness to hear Remus' stories.

"It was the best time of my life," Remus admitted. "It was just like Hogwarts, except James was not staying there with us. But him and Lily were there just as much as we wished. We continued living together for the rest of the year but then opted to split up. Voldemort had been getting stronger and was causing a ripple throughout the wizarding world. I couldn't find work and, despite Sirius offering to loan me the money, I found somewhere cheaper to live. Sirius moved closer to Lily and James. Peter claimed to go back to his mother's."

Remus cleared his throat, looking more uncomfortable as he recounted the events. Ginny took the chance to ask the question that had been on her mind for the past few hours, ever since Remus had snapped sense into her. He had been spending all his time with her, leaving only briefly the past few days to visit his students and instruct them with reading material. Other than that, though, he had been at her bedside.

"Did you ever meet anyone?"

A dry chuckle was Remus' response as he shook his head.

"There hadn't been time-"

"And what about you and Tonks?" Remus' eyes widened, his mouth parting. "You were dating Tonks when I left, right? I forgot about it until last night."

Something passed across his face before he nodded.

"Yes, we're still together."

Leaning towards Remus, Ginny curled her legs under her.

"Then why have you been spending so much time here with me? Where is Tonks?"

Looking away from her, Remus took a deep breath. Then he was composed again, looking at Ginny with soft eyes.

"She understands how important you are to me. I told her everything."

"Oh."

"But there have been a few changes in our relationship," Remus admitted, his eyes locked on Ginny.

She tilted her head at his strained voice. What could have possibly happened to them? 

"Ginny," and here he reached for her, as if to prepare her. "I've asked for her hand in marriage. And Tonks agreed."

Ginny reeled back as if Remus had slapped her. She was left gasping, staring at him, horrified. He was engaged? They were going to get married? Worried, Remus stood from his seat, ready to embrace her.

"Don't! Remus, you're engaged to Tonks?"

_So selfish_, Ginny realized, _I'm so selfish._ How much time did Remus miss with Tonks because he was here with her? And she hadn't thought about Remus' life outside of the Hospital Wing once.

"Yes," he answered, withdrawing his hand, looking hurt. "It happened while you were gone."

She tried to steady her breathing, feeling the tightening of her chest even as she closed her eyes. Taking deep breaths, and releasing them slowly, helped the panic attack subside.

"Remus, where is she?"

The sound of Remus sitting back in his seat caused Ginny to open her eyes.

"In Hogwarts." Once again, he was speaking cautiously. "Ginny, a lot of the Order is here right now."

"I haven't seen anybody-"

"You haven't been fit to see anybody," Remus reminded her. "But they are here. This is the Order's safe haven. You must remember we are essentially preparing for battle against Voldemort."

A chill ran up Ginny's spine and she shook her head.

"I forgot."

"I know."

He was engaged. Ginny stared at her friend, her best friend, and wondered what else was going on in Remus' life that he was too afraid to tell her. There were probably many things that would slowly be told to her as he believed she healed.

When the first beam of morning light hit Ginny's bed, it was surprising to note that the bed was empty and made. A note was laid on top of the pillow but no girl was anywhere in sight. The patron of the hospital wing was sleeping in her room, never hearing the soft footsteps of her only resident leaving the infirmary unsupervised and without permission.

Ginny darted down the corridors of Hogwarts carrying her broom, anxiously listening for any wandering students or ghosts. Or, even worse, professors or Order members. The last thing she needed was to be caught during her escape.

It was the day that Remus and Severus' envelopes would finally open. Ginny had so carefully planned out her return home, how much time she would give herself before it was time to make her way to the Department of Mysteries, that it was as if fate was making a fool of her by how much she messed things up. She spent too much time in her hypnotic state, caught in between years as she tried to sort out her thoughts. Instead of researching the Veil, or the location of Severus, she had been fighting with Remus and plotting ways to travel back in time.

If Remus hadn't snapped her out of her thoughts only two days ago, she probably would have missed her opportunity to save Sirius. _Remus, who was engaged._

The thought made Ginny nauseous. It wasn't the fact that Remus was engaged to Tonks, who was one of the few bright faces among the Order. It was more of the fact that Remus was engaged to someone, that there was someone who he loved enough to tie himself to, that bothered Ginny. She had been taking his time, his precious time, away from Tonks so he could care for her and he did not bat an eyelash.

And to think that she hadn't even bothered to think about whether Remus would be with someone when she was in 1978, writing instructions on her letter to him. Ginny had basically asked Remus to risk his life, sneaking into the Department of Mysteries to be there for when she and Sirius returned. She had never thought that he would have a family at home, or that the Ministry would be so unsafe that it would be risking your neck to just attempt to get into it.

Squashing down the feeling of guilt she felt, Ginny snuck out of Hogwarts. She was partially surprised that no alarms went off; nothing alerting anybody that someone had just left the castle. But, she reminded herself, Hogwarts was safe at the moment. Once she left the grounds it would be a different story.

She hadn't told Remus she was leaving. If she did, he would probably tie her down with ropes to keep her in the hospital wing. All Ginny could hope was that he forgot about her unopened letter to him, that he didn't go looking for it once she left. The chances were slim but, nonetheless, she had to pray.

Allowing her hair to shield her face, Ginny ran across the yards. The gates that surrounded Hogwarts loomed in front of her and she faltered. Pressing her hand against the cold metal, Ginny closed her eyes.

"Please let me pass," she muttered.

Then she straddled her broom and kicked off. The winter air bit her neck, face, legs, arms… anything that was bare. Stupidly enough, the only outfit Ginny had was the yellow dress Marlene had given her. It was hardly enough clothing for the winter weather but, with a few magical mends, Ginny had managed to make the cloth heavier and a bit more modest. Still, it did not give her the full protection she needed in the February weather.

Taking a deep breath, allowing the frigid air to burn her lungs, Ginny flew towards the gates. She didn't know if there was a protection spell on the gates, keeping anyone unwanted out and everybody else in. So when Ginny flew towards the gates she hesitated for a split second then- with a shout of triumph- flew over them.

Her hair whipped her face and she impatiently brushed her curls to the side, narrowing her eyes as she spotted the dimly lit Hogsmeade below her. There wasn't much activity there and she wondered if the city was protected, along with Hogwarts. For some reason, Ginny doubted it. Still, she needed to use to the Floo system in order to get closer to the Ministry of Magic. There was no way she would be able to fly there and still have time left in her day.

She landed in the shadows, in between two buildings in Hogsmeade that she couldn't recognize because of the darkness. Stumbling a bit, her legs weaker than she thought, Ginny leaned against one of the brick walls. Sneaking a peek down the main street of Hogsmeade, Ginny saw nothing.

What was she suppose to do now? Break into one of the buildings and use their Floo system? And what if it didn't work? It was no lie that Ginny hadn't planned her escape from Hogwarts well. She had just felt, quite suddenly, that it was the right time to leave. It was her only chance.

But now, as she stood in the dark and cold streets of Hogsmeade, she realized she didn't have much to help her get to the Ministry of Magic. How was she even suppose to get into the Ministry when Voldemort had such a grip on it? Ginny shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She would take it one step at a time. It had to work, it just had to. So Ginny darted onto the main street, keeping herself hidden in the darkness.

It took her only a second to realize that someone was standing in the middle of the street, lit by the moonlight, staring at her. Ginny stopped, as if frozen in place, before everything suddenly went black.

Ginny woke up cramped and sore, laying on the floor of an unfamiliar room. She bit her lip to keep from groaning out loud as she shifted into a sitting position. Everything felt sore; a reminder that she was still healing from her time travel. Brushing her hair from her face, she looked around the room.

It was dark but there was a fire lit on the far side of the room. The walls were lined with bookshelves, all of them filled with dusty books that looked as though they were never touched. Ginny stilled when she saw someone was sitting in one of the chairs, their face blackened by the shadows. Quickly, Ginny's hands searched for her wand but, unsurprisingly, found nothing.

The fear that took a hold of her was suffocating and she couldn't speak, despite her desire. She stared at the person, wondering who it was, when suddenly they leaned forward. Firelight hit their face, highlighting the wrinkles and large nose. Ginny couldn't stop staring.

"Severus?"

His face remained emotionless but one of his eyebrows twitched slightly, as if surprised that Ginny would call him that. Severus was older than Ginny remembered. He looked as though he had been through hell and back but there was a certain elegance to him, something that Ginny had never seen before.

It frightened her.

"Look who has finally woken up." His words were laced with malice. "Our very own Sleeping Beauty."

The hairs on Ginny's arm rose and goose bumps spread across her body. This was not who she remembered at all; he was not the teenage boy who she had left nineteen years in the past. She tried to calm her heavy breathing.

"You were in Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked after a long moment, unable to drag her eyes away from him.

Severus stood up from his chair, causing Ginny to shrink back a bit. The firelight was the only way Ginny was able to see him, for despite his pale skin he was dressed completely in black. She watched as he poured himself a drink, took a sip of it, then nodded.

"How did you know I was there?"

Turning to look at her, his eyes showed nothing but disgust.

"Weasley," he said, then stopped. "_Stiles._"

She flinched. The way her name curled from his mouth made her feel revolting.

"Our Dark Lord felt the magic ripple when you appeared only days ago. He knew that, once again, there was powerful time travel at play and sent me to Hogsmeade. Whoever it was that time traveled had gone to Hogwarts both times, nineteen years ago and just a few days ago. I'm to bring you to him."

Her arms, which had been holding her up, suddenly felt weak. Acting on instinct, Ginny pushed herself away from Severus and further into the shadows of the room. Her back hit a bookshelf behind her and she closed her eyes.

"Are you really stupid enough, Weasley, to leave Hogwarts?"

Ginny just shook her head, opening her eyes. She couldn't believe this, she couldn't believe that Severus- _Snape_- would do this to her. But he was Severus Snape. He was the man who killed Dumbledore in the name of Voldemort. He was the man who tortured Harry for years and who had barely treated Ginny like a human for her first five years at Hogwarts.

And now he was criticizing her. Rightfully so, Ginny had to admit, but the anger still pooled in her stomach.

"Why would you leave your safe haven?"

"You know why," Ginny spat, her eyes filling with angry tears.

She saw Severus glance at her. If only she had her wand on her.

"To save Sirius Black. But why, Miss Weasley? He deserves nothing more than death."

Ginny couldn't stop herself. She flung herself out of the shadows, wanting to hurt Severus badly. Barely a foot away from him, she was thrown to the side. Hitting a bookshelf hard, Ginny slid to the ground. Books tumbled from their spot, bruising her as they hit her body. Gasping for breath, Ginny wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth.

Severus approached her, his wand held in front of him. Suddenly her hands were bound by rope, tight enough to cause her to cry out in shock. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. This was not the boy she had known at Hogwarts. He stared down at her, a small smirk playing across his lips.

"Time to leave now, Miss Weasley."

She tried to kick out at him when he took a step closer to her. But then he waved his wand and she blacked out again.

Ginny woke up gagging, spitting up something that had been pooling in her mouth. Blood splashed onto the ground and she wiped her mouth with her hands. She stopped when she saw that her hands were still bound and now bloody. Quickly she looked around.

She was sitting in an office now, the window showing a beautiful day outside. Ginny felt her heart jump as she sat up in the chair she had been placed in. Where was she? Where was Severus? Looking around, she noted that she was alone in the office. Despite the protest of her screaming muscles, Ginny stood up from the chair. If she had thought she was sore before it was nothing compared to now.

Severus must have cursed her while she was black out, for her skin showed signs of bruises and cuts all over it. Keeping an eye on the door to the office, which was shut, Ginny walked towards the desk. It had piles of papers on it and several different books. On the walls hung maps, each with different notes hung by different areas. It reminded Ginny briefly of when Harry had come to the Ministry in his fifth year and there had been a fake search for Sirius.

At the thought of both Harry and Sirius, Ginny felt dizzy. Severus was going to take her to Voldemort, he was going to turn her over. And she had all but handed herself to him. What had she been expecting when she went to Hogsmeade? That she could just break into any building she pleased without a Deatheater noticing? And she had been picked by the worst Deatheater of them all- one who knew her from 1978. Her stomach churned and Ginny fought the urge to get sick everywhere.

Her nausea disappeared, though, when she noticed with surprise that a wand lay on the desk. More importantly, though, it was Ginny's wand. She grabbed it before she could help it, both her hands wrapping around it gratefully. Warmth spread though Ginny and she whispered a cutting spell, which caused the ropes to fall from her wrists. Her wrists were red from the rope rubbing against them.

But now a new determination filled her. Stupid Severus, he had left her wand where she could find it while he wandered away. Probably to get more Deatheaters to help him escort her to see their master. Ginny shook her head, trying to ignore the feeling that the Severus she knew, the one who was still a youthful boy, was still in the Severus she just saw.

_Now is not the time_, she thought, walking away from the desk and towards the door. She stopped, though, when she saw a cloak on the chair she had woken up in. Her hand reached out for the cloak, grabbing it, and her eyebrows furrowed.

Where was Severus exactly? Why had he just left her in this office? Ginny looked around the office once again before putting the cloak on. It was long, going down to her ankles, and had a hood on it. Putting the hood up to cover her face and hair, Ginny reached for the door. It was probably locked but she didn't want to blow it apart when she had no idea what was on the other side.

Ginny grabbed the doorknob and yanked, her palms sweaty as she waited to be shocked or for an alarm to go off. But nothing happened. Her heartbeat quickened and Ginny opened the door, her wand at ready.

The last thing Ginny expected to see when she opened the door was people hurrying by her, not caring to give her a second glance. Her mouth dropped open in surprise as she looked up and down the hallway. She recognized the place right away from her many trips with her dad and felt light headed.

Severus had brought her into the Ministry of Magic.

She stopped walking, her hand tightening around her wand. Was this a trick? Was this some trap Severus set up for her, to embarrass her when she thought she'd be rescuing Sirius but wasn't able to? Ginny's breathing hitched as she looked up and down the hallway. People continued running by her, their faces drawn with stress and worry.

But, if this was a trick, why would he leave her with her wand? And if this were a trick why would he leave a cloak for her, to cover her obnoxious red hair? Ginny's breathing slowed but her heart race quickened.

She began walking down the hallway, hiding her wand in the folds of her cloak. Even as she passed other offices, bumped into several people, swatted away some flying notes, Ginny was not taken notice of. When she reached the elevator, the doors opening in front of her, Ginny could have started crying. If this was a trick, it was the cruelest thing that Severus could have done to her.

For her hope was climbing.

"Did you hear about Snape on Level Two?" a stranger whispered to his coworker as they passed Ginny.

Her head snapped towards the pair and she struggled to remember what was on Level Two. Was it the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or the Minister of Magic's office? Ginny couldn't remember and she almost didn't board the elevator so she could instead follow the pair, to find out what had happened.

But, without a second thought, Ginny stepped into the elevator. No one else was in there and Ginny briefly wondered on how easy it was for this be happening when she pressed the button to Level Nine, Department of Mysteries.

There was no breeze in the room yet the Veil moved as if there were. Ginny could hardly recall how she made it into the Department of Mysteries, how she made it to the room with the Veil in it. It was as though the Veil was pulling her to it, as though the very magic of the Veil was calling out to her. Her palms were sweaty and her breathing shallow as she stared at it.

Who would have thought that she would have actually made it to the Veil? Ginny had hoped she would but after meeting Severus in Hogsmeade she had been sure that was the end of it. Then he had brought her to the Ministry of Magic, whether on purpose or not Ginny didn't know. And now here she was.

But she had trouble moving her feet from her spot in front of the Veil. She just couldn't do it because what if she went into the Veil and was never able to get out again? Shaking her head at her thoughts, Ginny attempted to take a step towards the Veil but faltered. What if she wasn't able to get Sirius out? What if this was all a big mistake? Why did she think she could do this?

Ginny glanced behind her, as if expecting to see someone there. But the room was empty.

"It's okay," she whispered to herself, pushing the hood of the cloak down. "I can do this."

The first step towards the Veil was the hardest but, once she took it, she couldn't stop. Almost running towards the Veil, Ginny took a deep breath and crossed the barrier- through the tattered, black curtain.

Warmth hit her face and Ginny screamed when she realized she was no longer running, that there was nothing underneath her feet. Her body dropped like a rock through empty space and Ginny looked for something to grab onto. But there was nothing. She closed her eyes for a second, fighting the overwhelming need to continue screaming.

She was falling but she had to land at some point. Ginny opened her eyes at the thought and gasped. No longer was she falling. Without realizing it, between the short time of closing her eyes and opening them again, she had landed on a grass hill. The grass felt smooth underneath her hands, too smooth, and Ginny played with the blades, distracted.

But she had something to do.

Shaking her head, Ginny stood up from her spot. There was nothing except hills as far as she could see. Gripping her wand, Ginny spun in a circle before looking up. The Veil must be a long distance away because she could not see it anywhere in the sky. She sighed.

Where was she suppose to go? What was she suppose to do now? A breeze blew and Ginny turned, wondering where the wind was coming from.

"_Ginny?"_

Ginny turned sharply to her right. The breeze had carried her name, whispered and surprised. And the voice sounded so familiar that she swore her heart stopped. But no one was there.

"Sirius?" Ginny called, squinting her eyes to try to see further into the distance. "Where are you?"

Taking a few steps in the direction she thought she heard the voice from, Ginny was stopped by a strong heat wave. The heat burned her body and she fell to her knees, gasping. The breeze blew again and Ginny looked up, her eyes watering. For with the breeze more whispered words came, sentences that Ginny couldn't understand. She tried her best to hear what was being said, to try to figure out if it was Sirius talking, but the heat was overpowering.

On all fours, Ginny gasped for breath.

"_You've finally come."_

And with those three words the heat stopped and the cool breeze blew over Ginny. She wiped her face, which was damp from sweat. The voice was not Sirius', it was much lighter. Ginny had a feeling it was not a person at all.

"I've come for Sirius Black," Ginny said when she managed to catch her breath.

A deep chuckling filled the air and Ginny got to her feet. Still no one was around her. It was as though the breeze was the voice of the Veil.

"_Your arrival has been awaited. We've been wondering when you would come for him."_

Her heartbeat quickened and her grip on her wand tightened. Ginny had no idea who she was addressing and that wasn't important to her. She just knew that whoever, or whatever, she was addressing was in control of her return with Sirius.

"Please," Ginny yelled into the air. "Please let me take him back."

The breeze became stronger and Ginny's cloak blew up. She tried to remain still.

"_And what shall you give up in return for Sirius Black? And what shall we take from him? Each guest of the Veil is given two choices: Stay within the Veil, become a part of the Veil and cross over. Or… Leave. Leave the Veil and leave a part of yourself."_

Ginny shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What did you take from Ember Devito?" Ginny asked softly.

"_His sanity."_

Ginny could remember reading that Devito had been sent to St. Mungo's, that he had never seemed right after returning from the Veil. Biting her lip, Ginny wondered what she could possibly give to the Veil. What could she give to the Veil to make it so that she and Sirius could both return? All she had was her wand and she had a feeling that even if she offered that up it would not be accepted. The Veil wanted a part of her.

Finally Ginny bit her lip hard enough that she drew blood, causing her to snap back to reality. She couldn't spend all her time thinking up what to give the Veil. Who knew what time it was outside of the Veil, if Severus was looking for her? Who knew if the Deatheaters had been alerted that she was missing from the office in the Ministry of Magic?

"What do you suggest?" Ginny finally questioned, looking up to the sky.

The breeze picked up again and seemed to form a tornado like windstorm around Ginny. Her hair blew up and she put her arms down so her dress wouldn't fly up also. She closed her eyes, listening to the voice as it whispered to her.

"_We want your love."_

Ginny stilled.

"_We want the love you and Sirius Black have for each other."_

The breeze settled down and Ginny felt her heart sink.

"Our love?" she whispered. "What do you mean?"

"_We will take the love between you both, the passion, the desire, the protectiveness, the tenderness. The _love_. You will return back to your world, your time, indifferent to each other-"_

"No! No, I refuse, I refuse to do that!" Ginny cried out, horrified.

That deep chuckle filled the air again and Ginny shivered.

"_Then you shall not leave."_

And just like that the breeze was gone and Ginny was left alone in the large, empty space.

Ginny ran until her legs felt like they would fall off, till she couldn't breathe, until she felt like she was flying. She wanted to cry, cry from the injustice of it. The Veil wanted her love for Sirius? And it wanted to take Sirius' love for her? She couldn't handle the idea of such a thing.

Collapsing in a heap, Ginny curled her legs under her. The soft grass tickled her face and she closed her eyes tightly. But what else could she do? She needed to leave, she needed to get home. And she needed to bring Sirius with her.

She wondered, briefly, how long she had been in the Veil. It felt like ages. Ginny sighed and rubbed her runny nose. Finally she sat up and took a deep breath.

"Fine," she muttered. "Fine, you can take it, as long as he can come home with me."

The grass on the hills in front of her blew suddenly and Ginny's body stilled as she waited for the breeze to hit her. It hit her hard and she cried out from all the voices speaking her. It was as though the many voices had intensified, screaming at her. And she couldn't make anything out.

Covering her ears with her hands, Ginny screamed.

"Stop! Stop!"

The wind continued whipping around her, digging up grass from the ground beside her. Dirt hit her face.

"_You would give up your love for Sirius Black?"_

The voice was mocking her, laughing at her.

"_We would never really expect that."_

Ginny lowered her hands from her ears, surprised.

"_We would never give you leave that easily."_

Ginny shakily got to her feet, despite the fast winds around her.

"What do you want then?" she yelled, trying to be heard over the roaring of the wind.

"_We want your memories of him."_

The wind stopped suddenly and all the dirt and grass dropped beside Ginny. The Veil wanted her memories of Sirius? Quickly, Ginny tried to think of a world where she couldn't remember Sirius. Where he was simply Harry's godfather, the escaped convict from Azkaban. Where Ginny didn't love him.

It made her stomach turn but she found herself speaking before she could stop herself.

"Take them. Let us go home."

There was a pause in the air and Ginny felt as though the magic around her, that surrounded her and engulfed her, was thinking.

"_And what if we took his memories of you? What if he remembered everything about life but you? Would you still want him? Would you still want to take him back to your time with you?"_

The words, delivered without any type of breeze, echoed in Ginny's head. She felt nauseous suddenly and she closed her eyes tightly.

"_He would give us his memories of you. And you would give us your hope of ever living a life with Sirius Black."_

The world seemed to be spinning when Ginny opened her eyes.

"And he has no choice? He won't even know? Shouldn't he be asked the same questions as me?" Ginny asked, her voice weak and shaky.

"_He will have no choice. You shall make it for him."_

It seemed easier, now, to live in a world where Sirius and Ginny didn't have feelings for each other, as the Veil originally desired. And it seemed easier to live in a world where Ginny would be the one not remembering Sirius, where she would have no recollection of him. But the idea that Ginny would know everything, would remember all her times with Sirius and he would remember nothing of her, made her shake.

"_You can have him if you accept."_

And then, suddenly, in front of her appeared Sirius. Her breathing got caught in her throat as she saw him materialize in front of her. He was laying on the ground, his eyes shut. Ginny ran towards him, falling to her knees when she reached him. She reached out and touched his face with trembling hands. His skin was soft and he seemed as though he hadn't aged since the battle at the Department of Mysteries. In fact, he seemed healthier and younger. Did the Veil heal him?

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny whispered, gripping onto Sirius' arm tightly and getting no response.

"_Bellatrix Lestrange hit him with a curse before he fell through the entrance way. He has yet to awaken."_

Ginny stared at Sirius, her eyes watering and her mouth going dry. Nausea still swarmed in her stomach and she felt like she was giving her life away when she spoke.

"Fine. Take his memories of me. Please, let me take him home with me. Let us leave."

Author's Note: I wasn't sure how to write the interaction in the Veil, so I kept it as short and to the point as possible. I hope you enjoyed! Review.


	2. Chapter Two

-

Title: Look After You

Summary: When Ginny time traveled back to her original time, leaving behind the Marauders and Lily, she knew life wasn't going to get any easier. Torn between her desire for Sirius and love for Harry, Ginny fights to survive in a world she forgot about. Sequel. 

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

_Chapter Two_

_Sixteen Years Old_

Molly Weasley was not a woman often surprised. She cared for her children and husband, doing everything and anything needed to get them through their day. So when she had found out that her youngest child, her only daughter, her precious Ginny, was going to be asked to go back into time Molly had almost gone to Hogwarts to stop it from happening. Ginny was always so caught up in helping other people, in doing good, that she never really stopped to think about the consequences of it. And Molly knew her daughter would agree to it.

But Arthur had convinced Molly that it would be okay, though the tightness of his face had told her that he was just as concerned as she was.

"Don't you remember her, Molly?" Arthur had asked, grabbing his wife's hand. "Don't you remember that Christmas?"

And she did remember that Christmas. It was one of the few untainted memories Molly had when she would think back on those dark times. Her twin brothers had visited and brought home a girl with them. Ginny. At the time, Molly had thought Ginny was a sweet girl, though a bit shy. But she had been extremely comfortable at the Burrow, a fact that Molly had prided herself in. And, despite the random incident where Ginny and Remus Lupin appeared by Floo in their living room, beaten and ill, Ginny had been fine. She had been happy.

So Molly and Arthur didn't object when McGonagall asked permission to send Ginny back in time to do Order business. It had been hard but they allowed it to happen.

When Molly found out months later that her daughter had returned home, back to her original time, she had been ecstatic. She missed her daughter's letters, she missed her daughter's sharp sense of humor and she missed her love. But Arthur and Molly could not immediately go to their daughter, they had to wait, there was Order business to be conducted that would hopefully allow many innocents to get to Hogwarts safely.

"She is tired," Remus had written. "She is tired and confused but she is home and safe. I will take care of her until you return."

It wasn't too many days later that Molly received word that Ginny had left Hogwarts. Remus had woken up, went to the hospital wing and found it completely empty. No one could stop her from going to Hogwarts then, despite the danger of traveling to the safe haven.

Remus had found Ginny that very afternoon, in the Ministry of Magic. He told them that he had almost been caught, that getting into the Ministry was almost as dangerous as poking a sleeping dragon in the eye. But he had found her, unconscious, in the Department of Mysteries. Her body, he said, was on top of another body.

Sirius Black.

Molly had been surprised, unable to comprehend why her daughter would go to such risks to save Sirius Black. Sirius and Molly had never been on good terms, not really. They clashed when it came to how Harry should be raised, that he was still a child, that he was not his father. She had been upset about Sirius' death, of course, but she had thought just that… that he was dead.

The timeline answered most of Molly's questions though. Fabian and Gideon had often talked about Sirius Black and James Potter. They had all gone to Hogwarts together. It did not take more than a few moments for Molly to realize that Ginny and Sirius had become friends and, perhaps, something more.

But Ginny and Sirius had been very hurt after returning from the Veil and it was only because of Remus' quick healing spells, though he flushed unpleasantly whenever Molly praised him for this, that both of them were still alive. They made it back to Hogwarts, after a few days of maneuvering through the deadly areas outside of the school. Ginny had not woken up, seemingly just asleep. Sirius had.

McGonagall had assured Molly, who had cradled her daughter's limp body, that they would do whatever they could to wake Ginny up. Sirius, who remembered nothing of the Veil, watched with dark eyes from the bed opposite Ginny in the hospital wing. Ginny wasn't waking up and no one knew why.

Molly was not one to be shocked often but Ginny was doing a good job at testing her mother's nerves. The biggest shock of all, however, was a month after Ginny returned from the Ministry. Humming to herself, Molly sewed a sweater for one of her boys. Ron's had torn during his time away with Harry and Hermione. It was a time of Ron's life that he wouldn't tell Molly about, telling her that it had to do with You-Know-Who and he couldn't say a word. She had hardly been paying attention at the moment as she sewed, so use to the silence in the Head Dorms that her daughter slept in, that when she happened to glance up, hearing the covers on the bed shift, she screamed in astonishment.

Ginny was awake.

_-*.*.*-_

She had many dreams. Dreams about running and flying and diving off of cliffs but never hitting the ground. There were shadowed figures in her dreams and sometimes a familiar face would be seen and they would hang out with her for a while, until another dream began. Sometimes James would laughingly tell her she was insane but brilliant. He would say thank you for rescuing his best friend. Other times it would be Lily, Lily in a gorgeous white wedding dress conversing with Ginny over a cup of tea.

Ginny tried to remember what had happened, what had caused her to be in this deep of a sleep, but all her thoughts would lead back to Sirius. It was odd and sometimes she would panic. Sometimes she would want to wake up but then a breeze would blow in the dream, ruffling her yellow dress, and Ginny would hear the whispered voice of the Veil.

"_Not yet."_ It would say.

And so Ginny waited.

When she finally woke up it was because of a soft humming. She squinted her eyes immediately, surprised by the bright light in the room. Then, when her eyes adjusted, Ginny looked around.

She was in a familiar room, laying in a large bed. A window on the other side of the bedroom allowed the sunlight to stream in and it highlighted the darkness of the wood on the floor and walls. Ginny began to sit up, surprised. The room was so familiar because she had visited it many times. Confused, Ginny turned her head to the left and stopped.

It was surreal, Ginny realized, to see her mother sewing in a chair next to the bed. Ginny's mouth parted, _what do I say?, _when her mother's eyes glanced up briefly. Then she did a double take, her eyes widening and her hands dropping the yarn into her lap, before she screamed. Molly rushed out of her chair and seized Ginny in a hug, squeezing her tight enough that Ginny felt like she would burst.

"You're awake!" Molly screeched, not releasing Ginny.

But Ginny didn't want to be released, despite the fear that her mother would suffocate her. Molly's red hair surrounded Ginny's face and smelled like strawberries and safety and home. Wrapping her arms around her mother, Ginny closed her eyes tight. There was a burning in the back of her throat and she took a deep breath. This was her mum.

"You're awake, my dear girl." Molly released her hold on Ginny slightly, leaning away from her to get a better look at her daughter.

Her eyes were brimmed with tears and, at the sight, Ginny sent her mother a smile. It felt so good to see her.

"How are you feeling? I'll get Madame Pomfrey up here right away, you look so pale. Your father and brothers will be so happy- don't you dare move from that bed, Ginevra!"

Molly rushed away from her daughter, going to the fireplace where a small fire burned. Ginny watched her mother in action. Never did Molly Weasley allow one of her children to look slightly ill. She could only imagine the heart attack her mother was on the verge of having because of the fact that Ginny was awake.

And she was awake. Ginny rubbed her face with her hands before she stretched her body. Her mother was barking orders at someone in the fireplace but Ginny didn't pay attention. When Molly finally rushed back to Ginny's bedside, ready to hug her daughter or kiss her or make sure she was okay because she was _finally_ awake, Ginny held up a hand to stop her.

"Mum, mum, MUM!" Ginny shouted, her voice hoarse from lack of use, as she tried to get her mother's attention.

Molly stopped moving, one hand touching Ginny's forehead, the other stroking her daughter's cheek. Despite the slight swell of irritation growing in Ginny's stomach, all anyone ever did anymore was worry over her, Ginny grabbed her mother's hand from her cheek. She squeezed it and felt so safe when Molly squeezed it back.

"Mum, just… what happened?" she asked slowly, her eyes wide.

She hesitated, something that Ginny noticed right away, before sitting back down in the chair beside the bed. Keeping her grip on Ginny's hand tight, Molly chose her words carefully.

"You've been in a coma for almost a month now," Molly explained, her eyes watering again. "Magically induced."

Ginny nodded. It made sense, she supposed. Actually, it didn't. A month was a long time to have been sleeping. The thought of everything she missed in that month made her feel out of the loop. Shaking her head, Ginny took a deep breath. Her stomach burned at a sudden thought and Ginny caught her mother's gaze.

"Did it work? Did I do it?" Confused, Molly pursed her lips.

"Do what?"

"Did I bring Sirius back? Is he back? Is he alive? Please tell me it worked-"

For a desperate second, Ginny saw Molly's eyes flicker with a dark emotion. Her mother was mad at her, very mad at her, and it was only the instant relief and overflow of love at her daughter being awake that was saving Ginny from being yelled at. Then,

"Yes. Yes, Sirius is back. He is here, at Hogwarts."

Shock. Relief.

Ginny didn't realize she had begun crying until Molly let go of her hand to touch her face. Jumping, Ginny lifted a hand to her face also and felt the wetness of her cheeks.

"It's alright, dear," Molly whispered. "It's okay."

He was alive. It had worked. _It had worked._ Who would have ever guessed it would have actually worked? That she would have returned home and ventured back to the Veil and that she would save Sirius?

Ginny stared unseeingly in front of her. He was here, at Hogwarts. What was he doing? Was he awake also? Or had he been sleeping for the past month? Did he know that she saved him, that that was the one thing she needed to do, that she couldn't breathe without the knowledge that he was alive and well? Was he thinking about her right then-

Her hand dropped to her chest, clutching at her nightgown. Of course he wouldn't be thinking of her. How could she have forgotten? Dread filled her and she whimpered, closing her eyes tightly.

"_And you would give us your hope of ever living a life with Sirius Black."_

"Ginny?" Molly called softly, trying to bring her back to reality.

Ginny flinched as if Molly yelled at her. Her hands were shaking when she opened her eyes and reached out for her mother.

"Let me see him."

Molly's eyes widened. 

"What?"

"Let me see him, let me see Sirius, Mum, please," she spoke quickly, rising slightly in the bed.

Her muscles were weak, however, and she fell back down. Molly stood up, lips pursed immediately but face filled with concern.

"You need your rest."

Ginny shook her head, ready to oppose sleep, to fight her mother because she needed to see Sirius. But the sudden burst of energy came with a consequence. Her body sagged into the bed. She was exhausted.

The last thing Ginny wanted to do was sleep again.

A sound distracted Ginny and Molly both; the door to the bedroom opened. Balding and with a tired face, Arthur Weasley ran into the bedroom. Ginny couldn't remember the last time she had seen her father move so fast, so quick on his feet. She cried out as soon as their eyes met. He fell to his knees beside her bed, kissing her face.

"I love you," was the first thing he told her, pressing another kiss to her face.

Ginny smiled weakly at her father.

"I love you too, Dad. I'm sorry if I worried you."

And it was true. With all thoughts of Sirius out of her head, if only for that brief time, Ginny realized she had never once thought about her family's reaction to her time traveling.

Arthur just shook his head, brushing some of her hair from her face before pressing another kiss to her cheek.

"You're alive and well," he responded. "That is all that matters, Ginny. It's all that ever mattered."

A person appeared behind her dad and Ginny faltered, not wanting to stop talking to her dad. She was tired, she didn't know how long she'd be able to stay awake. What if she didn't wake up again for another month? Ginny felt herself panicking till when she saw it was just Madame Pomfrey.

"Let me check her over, Arthur," was the last thing Ginny heard before she felt herself drifting off to sleep again.

_-*.*.*-_

Ginny woke up only a few hours later. She had been terrified that she wouldn't be able to wake up again and had forced her eyes to open, despite the fatigue that kept them closed. Gasping in surprise, Ginny sat up in her bed only to find that no longer was it just her mother and father in the bedroom. Sitting on the floor, drawing on what looked like a map, was Remus. And Ron.

"Ron!" Ginny cried out.

Ron looked up, shocked, his light eyes growing large when he saw that she was awake. He rushed from his spot on the floor and grabbed Ginny in a hug. The smell of fire and dirt lingered on his clothes and Ginny didn't want to let go of him ever. It had been far too long since she had last seen her brother.

When they finally let go of each other, Ron shot Ginny a lopsided grin.

"Good to see you're awake, Gin," Ron muttered, ruffling her hair. "You stink, though. When's the last time you took a shower?"

Ginny's eyebrows rose and she turned to her mother, who was sniffling in the corner. Molly wiped at her face, making any traces of tears disappear, before she responded.

"Oh, Ron, stop," Molly managed to say scornfully, though there was no real feeling behind it. "Ginny is as clean as can be."

Ginny looked back at Ron, whose grin grew.

"Thank you, Ron," Ginny dryly said, though she couldn't stop smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Ron questioned, his eyes scanning her face. "Pomfrey said you're good to go."

He seemed a bit nervous despite his attempts at being light hearted and Ginny touched his arm, her smile softening.

"I'm good."

Ginny felt like her heart might burst and she reached over, hugging Ron again. He seemed surprised, they were hardly the affectionate siblings, but she couldn't' get over that fact that over the past couple months they had both been fighting Voldemort in two completely different times. There was so much they had to share with each other. Ron patted her back, somewhat awkwardly, and Ginny thought she heard her mother start crying again.

"How is Hermione?" Ginny asked, pulling away. "How is Harry? Are they both here?"

Ron nodded, his cheeks pink.

"Yeah, they're fine."

He leaned closer to Ginny, his voice low.

"And almost all of them are destroyed… The Horcruxes, they're gone. At least the ones we could find."

Surprised, Ginny opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. Harry had destroyed them. What else had she missed? Was Voldemort still alive? Was everyone okay? As if reading her thoughts, which Ron always seemed to have a knack of doing, he shook his head.

"Nothing has happened yet."

Ginny sat back, relaxing, before remembering that her parents were in the room with her also. As was Remus. Her eyes met Remus' at that thought and he smiled kindly at her.

"Remus," Ginny breathed out, her throat closing up as she was hit with a wave of guilt.

He shook his head, as if signaling that they would talk about it all later, and walked up to her. Remus hugged her and she felt him take a deep breath, as though he was barely holding himself together.

"I should go," he told her, smiling tightly. "There are four men downstairs in the common room who have been waiting for you to wake up."

Ginny nodded and wanted to say more, so much more, but he shook his head again.

"You'll be back?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Of course I'll be back, Ginny," he promised.

When he left, Molly and Arthur moved closer to their daughter. They ignored the blatant affection between Remus and Ginny, though it was nothing more than platonic. As Molly began fussing over Ginny again, which caused Ron to laugh, the bedroom door opened. And, just as Remus had said, four men walked into the room.

Ginny jumped out of bed and ran towards them before she could stop herself. Her legs, not capable of being completely used yet, collapsed from under her but she was caught before she could hit the ground. Chuckling, Charlie righted his sister, putting her feet onto the carpet.

"Careful there," he said, his voice deep.

Ginny laughed and hugged him. Charlie, with more burns on him then she remembered, smiled affectionately at his little sister. He kissed the top of her head, not releasing her from his hold. She began giggling when, finally, she was passed from Charlie to Bill.

"You seem older than I remember!" Bill accused jokingly, running his thumb under Ginny's eye.

Staring at her oldest brother, Ginny fought back a frown. She was taken back by the fact that she had forgotten that Bill had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback. His face was scarred and while she may look a few months older, he looked years older than she remembered.

"That's because I am older, Bill," she retorted, allowing the moment to pass as she realized how much she had forgotten about her family.

Then she heard the twins behind Bill, pushing their way into view.

"We're always forgotten, aren't we?" Fred cried out dramatically.

"Always last!" George concurred.

Together they enveloped Ginny in a hug and she thought for a second she was going to break down, that this was too much, that she couldn't handle all this love. Then they released her, though Fred kept an arm around her waist as though he knew how sensitive she was.

"Where's Percy?" Ginny asked, wiping her cheeks which were slightly damp.

There was a shift in the air and Ginny stilled, her eyes widening.

"He still hasn't come home?" she asked, her voice high pitched. "He's still with the Ministry?"

Arthur's face had hardened and he wouldn't meet Ginny's eyes when she looked to him. Molly had begun sobbing again, though it was not for the same reason as before.

"He's a git," George said shortly, his face sour.

"Hey," Bill snapped. "He may be a git but he's still family."

Ginny shook her head.

"I can't believe he's still fighting with us, I would have thought after all this time…"

Charlie sent her a small smile, tapping her chin up with his hand.

"Sit back down, Ginny. Don't worry about that now."

So she had sat back down on the bed. Ginny couldn't get over the fact that she was really back home, that she was really okay. Finally, finally, something had gone right. She tried to keep back from crying as her family, missing one, talked and joked around her. They kept her company through the night. No one asked her about her time traveling experience and for that she was grateful. Right now, all Ginny wanted was to have it be like old times.

Hours later, when the sun had set and it was only the moonlight shining in the room, her brothers had begun to set out. Fleur was waiting for Bill in the Great Hall, he had told her. Fred and George needed to discuss tactics with Professor Flitwick. Charlie promised to meet with Hagrid by his hut. Ron told her Harry and Hermione would want to hear how she was doing.

Ginny almost didn't want them to leave. Once they left reality would sink in again. She hadn't really had time to think yet, _he_ hadn't crossed her mind once when her family surrounded her. But, she supposed, it was time to face the fire. Allowing each of her brothers' to kiss her goodnight, Ginny turned to face her parents when the bedroom door finally shut.

"I'm going to shower," she told them slowly. "I feel gross."

Arthur smiled kindly, his grip on Ginny's hand tight.

"There's another bedroom just a few steps up the staircase," he said. "That's where we've been staying. So, if you need us, that's where we'll be."

Molly nodded in agreement.

"If you get hungry or feel sick or feel like you just need us here, just yell. I can even stay in here if you want, dear-"

Ginny shook her head, cutting her mother off. Smiling affectionately at her parents, Ginny took a second before speaking.

"Get a good night rest," Ginny said. "There isn't any point of you sleeping in here. I'm okay now."

Her mother's eyes watered and Arthur nodded sharply.

"Good night, Gin," her dad whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Molly kissed her cheeks before they both left, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Alone in the bedroom, Ginny took a deep breath. It was the first time she had been alone all day. She closed her eyes as she thought of how much time she had missed. It's been a month. A month she has been in a coma, unaware of the world around her. What had she missed in life?

Trying to shake her thoughts away, Ginny got out of the bed and stretched. It was true, she desperately needed to shower. She felt like a shower would help wash away some of the stress, some of the demons, from her. Throwing off the battered nightgown she wore, Ginny walked into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. As a Head bathroom should be, it was nice and sparkling clean.

Ginny fought back the memories of the times she spent in the Head Dorms with Sirius as she stepped into the shower. The water was hot and helped ease her tight muscles. She shampooed and conditioned her hair and washed her body with soap multiple times. Nothing seemed to wash away the feeling of dread that filled her though. Turning off the water, Ginny grabbed a fresh towel and dried her body.

Stepping back into the bedroom, Ginny went to the trunk at the end of the bed. Inside it were all the clothes she had left at Hogwarts in September, before she had time traveled. She grabbed one of her favorite shirts, despite the holes in the sleeves, and pressed it to her nose. It smelled like the Burrow and everything familiar. Ginny closed her eyes briefly, remembering what her life was like before she time traveled.

It was far from normal but it had never been nearly as difficult as this.

Pulling the shirt on, Ginny searched for a pair of pants and underwear. Then, when she was happy with what she found, she put those on also. Drying her hair with the towel, Ginny sat in the chair her mother had occupied for the majority of the night.

She was home, finally. Her family was here and Ginny didn't feel half as mad as she had when she was stuck in the hospital wing with Remus. At the thought of Remus, Ginny put her head in her hands. He was probably furious with her, for leaving so unexpectedly without telling him. But her mother had said he had rescued her and Sirius from-

Ginny stomach dropped before filling with butterflies. Sirius was alive. He was home. Her mother had said so, she had told Ginny that he was back. Rushing to her feet, Ginny ran towards the door. The desire to see Sirius was overwhelming; she had to see him for real. She could remember how young, how peaceful he had looked in the Veil. Ginny had to see him.

But then her steps faltered just as she grabbed the doorknob.

"_And what if we took his memories of you?"_

He wouldn't remember her. If the Veil's magic had worked as it desired than Sirius would have no recollection of Ginny's time in 1978 with him and the Marauders. Sirius wouldn't remember anything about their relationship or their love. He wouldn't remember his proposal to her and he wouldn't remember the fact that she had left him.

Ginny felt like the world was closing in on her. Pressing a hand to her chest, Ginny tried to catch her breath.

She had agreed to that and Sirius was home. He was back.

Ginny turned away from the door, her breathing becoming regular again as she calmed herself. What had she agreed to? She shook her head, feeling like she couldn't think clearly. She had agreed to Sirius living, to Sirius having another chance at life. If he didn't remember her… Ginny felt her face fall and she lowered herself slowly to the ground. It was selfish of her but all Ginny wanted was for Sirius to remember her. How was she suppose to live if he didn't remember her?

The bedroom door opening snapped Ginny out of her thoughts and she looked up in surprise. No one stood in the doorway and Ginny pushed her damp curls from her face, panic fluttering in her chest, before the air seemed to shift. Then a familiar head appeared, soon followed by a lean body, as the invisibility cloak fell away.

"_Harry_," Ginny breathed, her mouth dropping.

He stood in front of her, looking so strikingly different than Ginny ever remembered. It wasn't that he physically looked different. Harry still had the unruly, black hair and round glasses. A lightening bolt still scarred his forehead. Always a bit toned, Harry stood tall and handsome in her doorway. But as Ginny stared at him from the ground, she felt her breath catch. Because he looked so much like his father.

She could see James in every bit of Harry, from the way he held himself to the way he stared at her in concern. Though Harry's face was shaped differently, he was still very much James. But his emerald eyes, every bit of Lily, flashed with emotion.

"Harry," she whispered again, unable to grasp the concept that he was in front of her.

Then Harry bolted to her, dropping to his knees so he was level with her. He took her face in his hands and there was something so desperate about his actions that made her heart speed up. His warm breath hit her face and her eyes caught his own.

"You're awake," Harry said, licking his lips and sounding so much like a little boy that it caught Ginny off guard. "You're finally awake."

Ginny sent him a small smile.

"Very observant, Harry," she responded playfully.

But even her playful tone was thrown off by the seriousness of the situation. It was strange, for when Ginny would think back on this incident she would think of how natural it was for the events that followed to happen. She would never think that it was awkward or rushed. It was natural, it was right.

He kissed her and she put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Harry hugged her body to his, one arm wrapped around her back. She arched into him, pulling away only to gasp for breath. Leaning down, Harry kissed her neck and her heart skipped a beat.

"I didn't know…" Harry trailed off, sounding so scared that Ginny lifted his head so their eyes met.

"I'm fine," she told him. "Everything is okay."

But even as she spoke tears filled her eyes. Harry frowned, wiping a tear from her face when it began to fall. Ginny took a deep breath, grateful that he had come to see her.

"My mum will kill you if she sees you in here," Ginny said after they were silent for too long, studying each other.

She had almost forgotten how beautiful Harry was.

"I know," he murmured, grinning. "Ron told me I'd be lucky if I got past her sometime this week to see you."

When he brushed a curl from her eyes, Ginny hugged him. She buried her head in his shoulder, trying to get as close to him as possible.

"I missed you," Harry whispered.

Ginny nodded in agreement, closing her eyes tight to stop tears from falling. She had forgotten so much about Harry. She had forgotten how his glasses were slightly crooked, how bright his eyes were, how one look in her direction could send her heart fluttering, how his kisses made her melt…

"I missed you too, Harry," Ginny responded. "When I was gone…"

Pausing, Ginny wondered how much Harry knew about her mission to 1978. Did he know that she had relationship with his parents, that his father was one of her best friends? Did Harry know that his godfather was a man she loved?

At her own thoughts, Ginny pulled away from Harry. Sirius's face was continually flashing in her mind and it made her feel wrong and confused to be sitting in Harry's lap, his arms wrapped around her. Harry was looking at her curiously, reinforcing the fact that he didn't know everything.

"When I was gone," she said slowly, picking her words carefully. "I thought you were dead. I thought I would come back and everything would be ruined, that everyone I loved would be gone."

Harry made a sound in the back of his throat, his eyes burning as he stared at Ginny.

"You shouldn't have gone. They should have found someone else," he said, his voice heated. "I didn't know. I didn't even know you were gone until I had made my way back here, to Hogwarts."

Ginny was surprised. Nobody had told Ron, Hermione and Harry that she had traveled back in time? Then again this war was all about politics. If it meant that Harry would be less distracted, believing Ginny was safe at Hogwarts, she wasn't surprised that McGonagall would lie to him.

"What's happened to you while I've been gone?" Ginny asked, hoping to distract him from his thoughts.

Harry shook his head.

"Nothing important," he said shortly, cupping her face with hand.

This time Ginny leaned down and kissed him.

_-*.*.*-_

Harry and Ginny had fallen asleep on the floor, dragging the blanket and the pillows off the bed so they could be more comfortable. It had taken Ginny a while longer to fall asleep than it had taken Harry. She found herself playing with his hair, staring at his face. He looked so much like James. The thought made Ginny feel ashamed and guilty, for he was not James and she knew that. But it was like reopening a healing wound.

The reminder that James and Lily were dead burned freshly in Ginny's mind every time she looked at Harry. But she had managed to find sleep, her body still feeling tortured from the brutal days it had experienced recently.

They woke up to her father's voice, sounding somewhat amused.

"No surprise here, I suppose," he said. Then, more loudly, "Get up, Ginny, Harry."

Ginny opened her eyes and lifted her head. Harry grunted, rubbing at his face to try to wake himself up. A small smile curled on her lips at the sight before Ginny turned her attention to her father, who was staring down at the two teenagers.

"I'll pretend I didn't walk in on this," Arthur told them. "Harry, time to let Ginny get changed. We'll head down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

Harry muttered something under his breath, shooting her father an apologetic smile, his face bright red. Ginny found herself grinning but couldn't help thinking, in the back of her mind, _Sirius would have never blushed at being caught._

She cursed at herself for having that thought and stood up. Shrugging when her father raised his eyebrows, Ginny stretched. Her muscles were sore but she felt like she had more energy now then she had in a while. Finally, it seemed that Ginny had healed.

Arthur closed her door, telling her to head to the Great Hall for breakfast when she was ready. Ginny took off the clothes she had slipped into last night, finding the sweater her mum had made her the Christmas before. She put that on and a pair of pants. Then Ginny ran a brush through her curls, which looked horrible from her falling asleep with them wet. After brushing her teeth, Ginny left her bedroom. It was the first time she left the bedroom since she woke up the day before and she couldn't help laughing at the freedom of it.

Raising her hands above her head, Ginny spun in a circle on the stairs. She was alive. Her family was alive. Her friends were alive. And she'd been seeing them all very soon. Ginny jumped down the remaining stairs. The common room was empty, though a fire glowed bright in the fireplace, warming the room. Ginny felt her smile freeze as she remembered lying on the common room floor with Sirius not too long ago.

He had been worried over her future with Voldemort growing more powerful.

Ginny frowned, staring at the spot where the two had laid but not really seeing it. She jumped and turned, gasping, when someone touched her shoulder lightly.

"Ginny?"

Remus stood beside her, looking as though he had lost many nights sleep. But a smile broke across his face when their gazes connected. Ginny rushed into his arms, holding him tight.

"I'm so sorry," she cried out.

Shaking his head, Remus pulled away from her. He was watching her, concerned, but a small smile was still on his lips.

"I'm so sorry for everything. For leaving without telling you, for you having to get into the Ministry- how did you get into the Ministry?-, for you having to watch me when I first got back-"

Remus just continued shaking his head.

"Stop apologizing. You saved him, Ginny," Remus told her, his voice filled with an emotion she couldn't describe. "Ginny, you saved Sirius. He's back. He really is."

Her breath got caught in her throat and they held onto each other as Ginny let his words wash over her. Sirius, their best friend, was back. He was really back.

"So stop apologizing," Remus told her, his grip on her shoulders tightening. "Even though it was stupid and risky and we need to discuss this further because some things happened that you don't know about but… you saved him. And you're awake."

Ginny nodded, wondering briefly what had happened that Remus needed to tell her, before she began doing a little dance. She didn't know what had come over her but it was the absolute relief that Remus didn't hate her, that he was happy to see her, which caused her to just start dancing in the middle of the common room. Remus laughed, catching her hand and allowing her to spin in a circle.

When she stopped dancing, laughter still ringing in the room, she caught Remus' expression. It had changed slightly, like he was going to tell her something she didn't want to hear. Tilting her head, Ginny took Remus' hand.

"What?" she asked softly, tugging him to attention.

Remus sighed.

"You did save him, Ginny," he slowly responded. "But… and I don't know how to say this at all. He doesn't…"

Remus sighed again, running a hand through his hair.

"He doesn't remember me?" Ginny spoke for him, her voice low.

Surprised, Remus' eyebrows shot up. Ginny sent him a small smile but it faded.

"I know, Remus," she whispered. "I just wish it weren't true."

"Did someone tell you?"

A silence fell over them as Ginny fought to regain her ability to speak. She had hoped something went wrong. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, Ginny had prayed that for some reason the Veil hadn't taken Sirius' memories of her. Neither Sirius nor Ginny entered the Veil to learn its' secrets. Sirius had fallen through unwilling, spell bound, and Ginny had entered only to rescue him.

The sinking realization, knowing that Remus would only speak the truth to her so that she would not be hurt later on, caused her heart to break.

"No. It's just," Ginny paused, licking her lips. "It was the only way the Veil would let me leave with him."

Remus didn't understand, she knew that. But he nodded like he did understand because he knew how difficult it was for her to talk about it.

"Does Harry know about me traveling back to 1978?" she asked suddenly, thinking of the boy she spent the night with.

Once again, Remus' eyebrows shot up. She felt oddly ashamed speaking about Harry in front of Remus. Remus, her best friend, who had seen Sirius and Ginny fall in love and argue and just desperately fight to be together.

"He knows you were sent on a mission back in time," Remus answered. "He just doesn't know the details. No one does, actually, except for your parents, McGonagall, me and Tonks."

Ginny nodded.

"I should tell him, shouldn't I?"

Remus wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulder and began leading her out of the common room. Ginny smiled in appreciation, feeling the biting hunger at her stomach.

"When you're ready, you should tell him. But not a second before then."

The two walked down the corridor, silent, just taking in their surroundings. Ginny put her head on Remus' shoulder as they walked.

"Thank you for rescuing me and Sirius," she finally said. "I didn't expect you to come to the Ministry. I had rather hoped you wouldn't."

"And where would you be now if I hadn't?" he asked, his voice tight though he meant to be joking. "We'll talk about that later. There's a lot to discuss."

Ginny glanced up at him, curious, but he didn't look at her in return.

"Anyway," Remus continued on. "You have bigger things to worry about, Ginny. Sirius is going to be in the Great Hall for breakfast. And all he remembers about you is that you're Arthur and Molly's youngest child. He remembers his time at Grimmauld Place with you but even that is a bit tainted."

When Ginny looked at him confused, he sighed.

"Ginny… he realized who you were when we were in Grimmauld Place. And it had been really hard for him. He would get absolutely smashed some nights just to try to drown out the thought of you. I know he was plagued with the thought of you for the majority of your time there."

Swallowing back tears, Ginny tried to look away from Remus but he caught her face with his hand.

"It's not your fault," he told her sharply. "Ginny, I will fill you in on everything later. I will, I promise. But I can't right now because your parents and your brothers will hunt me down if I don't bring you to the Great Hall as promised."

"Okay," she muttered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up," Remus slowly said. "Because it's hard for me to be around him and not talk about you. To talk about old times. I have to watch what I say because I didn't want to make the choice for you."

"What choice?" Ginny asked, confused.

Remus hugged her a bit closer to his body.

"You have the choice of not letting Sirius know the truth, of not telling him that the Veil took his memories of you. You can let him go on never knowing that you ever traveled back to 1978 or… or you can tell him everything. Tell him everything and let him decide where to go from there."

Ginny opened her mouth, surprised. She had never thought about it before, about the fact that she could tell Sirius what had happened.

"But he's a different man now, Ginny," Remus started, his voice low. "He's a man now, just to begin with, whereas he was only a boy before. When you knew him he was completely different. There's been Azkaban, James and Lily dying… I- just don't make this decision lightly."

"I'm not going to tell him," Ginny stated firmly then stopped, astonished by how quick she made up her mind. "Not yet anyway."

Remus seemed torn, his lips thinning.

"Maybe we're not meant to…" Ginny couldn't finish the words but Remus knew what she was going to say.

_ Maybe we're not meant to be together._

His face tightened and his eyes narrowed at her words.

"It is your choice," was all he said.

They continued their walk in silence.

When Ginny first entered the Great Hall she was shocked by how many people filled the large room. Each of the four tables were filled to the brim. There were so many more people at Hogwarts than Ginny would have ever guessed. Remus led her by the arm over to the Gryffindor table, where a sea of red heads sat. Among them were several close friends.

Ginny barely had time to think before her eyes found him in the crowd. He was sitting next to Harry and Charlie, elbowing Harry in the side as he laughed at something. She could remember him from the Veil, how young and untouched he looked. And the look of youth had yet to fade. Azkaban had taken a lot from Sirius, she knew that, but it seemed to have all been given back to him.

A grin easily came to his lips as he continued to joke around with Harry and Charlie. There were hardly any wrinkles that marred his handsome face. She could see that he was much more carefree than he had ever felt at Grimmauld Place. If Ginny remembered hard enough, she would forget about Sirius at seventeen, the Sirius who she so clearly saw in her head every time she closed her eyes. And she would remember the Sirius from Grimmauld Place, who would not talk to her unless necessary. He had been damaged goods and had been unhappy.

This was not the Sirius in front of her.

Her breathing slowed and she could have sworn that time stopped all around her as she stared at him. The urge to run up to him, to kiss him, to have him just _look_ at her was too much and she wondered if this was love- all the beauty of it and all the pain and torture of it. Because she couldn't breathe and time had stopped and he didn't even notice she was here.

"Ginny!" Remus hissed, snapping her back to reality.

She gasped, breathing in for the first time since she saw Sirius, and looked up at Remus. It felt as though she had to tear her eyes away from Sirius. Remus stared down at her, his eyes burning, and she gripped onto his shirt.

"It's okay," he told her quietly. "Don't panic."

Ginny had forgotten about her newfound panic attacks that only Remus seemed to be able to stop. She breathed in heavily again, her face red, her heart racing.

"Ginny," Remus softly said, rubbing her back slowly.

"Ginny?"

She snapped her head to the side, surprised to see Harry beside her. His eyebrows furrowed when he took in the state of her and she smiled weakly, her grip on Remus' tightening. Trying desperately not to look over where Harry had stood up from, what if Sirius was looking at her?, Ginny leaned towards Harry.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, looking unsure of what to do.

"I'm starving," she choked out, her breathing becoming more regular as she let go of Remus and stumbled towards the table.

Sliding into the seat next to Fred, who didn't seem to know anything was wrong and smiled at her brightly, Ginny reached out to grab a plate with eggs on it. Her hands were shaking, though, and she stopped before she could grab it. Harry took the seat on the other side of Ginny and grabbed the plate for her.

"How much do you want?" Harry quietly asked her.

She looked up at him, thankful for his understanding, and smiled slightly.

"Load me up," she responded.

As Harry placed some food on her plate for her, Ginny couldn't help but glance down the table. Remus had slid into the spot next to Sirius and was leaning over to whisper in his friend's ear. Sirius' eyes flickered from Remus over to Ginny and she stilled, caught in the gaze. His gray eyes narrowed a bit when he smiled charmingly at her and she looked away quickly, unable to take his attention. Especially because there was nothing familiar in his eyes when he looked at her.

_-*.*.*-_

Being in the company of Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville and Luna brought Ginny crashing back to her fourth year, when they had fought at the Ministry of Magic together. The group worked together easily and enjoyed each other's words. It was almost as though they were normal teenager as they sat in the Room of Requirements undisturbed by the population of the school.

Ginny sat beside Luna, braiding some of her friend's hair as the group chatted. Harry would glance at Ginny often, his emerald eyes soft, and Ginny would often flush. She didn't deserve his attention, not after what she did, not after she fell in love with his godfather. How would she ever tell him?

"Gran is here too," Neville said, adding one more name to the list of people residing at Hogwarts.

"Really?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"And how has that been going for you, Neville?" Hermione kindly questioned, looking over a book to see his reaction.

Neville shrugged.

"She's been a lot more encouraging since fifth year," he said slowly.

"Most of the students who had been taken out of school have returned," Ginny noted, after having seen everyone in the Great Hall at breakfast. "What caused this?"

Ron frowned from his spot on the couch.

"You-Know-Who," he said shortly. "Duh."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, Ron," she snapped back.

Harry grinned at Ginny and she felt herself smirking back before she could stop.

"It's been a bit hard for the wizarding world to ignore Voldemort now that he's been killing wizarding families at large," Hermione answered.

"It's safe here," Neville agreed.

"Aren't we a bit like sitting ducks?" Ginny questioned.

"Not everyone is here," Luna dreamily said.

"Some of the Order is outside of school, gathering alliances. Your whole family was doing it before you returned home."

At Hermione's mention of her time travel, Ginny lowered her eyes. No one had pressured her to talk about the mission yet and she wasn't ready. She didn't know if she would ever be ready. How could she describe the feeling of being truly accepted in a different time to her friends? How could she talk about James, Dorcas, Lily and everyone else from 1978 without breaking down?

Harry cleared his throat when the room filled with silence.

"Who is up for a game of Exploding Snap?"

Ron immediately jumped up from his spot on the couch, moving over to sit near Harry. Harry had pulled out a deck of cards, which seemed innocent enough, but Ginny knew the chaos they could ensure.

Smiling, Ginny finished a braid in Luna's pale hair. Luna shifted so she could turn to Ginny.

"I missed you," Luna told her.

Neville sat down beside Luna and Ginny.

"Me too, Ginny," Neville agreed, grinning. "It's good to have you back. Hogwarts hasn't been the same without you."

"I missed you both also," Ginny said, wanting to hug both of her closest friends.

But it was strange. Because as close as Neville, Luna and Ginny had been before she left, she felt as though there was a distance between them now. It was probably just Ginny but she couldn't help the feeling that things were never going to be the same again.

"So are classes still continuing?"

Ginny's question sounded stupid to her own ears but she had no idea. She was still learning so much about what had happened in the few months she was gone. Hogwarts had been transformed from a school to a shelter. Wizards and witches, young and old, resided in the school and prepared for an inevitable battle against Voldemort and the Deatheaters. Anybody was welcome to come and go, though it was the decision of the Order to decide how much freedom a person had within the walls of the school.

"Not really," Neville told her. "They are more of training courses, something to help prep everyone for battle. But those are at the discretion of the professors."

Nodding, Ginny looked over at Harry and Ron. Harry was waiting for Ron to make a move and was lost in his thoughts. He seemed worried, uneasy, and she wanted to help him with that.

It was a little over an hour later, after Harry had lost to Ron and Hermione had finished taking notes from whatever book she was reading, that the group decided to leave the Room of Requirements. As soon as they entered the corridor, Harry fell into step with Ginny. The others didn't take notice and continued walking as the pair slowed down.

"Do you feel better?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned.

Ginny nodded. She did feel better. When she was around her friends and family, when Sirius wasn't in sight, Ginny felt normal.

"Thank you for this morning," Ginny said, taking his hand and squeezing it.

He shrugged, though a small smile played across his lips.

"Of course," he responded softly. "I have a lot to thank you for, though."

Confused, Ginny stared up at Harry. He looked down at her, his eyes shining, and she felt her heart squeeze.

"Why did you risk your life to get Sirius back from the Veil?" Harry asked her. "I've been trying to understand but… but I don't. Why would you do that?"

Ginny was left speechless, unsure of what to say. They continued walking down the corridor, still holding hands.

"I can't even yell at you about it," Harry continued when she didn't answer. "Because having Sirius back has been… it's been one of the best things that has ever happened to me. And it's all because of you."

Harry sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"But why would you do that?"

Ginny sighed. What could she say to him? That she rescued Sirius because she needed him in her life? That she rescued Sirius because she was in love with him? That she was willing to risk her life so that Sirius could have a life again?

"I did it for you," she finally said. "I know you needed him."

Harry was surprised, his mouth dropping. Guilt and shame flashed through her, making her body heat up unpleasantly, as she thought of the lie she just told him. And the worst part was that he looked so honored by her words. He stopped walking and, before Ginny could stop him, pulled her close to him. His lips hovered over hers and she clung onto his shirt.

"Don't do that again. Okay?"

But just as Harry bent to brush his lips across hers Ginny stepped back, her hands releasing his shirt. She was biting her lip and her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"Harry," she whispered, frowning.

_I can't_, she wanted to say. Hurt flashed across his face and then he was embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck the way James use to. At that thought, she felt ill and she stepped away from him again.

"I'm going to go," she told him.

The last thing she wanted to do was leave Harry confused. She never wanted to hurt Harry, ever, but right now she couldn't pretend everything was okay. So Ginny turned and walked down the corridor, ignoring the burning of his eyes as he watched her leave.

_-*.*.*-_

When Ginny found Remus, he was not alone. It was a shocking realization that he had someone else with him, that someone else was keeping him company. Remus and Tonks had not heard Ginny enter his office as they sat in front of the fireplace. Tonks' socked feet were in Remus' lap as she laid out across the floor. Ginny stilled, watching the affection pass between the two with envy.

"Lupin, you better stop-"

Tonks burst into laughter when Remus began tickling one of her feet. She kicked her leg once to try to throw him off but, with a smirk, Remus continued tickling her.

"You know, soon you won't be able to call me Lupin and make it sound insulting," Remus said, his voice soft.

She stopped struggling, raising her eyebrows and wiggling her toes.

"Soon," Remus continued, releasing Tonks foot and crawling closer to her face. "You'll be Mrs. Lupin-"

Ginny stepped back, trying to leave the office without letting them know she had ever rudely entered without knocking. But her back hit the door, which had silently swung shut behind her, and the sound rung in the room. Remus looked up, his face dropping when he saw Ginny. Tonks' sat up, her eyes widening.

"Ginny!" Remus struggled to his feet, holding out a hand to help Tonks up.

Ginny watched as Tonks took his hand and he gingerly helped her to her feet. Face flushing, still unsure how to act around Remus and his fiancé, Ginny reached for the doorknob behind her.

"Sorry, sorry," she muttered. "I'll talk to you later, Remus."

"Wotcher Ginny," Tonks called as Ginny left the office and shut the door behind her.

Breathing through her nose, Ginny made it halfway through the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom before Remus came out of his office. She stopped, turning to face him, her face burning from shame. He offered her a guilty smile before making his way over to her.

"Sorry, Remus," Ginny muttered as she folded her arms across her chest.

He shrugged slightly, putting his hands in his pants pockets. Even after leaving Tonks in his office, he still was glowing from his time spent with her. It was a fact that did not go unnoticed to Ginny. And she felt horrible for being upset about it.

"It's fine," he replied slowly. "What did you need?"

Ginny shifted her weight from one foot to another before shaking her head.

"Nothing, I just-" she stopped when she saw Remus' knowing look. "What?"

"Don't think this changes things," Remus told her. "Me and you are still the same."

Ginny laughed, though there was no humor to it.

"Everything is different," Ginny whispered. "Everything. Nothing is the same. And I feel like so much has happened today…"

"Because so much has happened today. Maybe it's time for you to go to bed?"

She knew he wasn't trying to sound like a grownup talking to a child. Ginny knew he didn't mean to sound condescending. In the back of her mind, Ginny knew his words weren't meant to sound so harsh. But they did.

The look on her face must have given away her thoughts for Remus groaned, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Ginny," he was trying to be more sensitive. "I meant that you'll probably feel better if you sleep. Tomorrow will seem a lot easier."

He wanted to spend time with Tonks. Of course, why wouldn't Remus want to spend time with his fiancé? Ginny felt her stomach drop and she began backing away.

"You're right," Ginny told him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ginny didn't wait for him to respond. She shut the door to his classroom behind her before running down the corridor. By the time she made it to the Head Dorms she was out of breath. Pressing a hand against the portrait, now of a raven and snake, Ginny tried to slow her racing hard.

She was annoyed, mostly with herself for how she was feeling. How dare she hurt Harry's feelings when he was ignorant of everything that happened to her? It wasn't his fault that she felt guilty smiling at him, kissing him. How dare she look to Remus for comfort when he had a life outside of her? He was happy, finally. Remus was no longer a teenage boy whose main worries were his three best friends, Ginny and homework.

How dare she think that Luna and Neville would never be able to fill the spot of James and Lily in her life? How dare she feel incomplete without Sirius' attention when he was living life carefree, for once? How dare she feel the need to curl in her mother's lap and cry, sob for hours, because she hadn't been able to do it for months while her mother was working endlessly to help the Order?

How dare she feel like a sixteen year old girl caught in a mess?

Ginny opened the portrait and entered the common room. It was empty, except for Charlie who was sleeping on the couch. Seeing him asleep made her own body feel achy, longing for the bed that awaited her upstairs. She climbed the steps and entered the bedroom. Slipping off her shoes, Ginny climbed on top of the mattress. It was incredibly comfortable and allowed her only the thought of _I wish it were different_ before she drifted to sleep.

_-*.*.*-_

When Ginny woke up the next morning frustration was still built up in her chest. It felt like a weight was sitting on her chest, causing her to be unable to breathe properly. Her thoughts were scattered because of this weight, this weight that held more power than anything else in her life.

She rolled onto her side and saw the sun shining in from the window, lighting up her room. At least it looked somewhat nice out. Ginny got out of bed, never a morning person, and took her time getting ready. Today the majority of her family would be with the Order, discussing battle tactics. Since she was only sixteen she wasn't allowed at the meeting.

And, for once, Ginny didn't want to go. She didn't feel like listening to anything concerning Voldemort and his torturous ways. He had already managed to ruin her life.

Dressed for the day, though aware that she was wearing a nasty glare on her face, Ginny headed to the Great Hall. It was packed again, filled with families eating breakfast. Ginny wondered where everyone went once the meal was done. Hogwarts was a huge castle but what exactly did everyone do to fight their boredom? But at the sight of all the smiling faces Ginny felt her mood lift.

Life did suck, yes, but at least she could enjoy breakfast and spend the day relaxing, clearing her thoughts-

"'Morning."

Ginny jumped, spilling some of the orange juice she had poured herself on the table. Sirius was watching with polite interest as Ginny's face burned bright red. She grabbed a napkin, immediately shielding her face with her hair as she cleaned the mess. His voice rung in her ears and her hands began to shake. He was alive. It was him.

"Ginny?"

She looked up, her breathing labored.

"Good morning, Sirius," she responded weakly.

He grinned charmingly, taking a seat next to her even though he didn't ask her permission. It was such a Sirius move that Ginny's heart squeezed.

"I've been waiting for you to get out of bed," he told her.

Ginny just stared at him. She wondered if she seemed odd but she couldn't stop. He was alive. Sirius Black was alive and it was because of Ginny that it had happened. While the world seemed to be spinning out of control around Ginny, Sirius was at least stationary and real and _he was alive_.

"Now, now, Ginny, you're talking to fast for me to understand," Sirius scolded, though his eyes crinkled at the edges with mirth. "Just take a second and collect your thoughts."

She wanted to cry at the sheer cruelty of this.

"Shouldn't-shouldn't you be at the Order meeting?"

It was the only thing she could think of saying to him. Sirius took the answer gratefully, grabbing an apple from the basket and taking a bite from it. He chewed thoughtfully before speaking.

"They don't like me being there," he finally answered. "And I don't like being there either. Not yet, anyway."

Ginny watched as he continued chewing the apple. He had aged, much older than the last time she saw him, but he was still handsome. Azkaban's torture seemed to have faded. Sirius was happy and it showed.

"So why are you talking to me?" she asked, not meaning to sound cruel.

Sirius' eyebrows perked.

"Everyone else is there. Except you. I figure we need to talk anyway."

Turning away from him, Ginny grabbed some food. The idea of actually eating disappeared though.

"About what?"

Sirius caught Ginny's hand, stopping her from grabbing some toast. The contact made her skin break out in goose bumps and she looked at him with wide eyes, wondering if he felt it too. Staring at her curiously, Sirius leaned towards her.

"About why you saved me from the Veil."

Ginny' mouth dropped open and she felt sick. Why did she come down for breakfast? At his words, her face flushed and a light sweat broke out across her forehead. She tried to breathe, tried to concentrate and think up a lie. _For Harry, for Harry, I saved you for Harry…_

Sirius grabbed her arm and the touch was surprisingly light. Sirius, who use to always be so rough and to the point with Ginny, he always wanted her to hear him,- whether that meant shoving her to the ground to get her to stay put, yanking her around to face him when she turned her back to him or grabbing her face so she couldn't look away- touched her so lightly it was almost nonexistent on her arm. If Ginny's nerves weren't so wired she probably wouldn't have even noticed.

"You all right, kid?"

_-*.*.*-_

Author's Note: Chapter Two! Just so you know, the story is going to be a bit sped up. There is a lot to cover with what I have planned for Sirius and Ginny, so don't try to kill me because of the speed of the story. Everything important shall be covered. Let me know what you think. I apologize for any mistakes.


	3. Chapter Three

-

Title: Look After You

Summary: When Ginny time traveled back to her original time, leaving behind the Marauders and Lily, she knew life wasn't going to get any easier. Torn between her desire for Sirius and love for Harry, Ginny fights to survive in a world she forgot about. Sequel. 

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

_Chapter Three_

_Do It To Yourself_

Cold droplets of water slid down Ginny's face and she kept her eyes closed, shivering as a chill swept over her. It felt good though, cooling her face down after she had been so flushed for the past couple hours. Remembering his eyes on her… Grabbing a towel, Ginny dried her face and looked in the mirror.

She wasn't brave. How did she ever get into Gryffindor? Sirius had come up and spoken to her at breakfast and she couldn't handle it. Where had all her strength gone to? Sighing, Ginny put the towel on the counter and walked out of the bathroom. Lily had told her once that she had seen something in her, something that Lily didn't have.

Ginny wished she knew what it was because now she saw nothing but a lost girl. And she was a girl. And Sirius was a man, Remus had said so himself.

"Ugh," Ginny moaned, walking out of the bathroom.

She hated being left alone with her thoughts. Everything was so muddled in her mind. It was like someone had taken her life and grabbed a spoon and just began swirling everything together. Ginny fell in love with Harry's godfather, she was best friends with his parents (who were dead), she barely recognized people her own age, she was jealous over Remus being happy…

Kneeling next to her trunk, Ginny began pulling her belongings out of it. Maybe if she could see her old life, before she met the Marauders, she would get a sense of belonging. Her clothes were all folded nicely, courtesy of the house elf who had grabbed all her belongings when she time traveled in September. Underneath her clothes were some of her school books.

They were all tattered and worn, all second hand books. She pressed her fingers against the covers; she had barely opened any of these books. Studying up on Charms didn't matter when there was a war going on. Placing her books next to her piled clothes, Ginny then took out pieces of parchment. Some of the parchment was rolled up, half written assignments that she forgot about or didn't have time to finish, and the rest was new. One or two quills lingered at the bottom.

"And that's it," she muttered, her hands touching the bottom of the trunk. "Still have no idea how to clear my head."

"I can help with that."

Ginny looked up and smiled slightly as Remus poked his head through the door.

"Didn't mean to eavesdrop," he told her, eyebrows twitching slightly.

She nodded for him to come in. Stepping into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him, Remus crossed the room in several strides before taking a seat next to Ginny. Seeing him made her think of many things and she had to look away from him in order to regain her sense of control.

"How was the meeting?" Ginny asked, beginning to place her books back into her trunk.

Remus frowned, fingers drumming on the floor.

"Same message as before," Remus said. "We will wait for his attack."

_Advanced Potion Making. The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6. Confronting the Faceless._

"How about you look at me?"

At Remus' sharp tone, Ginny looked away from her textbooks and up at him. He was tired and concerned for her; it was so obvious on his face.

"What do you want me to say, Remus?"

He was not her babysitter. She didn't want him to think he was.

"I want you to tell me what you're thinking-"

"Why?"

At her words, Remus rolled his eyes. Ginny felt herself glaring.

"We are friends. Why is that so difficult for you to remember? Yes, I'm going to marry Tonks," here she looked away and he grabbed her chin, forcing her to make eye contact with him. "I am going to marry her because I love her and she loves me, for some reason. But that does not mean I do not want to be there for you."

Twisting her hands in her lap, Ginny relented. Remus released her chin and patiently waited for her to talk.

"I feel weird."

Remus stared at Ginny, waiting for more. When she didn't say anything else, he sighed, running a hand through his graying hair.

"Weird how?"

_Weird because I can't stop thinking about Sirius, because I think of James whenever I look at Harry, because I feel like something is missing, because there are too many people at Hogwarts, because I sometimes wish this never happened to me, because I look at you but don't see you, because I can't remember who I am._

"Ginny? This conversation can't be just me talking."

"I know," she snapped, unable to help it.

Ginny pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head there. She turned her head to look at Remus.

"I feel weird because I missed nineteen years of a life I feel like I should have lived."

Remus made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat, reaching out to touch Ginny's shoulder. She smiled at the contact.

"Can you tell me everything?" she whispered.

He glanced towards the window at her question. It was almost afternoon now and he had nineteen years to fill her in on. They had talked briefly about what had happened after Hogwarts when she was in the hospital wing but, really, it meant nothing.

"You don't want to talk about what's going on now?"

Maybe it was bad that Ginny wanted to hear about the past before she talked about the present. She didn't know. But she felt like she had so much to catch up on. So when she shook her head no to his question, Remus didn't argue her on the point.

They, instead, got comfortable in the bedroom. Remus loosened his blue, button-up shirt and took off his shoes. Ginny leaned her back against the bed and waited. Right away Remus picked up where he had left off in the hospital wing. He told Ginny about their first Christmas after Hogwarts, how most of the Order had been formed by then and everyone had gotten together at James and Lily's apartment to do dinner.

He told her about when Sirius first got his motorcycle and how he wouldn't let anybody touch it for almost three months. Remus told her about Sirius and James and how they were amazing partners in battles. He talked about when Lily finally found out he was a werewolf and that the boys were all Animagi. They discussed Lily and James' wedding and how it had been so perfect because finally those two were officially together. Lily's pregnancy was touched upon, as was the topic of the group missing Ginny.

"She wanted you there," Remus whispered. "Lily only mentioned you once or twice, and never in front of Sirius, but she was always wondering what you were doing, praying you were okay."

Remus told Ginny how Marlene and Dorcas were both in the Order and how very important they were to the fight. He told her how Marlene had eventually been killed, along with her family, and it had been a great loss to the Order. Dorcas, he mumbled, had been personally killed by Voldemort.

Ginny just covered her face with her hands, as if hiding in the darkness would help it be less true.

Then he spoke of the war with Ginny. How quickly Sirius had believed that Remus was the traitor, that he was selling out James and Lily. Never had Peter been considered by anybody because Peter would never do that. The Marauders had split up in those dark times.

"Not to leave it on a bad note," Remus said, his tone dry.

Ginny laughed, though it sounded hoarse from her attempts at holding back tears throughout their conversation.

"But let's start talking about you."

They had completely changed positions throughout their conversation. Now they sat shoulder to shoulder, staring out the window. Together, as they spoke, they watched the sun burn bright before setting. Neither complained of hunger or thirst. Interlacing Remus' fingers with her own, Ginny bit her lip.

"How do I talk to people about time traveling? How do I…" Ginny shook her head. "That doesn't even matter."

Looking up at him, Ginny tried to be as honest as possible.

"How do I do this when I know Sirius doesn't remember me?"

Remus frowned, squeezing Ginny's hand.

"How do I keep acting, how do I keep lying to him, when that was all I ever did before?"

Her throat burned from unshed tears.

"Don't lie to him," Remus responded. "Be honest. Be truthful. Merlin, Ginny, it's what you want to do so why are you going to fight it?"

She turned her body towards Remus, eyebrows furrowed.

"He will at some point find out about you traveling back in time… so why not be honest now? And you can tell him when you're ready. Just like you're going to have to do with your family and Harry and everyone else who is important to you."

Ginny thought about Sirius' worried face when she couldn't respond to him at breakfast, how he seemed confused over her state of shock. Maybe he had blamed it on her nerves of seeing him alive. She desperately wanted to laugh about it all now, when she thought about how she had just run from the Great Hall. Well, she had certainly left Sirius with a dazzling impression of her.

"Good idea," she muttered.

Remus looked at her, chuckling deep in his chest. She joined in, tightening her grip on his hand and laying her head on his chest. Closing her eyes, she listened to his heart. Despite the age difference and the time that had past between them he was still her Remus, still her best friend. There was no denying that.

"What did you need to tell me yesterday?" Ginny mumbled, rubbing her free hand against her closed eyes.

His body tensed and Ginny opened her eyes, surprised. He was looking down at her, his face serious.

"What?"

"Ginny, how did you get into the Ministry of Magic?"

The change of topic confused Ginny and she didn't respond for a second, trying to see where this could be going.

"Um, I had left Hogwarts and gone to Hogsmeade. And… and Severus was there."

Remus' eyebrows shot up and Ginny sat up straighter, feeling more awake.

"Why?"

His lips tightened.

"Don't try to hold anything back from me, Remus Lupin," Ginny warned, her voice low.

He breathed out then nodded.

"He was there, when I found you and Sirius," Remus told her. "I could have _killed_ him."

Ginny stared at Remus, her gaze unwavering. Severus had been there when she returned from the Veil?

"What do you mean, he was there?"

"He was there, Ginny. Snape had arrived there before me. I walked in and he was forcing a potion down your mouth and I thought you were dead. I almost cursed him but I couldn't," Remus trailed off, lost in thought.

"Why not?"

He released her hand.

"Because of how he was looking at you, like you were the most precious thing on the Earth."

If Remus had punched Ginny in the face, she would have been less surprised. She opened her mouth a few times, resembling a gaping fish, before she just shook her head.

"You were out of it and it looked like you were on the verge of death and, Ginny, I've seen you like that far too many times. But he was healing you. He knew I was there but didn't even acknowledge my presence until he was done caring for you."

Severus had actually gone to the Veil; he had taken care of her just like he promised. Ginny felt like a headache was coming on. Touching her fingers to her head, Ginny tried to massage the oncoming pain away.

"Then what?"

"He tossed me a bottle and left. I gave it to Sirius and… I got out of there as quick as I could. It was hard, you were both unconscious. But the Ministry was distracted by something else, there was hardly anybody in the halls."

Ginny could remember something along the same lines happening when she had woken up in the office. Two people had been talking about what 'Snape had done'. Did he cause a distraction? Did he not kidnap her but, instead, help her get into the Ministry? It didn't make sense, not at all.

Remus didn't seem to know what to make of it either.

"I don't think I can comprehend that right now," Ginny honestly said, her eyes feeling heavy. "Or ever."

"Understandable," Remus said lightly. "What else can we possibly talk about?"

Ginny rubbed her face with her hand, trying to think clearly. She did have one thing to ask Remus but she didn't know if it was the right time to do it. It was a purely selfish question but the desire to know the answer still burned within her. Finally, she looked up at him.

"Did Sirius ever find someone else?"

Remus didn't seem surprised by her question. He immediately shook his head.

"I think he swore off of relationships after you," he responded lightly. "He kept himself distracted with the Order and his motorcycle and James and Lily.'

She sighed, closing her eyes. He never found anyone else and the fact that it made her happy to know that made her fill with self-loathing.

_-*.*.*-_

Days passed by in a rush at Hogwarts. Days spent in which Ginny managed to steadily avoid Sirius and his dark eyes, which seemed to find hers occasionally while they ate meals at the Great Hall. Days where Ginny would spot Sirius and Harry walking down a corridor together and be forced to hide until they passed, for she could hardly handle time with just one of them much less them both.

Days where the Weasley family, including Hermione and Harry, were once again together and spending their time in the Head Dorms as if it were the living room of the Burrow. Days where Ginny got to relearn Remus and his new quirky habits, where she saw her best friend in love with Tonks and how it made him so lighthearted. For the first time in a long time, Ginny felt genuinely at home. She still felt lost within her own skin, unsure of how to act, still avoiding Sirius… but it was okay, for the moment.

But nothing could last forever.

The next time that Sirius managed to get a hold of Ginny, there was nowhere for her to run. She was sitting in a classroom, reading over The Daily Prophet and not paying any mind to what was going on around her. There was just a defense class led by McGonagall, which many had attended. But, after the class was over, everyone had left.

So when there was a soft click, signaling that the door had been shut, Ginny's head snapped up. Her eyes widened and pulse immediately quickened when she saw Sirius lazily leaning against the door. He grinned at her and she was dully reminded of a predator closing in on its prey.

"Sirius," she greeted, her voice hardly shaky at all.

For a second, Ginny was proud of herself.

"You've been avoiding me," Sirius said nonchalantly, grey eyes locking with hers.

She opened her mouth to speak, surprised by his straight forward words, but he didn't let her. Sirius pushed away from the wall and walked up to her. He straddled the chair in front of her, leaning his chin in his hand.

Neither of them spoke as Sirius studied her. Her heart felt like it was in her throat and Ginny wondered what was he doing, why was he looking at her like that? Like he could see right through her? As unnerving as the feeling was, though, Ginny felt herself leaning in towards him. She couldn't remember the last time she really had Sirius' attention and, despite his aged features, she could see the young boy inside of him.

"At least you haven't denied it," Sirius muttered, his grin widening warily.

Ginny jumped back, doused with the reality of how close she was to him. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and was ready to think up a lie, to just deny that she was avoiding him, when she remembered what she and Remus had decided she would do.

_Don't lie to him. Be honest._

After all, everything was already a royal mess. How could her being honest hurt anything concerning the nonexistent relationship that Sirius and Ginny had?

"I don't know what to say to you," Ginny answered.

She wanted to drop her eyes as her face burned with embarrassment. But she couldn't do it. More than anything, Ginny wanted to see his reaction to her words. She wanted there to be something familiar in the way he looked at her, the way he talked to her. Even if it was just for an instance, Ginny wanted to try to see if maybe the Veil hadn't completely wiped all her hopes of being with Sirius.

His eyes widened in surprise, his grin faltering.

"Why not?"

Her fingers itched to brush across his cheek, which had a bit of dark stubble on it. It was a look that Ginny never saw on Sirius before. Though it made him seem older, it made him seem so much more masculine. She fought back a shiver.

"Because you don't know me," she responded, biting her lip. "And I don't know you."

It was the truth, after all. Her words seemed to surprise Sirius, however. He sat up a bit straighter and narrowed his eyes.

"Which is exactly why," he said right away. "I want to know why you would risk your life to save me from the Veil."

He breathed in sharply, running a hand through his dark hair.

"You almost died. Remus told me everything. And… and you were in a coma for a month." Sirius looked at her so intensely that she did shiver, even though she hadn't wanted to. "Thank you for doing that… but why would you do that?"

Ginny licked her lips. Be honest, be honest, be honest- but how could she word this the right way? Heart pounding, Ginny leaned towards Sirius.

"Because- and this won't make sense to you- I needed you here."

It was daring of Ginny to actually speak those words. Sirius' expression was emotionless but she saw his pupils dilate as he studied her. Then he reached forward, grabbing her wrist. She could feel her pulse speed up and she wondered if he felt it too. A smile grew on his face as he leaned close to whisper to her.

"Thank you."

_-*.*.*-_

Being completely truthful to Sirius was easier than Ginny would have ever thought. Though she often had to word her sentences carefully, she found she enjoyed being able to truly laugh around Sirius. No longer did she have to worry about her real life because now he was a part of it. He mingled daily with her parents, her brothers, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville…

It was as though their one on one conversation in the empty classroom had changed their relationship. Sirius was now prone to walking up to Ginny right away in the morning, as she ate breakfast with her friends or family, and placing his hand on her shoulder. He would often say something dramatic and loud, catching everyone's attention, before seating himself wherever Harry was.

And Ginny felt like she was beginning to get her hopes up, for she was starting to take note of things. Along with Sirius greeting her first at breakfast, she found that he had a habit of catching her eyes during meals. She didn't know whether it was because he would find her staring sometimes or because she would catch him staring (or she hoped that he was staring). He would spend all his time with her when neither of them would go to the Order meetings also. Ginny knew that he explained to her that he couldn't handle the meetings yet, he couldn't handle the stress of it, not yet, but she knew he could be spending his time differently.

Whenever Harry approached the pair, whether they were having a light discussion about something that had happened that day ("Fred and George's prank supplies are _genius_!") or having an intense talk about the Order's plans against Voldemort, one of them would politely excuse themselves. She didn't know whether it was coincidence, if her heart was just making her believe these occurrences actually meant something, or if there was something more behind it.

But, as she began to fill with hope over the possibility that Sirius was actually beginning to remember his feelings for her, Ginny also found she was weaving a closer relationship with Harry. He courteously ignored Ginny's odd behavior; the way she wouldn't be able to look at him sometimes, the way she couldn't kiss him sometimes, the way she would be fighting back tears whenever she'd catch him staring. And because of that she was beginning to learn that he was Harry; he was not James and he was not Lily and they were dead.

She should have known that already, true, but she still found it was hard to tell the difference sometimes. It had only been two days ago when she woke up groggy, having slept with Luna in the Ravenclaw tower. Stumbling through the corridors, rubbing at her eyes, she saw Sirius and James walking up to her. The smile that spread across her face was natural and, as she ran up to them, she couldn't stop from launching herself into James' arms.

"Jame-!" Ginny began to exclaim, her voice filled with laughter.

But it was Sirius' horrified expression over James' shoulder that made her voice die. She threw herself away from James- no, not James. Harry. Harry.- and watched as his emerald eyes widened. Sirius grabbed Harry's arm, tugging him away. Panic had filled Sirius' eyes when his gaze connected with Ginny's and she felt like she was going to explode and shrink and cry.

She hadn't been able to face Harry that whole day. Locked in Remus' office, Ginny had tortured herself over the slip of tongue. One day she had to tell Harry. Of course she would have to. But that day seemed to be approaching sooner than later.

Harry had found her in the office and, silently, took a seat next to her. She felt him take a deep breath before bringing her hand up to his mouth. The kiss was gentle and made her feel guilty and she was on the verge of crying when she threw herself in his arms. He didn't say anything and her love for him grew.

He was giving her time.

Ginny didn't even like to think about what Sirius thought about that incident. He also seemed to be ignoring her slip of tongue, instead just joking with her a bit more.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

Ron flicked Ginny in the head and she scowled at him, swatting away his hand.

"Ow, you git," she complained, rubbing the spot he hit her.

A cheeky grin flashed across his face and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You sort of zoned out there, Ginny," Harry said, smiling at her when she looked up at him.

"Sorry if I'm not entranced by your game of Wizards Chess-" Ginny didn't have time to finish her playful comment for Harry threw himself out of his seat and grabbed her around the waist.

He spun her around and she screamed out, laughing, until they tumbled to the ground. Neville could be heard chuckling in the background and Ginny ignored Ron's dramatic sigh when Harry brushed some hair from her face.

"It's almost seven," Hermione said from her spot next to Ron.

Now it was Ginny's turn to sigh dramatically. Harry laughed deep in his chest and it sent warmth through her body.

"We won't be long," he promised.

They locked eyes and she smiled.

"So I'll see you at the Head Dorms after?" Ginny asked softly.

"This is gross-" Ron smacked Harry upside his head, causing his glasses to slide down his nose.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the sight as Harry cursed her brother under his breath. He pushed himself off the ground and held out his hand for her to take. When he pulled her up, she tilted her head up to look at him.

"These Order meetings suck," Ginny muttered.

Harry gave her a lopsided grin.

"You don't even have to attend them," he pointed out.

Making their way out of the Room of Requirements, which seemed to have become the unofficial meeting area for their friends, Harry leaned in close to whisper in Ginny's ear.

"I'll be at the Head Dorms later."

Ginny watched as everyone turned the opposite way down the corridor, walking to wherever the Order meetings were held. Hermione turned and waved at Ginny and she waved back unenthusiastically. She hated the Order meetings. Recently everyone in the Order seemed to be growing wary, paranoid even. Their eyes seemed darkened by something Ginny didn't know about.

Glancing out a window, at the desolate grounds of Hogwarts, Ginny wondered if the Order knew more than they were letting on. Remus kept telling her that the meetings were going over the same things, "We just wait for him to attack.", but she knew there was more information being passed around.

Walking down the dark corridor, Ginny wondered if she wanted to start pressing for more information about these meetings. She didn't like being out of the loop of things. And now that she was feeling more like herself, more at home, she felt she might be able to handle tougher news now. It was time she started taking some responsibility and help prepare for the battle against Voldemort.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Ginny focused in on the corridor in front of her. A large smile spread across her face and she ran forward to meet the group walking towards her. Bill grinned, picking her up when she jumped into his arms.

"Ah, the youngest Weasley," he muttered into her ear. "Good to see you're not lurking by yourself in the shadows of a dark hallway or anything."

Ginny laughed at his sarcastic tone, hitting him in the arm as he put her down.

"Sorry, all my friends just abandoned me for the Order meeting," Ginny said, aiming to sound as pitiful as possible.

Remus chuckled beside Tonks (who greeted her with a "Wotcher, Ginny!") and Bill's eyebrows perked. It was Sirius, however, who stepped up from behind Bill that spoke next.

"You have friends, Ginny?"

Ginny burst out into giggles at that and saw Sirius' eyes sparkle at her reaction. Bill ruffled her hair and began walking by her.

"Funnily enough we're heading out too," Bill told her. "Don't want to lurk in corridors with you. Got a world to help protect."

He threw a wink at Ginny. Bill and Tonks, who seemed to be in a previous conversation, began to edge away from the group. Tonks, of course, managed to stumble a bit on her feet and Bill help right her as they walked away. Looking at Sirius, Ginny's eyebrows rose.

"You're staying with me, right?"

It was a question Ginny felt she didn't even need to ask. Every other Order meeting left Sirius and Ginny alone together. They would spend their time playing games or talking or roaming Hogwarts together because they were both extremely bored and "What does everybody bloody do around here without classes?".

But she saw him falter, his eyes darting towards Remus. Remus remained expressionless and Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"You're going to the meeting?" she asked.

She was overwhelmingly disappointed as Sirius slowly dragged his eyes to meet with hers. And it was weird to be with Sirius and Remus again, alone, because it was the first time this had happened since she had been in the past.

"Do whatever you want, Sirius," Remus finally said, his eyes watching the scene before him. "But you do have to face the reality of the situation soon."

Remus' words were odd, Ginny decided, as she watched Sirius make his decision. She wanted him to hang out with her, of course, but it seemed like this was a test to Remus. What did Remus know that Ginny didn't?

"You can go-"

Ginny's words were cut off by Sirius shaking his head. Another charming smile lit his face but his eyes, which Ginny could always read so well, were apologetic as they looked at Remus.

"I'm going to hang out with the kid, one last time, before I start going to these meetings," Sirius said, putting his hand on Ginny's shoulder.

Her skin broke out with goose bumps at the contact, something that had yet to fade, but she kept her eyes on Remus. He was angry, which she hadn't noticed before. The firelight from the lanterns made him look more aged and sharper. Remus knew something she didn't and she reached out for him, grabbing him by the wrist. What did he know?

Turning soft eyes to Ginny, he offered her a small smile before beginning his walk away.

"We'll talk later, Ginny," he told her before looking at Sirius.

When Remus had finally was out of eyesight, Ginny spun around to face Sirius. Her eyes narrowed when she found he was staring out one of the windows at the dark sky.

"What was that?" Ginny demanded to know, stepping up to Sirius.

He looked down at her quickly, his eyes unreadable, before looking out at the grounds.

"Moony is quite upset at me," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Ginny considered Sirius, the way his lips were drawn tightly across his face. The worried look on his face also made him seem aged. It made Azkaban come out so clearly. Suddenly he seemed tired and the wrinkles were more prominent. His hands gripped at the windowsill tightly, his knuckles white.

"I see that," she gently said. "Why?"

But Sirius just shook his head. He stepped away from the window and attempted to smile.

"Let's walk and talk, eh? Maybe we'll find something exciting to do."

Ginny didn't want to drop the conversation but she agreed to walk with him. He had just chosen to hang out with Ginny instead of go to the Order meeting. Maybe he was afraid of what was going to be said at the meeting and that's why he chose to be with her. She couldn't help the flutter of hope, though, that maybe he just wanted to be with her _because._

They were silent for a while, shoulders brushing as they walked. It wasn't awkward but there was tension in Sirius. When he looked down at Ginny, she tried to grin at him.

"What should we talk about?" she asked.

Sirius groaned, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Are you okay, Sirius?" Ginny whispered.

She wanted to touch him, to offer him comfort, but she couldn't do that just yet. Even though Sirius often touched her, whether by grabbing her wrist or putting his hand on her shoulder, she found she didn't have the strength to do the same. Ginny didn't know how her body and mind and heart would react to such an act.

But there was something clearly wrong with Sirius. When Ginny had been in 1978, she had stumbled upon Sirius once after he had fought with his brother. His eyes had been dark, angry, and it was a side of Sirius she had never seen before. This was another side of Sirius she had never seen before. He was sad and seemed to be fighting a losing battle.

"Let's talk about Voldemort."

Surprised, Ginny tried to see Sirius' expression but the lack of light in the corridor made it hard.

"Okay?"

They passed three paintings before Ginny prodded Sirius to talk again.

"Sirius-"

"When he attacks Hogwarts, I want you to leave. Head for the Forbidden Forest. Stay hidden."

Ginny's jaw dropped and she couldn't stop herself from grabbing Sirius' arm, forcing him to face her. Through the darkness, she could still not see his face. But the contact between them made her shiver and she almost lost her train of thought as she stared up at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Sirius stared at her, silent, before he shook his head.

"He's going to attack soon. That's why the Order has been meeting so much recently. Our agents outside of Hogwarts say… It doesn't matter. But you're too young to be fighting in this battle. It's going to be horrific-"

Anger bloomed in her stomach.

"I've handled much worse," she snapped, releasing her hold on Sirius.

Of course he wouldn't remember the battle at Hogsmeade, how she had fought alongside him. Of course he wouldn't remember the fire at the Ministry ball.

"Yes and you did so _well_," he growled.

Ginny froze.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked, her voice low.

"Harry told me about when you broke into the Department of Mysteries. When I fell through the Veil," his face seemed to darken, "Don't you remember that? The Order had to scramble to clean up the mess you children made. Harry told me how you had broken your ankle and how you had just been a nuisance to everyone. And he told me about the Chamber of Secrets, how he found you close to death on the floor. Weak, unable to defend yourself."

Hurt, Ginny couldn't stop staring at Sirius with wide eyes.

"_Harry_ said that about me?"

But the anger was growing.

"Merlin, Sirius, I was eleven at the time of the Chamber!"

She shivered, though, remembering the feeling of her life being sucked out of her. Tom Riddle flashed in her mind and she shook it away, trying instead to build her anger.

"How would you know anyway?" she shouted, pushing Sirius' chest. "You barely lasted five minutes fighting before-"

Breathing heavily, she stopped herself. Sirius waited for her words but Ginny couldn't say them. Because she knew Sirius wanted a fight, she knew that he was saying the things he was because he wanted to fight with her. For whatever reason.

"I'm not leaving," Ginny said simply. "I refuse to leave. It will be just as unsafe in the Forbidden Forest as it will be in the castle."

Ginny stepped away from Sirius.

"And I don't appreciate you baiting me like you just did."

Sirius was still angry, though. He bared his teeth in a doglike scowl before turning his back on her. She stared at his back for a long minute, feeling weak, before deciding to step towards him. Pressing her hand against his back, Ginny could feel his sharp breathing as he fought whatever demons were in his head.

And he didn't still at her touch. So she stepped in front of him, hesitant as always to touch Sirius, before wrapping her arms around him. Ginny felt Sirius breathe in deeply, surprised, but she just closed her eyes. She didn't want to be rejected, to have him push her away, because she needed to comfort him right now. Sirius was angry and confused and she didn't know why. All she could hope was that Sirius would think them good enough friends now for her to do this. 

Ginny didn't know how long she embraced Sirius before he finally wrapped his arms around her too. His hug was different than it use to be. His arms seemed a bit frailer, probably because he wasn't playing Quidditch as often as before, and his confidence in hugging her back was lacking. She couldn't help breathing out in relief at the contact though.

Ginny also didn't know how long it was before they heard footsteps in the corridor. They both stiffened, as though they were about to be caught doing something horribly wrong. But Sirius was the first to step away from her, his head ducked, black hair covering his eyes from her.

"Sirius?" she whispered, biting her lip.

Her heart was pounding and she felt a bit dizzy from being that close to him for so long. It made her crave him more.

"Ginny, I was just heading up to see you!"

The voice made her freeze. She saw Sirius lift his head slightly, gray eyes searching for the source of the voice. Ginny turned around and saw Harry, with his hands tucked in his pockets, approaching the pair.

"'Ello Sirius," he greeted, smiling at his godfather.

Sirius lifted his head completely, a full blown smile on his face now. Ginny felt her breath catch at the dramatic difference between the Sirius who was just with Ginny and the Sirius who was now with Harry.

"How was the meeting?" Sirius questioned, walking up to Harry and throwing his arm around his shoulders.

Harry grinned warily, shrugging.

"You know," he muttered. "Same old stuff."

The pair began walking down the corridor, away from Ginny. She had trouble moving her feet, to follow them.

"Coming, Ginny?" Sirius called, turning back to look at her.

She couldn't meet his eyes, dread and adrenaline and happiness boiling in her system.

"Yeah," she answered, pressing a hand to her forehead.

Running up to walk alongside them, Ginny took Harry's hand. He was so use to it by now that he just squeezed it, wrapped up in talking to Sirius.

_-*.*.*-_

They sat in the Head Dorm common room for a while, circled around the fire. It wasn't long before their friends and family began entering the tower, all looking ruffled and tired. Ginny appreciated their company, happy to be away from the two people who were tearing at her heart.

"Nightcap, anyone?" Tonks asked, lifting a bottle of Firewhiskey into the air.

There was a cheer from Fred and George, who dramatically fought their way from their spot on the ground to Tonks. Ginny watched the scene while laughing.

"Pass it along," Fred said in a singsong voice.

The bottle was passed from one person to another. First to George, who sat beside his twin brother with a mischievous grin. Then to Neville, who grimaced when he took the first sip, almost spitting it out completely. Hermione attempted to pass the bottle along without taking any but Ron, who sat beside her, challenged her to do it. She looked at him with narrowed eyes, her frizzy hair out of control, before taking a swig. Luna's already wide eyes grew as she tasted the alcohol.

Harry rubbed at his eyes, exhausted, before taking a sip of it. He had almost completely hidden his frown of distaste but Tonks caught sight of it and called him out. George yelled "The Boy-Who-Lived can't even drink Firewhiskey!" and the room roared with laughter. Charlie, with his socks pulled over his pants, took two long sips of the Firewhiskey before handing it to Ginny.

She sniffed it before drinking some. The hot liquid burned down her throat and she briefly thought that this was anything but a nightcap. Coughing, Ginny pressed a hand to her chest and passed it to Tonks, with her obnoxious purple hair.

Catching eyes with Sirius, she realized he was the only one who seemed on edge in the room. Something was wrong with him still. She took a second to recollect her thoughts, which had scattered at the first taste of the alcohol. Remus and Sirius were arguing about something and it had yet to be resolved. Tonks was here though, instead of being with Remus. Strange.

"Want some, Sirius?" Tonks exclaimed.

Sirius shook his head, though he was grinning widely.

"I don't handle my liquor well," Sirius explained, motioning with his hands.

_"But, no matter what, at this moment… even though I'm drunk… I love you."_

Ginny averted her eyes when Sirius looked towards her.

Soon the bottle was nearly empty as it was continually passed around. Nobody got very rowdy, though. It seemed that everyone was ready for bed. Curled on the couch, her head on Charlie's shoulder, Ginny saw that Luna had fallen asleep on Ron. Ron looked extremely uncomfortable and Hermione was trying to stifle her giggles at the sight. Harry's glasses had completely slipped off his face when he fell asleep and Ginny wanted to reach over and take them for him, move them out of the way so when he awoke he wouldn't accidentally break them.

Neville had his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall but she could hear him softly humming. Fred and George were telling jokes to Tonks, whose hair would flash different colors if they got her to laugh hard enough. Sirius, still, remained wide awake.

"Time for bed, I think," Charlie finally said, gently moving out from under Ginny.

She gave him a tired smile as he lifted her to her feet.

"Everyone now," he ordered. "Head to bed."

Fred and George groaned in union.

"No fun," George told him.

"It was just getting interesting," Fred agreed.

"This isn't the Burrow, Charles," George said, batting his eyes. "You can't just boss us around!"

Charlie's eyebrows twitched, as did the corners of his lips. But he remained silent and, after some more dramatic words, Fred and George agreed to go to bed. Hermione woke Luna up and Ron stretched his muscles. He hadn't moved at all since Luna fell asleep, though Ginny didn't know if he was being a gentleman or just felt too scared of her waking up on him.

Hermione stopped in front of Ginny and nodded towards Harry, who remained sleeping.

"Want me to wake him up?" she asked softly.

Ginny glanced at Harry too. Her eyes flickered to Sirius, who approached Harry slowly. He squatted in front of his godson, watching him sleep with shadowed eyes, before plucking the glasses off his nose and placing them on the arm of the chair. Ginny felt her heart squeeze.

"Let him sleep here," was her response.

Neville clumsily helped Luna right herself as the drowsy girl stumbled through the common room. Tonks' hair changed color as Sirius stepped up next to her, straightening his shirt. He didn't give Ginny a backwards glance.

Then the common room was empty and Ginny was left with just the dread in her stomach. She hated how disappointed she felt. In the corridor, there had been something, right? Ginny hadn't been making it up, right? But, then again, she was desperate for some of Sirius' love. Though she enjoyed being his friend, talking to him when no one was around, she couldn't stop thinking of the way he use to have eyes for only her.

She couldn't stop thinking of his kisses, his embraces, his protectiveness.

Looking over at Harry, she wanted to cry. Loving him was right; it was what was meant of her. And he loved her too. It was obvious in his everyday movements. So what was she doing? Why was she searching for someone else's love?

Ginny stood from her spot on the couch and walked over to Harry. She grabbed his glasses before gently touching his face. Green eyes opened slowly, unfocused, and she smiled.

"Let's go to bed," she muttered.

His cheeks flushed and he rushed to his feet.

"Your parents-"

_Sirius would never be embarrassed._

Ginny sighed, grabbing Harry's hand and tugging him towards the stairs.

"My parents are asleep," Ginny whispered. "And that's all we're going to do too, Harry."

His cheeked reddened further and Ginny couldn't help the slight smirk that curled on her lips. He was still so naive.

_-*.*.*-_

At breakfast the next morning, exactly three weeks after Ginny had awoken from her coma, Ginny noticed immediately that neither Sirius nor Remus were present. She paused by Harry's side, whose grip on her hand was soft and almost nonexistent. Something was wrong. Tonks was sitting beside George but her eyes kept darting towards the doors Ginny just walked through.

Harry stopped walking, turning around to stare at Ginny. His eyebrows were knitted together in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head, feeling strangely out of breath.

"I'll be right back," she told him, releasing her hold on his hand.

His confusion deepened and Ginny was sorry for a moment, sorry that she put him through this so much.

"Ginny?"

And she heard his plea. He wanted her to stay, to stop hiding from him. It was so obvious in his tone, the way her name hitched in his voice. Harry wanted her to be with him, to tell him the truth. To finally tell him what had happened to her.

Yet she was backing away. Ginny was almost surprised that she was backing away from Harry, her eyes watering. He simply frowned, shaking his head.

"I'll be right back," Ginny repeated.

Then she turned and ran down the corridor. They were in Remus' office, which had also been turned into Remus and Tonk's bedroom. Ginny knew this, deep in her heart, because she knew Sirius probably went to his longtime friend that very morning to discuss whatever had happened between them the day before. She knew that Sirius probably woke Tonks up and Remus politely asked her to excuse them while they spoke, which was why she was so worried over breakfast. Her run slowed to a walk as she approached the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

Pushing the classroom door open, Ginny listened for voices. It wasn't long before she heard them.

"Don't call me a liar!"

Sirius.

Ginny inched further into the classroom, shutting the door behind her. They were in his office, where the door was cracked open.

"What would you like me to call you then?"

Remus. His tone was sarcastic, sharp, cold.

"A saint? A misunderstood man? A poor helpless boy who has no control over his life-"

"Damn it, Moony," Sirius growled. "Don't pretend you understand."

"Understand what?"

Ginny walked up the stairs towards the office before sliding to the floor. They hadn't heard her. She waited just outside the door so she could hear better.

"Understand why I did what I did."

She could almost feel Remus' anger despite the wall between them.

"Why you did what you _did_?" he snapped. "I've always been on your side, even when you weren't on mine-"

"Don't bring up Peter-"

"I always supported whatever you've done because you are my best friend. But this, this I cannot support. I will not lie to her."

And Ginny knew that they were talking to her, just as she knew how to play Quidditch and how Remus was her best friend and how Sirius was the man she wanted to be with. She tensed, leaning closer to the door.

"Explain then."

Sirius was pacing. Ginny could picture him running his hands through his hair, his eyes crazy, his mouth tight.

"I saw the way he was looking at Ginny," Sirius began, his voice low. "I saw the way he loved her."

"Who? Harry?"

An affirmative grunt.

"And… and how could I mess with that? I knew that they had some sort of relationship before… before the Veil. I just, I couldn't touch that. He's James' son. He-I- what did you expect me to do?"

Ginny was beginning to feel dizzy and sick but she couldn't move away. She wasn't sure she could move at all.

"What a noble reason," Remus said dryly, though sympathy was laced in his words. "But I see the way you look at her too. The way you touch her at any given chance. You've skipped the Order meetings from day one just to see if you could get one on one time with her."

"You're too smart for your own good, Moony," Sirius gruffly said.

Surely this wasn't real. This was staged. The world was ending and, yet, beginning. Ginny's heart felt ready to explode and she climbed to her feet, shaking.

"Yes, well," Remus trailed off. "So you remember everything? You never lost your memory?"

"I lied… I remember everything."

The door to the office slammed open without Ginny even touching it. She stood in the doorway, sure she was on the verge of fainting… but she couldn't. He had lied to her, he remembered everything, he remembered _her_ and _them_ and the fact that there was something there. Ginny had been right.

She felt like vomiting and crying and laughing.

Because she had been torturing herself for weeks over Sirius and he had just been watching. He had been sitting on the sidelines, amused, egging her on to fall for Harry. How dare he? How dare he try to decide her future for her? How dare he not tell her the truth?

He had grown up without her and, yes, she understood that he might have wanted to leave her behind and who cared if Remus spotted him looking at her a certain way because Sirius had known all along about their past. And he hadn't cared that she risked her life to save his, he still lied. And he hadn't cared to find out if she cried every night over his _memory loss_ and he didn't know how sick she felt with herself for loving Harry and Sirius at the same time. Because she would have never noticed Harry again if she knew she had Sirius' full attention.

Remus stood quickly, his face paling when he saw her. But she wasn't looking at him.

Sirius' face was guarded when he saw her and she remembered when the emotions use to play so easily across his face- _Not now, Ginny_, she told herself.

"You fucking remember?" Ginny screamed.

One of Remus' vases shattered behind Sirius. She didn't realize she had run up to Sirius until she had roughly pushed him into Remus' desk. Something else broke on the desk yet Sirius still remained quiet, guarded.

"You lied to me?" she yelled. "You lied to me even though you remembered me?"

That's what hurt the most.

"Ginny-" Remus called her name and it was filled with pain.

"Don't!" she snapped, unable to look away from Sirius.

Sirius who remained still, quiet, untouched.

"Don't I deserve a response? Or am I too little for that, too young? Just a child? I can't even defend myself, can I? Thank Merlin you set me straight," Ginny hit him hard.

He fell backwards onto Remus' desk again, this time having to steady himself as to not fall over. The glass from the vase dug into the palm of his hands and she saw the flash of pain go across his face, his first real emotion since she walked in. Blood leaked onto the desk.

"You bastard! You don't even care! You don't even care about me! I saved you, I _saved_ you and you don't even care about me! You just stand there like none of this affects you! Since when did I not affect you?" Ginny cried out.

And she was trying not to cry, because she would not let him see her cry over him. Merlin, how many times had she cried over him because she had thought of the life together that they could have had but couldn't because the Veil took the chance away? But it hadn't taken the chance away. She had just fallen in love with a boy who grew into a man who didn't care for her.

"Who are you?" Ginny screamed, her voice cracking.

Her words seemed to have pressed some of Sirius' buttons for his eyes flashed.

"Who am I?" his voice was soft, so unlike Sirius. "Who am I? I'm Sirius Black, a convicted murderer who spent twelve years in Azkaban for the death of my best friends! For my brother, who I had met at Hogwarts and I _let him die_ because I trusted Pettigrew because we were all suppose to be brothers! And I blamed Remus for being the traitor, Remus who could hardly hurt a fly much less his best friends! I'm the stupid man who does not even know what is going on around him!"

"Sirius-"

Remus tried to gently cut in but Sirius' voice grew louder, overriding any attempt Remus had at stopping the fight.

"I'm the man who seems to be imprisoned anywhere he goes! Hogwarts, my old bloody house, Azkaban, the Veil- I cannot live a life without being stuck somewhere impossible to escape. And I'm the godfather who never watched over his best friend's child. James use to tell me that I was the only man he would choose to watch over his kid and look where that bloody well left Harry! Harry, who was stuck with the Dursley's and hated his life and is now the only one who can face Voldemort!"

His eyes were rimmed red and wide and he seemed to be going crazy.

"And I'm still the boy who loves you! Bloody hell, Ginny, I've loved you since I first met you and I've been in love with you all nineteen years since then. And I loved you when you hated me, when James told me not to, when you kissed- I loved you when you were only a little girl at my old house and had no idea who I really was. And I love you now as does Harry, my godson who I royally screwed over in life, and _who am I_ to decide that Harry shouldn't have one chance at happiness?"

He took a step towards her and she didn't back away because Ginny could never back away from Sirius, not really.

"So don't judge me over the one time I lied to you," he growled. "When all you've ever done was lie to me."

They were both shaking. And Ginny was crying, because this was the Sirius before her, not the teenage boy who she had fallen in love with two months (nineteen years) ago. Remus was sitting on the ground, his head in his hands. And then Sirius turned his back to her, curling in on himself as he tried to catch his breath.

"Just go."

So she did. She stumbled towards the door and left without another word. Because what could she say?

_-*.*.*-_

Author's Note: Everything will be explained, my friends. Thank you so much for your reviews! They have been encouraging and lovely and filled with such major points. I love that you guys take note of the characters and their relationships and the effects every plot turn will have on them. Please continue giving me thoughtful reviews like that, for it helps me dish out this quicker. Thank you again! Review! And sorry for any mistakes, it's quite early and I'm quite tired.


	4. Chapter Four

-

Title: Look After You

Summary: When Ginny time traveled back to her original time, leaving behind the Marauders and Lily, she knew life wasn't going to get any easier. Torn between her desire for Sirius and love for Harry, Ginny fights to survive in a world she forgot about. Sequel. 

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

_Chapter Four_

_Blood_

It was surprising how painful a nonphysical could be. Ginny pressed her hand to her chest, curled up against the wall of her bedroom. Everything hurt. She didn't like to think, she didn't like to repeat the words that Sirius spoke, the way his face twisted with agony as he looked her in the eyes and finally spoke the truth. If anything, she wished she could erase her memories. Because this wasn't fair, at all.

"Hey," a soft voice caught her attention.

Looking up through her hair, Ginny stilled. Walking into her bedroom, frizzy hair and all, was Hermione. At one time, Hermione and Ginny had been rather close. They often shared the same room at the Burrow, discussing boys and their horrible ability of never being able to see what was in front of them.

Now, however, Ginny didn't know where they stood. She didn't know where anything stood in her life, to be honest.

"Hello," Ginny whispered back, pulling her legs closer to herself to make room for Hermione.

Hermione took that as admission to walk up to Ginny. She didn't hesitate in sitting down next to her, one hand awkwardly finding Ginny's hand, the other brushing her hair from her face.

"I saw you running down the corridor," Hermione explained. "I could tell something was wrong."

Ginny nodded shortly, the pain in her chest worsening.

"Want to talk about it?"

_No, never. How can I explain this? How can I talk about being in love with Sirius?_

"No-"

"Look," Hermione cut Ginny off, her tone very matter-of-factly. "I know something is wrong. Everybody does. We see the way you… You have to talk about it sometime."

It was startling, Ginny realized, to think that there were other people outside of her life with Remus, Harry and Sirius. That she had other friends who could read her so easily, that her family knew what was going through her head just by looking at her. And Ginny had forgotten that. She forgot that she had other friends, that her family was there alongside her for this fight. Despite wanting to see them so badly in the past, now that she was with them her mind was now wrapped around Sirius and Remus completely. How ironic.

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand and she looked up at her friend. Like everyone else, Hermione had aged. Though her hair was still frizzy, making her look more youthful, there were worry lines around her eyes. It made Ginny frown seeing them.

"It's all about my mission," Ginny began slowly.

Hermione nodded knowingly, shifting so she was closer to Ginny. The physical closeness was comforting and she leaned her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"You're in love with Remus?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny lifted her head up and then began to laugh. In love with Remus? She couldn't stop laughing, gasping for breath, leaning her head back against the wall as tears ran down her face. Is that what everyone thought? That she was in love with Remus?

When Hermione made a concerned noise, Ginny just shook her head. This was just too good. Even to the eyes of the public, Sirius and Ginny had no relationship. He was a good actor.

But the hysterical laughing soon turned to her fighting back sobs. Ginny leaned into Hermione's embrace, her wet face soaking her friend's shirt.

"He's my best friend," Ginny whispered.

Even though Hermione nodded, Ginny knew that the older girl had no idea what she was talking about.

"I traveled back in time, Hermione. I traveled back to 1978, when James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and Peter Pettigrew were all seventh years at Hogwarts…"

And when Ginny started talking she couldn't stop. It was a habit that Ginny had since she was young, the babbling and the adding of unnecessary details, but Hermione seemed so engrossed in her story that it was okay. She told her everything. Ginny started off with how seeing Dumbledore had almost torn her heart out, how the first friends she made there were all dead now, how the Marauders only ever met her because Severus had yelled about Remus being a werewolf in public.

She continued on with the attack on Hogsmeade, her growing relationship with the boys, Lily's desire for her to become friends with Severus. By the time that Ginny got to the Ministry ball, where the Deatheaters attacked, Hermione had a hand covering her mouth. Then she spoke of Dumbledore finding the book and Sirius proposing.

"Sirius?" Hermione's voice was breathless, something that rarely happened.

Ginny met Hermione's eyes before nodding shortly.

"I would have never-" Hermione shook her head. "I just thought he was grateful about you rescuing him from the Veil. But nobody understood why you did that. We just thought it was for Harry but even that didn't seem to make complete sense."

"It was for me," Ginny said, her voice harsh. "I'm selfish and I wanted him here."

Hermione squeezed Ginny's knee.

"You saved his life. Whether it was for your own needs or not, it was a heroic act."

So then, in a rush, Ginny told Hermione about the Veil. How it had wanted Ginny to sacrifice something in order for her to leave, how it would not allow Sirius to leave unless he left something behind. She spoke about it wanting Sirius' memories of her and how she woke up and had been told by Remus he did not remember her.

The burning in her stomach increased as she spoke out loud about it.

Hermione found out about how Ginny was getting caught in a relationship with Harry as she tried to fight her feelings for Sirius. And all the while Sirius had been lying, lying so Harry could have a chance with Ginny. When Hermione heard this, the older girl began to cry, tears running down her cheeks. Ginny didn't know whether it was for Sirius' sacrifice, for Ginny's pain or for Harry's ignorance of what was going on.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Ginny was spent after telling Hermione everything. Her eyes were swollen and her face sticky and she was ready to sleep. They both moved to the bed, Hermione sitting cross legged at the end.

"I wonder why the Veil didn't take his memories," Hermione thoughtfully said, her eyes zoning out a bit. "It told you it would, yet it didn't." 

Ginny shrugged, her eyes shutting in tiredness.

"Maybe it messed up," she muttered.

"Maybe," Hermione slowly said.

As Ginny was about to completely drift to sleep, Hermione touched her arm gently. Whether Hermione thought Ginny was already asleep or not, Ginny didn't know. But the older girl, her friend, whispered to her.

"Don't be with Harry just because everyone is pushing you towards him… he deserves better. And if you love Sirius… don't let him tell you you can't be with him."

_-*.*.*-_

"_And I'm still the boy who loves you! "_

When Ginny had woken up she was determined. The sun was low in the sky, signaling the end of another day, but she didn't let that deter her from her new mission. She felt lighter, as though a weight had been taken off of her shoulders. Despite the cruelty of the situation that Ginny was in, she still felt hope.

Sirius remembered. He remembered everything. And, yes, he was pushing her away. The man in front of her was not the boy she fell in love with, yes she knew that. But she also knew that would be the case when she had rescued him from the Veil. Ginny had taken that risk to have him in her life when she had ventured to the Ministry of Magic. So was she really going to give up that easily?

The Gryffindor in her, which seemed to have been hibernating for the past month or two, roared with life. It burned in her body, pushing her through the corridors looking for the familiar tall figure, with curly black hair and striking gray eyes. Ginny didn't know what she wanted from Sirius, she didn't know if they could work things out. And she knew it was going to be hard, so very hard with Harry in their lives.

They both loved him more than anything else and both held him close to their hearts. He was going to be thought about every time they took a step forward in their relationship. The thought of Harry still sent Ginny's heart racing.

_Because I love him_, she thought to herself.

"And I do love him," Ginny muttered out loud.

She would always love Harry. That was not something that was ever going to change.

But Ginny refused to back down. She refused to be upset or angry. Tears were not going to stream down her face anymore. Sirius remembered her; it was all she had ever wanted to have happen. For some reason, and she didn't know if she would ever know why, the Veil had allowed Sirius to keep his memories of her. And it allowed Ginny to keep her hope of having a life with Sirius.

Nothing could possibly stop Ginny from getting to Sirius. There was no way Ginny was going to let Sirius get off the hook that easy.

Yes, he had a hard life. But so did she. And, yes, they both lost a lot of friends… but they had to rebuild their lives around that.

"_Where is he?" Ginny snapped, grabbing Remus roughly by the shirt._

_ His eyes widened, meeting her fiery eyes in a surprised gaze._

"_Outside, by the gates-"_

_ She let go of him and began down the corridor._

"_Just don't kill him, Ginny!" Remus called after her. "I'd like to keep both my best friends around as long as possible, if you please."_

_ Ginny did not miss the joking tone Remus had, or the face that Tonks snickered next to him, as she rounded the corner._

When Ginny stepped outside the cold air bit at her exposed skin. She shifted the cloak around her so that she was covered better before setting off towards the gates. Ginny had no idea what she would say when she first saw Sirius. How would he look? Did he regret their fight? Or, how about, did he regret lying to her?

Did Sirius see the damage he caused by trying to protect Harry from a broken heart?

She huffed as she searched the grounds for Sirius. The setting sun highlighted the brown grass and she eagerly looked for the dark figure that would surely be his. Being outside at night was not the smartest idea and if all failed (though Ginny had no intention of letting that happen) she could say that she had simply been trying to bring him back inside-

Ginny's heart jumped in her throat when she saw Sirius. He was leaning against the gate, his hands gripping the metal bars as though they were bars in a prison. His back was towards her but, as though he felt her presence, he stiffened. When Sirius turned to look at her, Ginny made sure not to falter in her step.

Sirius didn't back up when she walked right up to him, close enough to him that if she took one more step forward she'd bump chests with him. Her breaths came out in little clouds as she stared up at Sirius. He didn't say anything, though his lips were twisting into a scowl.

The first thing that came out of Ginny's mouth, though, was the last thing she wanted to say.

She wanted to immediately confront him about lying to her. Ask him why he would do such a thing when he saw how she cared for him, didn't he see it? Ginny wanted to demand that he kiss her and stop being so daft, that Harry would be okay, that if they were happy Harry would be happy. Most of all, she just wanted to ask him to say he loved her again.

Instead she said this,

"It's not your fault James and Lily died."

Sirius reeled back as if she slapped him, his back hitting the gate behind him. Ginny stepped forward as he stepped back and, without thinking about it, grabbed his hands. They were cold and she fought back a gasp in surprise. How long had he been out here?

"You weren't there," Sirius responded gruffly.

"I wish I was," Ginny said right away, cutting in softly. "But I knew what was going to happen. Doesn't it all make sense now to you?"

She fought back the temptation to lower her eyes, instead keeping them locked with his. He was motionless, as though her words had frozen him, before he yanked his hands out of her grasp. The loss of contact made Ginny feel like she almost just lost Sirius as well.

As much as Ginny wanted to charge forward, to make him love her, to make him want to be with her, she was treading on dangerous grounds. Sirius was not the same boy she fell in love with. He was an insecure man now. After years of being imprisoned, he was now caught in a war, again. This time, though, half of his close friends were dead and he was the real adult. No longer was he a child.

And he was confused about Ginny. It was obvious, though it made her feel horrible. He was confused.

"The fact that you kept me at arms length ever since I met you?" Sirius asked. "Yeah, I suppose it does make sense."

Ginny watched Sirius slide to the ground. He seemed exhausted. She hesitated before taking a seat in front of him. As if naturally, he drew his legs up so she was able to move in closer to him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I never said it back then and… and, if I did, you didn't know why. So let me say it now… I am so sorry about everything that happened. That I left, that James and Lily were attacked, that Peter was with Voldemort…"

Sirius swallowed, closing his eyes briefly.

"And you _knew_," he spat, opening his eyes to stare at her. "You knew and you never did anything."

Ginny shook her head, his words piercing a familiar wound in her heart. Didn't he know she thought about that all the time? When she was in 1978, she had thought about that every day. The thought had made her sick, made her cry, made her hate herself and those around her. It wasn't as though she never thought about it.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "Nobody deserved- I wanted to change it. But I couldn't. Do you think I wanted to meet you, Sirius? Do you think I wanted to fall in love with you?"

He remained quiet as she whispered her words to him.

"I didn't. Not at all-"

Then, suddenly, he was no longer quiet. It was as though laughter was bubbling instead of him and had suddenly spilled over. The manic laughter coming from Sirius caused Ginny's skin to break out in goose bumps and she remembered the tales of Sirius Black, before she knew him. How he had laughed when he killed Peter Pettigrew and all those Muggles on a crowded street.

She reached for him then, because despite his laughter she saw the pain in his eyes. His body was tense and he was laughing because he didn't know what else to do. Ginny wrapped her tiny hand around the back of his neck and shut him up by pressing a kiss to his bottom lip. The laughter died and his eyes flickered shut, his breath caught as she pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips next.

"I didn't want to fall in love with you," she muttered against his skin. "But I did."

Sirius grabbed her so quickly she gasped, pulling her body as close to his as possible. He kissed her fully on the mouth, overtaken by emotions and not by his thoughts. She submitted, her heart hammering, her skin tingling. His hot breath mingled with her own as she pressed into him.

Ginny's hands ran through his thick hair, grabbing onto it as she settled more comfortably around him. She straddled him, her knees digging into the frozen ground. And they kissed until they had trouble breathing. Sirius pressed a hot kiss to her neck and she threw her head back, curls falling down her back.

She trembled against his body, whether from the cold or the adrenaline she didn't know, as he flipped the tables. Suddenly he was pushing her onto her back, crawling over her as though he were shielding her body from the outside world. Sirius' eyes were dilated, dark, as they skimmed over her face.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Sirius questioned, pressing another kiss just below her ear.

Her body filled with warmth.

"Just pretend that everything is okay? That our love is _pure_ enough to last through anything?"

He was mocking her but his words still made her breathing quicken.

"Yes," she breathed.

Then, realizing what she said, Ginny shook her head. Sirius looked almost amused as he watched her. There was something sweet in his gaze despite his harsh tone, his cynical mind.

"Maybe not," Ginny said. "But-"

Sirius' fingers drifted over her stomach. When had he managed to lift her shirt up?

"But you seem to be a great actor. You had me fooled for a while. I'm sure we could pretend that everything is okay for a while."

His movements stopped and Ginny raised her eyebrows, her lips twitching into a smile. She waited for a moment, curious to see his reaction.

"How can you joke around right now?" he asked her but his eyes were dancing. "I just snogged you, a sixteen year old girl-"

"Oh, get off your high horse," Ginny told him, sitting up so their faces were closer.

Neither backed away.

"Don't act like my age matters to you. Because I know it doesn't."

He didn't deny this.

"And what about Harry?"

Ginny's stomach squeezed and her eyes flickered away. The slight movement was enough to make Sirius sit back on his heels, licking his slightly swollen lips.

"You love him, don't you?"

She met his gaze without wavering.

"Yes. But I choose you."

His face flushed, lips tightening.

"You know this isn't going to happen-"

"Let us in! Let us in, please, let us in! He's dying!"

Ginny and Sirius jumped to their feet, turning to face the gate. The voice echoed from the bars but they could see no one on the other side. Their wands were in their hands without a second thought.

"What do you want me to say, bloody hell!" The voice screamed.

It sounded vaguely familiar and Ginny felt a flash of heat go through her. What was going on? 

"I mean no harm to anybody here, please, I just want to save him!"

And, somehow, her words opened the gates. About twenty feet down, at the entrance of Hogwarts', the gates sprung to life. They pushed outwards. Sirius grabbed Ginny's hand and had her running behind him before she could let process what was going on.

They stumbled to a halt in front of the open gates, neither moving, until they saw two figures suddenly appear. One was a girl, whose blonde curls were held up in a messy bun. But the blonde was dyed red at the tips and Ginny's heart wrenched when she realized it was from blood. Her eyes darted from the blonde to the body the blonde was dragging.

Ginny screamed as she ran forward, knocking the girl to the side and catching the body of her brother in her arms. She fell to the ground, holding him to her, as he bled everywhere.

"Percy? Percy! Wake up, wake up!" Ginny cried out, laying him on the ground so she could see him properly.

She heard the girl hiccupping, trying to catch her breath, before she also bent down beside Ginny and Percy. Ginny looked up with sharp eyes, ready to interrogate the girl to find out what happened. Her words died on her tongue, however.

"Parkinson?"

Pansy Parkinson, looking more of a mess than ever before, nodded without lifting her eyes from Percy.

"He was hit with Crucio and something else, he saved me, we barely made it out," she spoke so quickly it made Ginny's head spin.

And Percy was bleeding everywhere. Her hands were having trouble ripping his clothes because there was blood, everywhere, and panic was blooming deep within her because this was Percy and he was dying.

Ginny whimpered, grabbing Percy's face as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. What had happened to him? He wasn't going to make it, he was dying, where was everybody, where was everybody?

"Sirius!" she screamed his name shrilly, clutching onto Percy.

Suddenly all her training with healing spells flew out of her mind. She knew nothing. He was pale, his freckles standing out against his skin, and Ginny was crying suddenly because his face had his own blood smeared on it because she had wiped it there by accident.

"Sirius!"

She looked up for a brief moment, wildly looking for Sirius. But he wasn't behind her. Ginny looked towards Parkinson, who seemed just as lost as her. Pansy held onto Percy's limp hand, just shaking her head.

"I didn't know what to do, I tried everything, he just keeps bleeding, the Deatheaters must have done it, we just wanted to get here, to safety, and he just keeps bleeding!"

Ginny felt overwhelmed. And there was nothing she could do for her brother, her Percy, except grip onto his dying body and just stare and stare and cry and try to find his wound because there was so much blood.

"_Sirius!_"

Her scream echoed on the empty grounds and then, out of nowhere, he was there. He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away from Percy, as Madam Pomfrey and Remus and McGonagall swooped in to surround her brother.

She was curled in a ball, blood all over her, unable to take her eyes off of Percy. Hadn't he only been two years old the last time she saw him? Hadn't he turned his back on his whole family? And he had been trying to come to Hogwarts, to them, and he was dying. Sirius picked her up in his arms, her body curling against his chest.

"Just close your eyes, love," he whispered. "They'll fix him."

Sirius had come back for her. He had left but there was he. She cried against his shirt as Percy was rushed into Hogwarts.

_-*.*.*-_

Sirius didn't take her to wherever they were taking Percy. _The hospital wing, that's where he's going, because he's dying_. He ran with her in his arms, ignoring the strangled cries of strangers he passed. Then he kicked open a door, shifting her awkwardly in his arms so that he could shut it again. She was shaking, sweating, her face feeling sticky and wrong.

They were in his bedroom, a fact that Ginny barely noted as he took her to a bathroom. He pushed open the bathroom door and gently put her in the tub. His hands worked quickly at undoing her cloak.

"Is this okay?" he asked her quietly. "Or can you get your clothes off yourself?"

She looked up at him with round eyes and felt so lost, why would she need to take her clothes off, Percy was dying-

"Damn it, Ginny," he choked out, tossing her cloak behind him.

Then he pulled her shirt over her head and she felt numb. Merlin, wasn't she supposed to be a fighter? Wasn't she suppose to be stronger than this? Ginny must have asked that out loud, mumbled it to Sirius, because he growled deep in his throat.

"You're still a kid, you're only sixteen," Sirius told her gently. "You can't save the world."

Sirius helped her shift out of her pants and suddenly she was there, in front of him, in only bra and panties. _Percy was dying_. Warm water began to fill the tub and she saw the water was not clear. It was pink, washing blood off of her. Blood, blood that came from her older brother. She closed her eyes, feeling herself gasping for air.

"We'll just clean you up," Sirius promised her. "Can't have Molly seeing you all bloody when your brother…"

He stopped, as if thinking better of it. Using a rag, he wiped the still warm blood off of her face, her chest, her hands. It was stuck under her finger nails. She shuddered when the rough rag scrubbed at her arms.

"Good, good, okay, let's go."

All business, Sirius bent down and lifted her out of the tub. Ginny was soaking wet and could feel the dampness seeping into his own clothes but he didn't notice, or care. He placed her on his bed before running back into the bathroom.

Towel. Sweater. Pants.

It was all his that he tossed at her, giving her instructions on what to do. When she found it hard to follow his instructions, Sirius helped her out.

Dry yourself. Put this on, you can't go walking around like that. Here's my pants, they're big, I'll shrink them.

She watched, dazed, as Sirius looked at her with concern. They were both on his bed, him holding her up by simply having his hand pressed against the small of her back. Ginny blinked, focusing on him.

"There we go," he softly said, pushing away curls from her face.

Ginny's face twitched and she threw herself at him, into his arms, before it could crumble completely.

"Come on, love, we have to find your family."

She nodded.

"He was dying, wasn't he? I freaked, I freaked out," she muttered in his ear, barely able to comprehend the state of shock she had been in.

A shiver passed through her and Sirius pulled her closer to his body.

"Let's find your family."

Corridor. Stairs. Hospital wing.

The Weasley didn't bother to ask why Ginny was dressed in Sirius' large clothes as she approached them. They didn't question the pinkness of her freshly scrubbed skin. The anxious look Remus tossed their way told Sirius and Ginny that he had explained what had happened. That Ginny had found Percy, dying.

Molly and Arthur were not in the corridor outside of the hospital wing. Bill was the first to envelope Ginny in a hug.

"They're with him, they're trying to heal him," Bill's rough voice told her.

"How is," she paused, her throat constricting.

_How is he?_ She asked with her eyes instead.

As Bill rubbed small circles on her back, Charlie opted to answer.

"They hit him bad, Ginny," he said honestly.

He was always so blunt.

"We just don't know."

Ginny nodded, taking comfort in her brothers' company. Sirius had taken his spot next to Remus, muttering to his old friend. A wrinkle was drawn between his eyebrows, showing his stress, as he and Remus talked. Hermione held Ron's hand as the two sat against the wall. Harry was repeatedly running his hands through his hair, shaking his head, his eyes closed. Fred and George were surprisingly quiet.

"Where is Parkinson?" Ginny questioned, looking up at Charlie.

"Parkinson? Is that the girl who came with Percy?"

Their voices were low, drawing nobody else's attention.

"Yes, where is she?"

Charlie nodded towards the end of the corridor where Ginny could see the silhouette of a person. She paused, ready to take her first step in that direction. Should she stay and worry with her family? Barely ten minutes ago she had barely been able to speak and yet, here she was, ready to interrogate Parkinson.

Sirius' eyes flickered down the corridor towards Parkinson, as if reading her mind. That action made her decision for her and she gave Charlie's hand a squeeze before she headed toward the girl. Ron watched his sister walk by, confused, before nudging Hermione.

When Ginny approached Parkinson, she saw that the panic that had previously been present in the girl was gone. Now she looked like a haughty Slytherin once again, arms folded across her chest, pug nose stuck in the air.

"Time to make your judgment, is it?" Parkinson hissed, her voice low.

Ginny tilted her head, leaning against the wall for support.

"What were you doing with my brother?" was all Ginny asked.

Parkinson was as still as a statue for a minute before shaking her head. Her hair loosened from its bun.

"We've both been at the Ministry," she simply said. "And we both have been trying to get back here for months. But we could find no contacts, no one trusted us. After all, a Slytherin and the black sheep of the Weasley family looking for members of the Order? Everyone thought we were rats."

Ginny licked her lips.

"It is a bit odd," a voice cut in.

Looking to her right, relaxing at the familiar tone, Ginny watched as Harry stepped towards Parkinson.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Potter," Parkinson drawled. "However it does not make it impossible."

Harry's eyebrows perked.

"If it weren't for the fact that you wouldn't have been able to step onto Hogwarts with any ill intentions, I'd be forced to question your motives," Harry told her.

"Well you have your answer right there," Parkinson simply said. "I came here with good intentions. Weasley- Percy- I hope he is okay."

The offer of slight comfort, slight remorse, from Parkinson directed to Ginny was enough to gain a grudging nod of respect from Ginny. It reminded her that her older brother was, indeed, in the hospital wing right now. She was getting ready to walk away from Parkinson and Harry just as Remus and Sirius approached. Sirius automatically made eye contact with her, _are you okay?_, and she stepped towards him.

"Miss Parkinson, I believe we should get you cleaned up," Remus politely said.

She looked towards Remus, a sneer playing on her lips, before nodding.

"Only if Weasley comes with me."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise and she looked away from Sirius to Parkinson. Her nails were digging in her arms and she looked so small, so alone, surrounded by a group of Gryffindors who had their suspicions about her.

"I should wait here," Ginny began slowly. "My brother…"

Parkinson raised one eyebrow delicately.

"Fine. However I do have information concerning You-Know-Who and his followers."

"Pertaining to what, exactly?" Sirius asked, his voice low.

She looked around the group.

"Everyone is to be trusted here," Harry told her.

"Of course," Remus agreed.

Ginny stared at Parkinson, at her subtle nature. She reminded her briefly of Severus and an overwhelming protectiveness washed over her.

"It's okay," Ginny muttered to the girl, not touching her but close enough that no one else heard.

Parkinson seemed affronted by the words but, nonetheless, spoke.

"They had yelled about all this nonsense concerning Potter, if we knew where he was, if we were allied with him, if we had any information from him or to him."

Harry made a sound in the back of his throat and Ginny ached to grab a hold of his hand. She didn't, though.

"But they were searching for someone. They said Percy knew her, that's what got us in the worst trouble," Parkinson bitterly said. "He kept denying knowing her and they thought he was lying."

Everyone waited as Parkinson thought of the name.

"Stiles? Yes, it was Stiles. They said You-Know-Who wanted her, just as much as Potter. It was a stupid slip of tongue but they didn't think we'd ever escape from them alive so…"

Remus was next to Ginny before Parkinson finished talking, his breath on her neck, taking her by the hand. He gently tugged her away from Parkinson's side and to Sirius. She felt numb, frozen. Harry's eyes were on her, she felt them burning, trying to put together the pieces.

"Let's get you washed up, Miss Parkinson," she heard Remus saying.

Her heart was pounding and her head spinning. Voldemort was looking for her? How did he know she was back? And why? She knew no secrets of the past, no secrets of the future.

"Ginny?" Sirius whispered in her ear as he steered her away from the group.

His arm was helping hold her up.

"He's looking for _me_," she responded shrilly.

Sirius nodded, his eyes dark, frowning.

"Nobody is going to hurt you," he said simply, confidently. "I won't let them. I'll look after you."

_-*.*.*-_

Author's Note: This chapter is filled with tons of Sirius/Ginny love. I hope you enjoyed it. It is also short, for which I apologize. But I'll be away from a computer for six days so I figured it was better I got this chapter out for you. Thank you so much for your long, thoughtful reviews. As some of you may note, I took what you said seriously and added it to help benefit the story (AnimeMangaAngel). I enjoy your input, thank you so much. And I will eagerly await reading your new reviews concerning this chapter when I return.


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Look After You

Summary: When Ginny time traveled back to her original time, leaving behind the Marauders and Lily, she knew life wasn't going to get any easier. Torn between her desire for Sirius and love for Harry, Ginny fights to survive in a world she forgot about. Sequel.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

_Chapter Five_

_The Final Battle_

The room was quiet except for the ticking clock. Ginny kept her head in her hands, trying to block out the sound. It was annoying, how time could continue to pass by despite how crazy the world was. It had been three days since Ginny found out the news. Voldemort was looking for her. She didn't know why, she knew no secrets at all, but he was looking for her. Percy was healing in the hospital wing, being taken care of by Madam Pomfrey and their parents. He had almost died.

And yet time continued onward.

Ginny looked up when Remus made a soft sound. He was stressed, the wrinkles in his face deepened. Sirius and Remus were talking quietly in the corner of Sirius' bedroom, books piled in front of them. Hermione sat at their feet, shifting through the books. It had been Remus' idea to separate from the Weasley family once they heard Percy was okay, spending their days together in this bedroom. They needed to figure out what to do about Voldemort's desire for not only Harry but Ginny also. They needed to think.

But it was Hermione's idea to grab books, to try to search through them for some sort of idea of why Voldemort would want someone who traveled back in time. Remus and Sirius had both been supportive of Ginny telling Hermione about her time traveling experience, though Sirius seemed a bit on edge. Ginny understood why. Soon it would be time for Harry to be told about her time traveling also.

Ginny hated the thought of telling Harry about everything that had happened to her over the past couple of months. He was trying to figure it out now, she knew he was. Harry was anything but stupid and he was putting the pieces together slowly. Hermione had assured her that Harry had no idea she had traveled to 1978. Her theory that Ginny was in love with Remus was not something Harry had yet thought of. But he would eventually put the pieces together.

There was a knock at the door that distracted everybody from what they were doing. Ginny tensed in the chair, wondering if the person who arrived would be bringing good news or bad news. Remus warily stood up, rubbing his eyes with a free hand before he opened the door. Charlie stood there, a bit behind him in the shadows was Tonks. Tonks didn't wait for any sort of greeting. She reached for Remus and he wrapped an arm around her, pressing a soft kiss to her currently light brown hair.

"Ginny," Charlie called, his voice low. "Percy is awake."

She immediately glanced at Sirius, whose eyebrows furrowed a bit at Charlie's words. Then he offered her a slight twitch of the lips.

"Okay," she responded and got out of her seat.

_-*.*.*-_

He was pale, his skin drawn tight across his face. The Weasley family hovered anxiously by his bedside and Ginny's eyes felt tired as she tried to look anywhere but at the ones she loved. They were all worried, all horrified of what had happened to someone so close to them. Finally Voldemort's war had really touched home for them.

And hadn't Parkinson said that this all happened because the Deatheaters believed Percy knew the girl named Stiles? Wasn't this all Ginny's fault in the end?

The pressure of Fred's hand, moving from her elbow to her upper arm, relieved Ginny of her thoughts. There wasn't much room in the hospital wing so only the immediate members of the Weasley family were present. Even Harry and Hermione, who were basically considered blood, were lingering elsewhere.

Percy attempted to make small talk, his horn-rimmed glasses lopsided on his face. He had apologized as soon as he woke up; apologized for all the horrible things he had done over the past couple years concerning the Ministry and his family. Her mum had cried and her father seemed to be unable to speak and it was Fred and George who, naturally, broke the tension. Now they were all comfortable with each other, as though nothing had ever happened.

"So you're married to- to Fleur?" Percy asked, his voice slightly wheezy.

Bill nodded, lifting his hand briefly to show the ring on his finger.

"And I saw the joke shop, it's quite…" Percy tried to think of an appropriate word, which caused grins to spread across Fred and George's faces.

"Brilliant?"

"Exquisite, thrilling?"

"Mind blowing?"

"Orgasmic-"

"Fred! George!" Molly snapped, reaching past Charlie to hit George over the head.

"We're just having some fun, Mum," Fred whined, though his voice was slightly teasing.

"Yeah, Mum, leave us be. We haven't had Percy to pick on for a while. We've had to resort to Ron and Ginny," here George made a show of shuttering. "And even they've been gone for the past couple months!"

"We're running out of material!" Fred cried out dramatically.

Ginny, who was sharing a large chair with Fred, rolled her eyes. But a smile was spreading across the faces of the Weasleys, which often happened when Fred and George were left to their own tactics for amusement.

"You could always pick on Charlie and me," Bill suggested.

Fred and George shared an uneasy look.

"We don't have much to say about you two," George began, twisting his hands.

"Except that Charlie has a rather unnatural obsession with dragons. We've heard Mum and Dad talking about it recently, they're thinking of sending you off to the Muggles. Rather scary, ain't it? The way he looks at those dragons-"

Charlie reached over to flick Fred in the ear. Fred couldn't help the wicked grin that spread across his face and Ginny fought for air as she laughed. Ron, who sat at Ginny's feet, was also laughing.

"And Bill has that obsession with the goblins. Gross. I think, Mum and Dad, that the only children who came out right were me and Forge," George said seriously.

Whatever response Bill had was cut off by a loud alarm sounding through the hospital wing. Ginny pressed her hands to her ears, looking around, as her brothers stood from their spots. Wands were immediately drawn as the alarm died down.

"What was that?" Ginny asked, heart pounding.

"The gates are being broken into," Arthur responded softly, as if keeping his voice low would make his words untrue. "Someone is trying to enter without permission, with ill intentions."

"Deatheaters?" Percy asked the unnecessary question, his voice weak.

Ginny looked at her ill brother and rushed to stand up, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"Most likely," was George's response.

"Where do you think you're going?" Molly shrilly cried out.

Looking up from Percy, Ginny saw that Ron was trying to leave the hospital wing. Molly had his arm in a grip though, her eyes wide with worry.

"I have to find Harry and Hermione, Mum," Ron told her, his voice soft. "I have to find them if Deatheaters are here. If You-Know-Who is here."

Molly looked horrified.

Everyone waited for what Molly would say, if she would let Ron leave her currently tight cocoon. It was only a second before her grip on Ron's arm tightened and she grabbed him in a hug. He was passed to Arthur, who clapped his son's back before releasing him.

"Be safe. And be smart," Arthur said.

Ron nodded and he looked like a warrior. His wand was in his hand and his eyes glowed as he prepared to find the two most important people in his life, other than his family. He was ready for battle.

Then he was gone, after making eye contact with each of his siblings. This was really happening, he was really leaving, Voldemort was here. Ginny was on her feet as Bill and Charlie went up to their parents, speaking quickly. Madam Pomfrey rushed into the hospital wing, her hair wild from running; she had been out eating.

"Minerva says there is an… an army outside the gates. The gates won't hold for long. We need to gather in the Great Hall."

Fred and George nodded and rushed out of the hospital wing. Ginny was about to run after them but felt Percy's grip on her hand tighten, stopping her.

"Ginny," he whispered her name.

Her eyes darted down, looking at him, before glancing up again. Bill and Charlie were beginning to make their way out the doors also. She had to find Sirius, she had to find Harry and Remus. There were so many people at Hogwarts already, what if she had trouble finding them?

But Percy tugged her down so that her face was closer to his.

"Percy? What's wrong?" she asked softly.

He licked his dry lips.

"They said it was you," Percy responded. "They said you were the girl they wanted. Ginny Stiles? They said that was _you_."

Ginny tensed, her eyes widening in slight shock.

"I didn't tell them anything," he promised. "But be safe. Please. They're looking for you."

Heart racing, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Percy's face.

"Thank you."

Then she let go of his hand and ran up to her parents. Molly and Arthur both had particular looks on their faces when she approached. She took a deep breath, sure that they were going to force her to stay in the hospital wing with Percy. Ginny knew they were going to use her age against her, make it so she couldn't fight because they said so. When she opened her mouth, though, argument ready to be spoken, Arthur just shook his head.

"We can't make you stay here," Arthur slowly said. "As much as we'd like to… We just ask one thing of you."

Molly's eyes were filling with tears and Ginny nodded, unsure of what they wanted.

"Stay with Sirius," Molly said, though it looked like it was killing her to tell her daughter this. "We know he won't let anything happen to you."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped. She looked wildly between her parents, so surprised by what they said.

"What?" she gasped.

"Ginny, dear," Molly pulled her daughter into a hug. "We're not blind or stupid. We put the pieces together… We know you too well. You are, after all, our daughter."

Ginny pulled away from her mother and looked to her dad, whose lips were thin.

"We've talked to him," Arthur told her.

"You talked to him?" Ginny asked, her face flushing with embarrassment.

It was funny, almost. How, despite the fact that Voldemort and his followers were at the gates of Hogwarts, this conversation from her parents pertaining to Sirius and Ginny having _something_ between them was still happening and was still overly embarrassing. She felt exposed, like her parents knew all her secrets, as though they just knew everything that had happened to her over the past couple months.

"We're not saying we approve," Arthur's voice was stern. "And there isn't time for this, not now. We'll talk about this… after. Just tell us you'll stay with Sirius."

She nodded right away.

"I'll stay with him."

Molly kissed her daughter's face and Arthur did the same, muttering that he loved her, before allowing her to run out of the hospital wing. She passed by tons of people herding their way to the Great Hall. More than once she got stuck in the crowd, her back pressed against the wall, and she was sure she wasn't going to be able to keep breathing because there were so many people.

But then, as the crowd was rounding a corner, almost to the Great Hall, a hand clasped on her elbow. Ginny looked up, surprised, to see Harry.

"Harry," she breathed, grabbing his arm with both of her hands. "Is it really Voldemort?"

He nodded, his face drawn tight. His eyes met hers for a second and a flash of heat coursed through her body.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

Harry didn't respond and someone bumped into him from behind, sending him stumbling towards Ginny. He stopped himself from falling into her, instead opening the door behind her. She didn't even realize the door was there but allowed Harry to drag her into the small broom closest nonetheless.

Her hands were pressed against his chest and she stared up at him, trying to decipher what was going through his head.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" she asked again, her voice soft.

Harry's eyes were burning with determination and it clicked then.

"You're going to try to fight Voldemort alone, aren't you?"

He licked his lips.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Harry told her.

His hand came up to her face, fingers brushing over her lips. Her body tingled from the slight contact.

"Don't be an idiot," Ginny harshly said. "This isn't goodbye."

Harry smiled slightly and Ginny wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers. They were already so close, unable to get comfortable in the broom closest, but the physical contact between them was soothing. His warm breath fanned the hair around her face and she closed her eyes, taking the moment in.

It was hard. For whenever she was with Harry, whenever it was just the two of them, she would remember the bond they have. Ginny would remember that she loved Harry, despite loving Sirius also.

"I have a lot to tell you still."

Harry made a noise in the back of his throat as Ginny buried her face in his sweater.

"I know," he whispered back. "Just don't get yourself hurt, or killed."

"Shouldn't I be saying this to you?" Ginny asked, trying to laugh but unable to.

"Ginny…"

She lifted her head from his chest, catching his gaze. He didn't say anything more. Harry brushed his lips across hers and Ginny couldn't stop herself from returning the kiss.

"Come back to me, Harry," she breathed against his skin.

_-*.*.*-_

When Harry and Ginny left the broom closest the corridor was empty. Harry ran in the opposite direction of the Great Hall, leaving Ginny to stare after him. She felt sick to her stomach as she watched him go, unsure of what to do with herself. The only place she wanted to be right now was by Harry's side, helping him through this battle. But she hadn't even bothered to ask him if she could go with him. All Ginny could hope was that he was finding Ron and Hermione. They were the ones who needed to stand by his side, that was all they had ever done since they met Harry.

Ginny's place was with Sirius and Remus right now.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny went to walk towards the Great Hall but stopped as the loud alarm went off again. It was piercing and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. The gates were down.

As the alarm continued to ring throughout the school, Ginny felt rather than heard the pounding of feet. She looked around in confusion before her eyes caught sight of Sirius running towards her. Meeting him halfway, she was startled to see how panicked he was.

"Where were you?" he shouted over the alarm. "Why weren't you in the Great Hall?"

Ginny pointed to the broom closest.

"I was with Harry," she cried out.

Sirius' eyes darted to where she pointed, darkening as he thought over her words.

"Where is he?" This he asked more quietly.

"I don't know," she responded.

The alarm turned off but Ginny could still hear it ringing in her ears. She stared up at Sirius, who seemed lost in thought.

"The Great Hall is emptying, we're taking battle positions," Sirius told her.

Ginny looked down the corridor, where she could still hear the pounding of feet on the stone floor. She looked back to Sirius.

"I'm staying with you," she told him, her voice leaving no room for argument.

Hair curling over his eyes, Sirius grabbed Ginny's free hand.

"Of course you are."

It was as though there was no other option, no other place for Ginny to be, but with Sirius. She nodded in agreement and they jogged down the corridor, to where the crowds of people were.

"Where's Remus?" Ginny asked over the noise.

Sirius glanced through the crowd, looking for their friend. Ginny also attempted to look but her eyes kept stopping, first on all the young children who were struggling to keep up with their parents in the panic. Then she'd find students that she recognized from when she still took classes at Hogwarts, before it became a safe haven. She was surprised by how many adults were in the crowd also. There were members of the Order of the Phoenix and members from Dumbledore's Army.

Ginny's attention fell on three of her friends, who stood not too far from her. Dean Thomas, Luna and Neville were directing people to different areas of the castle.

"Astronomy tower!"

"Head to the hospital wing, Hannah, they can use you there-"

"The Gryffindor tower has great aim for anyone approaching from the forest, we can use a group of you there, the password is…"

Ginny couldn't hear the rest as Sirius pulled her through the crowd. Neville, however, noticed her and gave her a hurried wave. She returned the greeting with a sharp nod before turning her attention to the area around her.

McGonagall ran by, trying to clear the corridor of anyone too young for battle.

"Just follow Ernie, he'll take you to safety."

She saw a flash of red hair and turned her head away from McGonagall quickly, trying to see if it was one of her brothers. Ginny couldn't find the person, though, and almost collided with Sirius when he suddenly stopped in front of Remus and Tonks.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked, taking in the sight of Ginny and Sirius.

"Where do you think?" Sirius responded roughly, running a hand over his face. "He's off to find Voldemort."

"Are Ron and Hermione with him?" This question was directed to Ginny.

"I don't know," was her answer. "I hope so."

Remus made a noise of agreement.

"Ginny, maybe you should stay here and help clear some of the younger children from the castle," Remus suggested softly.

Ginny raised her eyes to his angrily.

"You don't want me to fight?" she asked, her voice high. "You want me to stay behind?"

"This isn't some Hogsmeade battle, Ginny," Remus told her, lowering his head towards hers so his voice wasn't too loud. "A lot of people are going to be wounded… a lot of people will die."

"No," Ginny said sharply. "I'm not leaving."

Remus sighed, looking to Sirius for support. Sirius, who had so confidentially told her that she would not leave his side minutes before, now looked torn. Rubbing the back of his neck, Sirius glanced down at Ginny.

"You won't be viewed as weak if you head to Hogsmeade-"

"You can't be serious!" she cried out, ignoring the pun of the comment. "You just told me to stay with you!"

"Ginny," Remus said, his voice stern. "Now is not the time."

"Remus," Tonks tried to intervene softly. "She's not a child anymore, look at her-"

"My parents told me to stay with you," she said, turning to Sirius. "They talked to you, didn't they? And they told me to stay with you through this battle-"

"Sirius, she's too young."

Compared to Ginny's voice, which was harsh and loud, Remus' voice was soft and reasonable. She saw Sirius' face change to an apologetic one, as he got ready to speak.

"_No_," she hissed, ripping her arm from Sirius' grip.

She turned on her heel, blood pounding, before pushing her way through the crowd. Ginny knew, deep down, that Remus was just worried about her. Remus did not want her to get hurt and that was why he convinced Sirius that it would be right for Ginny to not join the battle. But her own parents had agreed that the safest place for Ginny would be with Sirius.

Anger boiled in her stomach as she ignored Remus' shout for her. Hearing Sirius yell out to her also, knowing he would chase after her, Ginny tried to maneuver better through the crowd. She darted in between two people, spying Kingsley from the corner of her eye. Knowing that he'd question why she wasn't with her parents, or out of the castle already, Ginny turned to the right. Her body hit somebody and they both fell to the ground, grabbing the attention of several people around them.

Ginny pushed herself off of the person, groaning as she felt the sore muscle of her leg.

"Are you crazy, Weasley?"

Surprised, Ginny saw that it was Parkinson who she had crashed into.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, amazed. "Shouldn't you have left already?"

"Left and gone where, exactly?" Parkinson raised her eyebrows. "It is with high hopes that your Headmistress sends these students and children out of the castle and to the safety of Hogsmeade."

Ginny shook her head. This wasn't the time for verbal spats with Parkinson.

"So you're staying to fight?"

Parkinson nodded in response.

"Well… it's good to have you, then," Ginny told her.

Pushing herself off the ground, Ginny headed down a nearly empty corridor. Several pairs of people were running back and forth through it. Distracted, Ginny tied her hair back and wondered where her feet were leading her. Where could she possibly go to be useful right now? As if reading her mind, Parkinson walked up beside her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure," Ginny honestly replied. "They're going to make me leave, though, if I stay with the adults."

Parkinson snickered.

"You're foolish, Weasley," she said once her laughter subsided. "Don't you want to get out of here? Didn't you see what happened to your brother?"

Parkinson's words were harsh but realistic. Ginny tensed, trying to explain what was going on without giving away too much, especially since she hardly knew Parkinson. But the older girl had saved Percy's life by bringing him to Hogwarts, she deserved some honesty.

"I suppose it's the whole Gryffindor bravery thing," Ginny joked tensely. "I can't leave here when my family and friends are here… And, you said so yourself… who knows if Hogsmeade is even safe."

"You wouldn't leave even if was safe, would you?"

Ginny shrugged.

"No. Would you?"

Her question seemed to startle Parkinson. As a classic Slytherin, though, Parkinson showed no obvious signs of the astonishment.

"I would do whatever would benefit me," she replied. "I do think my place would be here also. I want You-Know-Who gone. And there is a severe lack of Slytherins in this castle right now… which will, in the end, only worsen your situation against the Deatheaters and You-Know-Who."

Now it was Ginny's turn to be surprised.

"Why's that?"

Parkinson's lips twisted into a smirk, her blue eyes sparkling a bit.

"Because you're all too predictable and stupid for the Deatheaters. You need some talent and brilliance mixed into this group."

The joke, was it a joke?, caused Ginny to unexpectedly start laughing. She pressed a hand to her chest, enjoying the sensation of laughing without being judged. Her laughter died down, though, when a large, black owl flew to one of the open windows in the corridor. Parkinson and Ginny both stopped in their tracks; Parkinson immediately looked up and down the corridor to see if anyone else was around as Ginny hesitantly approached the bird.

It was a beautiful owl, with wide and intelligent eyes. Flapping its wings as Ginny approached, it held out a leg to her.

"Why is Professor Snape writing to you?" Parkinson asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Ginny's hand dangled in the air, stilled by her words.

"Snape?"

The name almost burned her tongue, bringing a wave of new emotions.

"How do you know it's his owl?"

The owl's eyes widen a fraction, as if knowing it was being spoken about.

"Snape is every Slytherin's mentor, Weasley," Parkinson told her. "It is a known fact in the Slytherin house what owl is Professor Snape's… for his letters are generally of grave importance if you receive one."

She took the letter from the owl then, frustrated with the tension in the air. Parkinson held her breath, curious, as Ginny opened the letter.

_Dungeons. _

Ginny crumbled the paper, using her wand to set it on fire. Parkinson didn't see what it said and Ginny was happy about that. How had Snape gotten into the castle undetected?

"Weasley?"

"Go back to the crowd," Ginny ordered, watching as the owl took off towards the sun. "Stay with someone powerful."

Parkinson's eyes were guarded.

"Weasley, you're more daft than I previously thought if you're going to follow any instructions from that letter."

Ginny looked at the older girl.

"I thought Snape was your mentor?"

Parkinson pursed her lips.

"Yes… but you're not one of his students. You are not a Slytherin, who he has guarded from the rest of the school… you are not someone who he has any interest in keeping safe." A single eyebrow rose. "Or are you? What are you hiding?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Remember, Weasley," Parkinson called softly as Ginny began in the opposite direction, towards the dungeons. "Professor Snape killed Dumbledore in order to gain rank with You-Know-Who. What makes you so special?"

Her words echoed in the corridor as Ginny turned a corner and began down a set of stairs. Nothing made her special, nothing at all. And this could be a trap. If Severus was somehow in Hogwarts then he could be waiting to bring her to Voldemort. It just didn't make sense, any of it. He had saved her from the Ministry, which he had brought her to, because he promised her he would.

He was no ordinary Slytherin, just as Parkinson wasn't either.

No one was heading towards the dungeons. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one saw her, Ginny slipped down the dark stairs. Lanterns were lit on the walls, allowing her to barely see what was in front of her. Wand tip glowing, Ginny cautiously made her way through the dark tunnels.

There were no sounds and Ginny realized she had no idea where in the dungeons Severus wanted to meet her. She felt anxious, though, as she thought on the idea that this might not have been the smartest thing she's ever done. Severus was a Deatheater, no matter how she liked to view him as the young, confused boy she had met months ago. He had killed before and he was capable of doing it again.

Holding her wand out in front of her, Ginny peered down the corridor she had turned into. Maybe she should just leave-

It was the tip of a wand poking into her back that made Ginny's thoughts stop. Her wand arm went rigid, a sweat breaking out across her forehead, as she felt rather than heard the person move closer to her.

"You continue to astound me with your stupidity."

The words curled around Ginny and her arm slackened against her better interest. Knowing it was Severus behind her, knowing that it was really him, made her turn around despite the wand pointed at her. His beady eyes took in her appearance, a sneer playing on his lips.

"I'd of thought you'd be use to it by now," she muttered, studying him.

He looked worn out, like he had been overworking his body. Perhaps he had been. After all, Voldemort had just broken through the gates of Hogwarts. For all Ginny knew the Deatheaters could be invading the school right now. Instead she was down in the dungeons with Severus.

"Come, Weasley," he ordered.

Not glancing behind him to make sure she followed, Severus headed back the way she had come. Confused, Ginny ran after him.

"You shouldn't go this way, everyone will kill you if they find you-"

Severus didn't respond.

"Do you hear me? The Order is up there, they know you killed Dumbledore, they'll kill you before you can even spit out an excuse!"

"And do I do that often?" Severus drawled. "Do I often 'spit out' excuses?"

Ginny grabbed his arm, trying to stop him from his fast walk. His legs were long and carried him quickly. Soon they'd be at the base of the stairs, which would lead them back near the Great Hall. Anybody and everybody would see them.

"Give me a couple excuses, since you so rarely do it," she was breathing heavily as she tried to keep his attention. "Why'd you save me from the Veil?"

"I simply kept my word," he responded.

She could see the stairs, light spilling from the doorway above them. Ginny had to stop him, make him see reason.

"Why did you take me to the Ministry?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why does it matter?"

Ginny bit her lip.

"Because it doesn't make sense."

Severus stilled in his walk, shaking his head.

"You would have never been able to penetrate the Ministry without my help."

"So why would you help me?"

His face was blank, staring at her but not really seeing her. Then he set off walking again and she felt her heart constrict.

"Why'd you kill Dumbledore?"

No answer.

"Why are you here?"

Silence.

"How did you get into Hogwarts?"

He continued to ignore her.

"Severus! Please! Please don't walk up there, I don't want you to die, I don't want something to happen to you!"

Her words made him freeze. Ginny was shaking, adrenaline pulsing through her. It was true, everything she said. She didn't want him to die, she didn't want him to get hurt. Even if he was working for Voldemort, even if he was about to take her to her death, she didn't want the Order to have their chance to attack him. Severus had saved her, he had gone to the Ministry and saved her despite the fact that he probably hated her.

She hesitantly walked up beside him. His face was hidden by the shadows. Above them, she heard a sudden loud bang. Dust flew from the walls around her, surrounding the pair of them. Ginny stumbled against the wall opposite of Severus as he steadied himself. Then, abruptly, Severus was next to her.

He threw his cloak on her, his fingers hastily buttoning it, before grabbing her arm. She could barely keep up with him as he approached the stairs.

"Are they in? Are the Deatheaters in?"

Severus took the time to nod.

"Where are you taking me? Why'd you come here?"

They were running up the stairs and Ginny could see the flashes of light, could hear screams, yells. Her stomach turned.

"I'm saving you. So keep your mouth shut or else you deserve the death that is anxiously awaiting you."

_-*.*.*-_

It was a blur, really, how Severus managed to steer her through the fighting. There were people everywhere, there was blood, there was crying. Ginny could barely breathe through the dust and smoke from the pieces of the castle that was collapsing around them.

And she had been so sure she heard Sirius yelling after her at one point that she had turned her head. It was the slightest turn but it had been enough to slow her run, to give someone the opportunity to attack. Ginny wasn't sure whether they were friend or foe, whether they thought she was a Deatheater or a member of the Order. Severus had saved her and she didn't see Sirius anywhere in the crowd. Ginny had worried that maybe he was hurt. After everything she had done to save him, now they were both risking their lives in battle.

He had pulled her out onto the grounds, making her run next to him. There was the occasional attack but, she noted, every Order member who approached them to duel was not fatally injured.

The cloud around Ginny's mind cleared, though, when Severus and her made it to the Quidditch pitch. She leaned against a wall, catching her breath, as Severus looked around the area.

"There is little time. Go to Hogsmeade, it is safe there, no one will disturb you on your way," he ordered.

She just shook her head, her curls falling around her face.

"I can't leave."

"Don't make this difficult, Stiles-"

The slip of tongue, him calling her by her faux name, caused them both to still. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked away.

"Everyone who cares for you wants you away from this battle. Does that mean nothing to you? Are you that selfish?"

His voice was low, harsh, but she could hear the worry. Ginny bit her lip, gripping onto her wand tighter.

"Do you care for me, Severus?"

The question was a double edged sword, she knew. But it was something she was curious over. Did Severus Snape actually care for her?

"I couldn't save _her_," he suddenly whispered.

Severus looked ready to collapse into himself, his face pale and eyes wide. There was sweat on his face and Ginny ran towards him, concerned. He pushed her away ungracefully, wiping at his forehead with the back of his free hand.

"You couldn't save…" Ginny's voice trailed off as her eyes widened in surprise. "You couldn't save Lily?"

The mere mention of Lily in Severus' vulnerable state made him swallow hard.

"That wasn't your fault, Severus."

He looked up at her, shaking his head. Her stomach dropped at the sight. There was still so much she didn't know about the relationship between Lily and Severus, so much she didn't know about what had happened once she left 1978.

"So you're trying to save me?"

Severus breathed out slowly, collecting himself. After a minute, he stood up straight. A loud blast echoed from the school and caught both their attention. They remained silent before Severus finally spoke.

"She sent you to me," his voice was soft, for the first time Ginny had ever heard. "She wanted you to save me. She trusted you with that. You're the only person left who she cared about."

And, in some twisted way, Severus now felt it was his responsibility to keep Ginny alive.

"What about Harry?"

Severus' face distorted horribly at the mention of Harry.

"I've been protecting him," he said shortly.

Ginny frowned.

"I don't understand-"

"And you don't need to. We've wasted too much time, you need to leave now-"

"Leave now? But why would she ever do that, Severus?"

A soft drawl from the shadows spooked both Ginny and Severus. Turning towards the Quidditch pitch, Ginny spied two forms walking towards them. Severus, with an almost unnoticeable movement of his hand, pushed Ginny's wand hand back into her cloak.

"Lucius," Severus greeted.

Lucius Malfoy approached the pair slowly, his pale face alit with glee.

"The battle is going smoothly, our Dark Lord is content," Lucius informed them.

The man beside Malfoy, one that Ginny recognized from the battle at the Department of Mysteries in her fourth year, cackled. Severus nodded in appreciation as the pair did an odd salute.

"However our Dark Lord would like your presence," Lucius said, his voice like silk.

Ginny shivered as her grip on her wand tightened.

"Of course," Severus responded.

He didn't meet Ginny's eyes before he walked away. Just like that, Severus turned and left her at the Quidditch pitch with Malfoy and another Deatheater. She wanted to cry out, to stop him, but she couldn't. Her voice seemed to have died.

Malfoy tilted his head before he walked up to her. One pale hand reached out, touching one of her red curls. He sneered.

"Miss Weasley."

Ginny felt like her knees would buckle. Instead she tried to find the anger, the willpower, to keep her going.

"Our Dark Lord will be happy that Severus found you," he told her sincerely. "He's been interested in speaking to you."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Well, that's just dandy, isn't it?"

Lucius' lips twitched.

"You've had quite the adventures, with only sixteen years of life having gone by for you," she felt her wand warm in her hand as Lucius took a minute to study her. "You grew up in a home unsuitable for someone with your bloodline, your mind poisoned by your parents' outrageous Muggle loving ways… You met our Dark Lord your first year at Hogwarts… You helped him almost avenge himself, you helped him send the school in a frenzy-"

"I did not do any of that," Ginny snapped before she could stop herself. "You put that diary in my cauldron."

He didn't seem to care about her obvious anger.

"Details, details, Miss Weasley."

How could Severus just leave her? It didn't make sense.

"You made Potter fall in love with you, quite the accomplishment. It's really a shame with the battle going on that he has such a risk of dying tonight. Did you say goodbye?"

Ginny spit in Lucius' face. She was cautious about drawing her wand, there was a reason that Severus made her hide it, but she couldn't let him continue talking to him like that. The other Deatheater growled beside Lucius as he wiped the spit from his pale face with a handkerchief.

"Now, now, Nott," Lucius voice held little anger.

Nott sneered.

"Then you traveled back in time," Lucius continued on, despite the way his eyes glittered dangerously.

Another blast sounded in the distance.

"You traveled back in time… quite the adventure, I'm sure… Tell me, was it worth it? Was it worth going back in time when now you're faced with inevitable death from our Dark Lord?"

It was sudden, what happened next. Ginny had opened her mouth, ready to retort, burning words in her throat. But it never happened. Lucius had quickly reached back, hitting her so hard with the back of his hand across the face that she flew to the ground. Her head hit the wall she had been standing next to and she saw stars as she gasped for breath.

"Don't think you're even worth the time of our Dark Lord," Lucius cried out, his voice ringing in Ginny's ears. Then, "Crucio!"

She didn't know if she was screaming or if Malfoy was still in front of her or if time had stopped or suddenly sped up. Her skin felt like it was tearing apart, piece by piece. Was her blood boiling? It felt like it was boiling to an unimaginable heat but it wasn't unimaginable because it was happening to her, right now, and she couldn't breathe-

Ginny was gasping for air when the curse was lifted. Her body was drenched in sweat, her nose bleeding. Everything was distorted as her eyes fought to focus, to see properly. When she tried to lift herself up, her arms were too weak. She collapsed back onto the ground.

"Ah, now I feel better," Malfoy's voice drawled from somewhere near her.

Nott chuckled next to him.

"Grab her. Time to take her to see-"

"Don't touch her."

The familiar voice made Ginny focus less on her pain and more on her surroundings. Her eyes darted away from Malfoy and Nott, who were only a few feet away from her, to where the voice came from. She wanted to cry at the sight of Sirius, in all his glory. Beside him was Neville, sweet Neville whose eyes were on her.

She wondered if she looked on the verge of death. Ginny certainly felt like it.

"Black," Lucius spat. "How heroic. Coming to rescue your girlfriend?"

It was disturbing, really, how much the Deatheaters knew about Ginny and her past. This time she successfully pushed herself up to her hands and knees. A brutal kick from Nott to the stomach made her collapse to the ground again, unwillingly whimpering.

"Bastard-" Sirius' voice was filled with anger as he fought to restrain his emotions.

Sweat dripping into her eyes, Ginny focused on Sirius and Neville. Sirius, learning from his past mistakes, kept his eyes trained on Malfoy and Nott. His wand hand was steady despite the fury evident in his expression. Neville, she noted, was closer than he had previously been to her.

"This is stupid, Black," Lucius informed him. "Don't you have a godson to be watching over?"

Sirius took the poisoned words as they were meant, his face uncertain for a moment.

"_Don't_," Ginny managed to cry out.

Gray eyes flickered to her and Lucius and Nott took that opportunity to strike.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Crucio!"

Neville went rigid, falling to the ground. Dirt flew into Ginny's face from his collapse. Sirius managed to gasp before falling to his knees, his face contorting in pain. He was hit with the 'Crucio'. It was with great effort that Ginny threw herself off the ground, towards Lucius. She didn't get close to him though. Nott threw her aside as Lucius laughed loudly.

She slammed into the ground before attempting to scramble to her feet as Nott walked over to her. Wrapping his hand in her hair, he pulled her up. Her body screamed in protest, legs ready to collapse from underneath her.

Sirius was writhing on the ground when her eyes found him again. He was under the curse longer than her, which was obvious from his strangled cries of pain. She turned to Malfoy, the words falling from her mouth before she could stop them.

"Stop! Stop, please stop, don't hurt him, please, I'll go with you, don't hurt him, just let him go, please, please-"

"Don't beg, Weasley," he snapped.

But he lifted the curse.

Ginny was shaking as she watched Sirius struggle for breath. She anxiously watched as his chest lifted and fell unevenly, his lungs seemingly having trouble working.

Lucius sniffed.

"Time to go. Our Dark Lord will be wondering where we are."

Ginny's grip on her wand tightened as Nott forced her to turn away from Sirius and Neville. Somehow she almost forgot she had her wand.

"Don't… touch…her…"

Sirius' words were weak to her own ears. The trio turned, Malfoy's eyebrows raised in slight surprise. Ginny's heart raced at the sight of Sirius rising to his feet. Sweat glistened on his face and when he raised his wand hand this time it was shaking severely.

"Ready for death already?" Lucius questioned.

Ginny was shaking her head, willing Sirius to look at her.

"Don't do this, Sirius," she ordered him.

She could hear Nott beginning to laugh behind her, his grip on her hair loosening. She could almost feel Lucius sneer of disgust at the open display of affection she showed Sirius. Ginny didn't care.

"I did this all for you, I saved you from the Veil, I did this all for you so that you could live, you and Harry, and you're about to get yourself killed? I did this all for you!"

Lucius, apparently fed up with her cries but ready to be dramatic and ironic, raised his wand to Sirius. Sirius looked absolutely heartbroken and weak as he stared at Ginny, not Malfoy. Malfoy, who had the killing curse curling on his lips.

_Unfair, unfair, this is so unfair, how can Sirius be killed now, protecting me, I just saved him, don't let him die-_

Malfoy was distracted when Ginny suddenly jumped to her feet. She saw his eyes widen a fraction, as though completely surprised by the fact that she had a wand in her hand, before she screamed the first curse that came to mind.

"Confringo!"

The blasting curse did exactly what it was created to do. Malfoy stood no chance, though Ginny saw through a haze him raise his arm to defend, or protect, himself. The wave of heat hit Malfoy then there was a loud explosion. His body parts flew everywhere.

Ginny hit the ground as the warm spray of blood coated her face. Shaking, gasping, unable to move, Ginny watched as Nott stood in shock. He was covered in blood and other things that made Ginny ill to look at.

"Expelliarmus!"

Nott's wand flew from his hand and Sirius caught it, swiftly snapping it in half. Still in shock, Nott just shook his head.

"Malfoy's dead?" he said.

Sirius waved his wand and suddenly Nott went rigid, falling to the ground as Neville had only moments ago. Finally being safe, or as safe as they could, allowed Ginny to process what she had just done. She was throwing up as soon as the image of Malfoy's body exploding, being literally blasted apart, resurfaced.

It was Sirius' shaky hand to her face that allowed her to calm down briefly. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before meeting his eyes. Never before had she seen his gray eyes so certain, so strong, yet so worried.

"Come here," he said before helping her to her feet.

Ginny allowed Sirius to wrap his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest as the sobs wrecked her body.

"He was going to kill you!" she whimpered, grabbing onto his wet shirt. "You stupid, stupid man, why would you come out here looking for me? You could have died-"

Sirius didn't respond and soon her hysterics disappeared. When he was certain she was okay, Sirius stepped away from her. He walked over to Neville and took the binding spell off of him. Neville rushed to his feet, though it was obvious his muscles were sore from the spell he had been under.

He didn't think twice before hugging Ginny also. There was blood in his hair, Malfoy's blood, and Ginny was sure she was going to vomit again. Neville rubbed her back soothingly in response.

"He would have killed all of us," he told her softly. "He would have taken you to Voldemort, you would have been killed too… you did good."

She nodded, trying so hard to believe what he said. It was a sudden chorus of cries, coming from the castle, which distracted Ginny, Neville and Sirius from their current situation. Sirius stepped up beside Ginny, his large hand finding her own. It didn't matter that Neville was there. Suddenly the only thing that mattered was that Ginny find her family and make sure they were okay. That she find Harry and Hermione safe and sound, along with Remus and Luna…

"Can you walk?" Sirius asked her.

Ginny nodded and Sirius gave her his familiar, wolfish smile. Lifting his shirt up, Sirius wiped some of the blood from Ginny's face before grabbing her hand again.

"Let's go," Neville said, somewhat nervously.

The trio made their way towards the castle. They stopped suddenly when they saw black cloaked people running from the castle, Apparating as soon as they could. Ginny looked up at Sirius, breathless.

"Are those Deatheaters?"

Sirius nodded, uncertain.

"It would seem so."

Her heartbeat quickened and then trio was running to the castle, as soon as the outpour of Deatheaters stopped. Ginny rushed towards the Great Hall, where she could hear a thunderous cheering. The doors were opened already and she let go of Sirius' hand as soon as she entered, pushing her way through the celebrating people.

Tonks, crying as she bounced up and down. Seamus, punching the air with his fist. Luna, with a bleeding lip but grinning wildly. Dean, doing some odd dance while holding a hand to an arm wound. Kingsley, clapping.

They were all alive and well. But where was her family? Where was Harry? Was Remus nearby? Ginny burst through the crowd, though she noted that some people deliberately moved out of her way when they saw who she was. She was abruptly in the clearing in the middle of the Great Hall and there was a body on the ground but above it stood Harry, hardly noticeable, with Ron and Hermione's arms wrapped around him. Her mum and dad were nearby, pressing in, and Ginny could see her brothers in the background, jumping and laughing and Charlie was crying and she could see Remus had his arm wrapped around Bill's shoulder and, Merlin, everyone was okay, they had all made it-

"Ginny!" Ron shouted, noticing her.

His eyes widened but he didn't question the blood on her outfit, the way her face was smeared pink from when Sirius tried to wipe it clean. He ran to her, lifting her up in his arms and spinning her around. Then she was passed to her mum and her dad then her brothers and throughout the whole mess her eyes connected with Harry's bright green ones. There was a crowd around him, pulling at him, wanting to touch him, he just killed Voldemort, but they found each other's eyes.

Harry was alive.

Then Ginny saw when Sirius and Harry found each other in the crowd, somehow, and Sirius was crying and laughing. He and Harry ducked out of the Great Hall, escaping the crowd, and Ginny turned her attention back to her family.

_-*.*.*-_

The castle was in a lax state after the Final Battle. Everyone had stayed put, clearing the bodies and healing the wounded. Many of the students and young children returned to the school from the safety of Hogsmeade, where they were taken care of by the townspeople. Those who had free time were seen fixing the castle where blasts had damaged the walls and ceilings.

Ginny sat curled in a chair in the Head dormitory. Firelight danced in the fireplace and she stared at it, hypnotized. She liked the feeling of not worrying about death anymore, when was the last time she hadn't worried about her friends and family dying? Everything felt normal.

Severus, who had played a vital part in helping Harry defeat Voldemort, was cleared of his charges of conspiring with Voldemort. Now everyone knew what he had risked, playing double-agent when no one knew the truth except Dumbledore, who was dead. Despite Harry and Ginny's demands for him to stay at Hogwarts, he had left. She didn't know where he went but she knew he would be back when he was able to think clearer.

He had also briefly apologized to Ginny about leaving her with Lucius Malfoy. Harry, Severus told her, had been more important to find. The fact that he had run into Sirius and Neville halfway to the castle allowed him to continue on his way without feeling as guilty.

She still had nightmares about killing Malfoy. More than once she woke up screaming, crying, whimpering, as she remembered the horrible curse she used against him. Hermione told her that it was okay, that it would go away. Harry had agreed silently, taking her hand and squeezing it.

Her family currently was scattered throughout the castle. Percy was being tended to by their mother and father. Bill was with Kingsley and Fleur, talking politics to several Ministry officials. Charlie was with Remus, Neville and Tonks, helping rebuild the school. Fred and George took it upon themselves to entertain some of the younger children as the adults worked on the castle, showing off products from their joke shop. Ron, Hermione and Harry were out by the lake together, as they had often been the past few days.

So it didn't surprise Ginny when the portrait hole opened and Sirius entered. He looked different now than he had before. There was no worry on his face; his godson was safe, finally. Voldemort was no longer a threat. Everyone had survived. His hair was shorter, curling at his neck, and the smile on his lips was genuine when he spotted her in the chair.

"You look tired," he noted, taking a seat on the couch across from her.

Ginny smiled back.

"I am. I haven't been sleeping well."

Sirius nodded, his eyes taking her in.

"I heard," when she raised her eyebrows, he shrugged. "Harry told me you've been having nightmares about Malfoy?"

She turned her face away from Sirius before making a sound of agreement.

"You saved my life, again… I'll be forever in debt to you."

Ginny looked at Sirius and couldn't help but laugh.

"That sounded a bit tacky."

Sirius gave a bark of laughter in response. Together they laughed, enjoying the feeling. When they grew somber, Sirius spoke again.

"Ginny…"

The way he said her name made the hair on the back of her neck stand, made her stomach fill with warmth, made her skin tingle. She looked at him cautiously.

"That night, when we were fighting Malfoy… you told me you did it all for me."

Cheeks flushing, Ginny nodded.

"Ginny, I-"

He frowned, shaking his head. When he looked her in the eyes, though, she saw how incredibly lost he looked. As if the idea that she would go to such risks for him still confused him, wowed him.

"You know this can't happen," he whispered. "You know we can't have a relationship, not now."

Ginny pulled her legs closer to her body.

She had been waiting for this talk. After Sirius and Harry had left the Great Hall the day of the Final Battle, it had been clear something changed between Sirius and his godson. The two were rarely out of each other's sight before the Final Battle but now it was as though their relationship was perfected. Ginny knew it was exactly what Sirius and Harry both wanted and she didn't want to touch the perfection.

But it also meant that Sirius was going to have to break her heart.

"So when?" she asked, her eyes burning when they met his.

Sirius shook his head.

"Never."

"If this is about Harry-" Ginny angrily started.

"It is. It is about Harry, definitely," Sirius agreed before giving her a tense smile. "But it's also about you and me. You're only sixteen. I'm thirty-seven years old. There is so much that has happened to me since the last time I saw you and I know, I know, it's only been a few months for you but for me… for me it's been nineteen years."

Ginny swallowed as tears burned her eyes. She wanted to fight him, she really did. But Ginny could see from the way Sirius held himself, the way he stared at her, that he wasn't going to give in.

"I'm not going to say the chemistry, the past, between us isn't enough for us to have a relationship but… there are other people to think about. And you have a life to live. Finally, you don't have to worry about Voldemort, you don't have to worry about anybody else. You can plan a future and have fun."

Sirius licked his lips, showing his nerves.

"Can you say something?" he asked her.

She wanted to cry. Swallowing harshly, because she felt the sobs coming, Ginny tried to think of something to say.

_ I don't want this, this isn't right, we can make this happen, everyone will understand, Harry won't care, don't you see, don't you see? Why are you doing this? Why, why, why, why, why?_

"Okay."

Ginny's face fell when she spoke and then she was crying. Sirius rushed from his spot on the couch, pulling her into his arms, making comforting noises as she sobbed into his shirt.

_-*.*.*-_

Author's Note: Once again, I apologize for any mistakes. It is five in the morning and I've spent the past four hours writing this and I'm exhausted! Thank you for all the reviews, I **LOVE** them. Only a few more chapters. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Look After You

Summary: When Ginny time traveled back to her original time, leaving behind the Marauders and Lily, she knew life wasn't going to get any easier. Torn between her desire for Sirius and love for Harry, Ginny fights to survive in a world she forgot about. Sequel.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

_Chapter Six_

_Time_

Just as it had during the war, time continued onward, whether Sirius was or wasn't a part of Ginny's life. They had seen each other many times after their talk in the Head dormitory and, though it had been hard for both of them, it had not been weird. There was so much going on around them that it became easy to not think about the other person.

At least, that's what Ginny told herself as she worked endless hours beside Remus to help restore the castle.

And there were other people's lives that she was able to take notice of, which she had so easily ignored while wrapped up beforehand in Sirius. Remus had told her only days after the Final Battle that Tonks was pregnant. She hadn't known while fighting but afterwards she was having continued spells of dizziness and nausea. Both Remus and Tonks thought someone hit her with some type of prolonged curse. Madam Pomfrey laughed in delight when she discovered the true source of Tonks' illness.

Remus, beautiful, gentle Remus, had been terrified when he found out. Ginny was the first person he told.

"Sirius wouldn't understand," his voice had almost been bitter.

Werewolf, too poor, disgrace to Tonks, his child could be infected, it was all too dangerous… But his eyes were glowing a bit at the thought of a child. Ginny could see it, even if Remus was drowning himself in misery. He just thought he should feel this way, so scared for a child of his since he was a werewolf. It didn't take much talking before Remus and Ginny were both hugging, laughing, crying.

"You're going to be a father!" she managed to choke out over her tears.

They ended up spending the night together, awoken by Tonks the next morning. Tonks, who Ginny felt like she knew nothing about, just giggled at Remus and Ginny's ridiculous faces when they saw her. Ginny had made a note to become better friends with the witch who would mother her best friend's child, who kept her best friend's heart so secure.

Ron and Hermione, Harry told her, had their first kiss before the battle properly began. It wasn't too obvious when Ron and Hermione were in public that something had happened, that something had changed, between them. But, once Harry mentioned it to her, she could see their sidelong glances at each other, the way their fingers sometimes brushed when they stood near each other.

Neville and Luna kept constant company around Ginny after the Final Battle. Neville was more than a bit cautious about what had happened between them and Malfoy but he was the one person she felt who understood, who really knew why she did what she did. He didn't judge her. Not that Ginny thought anyone would, for Malfoy was a git who deserved what he got. But Neville was there. And Sirius, who she had done it for and was the only other person there, was the one person she could not speak to about it.

Pansy Parkinson had survived the battle. Harry informed Ginny that he had seen her battling Bellatrix Lestrange before Lestrange managed to overcome her, almost killing her. But Ginny saw the surprise still lingering in Harry's eyes that a Slytherin, someone who tormented him while he attended Hogwarts, had fought beside him that day. Parkinson, Ginny told him, was not a normal Slytherin. The older girl often came to the Head Dorms to spend time with Ginny also. Ginny was more than surprised that the air would not get tense or awkward when Pansy arrived to spend time with the group of Gryffindors.

Severus returned to Hogwarts after a few weeks, claiming that he expected his spot back as Potions Master for the upcoming term at Hogwarts. McGonagall, still unsure of how to act around a man who she thought had killed her mentor, simply nodded and put a hand on Severus' shoulder.

The Weasley family seemed to be expanding as well. Percy briefly mentioned something about a girlfriend, his face flushing in embarrassment. Fred and George had tortured him recklessly for a good twenty minutes before Fred announced that he asked his girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, to marry him. Angelina was someone that the Weasley family had seen randomly throughout the many summers in between Fred's time at Hogwarts but they had never known, never really suspected, that the two were a couple. George had grinned proudly at his twin's side.

Molly and Arthur were often seen spending their time together outside, bundled up, as they relaxed once again. Bill and Fleur were constantly traveling back and forth between the Ministry and Hogwarts with Kingsley, helping fix the collapse of the Ministry. Charlie had left Hogwarts to help track down rogue dragons that Voldemort had attempted to help aid him in battle.

But it was weird. Because the whole wizarding world was rejoicing, celebrating, sending owls and owls to the various people who had helped during the Final Battle. Ginny had received owls from friends who hadn't been at Hogwarts, checking on her and her family, thanking her for her courage. Harry was almost unable to keep up with all the owls he received. In the end, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry would sort through them every night. Sometimes they'd have dramatic performances of reading some letters aloud, unable to stop giggling halfway through. It wasn't that the letters weren't appreciated, for they were. Harry was just never someone to really care for his fame and, well, there were just _so_ many letters…

Ginny's time spent with Harry became less confusing and more pleasant. He knew there was something going on and, a couple nights after her talk with Sirius, she told him everything that had happened to her. They had been laying in her bed, Harry playing with her hair as she talked about Fred and Angelina's engagement. And, suddenly, she wanted him to know. She wanted him to know everything.

So she told him. At first he had been hurt that she held it back from him for so long but it didn't take more than ten minutes before he wanted to hear stories. Harry often interrupted, his eyes wide, crying or laughing at something stupid, asking her to repeat it. He wanted to hear more about his parents, the way they were together, how they got together, what they liked to do, and "_Was my dad really that paranoid about you stealing his Quidditch tactics?_" or _"My mum wanted you to help Snape?" _but _"My dad and mum really loved each other, didn't they?"_ and it took Ginny hours to finally get to the part about her and Sirius.

Harry had been quiet when she told him, told him that they had had something back in 1978. But he encouraged her to continue when she found it difficult to do so. He wanted to hear what she had to say before he judged anything. Ginny told him that it had been something of the past, that they had been confused when they saw each other again, but there was nothing there anymore.

She didn't know whether she was lying to Harry or not when she said that.

And he had accepted it. Nodding, running his hands through his hair, Harry took a couple minutes before deciding he was going to take a walk. He didn't return to her bedroom for a few hours, not until the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, but he returned. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Harry asked if she minded telling him a bit more about his parents.

Time continued onward.

Once Hogwarts was mostly restored it was midsummer and the Weasleys packed up, heading back to the Burrow and leaving the school to the staff. Most of the people who had been at Hogwarts during the Final Battle had already gone home, ready to live their lives again. Ginny had tried not to cry as she hugged Remus and Tonks goodbye. Remus had rolled his eyes at her playfully, wiping one of the tears away.

"I'm going to see you all the time," he had whispered to her. "You're one of my best friends… it's not like I'm going to drop off the face of the planet."

Harry had decided to get his own flat in London and Ron had decided to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow, saying he wanted to savor his last summer home before moving in with Harry (which was going to happen, no question, because "well, bloody hell, who else would Harry live with? Hermione?"). Hermione had left earlier in the summer to find her parents. She hadn't returned to Hogwarts at any point, there was too much desire to spend time with her parents. But the letters were constant between Ginny, Ron and Harry from her.

When Ginny was about to leave Hogwarts, using the Floo system in Hogsmeade to get back to the Burrow, she stumbled across Sirius. He had been waiting in the corridor outside the Head dorms and Ginny thanked Merlin that it was only her dad with her when they saw Sirius. Arthur gave Sirius a sharp nod before turning his eyes to Ginny. Then he had told her to be quick, that he'd be further down the corridor waiting for her.

She wrung her hands nervously as she waited for Sirius to speak. He seemed sad, she noticed.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," he muttered.

Things were going to change even more between them, she knew. Ginny knew that once she left Hogwarts, once she entered the real world again, she would probably rarely see Sirius. Whether it was fate or whether Sirius would avoid her altogether, she wouldn't know. But this was her last chance to plea with him, to make him see what they could have.

She found it hard to fight for him, though, when that was all she had done the past couple months.

"Just let me know when you're ready," Ginny whispered to him in response, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

Ginny didn't say goodbye to Sirius, instead just grabbing her trunk and walking down the rest of the corridor to her father. She glanced back once and saw Sirius in the same spot she had left him, a hand to his cheek, staring at the floor.

After Ginny left Hogwarts, she only saw Sirius six times over the next six years…

_-*.*.*-_

**October 25****th****, 1998**

It had been midday when Ginny received the letter from Remus. The writing was so unlike his normal cursive, scribbled hastily and blotted on certain letters. She knew immediately what was going on. Despite being in the middle of helping Professor Flitwik teach a large class of Gryffindors and Slytherins, for there was quite a surge in student population this year at Hogwarts, Ginny had barely coughed out an excuse ("Remus! Tonks!") before running from the classroom.

She found Headmistress McGonagall walking to her office and only had to show her the letter, bouncing on the heels of her feet, to get McGonagall's swift nod of approval. Because Ginny refused to not be one of the first people to see Remus' first born child.

Ginny had Apparated from Hogsmeade and arrived at St. Mungo's seconds later. Wondering briefly if Remus also sent out a letter to Harry, Ginny ran through the corridors, waving off a nurse who had tried to stop her. Remus had specifically written what room he and Tonks were in, room 156, and she knew where it was located. More than once over the summer Ginny had gone with Tonks to St. Mungo's for her pregnancy checkups.

Pressing the button to the elevator, Ginny impatiently waited for it to arrive. She couldn't wait, the baby was coming, it was probably already born, the baby was _here_. Ginny was the youngest in the family, meaning she didn't have much time around babies, and she couldn't wait until she finally had her godson or goddaughter in her life. When Remus had first asked Ginny to be the godmother she had choked on her orange juice in surprise.

"_All right, there?" Remus asked, his eyes sparkling as he patted Ginny's back._

_ Wiping orange juice from her mouth, Ginny just shook her head before answering._

"_Godmother? Are you sure? I'm only sixteen, Remus, don't you want someone more responsible, I'm still at Hogwarts-"_

_ Remus began laughing._

"_Someone more responsible? Ginny, there isn't anyone who I'd trust more with this child than you. And you turn seventeen soon, you'll be of age, not that that matters one bit though."_

The elevator ride was quick and when the doors opened on the correct floor, Ginny bolted out, almost knocking a nurse over. Shouting a quick "sorry!" over her shoulder, Ginny started her count of the room numbers. 144, 146, 148…

Despite being at Hogwarts, helping the teachers get back on their feet after the previous year while studying to graduate, Ginny knew she would be a significant part of this baby's life. Whether the child would have the werewolf curse or not, she would help care for it and for the child's parents. Ginny couldn't imagine what would happen if Remus had, indeed, passed the curse to the baby. He would be a wreck.

152, 154, 156-

Ginny skidded to a stop, almost passing the room completely from being lost in her thoughts. No one was outside of the room and the door was wide open but Ginny hesitated. Raising her hand, she knocked softly on the open door and waited for someone to greet her. She must be the first person to arrive after all. A warm feeling spread through her body as excitement bubbled in her veins.

Then just as suddenly as the warm feeling came it disappeared and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Ginny," Sirius' voice was carefully contained as he walked towards her from inside the room. "Come in, see Teddy."

She couldn't move. It was the first time since Ginny left Hogwarts that she saw Sirius, right in front of her, addressing her. His hair was still short, still wavy, falling over his eyes just right. And despite the obvious awkwardness he felt at the moment, a charming smile still lingered on his lips. Whether it was from the happy news of the birth of Remus' child or from something else, Ginny didn't know, there was a glow to Sirius.

He was undeniably happy.

Sirius faltered when Ginny lingered outside of the door. And there it was, so obvious, the flash of pain that went through his eyes as he took a step closer to her.

"_Ginny_," he whispered, his hand twitching as though he wanted to pull her towards him.

Ginny shook her head, snapped out of her daze. But her heart was pounding and her skin had broken out in goose bumps and, Merlin, she felt like she was still having trouble breathing. Forcing a smile to her lips, Ginny broke eye contact with Sirius so she could regain the ability to speak.

"Hello Sirius."

Sirius closed his eyes for a second, she noted from her peripheral vision, before stepping aside so she could enter the hospital room. Walking by him, her arm brushing his chest, caused Ginny to feel suddenly aware of every feeling in her body, particularly the way her skin buzzed and tingled from the contact. Then it was gone and there was Remus and Tonks and a baby with bright, turquoise hair.

Everything left Ginny's mind as she rushed forward, throwing herself into Remus' arms before placing a kiss on Tonks' cheek.

"Congratulations!" she whispered, watching as a chubby arm reached out from the blankets Tonks cradled.

Tonks smiled up at Ginny.

"Thank you," she said softly. "This, Ginny, is your godson… Teddy Remus Lupin."

Then Tonks lifted the bundle of blankets, the baby, up so Ginny could hold him. Her breath got caught in her throat and she could feel Sirius and Remus' eyes on her as she took the baby, Remus' baby, from Tonks. She settled the baby in her arms and, Merlin, Teddy was so tiny.

He was also very pink, his eyes hardly opened, though the blue tuff of hair on his head was enough to give him personality. Ginny laughed, but it sounded watery even to her own ears, as Teddy wrapped a hand around her finger. Remus helped steer her to a chair, a ridiculous smile on his face, and she sat. For a while she couldn't speak, so overwhelmed with the beauty of this small child.

Then, finally, Ginny was able to look away from her godson and up at Remus and Tonks.

"He is gorgeous," she muttered.

Tonks nodded in agreement as Remus brushed some of her damp hair from her forehead. Ginny touched Teddy's face with her finger, it was so soft, before handing him back to his mother with a small smile. And she felt like she was apart of something so much more now, that she was apart of another human's life who had yet to be touched by anything. There was no Voldemort here to affect Teddy as he grew up, Teddy who had both his parents and his godparents and… Ginny's eyes flickered up to Sirius.

He had been watching her and didn't lower his eyes right away. But, after a second, it became too much and he looked towards the Lupin family. Ginny took a deep breath. When Remus had asked her to be godmother he had also informed her gently that Sirius would be, without a doubt, the godfather of his first child. She had expected it, for Sirius was Remus' best friend, but it still made her feel strange.

A burst of sound caught everyone's attention and Andromeda stumbled into the room. She was carrying flowers but dropped them all at the sight of her daughter and grandson. Ginny stood from her seat, feeling awkward at the family moment.

"Just wait outside? I'll be out in a second," Remus whispered to her as he helped steer her and Sirius out of the hospital room.

"I'm sorry I was late," Ginny heard Andromeda wail before Remus shut the door behind her and Sirius.

Biting her lip, Ginny sat in one of the chairs in the corridor. Sirius took the one across from her. The silence was more than uncomfortable and Ginny lifted her head, wanting to look anywhere but at the handsome man in front of her. Her eyes, though, seemed to have other plans and kept drifting to him.

He cleared his throat and leaned forward, tilting his head as he looked at her.

"I can't believe Remus had a baby," Sirius confessed, a silly grin on his lips. "Our Remus, our Moony, a father!"

Ginny couldn't help but smirk.

"It is a little crazy, isn't it?" Ginny asked, leaning forward also. "But he'll do great."

"He'll be wonderful!" Sirius agreed, ecstatic. "It was crazy when James and Lily had Harry… I can still remember meeting James in this hospital… I had been a little late, just like Andromeda, because I had gone to the store to buy Lily and Harry so much crap."

"Like what?" Ginny was laughing as she asked him.

She had forgotten how easy it was to talk to Sirius sometimes.

"Balloons, clothes, toys, flowers, cards… basically everything that they didn't need."

Still laughing, Ginny leaned back in her seat. She tried to imagine James and Lily with baby Harry. It was surprisingly easy and she could see the tender look that Tonks currently had on her face on Lily's face. Ginny could imagine James' overwhelming pride at his wife and child.

Feeling suddenly choked up, Ginny took a deep breath. Sirius, who seemed lost in memories also, shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"It's good to see you again," Sirius muttered.

She almost didn't hear the words, they were so soft. But when they processed in her mind, Ginny's heart raced.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday party," Sirius began slowly. "I just… didn't think it wise to go, so soon-"

"Stop, just," Ginny breathed out sharply. "It's okay, Sirius."

It had been a painful remainder of what had occurred between them when Sirius hadn't shown up at Ginny's birthday party at the Burrow. There had been a huge get together and Remus had been the one to break the news to Ginny, quietly in the kitchen. Sirius wouldn't be coming, he sent his apologies. Ginny had shrugged at the time but the absence of Sirius burned through the whole night.

They were silent before Sirius attempted small talk again.

"How is Hogwarts?"

Ginny wanted to respond bitingly, harshly. She wanted to make him feel the pain that was bothering her now that she was in his company. Opening her mouth, a burning remark on her tongue, she almost couldn't stop herself. But Sirius looked so sad, she realized, and yet here he was trying to make conversation with her.

She closed her mouth.

After leaving Hogwarts, it had been hard for Ginny to continue through the summer with no word from Sirius. Ron, Hermione and Harry, she knew, were often over Sirius' new flat, as were Remus and Tonks. He was still living his life without her. And when Sirius hadn't shown up to her birthday party Ginny was forced to come to terms that maybe it was truly over with them.

August had been a hard month for her to get through.

But she had gotten over it. The absence of Sirius in her life was hard but she was able to go on, to continue living. It wasn't easy to forget him, per se, but it was easy to continue living knowing he was alive and well. And then there was Harry…

Harry, who knew everything that had happened to her and Sirius in the past. He took care to word what he said about Sirius around Ginny and he never forced her to talk about anything she didn't want to. Almost naturally they grew closer over the summer as Ginny and Sirius drifted apart. Ginny had spent many days of her summer at Harry's flat in London with Ron and Hermione, the four of them goofing off on their spare time.

While she was at Hogwarts, the two were constant pen pals. Every Hogsmeade trip brought Harry to Ginny. It hadn't been a hard decision, without Sirius in the picture, for Ginny to decide she wanted to be with Harry again. And Harry had agreed… they could make each other happy, they both loved each other.

Seeing Sirius made her question everything again.

As if reading her mind, Sirius shifted in his seat. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably before meeting Ginny's eyes.

"How are you and Harry?"

Ginny bit her lip.

"We're really good."

And it was true. She was very happy with Harry.

"I'm happy that… that you two got together."

Ginny raised her eyebrows and Sirius smiled slightly.

"He seems a lot happier now," Sirius noted.

"Well Voldemort isn't trying to kill him anymore," Ginny dryly responded.

"Touché," Sirius said, his smile faltering.

A wave of sadness washed over Ginny and she was speaking before she could help it.

"Don't you even care?" she snapped.

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed.

"About what?"

_Me, you giant git, me! Don't you even care that I'm not in your life, that I'm with your godson, that I'm not around? Do you even think of me, do I cross your thoughts, I want you, I want you to fight for me, why are you here, I can't be around you, I can't, you drive me insane, I fought for you-_

"Ginny?"

Her eyes were burning. Startled, Ginny rubbed them to try to ease the dryness. Sirius was half standing, ready to come over. She shook her head.

"We can't even talk to each other anymore. This isn't normal."

Sirius sighed, as if he expected her to say this.

"Ginny, please," he began.

"I should go-" Ginny started, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

The door beside them opened and Remus came out. That ridiculous smile was still on his face. He quickly took in the scene, though, when he saw Ginny's red eyes and Sirius' lost expression.

"Oh… Everything okay?" he asked, his smile falling.

Ginny stood up, forcing a smile to her lips.

"Of course! Remus," she gushed. "Teddy is truly a miracle."

Remus' smile came back, full force, allowing Ginny to steer the conversation back to his son. He started laughing and then, abruptly, his laughter turned to tears. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist, her expression soft as she looked up at Remus.

"This feels right, you know?" Remus muttered.

Ginny glanced at Sirius, who was now leaning against the wall, close enough to Remus and Ginny that his comfort was felt.

"You two being here, with me and Tonks and Teddy… Finally, something is going right," Remus said, rubbing his eyes to dry them of tears.

"I agree," Sirius whispered.

Not bothering to look at Sirius, though those two words of agreement sent her heart racing, Ginny leaned up to kiss Remus' cheek. He laughed before ushering his two best friends back into the hospital room with Andromeda, Tonks and Teddy. Andromeda and Sirius promptly hit it off in conversation about Teddy and Ginny didn't linger too much longer, knowing that McGonagall would only be so lenient about the amount of time spent out of Hogwarts.

When she said goodbye to Sirius, his eyes caught hers before he looked away. And, deep down, Ginny felt so sick that their relationship turned to this. That she couldn't speak around him without getting upset and he couldn't look her in the eye but, somehow she was thankful, at least he wasn't pretending everything was normal between them.

_-*.*.*-_

**June 8****th****, 1999**

"How do you feel, being completely done Hogwarts?" Tonks asked.

"Ugh, great!" Ginny said, grinning.

Tonks laughed, bouncing Teddy on her hip before running a hand through her bright pink hair.

"Do you mind, Gin, I want to go talk to Bill about something-"

"Of course not!" Ginny cried out. "Hand my handsome godson over."

Teddy giggled in appreciation, as if he heard the compliment, as Tonks handed the baby to Ginny. Tonks drifted through the crowd and Ginny took a second to study her godson. He was bigger now, so much more than when Ginny had last seen him. Remus had brought him to one of her Hogsmeade trips and they had spent the day out in the spring weather, amusing the tiny baby for the short time Ginny got to see him.

Now, though, she was done Hogwarts. Her time was completely free for the next couple weeks and she planned on spending it with Teddy, Remus, Harry and all her other loved ones who had not been at Hogwarts with her. Lifting her eyes from the baby on her hip, Ginny looked around the backyard of the Burrow.

As she often did, Molly had outdone herself with Ginny's graduation party. Ginny was pretty sure everyone she had ever spoken to in her life was at the party, filling the backyard to the prim. Molly had even forced Ginny into a dress and done her hair properly, making the curls less frizzy and more manageable.

Teddy blew a spit bubble and Ginny laughed.

"Quite the charmer, you are," Ginny informed him.

Teddy just continued smiling.

"And where is your father, hmm?"

Remus and Tonks had been some of the first people to arrive to Ginny's party, handing her presents and greeting her enthusiastically. However Ginny did notice that Remus' eyes were a bit troubled, as if he were hiding something from her. After being friends with Remus for so long, reading his expressions was as easy to her as flying a broom.

Waving to Neville, who was sitting beside Luna at a table, Ginny stood on her tip toes to look over the crowd.

"Where are you, Remus… Ah!" Teddy laughed when Ginny saw Remus. "Spotted him. He's trying to hide from me, Teddy."

Ginny made her way over to Remus, who was sitting under the shade of one of the trees in the yard. He looked up, his face troubled, when Ginny walked up to him.

"Hello," Ginny greeted, handing Teddy to Remus so she could take a seat next to him.

Remus' eyes immediately lightened at the sight of his son.

"How's the party going?" Remus politely asked as he let Teddy crawl on the grass in front of him.

At the mention of the party, Ginny looked at the crowd. It was going well. There was plenty of laughter and sunshine, plenty of food and music. Her friends were all mingling, her family entertaining everyone. Harry, Ginny spotted, was talking to Ron about something obnoxious, throwing his arms around as he told the story. She smiled at the sight before turning her attention back to Remus.

"It's good," she said. "It would be better, though, if you were actually a part of it."

Remus looked ashamed.

"Sorry, Ginny," he muttered.

"What's going on?" Ginny softly asked, tilting her head as she studied her friend. "Is everything okay?"

His eyes found hers and he sighed.

"Of course. I'm just being myself… you know, over thinking, worrying…"

Ginny giggled, shoving Remus' shoulder with her own. Teddy smiled toothlessly at Ginny's laughter.

"It wouldn't be the same if you weren't worrying," Ginny agreed. "But what, dear Remus, are you worrying over?"

He cleared his throat, looking away from her. His fingers, she saw, were twisting some of the grass blades.

"Sirius is going to be coming here."

Face flushed. Breathing stopped. Heart beat quickened.

Sirius was going to come to her graduation party? Ginny felt light headed at the thought. She hadn't seen Sirius since the day Teddy was born, over seven months ago. Despite being godparents to the same child, Sirius and Ginny had beautifully worked out never seeing each other for more than a few seconds.

And he was coming to her party…

Butterflies seemed to have escaped into Ginny's stomach and she leaned her back against the tree, trying to sort her thoughts. It shouldn't be this big of a deal, she knew, but she couldn't help it. Sirius was coming to her party. She was going to see him again.

Her eyes went to where Harry stood again. Hermione had now joined them, her hand touching Ron's back, as Harry continued to tell his story. He was probably talking about something that had happened on his recent Auror mission with Dean. Usually Harry and Ron were teamed together but, for some reason, they had Harry train with Dean. Harry had spent the whole previous night telling Ginny about their adventures, his eyes lit up as they laid in his bed.

The flush on her face deepened and Ginny looked away, feeling guilty.

"That's good," she weakly said.

Remus looked up at her, a sad smile curling on his lips.

"I haven't seen him in a while," Ginny continued saying, biting her lip.

Remus' fingers intertwined with her own and she looked over at him.

"He's nervous too," Remus muttered.

Ginny wondered, not for the first time, where Remus stood when it came to Sirius and Ginny. Initially Remus had been angry at both Ginny and Sirius when he found out that Sirius had said they couldn't be together. Reasonable, wise Remus had been distraught over the idea that Sirius and Ginny weren't going to try to make it work.

"_He said age is an issue-" Ginny whispered, feeling sick to her stomach as she told Remus everything that had happened._

_ Remus stopped in his pace around the Head dorms, his eyes widening._

"_Age? Your age?" he snapped. "He's a bloody idiot, a downright fool."_

"_Remus… I am only sixteen-"_

"_Don't defend him," Remus told her._

_ She hadn't seen him this angry in a long while._

"_But… Harry-"_

_ Remus' face fell at the mention of Harry. He cut her off before she could continue._

"_He's scared and he's finding any excuse… Ginny, he's wanted to be with you since he was seventeen. And you left and he tried to find you, he looked for you all the time, even if he didn't tell me and James we just _knew_ he was spending his free time looking for you. And then he saw you at his parents' house and you were only fourteen… I mean, it killed him. Sirius still wanted to see if something could happen once you came back from time traveling… Now that he has the chance, though, he's just going to hide? He's just going to make excuses? That coward!"_

"_Remus, please," Ginny pleaded, her face crumbling. "Don't give me any hope, I can't stand it. He doesn't want to be with me."_

_ Remus frowned, squatting down in front of where she sat. He took her hands and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. _

"_He's afraid. And he's going to regret this."_

That had been the only reason Ginny told Sirius she would be there when he was ready. But then months went by and Sirius wasn't ready to be with Ginny. Harry had been the knight in shining armor, his desire to be with Ginny so obvious that she didn't try to fight it.

She didn't want to fight it. Ginny loved Harry.

And now Remus was telling her Sirius was nervous to see her? She could have laughed or thrown up or maybe tried to just ignore his words. Remus squeezed her hand.

"He's dating someone now, isn't he?" Ginny asked softly.

Remus' stare became more intense before he looked away from Ginny.

"Yes. Her name is Anna, she's a Muggle," Remus told her.

Ginny nodded. Harry had told her the news a couple months ago. She had managed some excuse to leave Harry's after the conversation, barely managing to hold back her distraught as she left the flat.

"Well, that's good."

Teddy crawled towards Ginny, his chubby hands grabbing her knees as he attempted to sit in her lap. Ginny grinned at the baby, lifting him up and blowing a kiss on his stomach. Giggling loudly, Teddy wiggled his legs midair, almost kicking Ginny in the nose. Remus couldn't help but laugh beside Ginny.

"He loves you, you know," Remus told her.

Ginny looked to Remus, curious over who he was referring to, but didn't have the chance to ask him.

"Ginny, your mum is about to kill you."

Harry stood above Remus and Ginny, smiling. Right away he held a hand out for Ginny to take a hold of. He pulled her to her feet, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before ruffling up Teddy's hair.

"That sounds a bit drastic," Ginny said, switching Teddy from one hip to the other. "Why is she about to kill me?"

Remus got to his feet also.

"You're not entertaining your guests," Harry responded, laughing. "I figured I'd save you from certain death."

"Well thank you, Mr. Potter," Ginny responded, giving him the pleasure of a kiss.

She couldn't help but feel a twinge of discomfort at being affectionate with Harry after the conversation she just had with Remus.

Sirius was going to come to her party…

"All right there, Remus?" Harry asked, turning his attention to his old professor.

Remus smiled tightly, nodding.

"I'll take Teddy, if you want," Remus told Ginny.

She shrugged.

"I don't mind," she promised. "Go find Tonks and spend some baby-free time together."

Remus smirked before nodding. He kissed his son's face before walking away from the pair. Harry turned to Ginny, his eyebrows perked.

"What's going on with Remus?" he asked her.

Once again, Ginny shrugged.

"No idea," she responded lightly. "I think he's just tired."

"I would be too," Harry said as they started walking back into the crowd. "Teddy is quite a handful."

At that exact moment, Teddy tugged on one of Ginny's curls. She grimaced, unwrapping his tiny hand from her hair.

"Agreed," Ginny laughed.

Fred and Angelina, who Ginny had been walking towards, turned once they heard her voice. Angelina's face brightened at the sight of Teddy.

"Oh, a baby!" she cried out, reaching out to grab Teddy. "He's adorable."

"Ah, maybe you should take the baby away," Fred teased as he went cross-eyed, trying to make Teddy laugh.

Teddy simply stared.

"Oh stop it, Fred Weasley," Angelina said, elbowing her fiancée in the stomach. "I don't want babies anytime soon."

"Thank Merlin- Oomph!"

Angelina had elbowed him harder in the stomach.

"You can't do that!" George said, clapping Fred on the back as he rubbed his stomach with a bitter expression. "Don't you know if you shock someone when they're making an ugly face, it will stick that way forever?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, though she was smirking. Harry was laughing beside her.

"Then that would explain why you look the way you do," Fred said, laughing even harder at George's offended expression.

"And there he was, trying to defend you," came a loud voice from behind Ginny and Harry.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and Ginny turned, bracing herself. Sirius stood behind them, flowers in one hand, dressed in a nice shirt and a pair of shorts. Ginny forced a smile to her face despite the sudden anxiety that hit her.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted, right away grabbing his godfather in a hug. "Finally arrived, have you?"

Sirius grinned charmingly.

"Had to pick up these flowers," he responded before turning to Ginny. "Happy graduation, Ginny."

She smiled weakly in response, unsure of what to say. And then, suddenly, Sirius stepped towards her and grabbed her in a brief hug. Her breath got caught in her throat, her heart racing, as the smell of Sirius filled her senses as he stepped back. But not before he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

Ginny felt frozen.

Thankfully, though, Teddy grabbed the attention of everyone, saving her from a response. He squirmed in Angelina's arms at the sight of Sirius, his arms reaching out for him.

"Ah, my other godson," Sirius said, clearing his throat.

He handed Ginny the flowers, his cheeks a light pink, before stepping up to Angelina and Teddy. Angelina gave Sirius Teddy and the baby giggled, grabbing Sirius' face with his hands.

"I'm going to…" Ginny trailed off.

Harry turned to her, eyebrows raised slightly.

"See my mum… I should make sure she's okay."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Want me to come too?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Stay with Sirius, he just got here," she told him, touching his arm for a second.

Harry smiled at her and she was reminded for a second of James. Taking a deep breath, Ginny left the group.

For the next few hours she did exactly as expected, not that she didn't have fun doing so. Ginny entertained her guests, spending most of her time sharing stories with Neville, Luna, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Pansy. Pansy, who had spent more and more time with the group after the Final Battle, was now considered a close friend to Ginny. Despite her quick tongue and pessimistic attitude, Pansy was one of the only people who was in regular contact with Severus and understood Ginny's odd friendship with the older man.

It brought the two girls together.

Molly and Arthur made a show of bringing a large cake out for Ginny and she felt, suddenly, like it was her birthday again. Blushing, she had cut the cake before Molly quickly dished out pieces for everyone. The sun was nearly setting when Remus and Tonks had walked up to her with a sleeping Teddy in Tonks' arms.

"I'll stop by tomorrow," Remus promised, kissing her cheek. "Have a good rest of the night."

Tonks smiled.

"Thanks for having us Molly," Tonks said, almost stumbling as she hugged Molly.

Molly fussed over Teddy, which caused the sleeping baby to stir, before allowing Tonks to turn her attention to Ginny.

"Have a goodnight, Ginny," Tonks muttered, hugging her.

When they left, Ginny felt suddenly exhausted. She excused herself, walking into the Burrow. Unlike the outside, the Burrow was quiet and cool and empty. Folding her arms across her chest, Ginny walked into the living room. After a moment of leaning against the wall, feeling the tiredness in her bones, Ginny took a seat on one of the worn out couches.

Closing her eyes, she listened to the party outside. Someone was laughing loudly and the music sounded muffled, along with the chatter.

"Tired?"

Ginny stiffened before opening her eyes. Turning to look behind her, she saw Sirius standing in the doorway of the living room. She smiled and he took that as admission to walk in.

"I've been up since morning," she admitted.

"Quidditch practice?"

Ginny's eyebrows rose.

"Harry told me you made the Holyhead Harpies, a reserve Chaser?"

Ginny nodded and Sirius stepped further into the room, taking a seat on the chair across from her. She tried to keep her face blank as she spoke to Sirius.

"Yeah, we had a practice this morning," Ginny told him. "Regular practices start up in July. I have one month of freedom."

Sirius nodded.

"You'll love playing Quidditch professionally," Sirius said. "I think you'll do great at it. It will be no time before you're a Chaser permanently on the team."

A smile came to her lips in appreciation.

"How are you?" Ginny asked.

His gray eyes found hers before he looked away, shrugging one shoulder.

"I'm good. I'm happy I came today," Sirius said. "It's good to see everyone in one place, having a good time."

Ginny made a sound of agreement, lifting her legs and curling them under her.

"It reminds me of the old days," Sirius mumbled to himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Studying him in his completely relaxed state, Ginny realized that Sirius had an uncanny resemblance to when he was a teenager. After Azkaban, Sirius had been nearly unrecognizable. He was broken, dirty and was lacking the will to live and the self confidence that was so clearly Sirius. Now he was back to the boy Ginny knew. Waves of confidence rolled off him and because of that he was even more handsome.

"It's weird," Sirius began slowly, opening his eyes. "That you're still so young."

Ginny's eyebrows perked. That was certainly the last thing Ginny expected Sirius to say.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Sirius leaned closer to her, licking his lips and trying to put the right words together. "We haven't talked."

"We… haven't talked?" Ginny slowly repeated.

Sirius nodded. Someone was laughing even louder outside the living room window, breaking the silence.

"Not really."

He took a deep breath.

"I mean, after I returned from the Veil," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, after I returned there wasn't much time. The Final Battle happened and then we were fixing Hogwarts and then you were gone."

"Sirius," Ginny calmly said, trying to understand what he meant. "What are you talking about?"

"You traveled back in time," he responded. "We never talked about it. I mean, it's the basis of our relationship. It's how I know you. I know you because you traveled back in time. Isn't that something we should talk about?"

Surprise coursed through her and Ginny sat further back in the couch, trying to grasp what Sirius wanted from her. It was true; they had never talked about her time traveling. But what was there to say? Especially now that they weren't together.

She opened her mouth to try to respond but stopped.

"I want us to be friends."

The quiet words echoed in Ginny's head as she stared at Sirius. She almost hadn't heard him and the change of conversation sent Ginny reeling.

"Friends?" she echoed.

He nodded.

"This is stupid. I mean," Sirius was getting more animate. "We can't just not be friends and not talk and just ignore each other because of our past. Teddy is our godchild, he's going to grow up and wonder why his godparents are never around at the same time. And Harry… Harry is very important to the both of us. Shouldn't we be friends?"

_Be friends?_ The idea was ludicrous. Yet… yet it was appealing, strangely.

"We use to know each other so well," Sirius continued, his voice soft.

It was true. Ginny use to be able to read the man in front of her as though he were an open book. Now, though, they kept their distance from each other. Was it a horrible idea to be friends with a man Ginny had feelings for?

"Imagine what James would think," Ginny whispered. "To see that we weren't talking to each other at all…"

Sirius frowned.

"Lily would probably kill us," Sirius told her.

"James would definitely kill us," Ginny began laughing. "Merlin, he would be furious."

As if her laughter was contagious, Sirius began to also.

"Friends," Ginny tested out the word. "We can be friends."

His eyes lit up, Ginny noticed, and her stomach tightened.

"So let's talk," Sirius started, after their laughter died down. "Let's talk about you time traveling."

The thought of talking about their past caused Ginny's face to flush and she sank deeper into the couch where she sat. Sirius seemed to grow a bit awkward also, biting his lip as he studied her.

"A bit of a touchy subject to start our friendship off with, isn't it?" Ginny joked, curling a piece of hair around her finger.

Sirius nodded.

"It's better to get the uncomfortable stuff out of the way now, isn't it?"

Ginny almost wanted to question Sirius' logic. Was it better for them to discuss everything that had happened between them, their happy times… when they had begun to fall in love with each other? When Sirius had proposed to her… Gasping softly to catch her breath, Ginny shook her head.

Sirius didn't say anything. Instead he waited for her to agree on their topic of conversation. She wanted to say no. But even if she said no Sirius was likely to push her to talk about it anyway. Because he was not one to relent when it came to Ginny, not unless it really bothered her. And then they would fight and they'd be back where they started. Was it worth saying no?

"I didn't want to be your friend," Ginny muttered. "But I told you that already. I didn't want to meet you. And when I did meet you, it just confirmed that maybe we weren't meant to be friends."

"The infamous werewolf incident," Sirius agreed, grinning a bit. "We were rather rough with you, weren't we?"

"When weren't you rough with me?"

Sirius' eyebrows perked and a wolfish grin came to his lips. Warmth spread through Ginny at the sight and she wanted to divert her eyes, because so many memories came back to her at the sight of Sirius wearing that grin of his.

"Let's get to the really awkward stuff, eh?"

Sirius leaned towards her.

"Did you love me?"

Silence.

"How can you even ask that?" Ginny snapped before she could help it, jumping up from her seat. "How could you… after everything that I have done for you- you stupid bastard-"

"Hey! Hey!" Sirius rushed to his feet, trying to grab Ginny by the arms to stop her from storming out of the room. "Ginny! It's just a question-"

She wanted to punch him in the face. To ruin that handsome face of his that had plagued her dreams for months.

"This is stupid, we can't be friends," Ginny raged, her eyes burning. "You don't even know, you're so insensitive-"

"I loved you too!" Sirius growled, finally yanking her to face him.

As if his words were a spell, all the anger left her. She just stared at him.

"I just wanted… I just wanted us to say it out loud. We loved each other. When you traveled back in time, that's when we fell in love."

Ginny's heart was pounding and the blood had rushed to her face and it burned. But she wasn't mad anymore. Because what he said was the truth.

"Yeah, I loved you," she muttered.

His grip on her arm loosened and he tilted his head towards the couch. Ginny pursed her lips, running a hand through her messy curls, before sitting again. This time, he sat down next to her. Sirius' thigh brushed her own.

"Okay, now," Sirius cracked his knuckles. "So… so you and Snape? You guys were what?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "We were, I don't know, sort of friends. We were okay with each other."

He was silent and she continued on.

"We're friends now, though, Sirius," Ginny said, her tone holding warning. "Severus and I are good friends. He wasn't a traitor. And he almost died trying to protect Harry."

"I know," Sirius said, gray eyes sharp on her own. "I know, Ginny."

Sirius stretched out, his long legs nearly kicking the old coffee table in front of him.

"I use to think you were some secret agent or something," Sirius admitted, grinning a bit. "Or that your family was some ancient, pureblood family that had magical connections to like… Helga Hufflepuff or something."

Ginny giggled at the idea.

"You were such a mystery," he told her. "And there was always such danger when it came to hanging out with you. I had to make up some excuse as to why you shut yourself off from me so much."

"You understand now though, right?"

"After over twenty years… I finally have accepted that you were trying to do the right thing, that you weren't being selfish."

"Is that what you thought? That I was just being selfish?" Ginny wasn't angry, just curious.

It was obvious that Sirius meant what he said. He had accepted her reasoning for trying not to love him, for trying to stay away from him all those years ago.

"Yeah. When you left and never wrote, when I thought my letters were being ignored, I thought you did it all on purpose. That you made me love you."

He licked his lips.

"Even after you saved me from the Veil, I kept coming up with stupid reasons to not tell you the truth about remembering you. I kept saying you were being selfish, ignorant, that you were too young to believe what so clearly showed on your face. Then some mornings I would wake up and I just knew that you were trying to make things right and that I should help."

Sirius paused, his handsome face turning to her.

"It must have been hard."

Confused, Ginny asked what must have been hard.

"Knowing everything that was going to happen, who was going to die… and to still try to live a normal life at Hogwarts. I couldn't imagine."

"I think I cried almost every day," Ginny admitted, frowning. "I hated being there."

Sirius nodded, his face blank. The words tumbled out of Ginny's mouth without any filter.

"Until I got to know you. You were… you were great, Sirius, really. And I did love you. It was still so hard but you and Remus and James and Lily… you were all my best friends."

And there it was. The realization that perhaps Sirius and Ginny could really be friends. They had loved each other before, they both knew that, it didn't have to be a horrible part of their past now. And they didn't love each other now. Ginny repeated that in her head several times.

But they had been friends before, though the line between friendship and love for them had been crossed many times. They could be friends. She could stay with Harry and be friends with Sirius and everything would be alright. It was the sound of two people stumbling into the kitchen that doused Ginny and Sirius with some reality.

Ginny glanced behind her, surprised to see Harry and Pansy walking into the living room, grinning. Harry paused when he saw Sirius and Ginny, his eyebrows rising as if he were pleasantly surprised. Her face flushed, feeling guilty as if she were caught doing something horrible.

"Fred and George just pushed Ron in the lake out back," Harry said, his voice tinged with laughter. "It was bloody brilliant, he looks murderous."

"Silly Weasleys," Pansy cooed, her eyes sparkling.

Ginny grinned shakily, standing up to go by Harry. He took her hand and leaned in close to her, his lips brushing her ear.

"Everything okay?"

She nodded. Pansy eyed Sirius warily before sitting down in the exact spot that Ginny had been sitting.

"Let's go back outside," Ginny offered, tugging Harry back towards the kitchen.

He smiled in agreement, his eyes catching his godfather's, before they both left the kitchen. Ginny didn't want to glance back at Sirius, feeling that if she did, she might not be able to leave with Harry. Finally Sirius and her were sort of okay. They were friends. This was a big step. 

_-*.*.*-_

Author's Note: Sorry for the super, super, super long delay! I just moved from the east coast to the west coast, driving across the country, and hadn't been able to rush this chapter. The chapter itself I'm unsure of how much I like. I do like it, it's just so different from the rest. Either way, thank you so much for waiting patiently! Hopefully the next one will be up soon. Review and… thanks!


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Look After You

Summary: When Ginny time traveled back to her original time, leaving behind the Marauders and Lilly, she knew life wasn't going to get any easier. Torn between her desire for Sirius and love for Harry, Ginny fights to survive in a world she forgot about. Sequel.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Author's Note: Please take note that from here on out, this story is AU. Though it may follow along the lines of J.K.'s brilliant seventh book, the plot has been altered. I started writing **Complex Touch **four years ago, before the seventh book was released. **Look After You** may have some similarities to the seventh book but, in the end, is not canon to it.

_Chapter Seven_

_Every Beginning is Another Story's End_

**January 6, 2001**

"_You _chose_ me? What does that even mean?"_

It was one of the first snowfalls of the season and London looked beautiful. Ginny buried her face in her scarf as a breeze blew, the cold air causing the red on her cheeks to darken and a shiver to run down her back. She was the first to arrive at the tavern, though there was a steady crowd already inside. The sound of chatter and laughter, glasses being toasted, forks and knives scrapping against plates, could be heard from her spot outside the front doors.

Sitting on a bench, Ginny crossed her legs and closed her eyes. She wore a new pair of boots for the dinner, new and expensive. It was the first thing she had bothered to spend her money since she'd been promoted from reserve Chaser to Chaser full time for the Harpies and she was already regretting it. Her heels hurt since the shoes weren't broken in and the leather was rubbing uncomfortably against her shins. Ginny wished she had just opted to wear her old pair, even though her mum had pointed out that there was a large hole by the toe of her left shoe that even magic couldn't fix.

"_Ginny, what does that mean?"_

The dinner was a late celebration of Sirius' birthday and it was only a small crowd getting together. Any moment now Tonks and Remus would be arriving, as would Ron and Hermione, Sirius and Anna, and… Harry. Ginny sighed, annoyed at the way her stomach dropped at the thought of Harry's arrival. It had been a very rough year for them, she couldn't deny that, and their latest fight was the fiercest fight they had ever experienced. Usually they argued over little things, such as chores or not seeing each other enough or some random things the Ministry had put into effect or how she spent so much time practicing and him so much time doing missions with other Aurors.

She felt a headache coming on.

But the latest fight had been different from the rest. He came home, frustrated. There was a different air about him and when he joined her at the kitchen table of her apartment he simply stared at her. Harry didn't say one word to her until she spoke to him first.

The dinner tonight had been planned weeks ago. Everyone's schedule was hectic and it took a lot to get the group together. Ginny had Quidditch training with the Harpies, all the time. Harry and Ron were doing missions with Aurors together, Hermione was doing intern work for the Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Remus took up teaching at Hogwarts again (of course, after Ginny graduated) while Tonks spent most of her time with Teddy and her family when she wasn't traveling to and from Hogwarts. Sirius, who wrote to Ginny, was doing work for the Unspeakables. Ginny couldn't ever get out of him what he was doing with them, why he would be willing to work with them, but she had a feeling it had to do with the Veil. It had been almost two years since had she last seen Sirius, at her graduation party at the Burrow. The thought made her frown.

And then there was Anna, Sirius' girlfriend.

From what she could tell, he was very much in love with her. Remus even confirmed it, his hand coming up briefly to touch her shoulder in comfort before he let it drop. Ginny hadn't even been upset, or at least she told herself she wasn't. Anna was apparently a brilliant Muggle, though she knew nothing of the magical world still. Sirius wanted to keep it hidden from her and so all his friends conformed to the idea. That was also why it had been so long since Ginny had seen Sirius. While she hardly had time to see her boyfriend and family, she had even less time to dress like a Muggle and go explore Muggle London.

"_What you mean to say… is there was someone else you could have chosen."_

Ginny glanced up and down the deserted road. There were cars parked on both sides of the street but no people. Of course who would be willing sit outside in the cold, alone? She closed her eyes again and they were dry, causing a burning sensation. Maybe it would be better if she went inside the tavern and got a table, maybe it would help distract her from her own thoughts.

For once in her life, she was more afraid of seeing Harry than Sirius.

"_You chose me over Sirius, didn't you? You still loved him, you lied to me, didn't you? Ginny?"_

She had wanted to run from her apartment then but she was shocked, frozen in place. Ginny had no idea why Harry had started the argument but she knew the fight must have been burning inside him for a while. Harry was not one to willingly fight, to willingly hurt someone he loves, but he wasn't able to stop questioning her. He had been crying, furiously rubbing at his eyes behind his glasses, and he looked exhausted. And the words had slipped out of her mouth when she shouted them, so angry at him for not allowing them to have one peaceful night together.

"_I love you, Harry! Why must everything be a fight, don't you see that I chose _you_, that I love you, that we-"_

"_You _chose_ me? What does that even mean?"_

Crack.

Ginny lifted her head, lost in her thoughts. And she saw the dark figure of a person, turning the corner from an alley and now walking down the street towards her. She stood up quickly and that's when she realized how cold she really was. Her fingers hurt and she couldn't feel her toes in her bloody new boots and her skin on her face felt chapped.

"Ginny, is that you?"

She didn't even have a second to respond, to react to the deep voice, for her heart to let her know how she felt, before Sirius ran up to her and lifted her up in his arms. He was laughing, deep in his throat, and Ginny couldn't help but smile back. After a long moment of hugging her to him, the warmth of his body warming her, Sirius put her back on her feet.

"Bloody hell, Gin, what are you doing out here? You're freezing!"

Sirius, looking very much like a Muggle in his leather jacket and black slacks, had a wide grin on his face. He looked great despite the few gray strands that were sprinkled throughout his jet black hair. Slight wrinkles from laughing, from smiling, were forming around his mouth and corners of his eyes but Ginny could hardly tell, so distracted by the brightness of his grin. It had been two years and he didn't look any different. Still so handsome…

"I was waiting for everyone," she responded, unable to drop the smile from her face. "It's so good to see you, Sirius. Happy birthday."

He thanked her and threw an arm around her shoulder, hugging her close to him.

"Let's go inside as we wait, eh?"

As always, he didn't wait for her response and led her to the tavern door. Sirius held it open for her and she stepped inside, hit immediately with a blast of heat. Ginny unwrapped her scarf from around her neck as Sirius shut the door, a few flakes of snow blowing in behind them.

"Sit wherever you'd like, loves," an old woman told them as she walked by with a tray full of drinks.

Sirius took the lead, finding one of the few empty tables in the middle of the tavern. It had enough chairs for everyone and he flopped down in the seat furthest from the fire that burned bright close by. Ginny shrugged off her jacket, placing it on the back of her seat, before taking a seat a few chairs away from his. It wouldn't due to have Harry walk in with them both sitting next to each other, alone. After all, this would be the first time she would be seeing Harry since the fight.

If Sirius noticed her move, he didn't show it. Instead he leaned on the table, his eyes bright as he looked at her.

"You look great, Ginny," he told her, his voice low.

Ginny couldn't help but smirk, knowing how she must look. It had been a week since she last saw Harry and the nights had been hard to sleep through. Her eyes were consistently bloodshot and her skin pale, the freckles standing out against it. She just felt tired, worn out, not knowing what Harry was thinking and doing. Hermione had said he and Ron were holed up in Harry's apartment, though Ron kept Hermione constantly updated on his state of mind. He was coming to the birthday dinner but didn't want to talk to Ginny before then.

Once or twice she had almost gone to his apartment, she would have broken down the door if she needed to, but she knew that wasn't what needed to be done. Harry needed time and perhaps she did too.

"Ginny? Are you okay, love?"

Sirius' voice brought Ginny back to reality and she blinked, focusing on the man in front of her.

"Of course, of course," she responded quickly. "Where's Anna, I thought you'd arrive together?"

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed together and he leaned back in his chair as he studied her.

"She was working a bit late and wanted me to go on ahead. She's excited to meet you."

Ginny nodded, unable to say anything back. Was she excited to meet Anna? A little. She wanted to meet the woman who made Sirius so happy now, the first woman Sirius loved since his time with Ginny. Her stomach twisted at the thought.

"I can't wait to see Remus and Tonks," Ginny said, trying not to fidget. "It's been too long-"

"What's going on, Ginny?"

Looking up, Ginny didn't even realize she hadn't been looking at Sirius the whole time. He had been studying her and she had been staring at the fire. Her cheeks burned but she tried to put on a smile. Any moment now Harry would be arriving.

"Cut the shit," Sirius growled, leaning close again. "Don't be fake around me, it's just us. What's going on?"

And it was true. It was just the two of them and Ginny should tell Sirius what had happened between her and Harry, because it concerned him. Though Harry and Ginny had had their issues for a while now in the end it was Ginny's slip of tongue about Sirius that caused the damage in the latest fight. Sirius and Ginny were friends now, after all. They wrote to each other when they could, often about Teddy or Remus and Tonks or Harry. He loved hearing about her Quidditch practices and the drama in the locker rooms. And he loved hearing about her day to day, often asking her little things that she would never think to write down, like what flowers she planted at the Burrow over the summer or the type of tea she bought Hermione when she was sick.

Ginny couldn't deny that she valued Sirius' friendship also. He wrote about Anna, and often at that. But it was never too much and he made sure to include his day to day. Sirius would write about how he wished he could do magic around Anna but just couldn't yet and how all he wanted to do was let his motorcycle fly, to just take off, while she was on the back of it but that was too cruel, even for a former Marauder.

_ Perhaps the next time we meet up you'll join me for a ride on the bike. Preferably at night, we'll get a brilliant view of the stars that I've wanted to show someone for a while now._

And he'd randomly write down things about James and Lily, sometimes Peter if his mood was right. Once Sirius claimed Ginny's friendship with him was the best thing to happen to him. He didn't have many people who he could talk to about his past and he loved that she was one of them.

Ginny opened her mouth, he deserved to know, when the matron made her way over to them.

"Sorry, bit busy tonight," the old woman said, flashing them a grin. "What can I get for you?"

"The best whiskey you have in the place, on the rocks," Sirius told the woman and nodded at Ginny. "Same for her."

The old matron nodded and was on her way. Ginny tilted her head, her hair falling out of its makeshift bun, as Sirius licked his lips.

"Sirius…"

She saw that he perked up right away when she said his name, even though she had barely whispered it. And, though she fought it, her heart sped up. Sirius made a quick movement, going from his seat to the one next to her. Reaching out, he brushed some of her curls off her shoulder and leaned close to her face. Ginny relaxed as his fingers touched the bare skin of her neck.

His breath smelled like mint and his touch was so warm and, Merlin, had Ginny missed seeing Sirius. As if reading her thoughts, a crooked smile found its way to Sirius' lips as his eyes searched her face. After a quick second, though, his eyes followed the trail of his hand, from her bright hair to her shoulder where her hair lay to her exposed neck. Something twisted in her stomach as her body warmed.

"Are you okay, love?" he muttered, his eyes darkening as they made their way to her eyes again.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Ginny jumped away from Sirius, her face flushing as she looked up. Remus stood before them, taking off his jacket as he wore an exasperated look. Sirius looked briefly annoyed before he allowed it to give way to that familiar wolfish grin of his.

"Hullo," he greeted, standing and hugging Remus.

Ginny copied his movements, though her face burned at Remus' knowing look. Of course, Remus knew all about her fight with Harry. He was still her best friend and, she knew, an avid supporter of any potential relationship between Sirius and Ginny. But he had stopped voicing his support and now just gave her comfort. But Ginny could still see it in his eyes, as if he knew something she did not.

Tonks came to the table right after Remus did and behind her stood a beautiful woman. From the look on Sirius' face, Ginny knew who it was. Anna. There was quite a fuss made, as the party grew bigger. Anna hugged Ginny instantly, speaking of how brave she was for saving Sirius' life when he had almost fallen out a window a few years back.

"He said you were so brave, you were all the way across the room when you caught him and almost fell out yourself!" Anna gushed, a gorgeous smile lighting up her features.

Sirius, seated next to Remus who was rolling his eyes, couldn't stop a bark of laughter from escaping. Ginny forced a fake smile as Anna hugged her again, though she glared at Sirius behind his girlfriend's back. He winked and shrugged, as if the inside joke between them made the lying worth it.

After the whiskey drinks were dropped off, with Ginny almost finishing hers in the first gulp, the last of the party arrived. Hermione went to Ginny first, leaning down to brush a kiss on her cheek as a greeting.

"Go meet Harry halfway," Hermione whispered when she bent down.

Ginny almost jumped out of her seat, moving to Harry, who was behind Ron and had his eyes down. Ron nodded at Ginny, an almost affectionate smile on his lips when he saw her move to Harry. Ron, who was always caught in the middle just as Hermione was, tried not to get too involved in Harry and Ginny's relationship, especially during fights. Ron had grown up quite a bit since Hogwarts.

Stepping up to Harry, Ginny felt like she was stepping up to the executor. Her mouth went dry as he continued to stare at the floor. She stopped in front of him, not allowing him to get any closer to the table till he said something to her.

Snowflakes were melting in his hair and his face was red, his lips chapped. Harry looked so tired too.

"Harry?" Ginny called, reaching out and touching his arm.

He looked up at that, his glasses a bit crooked.

"Hey, Ginny," he responded.

And the fear ignited in her and she felt a frown come to her lips right away. Harry was still mad but, underneath it, so hurt and lost. This was not where their first meeting since the fight should be and she fought the temptation to take his hand and leave. They could go home, they could figure this out, right? They had been together so long, so long it felt. They had been through so much. Yes, it was hard sometimes, but didn't that prove something?

But when Harry sidestepped her, moving to the table and the loud chorus of greetings, Ginny realized it was all different now. He knew the truth. He knew she had lied when she said nothing was happening between her and Sirius when she had first returned from 1978. And they had both been lying when they thought they could ignore the way her eyes found Sirius, how nervous she would get, how Sirius use to steadily avoid her when Harry was around, how they still do it despite being friends.

Ginny breath caught in her throat and she took a second before she turned to face her friends. Harry was seated, smiling at something Tonks had said to him, and the only open chair left was her previous one. It wasn't next to Harry and she had a feeling that he had made sure he wouldn't be sitting next to her at this dinner. Hermione looked frustrated when Ginny took a seat next to her, patting her hand sympathetically.

"He just needs time," Hermione whispered to her.

Ginny looked at her friend and could tell that Hermione wasn't talking about time to collect himself before him and Ginny could restart their relationship. She meant time to recollect himself so that he could simply talk to Ginny.

"_I don't want to be a choice! I shouldn't be an option! Ginny, if you're going to be with someone, they should be the only person for you. What if I was the wrong choice?"_

-*.*.*-

**May 17, 2002**

The wine was sweet in her mouth, too sweet almost. But it was only her second glass of wine and Ginny found it hard to consume the liquid until about her third or fourth glass. Glancing around the ballroom, Ginny kept her eyes open for the one man who seemed intent on ignoring her throughout the whole night.

Instead her eyes landed on the bride and groom. They were dancing in the middle of the ballroom, oblivious as they often were to everyone around them as they whispered to each other. Ron was attempting to dip Hermione but she was laughing and hitting his arm too much for him to make a serious attempt. Ginny giggled into her glass, turning her attention from the happy couple to everyone else.

Ron and Hermione had decided on a spring wedding and the ceremony had taken place outside before a light shower had begun. They moved the reception inside the ballroom and, Ginny had to admit, the wedding was every bit of a fairytale that Hermione had ever dreamed of but never would have asked for. Every close friend and every family member had arrived and the ballroom was filled to the brim. Wine and champagne was constantly served to the adults while the young children darted through the legs of the drunken parents. The engagement hadn't happened too long before Harry and Ginny…

Ginny kept looking and spotted Neville next, his eyes solely on his date, Luna. Luna was wearing an outrageous dress, the bottom of it having fruit attached to it. Ginny wasn't quite sure the reasoning of that and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out. Dancing next to them were Fred and Angelina. Fred, in a brilliant teal tux, twirled Angelina several times before her fluffy dress managed to almost topple over one of the many relatives of the Weasleys.

She took another sip of her wine, perhaps a bigger sip than she should have, and continued looking around the ballroom. A very pregnant Tonks was off to the side of the dance floor, talking to Ginny's mum and rubbing her swollen belly. Ginny automatically looked for Remus or Teddy but couldn't spot either of the boys. Further away from Tonks and her mum Ginny spotted Fleur and Pansy chatting.

And there, beside Fleur and Pansy, was Harry. He was drinking some wine, his hair wild as always, but his eyes glowing as he listened to Fleur and Pansy talk. Harry looked happy and relaxed, toned from all his Auror work. She had heard of some of his latest adventures through Ron and couldn't believe some of the danger he was still willing to put himself in. Ginny missed hearing him tell her the stories.

But he had someone else now.

She cleared her throat just as someone else did also.

"You look a bit like, like a loner, don't you?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows as she turned and took in the sight of Remus, who had managed to sneak up on her despite the fact that he was raging drunk. His hair was messed up and his vest looked as though it had been unbuttoned and then buttoned again but incorrectly. Two pink spots were high and bright on his cheeks and, bloody hell, he reeked of-

"Whiskey?" Remus offered, taking the seat next to her.

Lifting her wine glass, which was almost empty, Ginny turned to her friend.

"Been drinking with Sirius, haven't you?" Ginny wasn't sure why she had bothered to ask.

At the ceremony she had seen Sirius lingering close by Remus and Tonks. And then, when the reception began, Sirius had grabbed Harry and Ron and the four men had headed straight to the bar. Ron and Harry had managed to escape, their girlfriends coming to the rescue, but Tonks seemed to enjoy watching Remus get smashed and left him to Sirius. Sirius, who had yet to come say hello to her.

Finishing the last of the wine, Ginny reached for the bottle and filled her glass up again.

"Indeed," Remus slurred, leaning on the table with one elbow and watching her through shaded eyes. "Was hoping you'd come and join us."

She smiled, reaching up and brushing some of his hair from his face.

"Oh really?"

Remus nodded, sipping some of the whiskey in his glass, spilling most of it on the pants he wore. He muttered a curse but didn't go to wipe it.

"You know," Remus continued. "You're both ridiculous."

Ginny looked over at Harry, who was now wrapping his arms around Pansy from behind, before turning back to Remus.

"Who?"

She drank some more of her wine before her eyes began searching the ballroom again. Where was Sirius? How could he just keep dodging her like this? She hadn't exactly made an effort to go to him either, she had to admit, but it wasn't her who had stopped writing him letters. As soon as Harry and Ginny had broken up the letters had stopped arriving for Ginny. Sirius, she knew, was more involved than ever with the Unspeakables and his relationship with Anna but she had expected something, anything, from him.

Instead there was just silence. That had been almost a year ago. She had written him twice and received nothing in response. And it had hurt. Not only had she lost Harry but she had lost Sirius as well. As bad as it hurt, though, it was also awakening. Ginny had been so dependent on both boys that without either there she felt like she could now breathe… as long as her thoughts didn't drift to either of them.

"He loves you, you know."

Ginny turned to Remus, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Remus shrugged, leaning heavily on the table to keep himself upright.

"I've said it once! I've said it twice! I've said it a million times!"

Now he sat up straight and threw an arm into the air.

"L is for the way you look at him! O is for the only one you see! V is very, very-"

"Oh my."

Tonks waddled up to Remus, laughing loudly as she watched her husband. He stopped singing at the sight of Tonks and stood from his chair, almost falling over as he reached for her.

"If only I could join you," Tonks said regretfully, steadying Remus when he leaned on her. "How are you feeling, Ginny?"

Ginny smiled up at Tonks.

"I'm well," she responded. "Good luck with him."

Remus made a face at Ginny and she giggled, along with Tonks.

"I knew I should have cut him off when Sirius said Remus willingly stayed at the bar by himself."

Ginny straightened at the mention of Sirius and her eyes automatically went to the dance floor. Still he was nowhere in sight. She looked back at Tonks, who was still laughing at Remus.

"Where is Sirius?" Ginny asked, trying to seem casual.

"Win! Win!"

Ginny put down her wine glass and spun around, her face lighting up at the sight of Teddy. His hair was an eccentric green today as he ran up to her, laughter spilling out of his mouth as he extended his arms to her. She got out of her chair and picked him up, squeezing Teddy as close to her as possible before pulling away so she can look at him.

"How's my boy doing?" Ginny asked, tickling his sides.

Teddy twisted and turned, his face turning red from giggling. Ginny joined in the laughter before putting him down on the ground. He ran straight to Tonks and Remus. The ladder bent down and ran a hand through Teddy's hair, a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey there."

It wasn't a sobering effect, hearing Sirius' voice. If anything, Ginny felt like all the wine suddenly hit her and everything became a bit dizzy. She turned away from the Lupin family and caught eyes with Sirius. He held an empty glass in his hand and his eyes were a bit clouded also but there was an undeniable joy to his face. There was no other way to describe it other than looking as though he was a young boy and it was Christmas morning. Ginny's eyes narrowed.

Of course he looked handsome, as always, with his tie loosened and his white shirt not tucked in his pants. He looked as though he was back in Hogwarts, after a long day of classes.

And she was suddenly so angry she wanted to hit him, smash her glass against his head just to get that stupid smile off his face, because he had ignored her throughout her brother's wedding and most of the reception and _now_ he wanted to come talk to her because everyone else was smashed? Ginny spun on her heel, turning her back to him and ready to pretend to start conversation with Tonks again, when she saw that the Lupin family had left Ginny and Sirius to themselves. She crossed her arms as she felt an awful flush make its way up her neck.

Sirius, however, ignored her anger and stepped into her view again. He kept his arms behind his back and she once again thought of him back at Hogwarts, up to no good.

"What do you want?"

He pouted at her harsh tone, making a show of taking a step closer to her.

"You look beautiful tonight," Sirius told her, not bothering to keep quiet.

Ginny glanced around, panicked that someone would have heard. He was obviously drunk and didn't care that he was hitting on his godson's ex. No one around heard him, though. Everyone was laughing, dancing, oblivious to any drama surrounding them. She couldn't even see Harry anywhere. Probably off with Pansy, in some corner of the ballroom.

She looked back at Sirius, unwillingly relaxing when she realized despite being surrounded by many people they were essentially alone.

"You stopped writing me."

It was the one thing she wanted to say to him. Ginny needed to know why he would do that, why he was so willing to abandon their friendship, when she needed him most. Sometimes she thought he was able to abandon her too easily, after the Veil, after the battle at Hogwarts and now.

Sirius lowered his gaze from hers before collecting himself.

"I'm sorry," he told her, sincerity ringing in his voice. "But you know why I had to do that."

"No, no, I don't actually," Ginny said, her eyes narrowing again. "You left me when I needed you."

"Oh you didn't need me, Ginny," Sirius barked out, waving an arm. "You're being dramatic."

Ginny's mouth dropped open.

"Did you really expect me to write you when you didn't even tell me the reason you and Harry broke up was over me? What did you want me to do? Stab my godson in the back another time?"

"I expected you to have the guts to say something to me- even a 'hello, I can't write anymore because I'm a coward'!" Ginny hissed, hitting Sirius in the chest. "And don't blame this on Harry, this has nothing to do with him. _You_ stopped writing _me_. He was nowhere in the equation."

Sirius' face was turning red, his eyes narrowed now also.

"I had Anna, Ginny," Sirius told her. "I wasn't going to hurt her too."

"What are you talking about? I'm talking about letters, where we talked about normal things, where we-"

"You truly believe that if you were no longer with Harry and me and you were to start communicating again that nothing would happen between us? That we would remain just friends?"

Ginny couldn't believe what Sirius was saying to her. Yes, she had been looking for him the whole wedding but she had no idea that this is what would be said when they finally met up. And to have this conversation at Ron's wedding! Again she looked around but, again, no one was paying mind. They weren't being as loud as she thought they were.

"I valued our friendship and I thought you did too," she whispered, twisting her hands in front of her.

"Oh, Ginny," Sirius groaned, running a hand over his face. "Of course I did- I do still. But I know… I know us. I know you and you know me and… I couldn't do that to Anna. I couldn't be the one you turned to without Harry there, I needed you to be able to fix yourself… I needed to know that Harry was okay with me talking to you and he wasn't, not at first. And I wasn't going to push him on the issue because, damnit Ginny, he's my godson. He's James' son and I can't lose him. I don't want to lose you either but… I knew he'd be okay with it, I hoped he would at some point, and-"

"And what? He's okay with it now?" Ginny snapped, rolling her eyes. "He will never be okay with it."

"Just like you'll never completely be okay with him and Pansy, right? How much did it kill you when they started dating, only months after you and him broke up?"

Ginny forced herself not to crumble. It had been hard. But she knew it was what Harry needed, that Pansy was the right step for him, she was the right girl for him right now. Maybe forever. She was intelligence to the Aurors and they were working in close contact after the break up. Ginny could still remember the surprise on Harry's face when Pansy fought the Final Battle beside him. And it really hadn't been too long after they'd broken up that Harry and Pansy had started talking, then dating. Then, suddenly, Pansy was Harry's. And, either way, Harry and Ginny had agreed upon their breakup to do everything in their power to remain friends. They knew they weren't going to get back together, that it wouldn't work out, but they could still be friends.

Of course it was hard and it would be stupid to think it wouldn't be. She had hated Pansy for a short time, hated that Harry looked at her the way he use to look at Ginny. But Harry was happy again. And it made Harry and Ginny's transition into friends much smoother.

"He just wants you to be happy," Sirius told her. "He told me, he let me know… I can do whatever I want to do. And so can you."

Ginny watched Sirius sharply. The wine was still affecting her, making it harder for her to process what he was saying. It had been over a year since her and Harry broke up, over a year since she spoke to Sirius much less saw him, and he was telling her that Harry was okay if Sirius and Ginny were to get together?

"But you and Anna?" Ginny whispered, fearful of the answer.

Sirius shook his head, his shaggy hair covering his eyes briefly. Ginny was holding her breath, dizzy.

"Is it horrible if I say she's not you?"

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing this now," Sirius mumbled. "I just, I had been avoiding you the whole wedding because I thought when I saw you I'd just sweep you up and…"

"You love Anna," Ginny pointed out dumbly, in shock.

"I know. And I'm so happy I spent the time with her that I did. It cleared my head and she made me happy. But I couldn't ever tell her about my real life, about magic, about my past. And what fun is that? I just could never fully trust her, that she'd accept me for who I am."

"You never gave her a chance," Ginny cried out, frustrated for reasons she didn't know. "She could be the one for you and you never gave her a chance."

"Ginny, you think she didn't know? You think she didn't know that I constantly had someone else on my mind, that there was something I wasn't telling her? She never asked, she was just as afraid as I was… she left me, I didn't leave her. And I had no desire to go back to her."

"But, Sirius-"

"Bloody hell, love, you're killing me!" He cried out, though he was laughing a bit through his anger.

Ginny bit her lip but a smile was curling at the tips of her lips and Sirius stepped up to her.

"Kiss me," he ordered.

"I can't," Ginny croaked out. "I don't even know if I want to."

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"This is my brother's wedding."

He took her hand then and began walking away, towards the entrance of the ballroom. Ginny followed him, her nerves getting the better of her, causing her to look behind her. No one noticed them departing, everyone was drunk and smiling, talking and dancing. She felt butterflies in her stomach as they exited the ballroom.

They were in a large corridor and, as if he knew the building like the back of his hand, Sirius took her into a room several doors down from the ballroom. It looked like an entertainment room, with bookshelves and couches and a large window that showed the night sky. Candles lit as soon as they stepped into the room and Ginny turned silently to Sirius.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said softly. "I think I'm in shock. I haven't even seen you in a year."  
"It's been much longer," Sirius murmured, his eyes searching her face.

"I thought you were so mad at me," she continued.

"Never, never," he responded.

"And Harry-"

"Do you still love him?" Sirius asked her, not approaching her, keeping his arms perfectly at his side.

"I think I always will," Ginny told him, watching the shadows dance across his face. "I feel like it could've been something great, you know, if I hadn't ever fallen in love with you."

Sirius nodded, though he didn't seem worried by her answer. If anything, it seemed to confirm something for him.

"I always thought he was the one, that we'd get married, that it would all be just fine, that I'd be so happy," Ginny whispered, saying what she had thought she never would say to Sirius. "But that all changed with you. And you didn't want to be with me, you told me it would never happen, _you_ told me that."

There was a soft wind outside, Ginny could hear it blowing against the window, and she felt like she needed to cry but she couldn't.

"It wasn't the right time."

"You told me there would never be a right time-"

"I was wrong! I was wrong but you were wrong too," Sirius told her. "You didn't love Harry the way you should have when you began dating him, you convinced yourself you did so you didn't have to deal with me not being with you."

Was that true? Ginny didn't know. Possibly, she decided, as she stepped closer to Sirius. He remained still, though his breathing was labored.

"I always miss you," Ginny said softly, reaching up and brushing her hand against his cheek.

It was smooth, he must have just shaven before the wedding. He caught her hand with his own and held it there. How quickly the night had changed. She had been so emotional during the wedding, remembering the tales Ron told her of Hermione when he had first met her. And then they were suddenly getting married. She had been so angry Sirius didn't come see her, so envious of the relationship she felt she deserved but didn't have that everyone around her did have. Now she stood before Sirius, unsure of what she felt.

"You told me you'd be ready when I was ready," Sirius responded, releasing her hand yet using his other arm to pull her body flush to his. "But now I'm not so sure you're ready."

Her brown eyes searched his face and he gave her that wolfish smile

"We'll just take it one day at a time, I guess."

And he kissed her.

Suddenly she wasn't thinking about Harry, what was right and wrong, what she was regretful of, if she was ready or not. Sirius wasn't cautious, he never was, and he kissed her hard as if he had something to prove. Ginny took only a second before she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. He could never be close enough to her, she decided as she pushed him back against the wall.

A growl escaped from his throat and he lifted her up. She squeaked in surprise as he changed position, putting her back to the wall. Ginny wrapped her legs around him but couldn't stop kissing him, never, never. A heat was spreading through her body and she didn't object when he pushed the strap of her dress down so he could kiss the skin there. He'd nip at it with his teeth before pressing a soft kiss there. She tossed her head back, running her hands through his hair, and she was about to moan when suddenly everything shifted.

Sirius stumbled and fell to the floor, directly on his back. He kept a tight grip on Ginny though as she cried out and used her hands to try to catch herself. She heard him curse and couldn't help cursing also as her bones seemed to vibrate from the hard fall on the floor. Her knees were burning as were her hands. Sirius was coughing, whether from her being on top of him or from the fall Ginny wasn't sure. She rolled off of him and they both lay there, silent except for his coughing and her heavy breathing.

"I'm drunk," Sirius admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," she agreed after a moment, to both.

The alcohol still ran through her veins and after the dizzying kisses from Sirius she could still feel the buzzing in her blood from the wine. Putting a hand on her head, Ginny tried to clear her thoughts.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"I need some time, I think," she quietly said. "You're right, I'm not ready, I still… I don't know. This is all happening so fast."

He looked at her and she looked at him. They must look ridiculous, she realized, both on the floor. Her knees were probably bleeding and she knew his back would be bruised in the morning. Sirius reached over, though, and took a hold of her free hand.

"Whenever you're ready, I'm ready."

"Really? Things change over time, Sirius, we both know that very well," Ginny whispered.

Grimacing, Sirius rolled so that he was lying on his stomach. He looked down at her and he smiled, a truly beautiful smile that made her breath catch.

"You are absolutely crazy, my love," Sirius told her. "The only thing that hasn't changed over the past twenty something years for me is my love for you. And I'm thinking since you've risked your life for me more times than I can count-"

"And you for me-"

"I think we'll be okay. You're still young," he shushed her when she went to object. "Not as young as before but… still young. I just, I needed to see you. And you know I tend to do stupid things when I'm drunk and around you."

"I fully support those stupid things you do," Ginny said, laughing. "You told me you loved me once when you were drunk."

"I did," he agreed, playing with one of her curls.

Ginny grinned before biting down on her lip. She felt calm. And it felt so nice.

"You also asked me to change the past, to marry you, when you were drunk."

His eyebrow rose at that but he didn't seem surprised.

"My dad caught us in the hallway, you were drunk. Back in my fourth or fifth year, I believe," Ginny informed him, laughing again.

"Oh, bloody hell," he groaned.

But then they were both laughing and she leaned up to kiss him. Ginny stopped herself before she could kiss him completely though.

"Do you really think we're right for each other?"

He seemed to really think about the question, his grey eyes out of focus as he thought. Then Sirius squeezed her hand and smirked.

"Eh, I don't know if we're exactly _right_ for each other. But we're pretty damn close."

Ginny then did kiss him.

-*.*.*-

**Author's Note: **So…. I'm back! I hope you like the chapter, I was inspired and wrote it quickly but it's definitely not my best. More to come, of course. This isn't the end. Sorry for any mistakes. Literally wrote this in a day and had to get it out to everyone. Review and I'll get back to you all soon!


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Look After You

Summary: When Ginny time traveled back to her original time, leaving behind the Marauders and Lily, she knew life wasn't going to get any easier. Torn between her desire for Sirius and love for Harry, Ginny fights to survive in a world she forgot about. Sequel.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

_Chapter Eight_

_Holiday From Real_

**August 13, 2002**

There was ivy growing on the side of the cottage, twirling itself around the ledge, up to the blue roof. It was the first thing Ginny always noticed when she approached the small house and the last thing she saw when she left. The ivy was a dark green, though Ginny knew it had to be some sort of magical plant for bright white and purple flowers bloomed randomly from it.

It was so unlike Severus that it always confused Ginny. But, she had to remember, the Severus that existed now was so unlike the Severus she had grown to care for and befriend at Hogwarts in 1978. He had, strangely, grown to love gardening. It was something he had never cared for before, he confessed to her one night over tea, but now that he wasn't constantly worried about war and death and unkept promises he found gardening relaxing.

"Almost as relaxing as potion brewing," he had told her, the familiar smirk curling on his lips as she giggled in surprise.

Turning her eyes from the ivy, Ginny looked at Severus. He was exiting the cottage, brushing his hands together to get any remaining dirt off of them. They did frequent get-togethers, whether at his place or hers or Diagon Alley, and today it was to be at his place. She hadn't caught him off guard when she arrived today but she had been shocked to see him in the middle of potting a plant when she walked up. His knees had been in the moist dirt and he had been wearing a rather ugly straw hat on his head.

His long, sharp nose was even sun burnt.

Sitting at a table out in the garden, Ginny waited for him to collect himself before they began their usual catch up. Now he took the seat across from her, a pitcher of lemonade pouring itself in a glass in front of her. She couldn't help the amused smile that stretched across her mouth.

"You remind me a bit of my mum," Ginny told him.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her.

"Or perhaps Neville," she continued. "Are you going to partner up with him in Herbology?"

"Very funny, Ginevra," Severus responded coolly, though there was no sharpness to his words.

"I'm sure I could set something up, if you want either of them to start joining us-"

"I appreciate the sincerity of your offer," he said dryly, waving his hand to make the lemonade pitcher stop pouring into his glass. "But I'll have to pass. I've had enough of the Weasleys to deal with in my lifetime and I see Longbottom far too much during the school year to willingly sit with him and discuss plants."

"I'm a Weasley you know," Ginny pointed out, taking a sip of her drink and leaning back in her seat.

The sun was out and it was a beautiful day. She closed her eyes briefly, tilting her face towards the sun. It was actually a perfect day to be outside, whether gardening or playing Quidditch or simply enjoying a friend's company. As much as Ginny might poke fun at Severus she couldn't really blame him for spending his free time alone with just the breeze and warmth on his back.

"Hardly. You're still Stiles in my mind."

Ginny opened her eyes at that. It was rare when Severus spoke of their days together back at Hogwarts. She never brought it up, knowing he hated thinking of Lily and the weakness he showed by joining Voldemort's forces. He had been young, foolish and he was not at all like that now. If anything, Ginny fully believed he may have been able to forgive himself for not saving Lily only because he saved her son.

It was the only way Ginny could explain why Severus was so different, so calm. He did randomly have his bursts of anger but hardly around her. He really seemed to be enjoying himself now, no longer keeping the deaths of Lily and Dumbledore so wrapped up in his everyday life that he wasn't really living.

"Is that really how you view me?" she asked.

Severus' beady eyes flickered towards her before he gave a slow nod.

"I have never seen you as a Weasley," Severus drummed his fingers against the table. "Even when I wasn't positive it was you, when you were that surprisingly well-behaved first year in my Potions class who looked ready to wet her trousers-"

"Hey! Not fair, you were really cruel to me that first lesson!" Ginny laughed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Yes, well, I've had my fair share of trouble with red headed females," Severus said softly.

Ginny smiled sadly. It was an odd portrait, seeing pale Severus with his dark hair and sharp eyes wearing something other than a heavy cloak and dark clothing. He had abandoned the straw hat but he still was so unlike what Ginny was use to. And he was so much more open with her. She would never say it out loud and she had a feeling he would never say it either but Ginny had a feeling he considered her one of his close friends. Their relationship was always twisted but once the Final Battle was over their relationship had changed.

Everything had changed.

Immediately Ginny thought of Sirius and couldn't help but look at the watch Hermione had bought her for her birthday. She didn't have much time to spend with Severus today but she wanted to see him before her holiday. As if reading her thoughts, Severus shifted towards her, a scowl on his mouth.

"So Black has opted to let you come see him, I take it?"

Ginny bit her lip.

"A bit unwilling though, no?" Severus' scowl deepened. "I thought you told me he specifically told you he didn't want you to come?"

"I didn't tell _you_ anything, you noisy bugger," Ginny said sharply.

Severus' one eyebrow perked up slightly and Ginny sighed.

"Sorry, I just," she leaned forward on the table, using her hand to hold her head up. "You were eavesdropping on my conversation with Remus."

Severus' response was stapling his fingers on the table.

"Either way, Sirius did want me to go. We've been planning this for months now."

"If he doesn't want you to go there now perhaps you shouldn't go," Severus said simply.

He stood from his seat and walked towards one of the bright flowers in his garden. His long fingers touched the petals gently as Ginny fought to keep her temper in check.

"Thank you for those comforting words, Severus, but I think it's a little late to back out now."

"I do feel a bit like an old gossiping hen," Severus sneered a bit as he said this. "But if he's suddenly telling you to stay home I would believe there's a valid reason, despite Black's stupidity."

And what Severus said was true. Severus never tried to sugarcoat anything he told Ginny and he knew that, despite the fact that she didn't bring up the topic of Sirius' sudden change of mind on her visiting, the matter was important to her. It had been weighing down on her since Sirius' letter last week, where he briefly suggested she didn't come on holiday to see him.

The trip in question had been in planning for months. Since Ron and Hermione's wedding, where they realized they could have a relationship with each other, Sirius and Ginny had been in frequent contact. But Sirius had to return to Italy, where he was working for the Unspeakables, and Ginny had to go back to training. They wrote to each other every day and would get a few minutes in through Floo every now and then. But it wasn't enough. So they planned a trip. Ginny would go to Italy for a week and Sirius would skive off work. And they'd go from there.

So when Ginny had opened the letter last week and saw he asked her to plan the trip for a different time she had been surprised. He would only communicate to her through letters after that but gradually he became more desperate for her not to come to Italy, for her to reschedule for later in the month, or perhaps September or October. As she became more hurt she also became more determined. Why did Sirius suddenly not want to see her when they hadn't seen each other for three months? After all he had been the one who planned the trip, who offered his flat for her to stay at when she came to Italy.

This trip would mean a lot for their relationship, Ginny knew. And she knew Sirius knew that also. It would be the first time they'd be together and wouldn't be interrupted by any third parties. No one from home would be able to disturb them and there would be nothing from the past to ruin their good time. It would also be the first time Ginny spent the night with Sirius, where they both weren't confused teenagers, where she wasn't underage and he wasn't feeling guilty about having physical contact with his godson's ex-girlfriend.

She licked her lips before taking a sip of the lemonade.

"If anything the fact that he doesn't want me to go means I should go even more," she said bracingly. "What if something's wrong?" 

"Well there's always been something wrong with Black," Severus told her, his sneer becoming a smirk. "I don't think even you could fix that."

Ginny couldn't stop her lips from frowning.

-*.*.*-

The rest of the time at Severus' cottage was spent outside, discussing random topics. He spoke of new potions being created by the Ministry and about the ongoing repair of Hogwarts. Ginny wasn't sure if Hogwarts would ever be the same after the Final Battle but Severus made it seem like it was getting there, slowly but surely. She spoke of her Quidditch games, of the fans and how absolutely hectic it could be. Ginny had been subject to harsh gossip in the magazines many times since she joined the team and when Ginny recounted a particularly horrid story printed about her Severus touched her lightly on her shoulder before asking her inside for dinner.

But it was time to leave. The sun was beginning to set, dousing the fields around them in orange and red. New Ministry regulations made it so she had to go to an Apparition center in order to go country to country. It was essentially a large building where, counting on which country you were flying to, you were to Apparate at a certain time with a Ministry official capable of taking you from one country to the next. Hermione compared it roughly to an airport but Ginny, who had never flown in a plane before, wasn't quite sure what her friend was talking about.

It took her about an hour to be allowed to Apparate to Italy, gripping tightly onto the older woman's arm who was Appariting her, then about half an hour to Apparate to Florence from there, where Sirius was. She briefly worried that he wouldn't be there waiting for her but as she had sent her luggage to him before her visit to Severus he knew she would be arriving. As the sensation of being sucked through a tiny tube began to leave her Ginny stepped out of the way for the next wizard or witch to arrive.

"I hate Appariting," she muttered to herself, placing a hand on her forehead.

A guard pointed her towards the exit. Witches and wizards were popping in and out of view all around her, long lines forming. Children were crying and adults laughing. She could hear the unfolding of newspapers and the chatter of people waiting in line. Outside the sky was still in twilight. Ginny continued towards the exit, keeping an eye out in case Sirius was waiting for her inside the building. But by the time she got to the exit she still hadn't seen him. Pulling her hair into a bun, Ginny stepped outside and stopped.

Everything around her, everything that was Florence, was gorgeous and literally took her breath away.

The Apparition building behind her looked like a deserted shop but it was on an extremely busy street, where locals and tourists alike seemed to be window shopping. The agriculture of Florence was something she had never seen before and even the air itself seemed different than home. Ginny thought of Egypt in an instant, of how different it had been when they had arrived there, how she just knew this would be the experience of a lifetime. That was the last time she had ever traveled so far from home.

She took a deep breath, pressing a hand to her chest and closing her eyes. The bustle of the street life was all around her and Ginny just wanted to take it in before she began to look for Sirius again. When she opened her eyes, however, he was right in front of her.

"Hullo gorgeous."

Ginny could feel a smile forming on her lips, could feel herself begin to move towards him, just as he reached for her. Sirius pulled her towards him in a swift movement and immediately kissed her. Her body tensed up, she could feel the heat on his hand on the small of her back, before immediately relaxing as Sirius' other arm wrapped around her. Any worry she had, any fear that he wouldn't show up, that she had made a mistake by not listening to him and still arriving in Italy despite his pleas not to, disappeared. She was meant to be here, with him.

Sirius didn't release her right away. He held her face with his hands, deepening the kiss. Ginny sighed against his lips, grabbing onto his shirt and tugging him closer to her. His hands moved from her face into her hair, pulling her hair out of the bun she had just put it in. He ran his fingers through her curls and pulled back from the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers. His eyes remained closed but his cheeks were flushed, a small grin on his lips.

And her body tingled and ached from the kiss in a way it never had before. The yearning Ginny felt was overwhelming and she needed a minute to catch her breath, to clear her mind. Leaning into his body, she placed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her again. Ginny could hear his heartbeat, much faster than normal, as they silently stood together.

"My love," he whispered, tightening his hold of her before stepping back and releasing her.

His hand took a hold of hers though.

They didn't speak but Ginny couldn't help the goofy smile on her face. Sirius barked out his laughter, reaching up with his free hand and touching her cheek then her neck then her shoulder, gripping it tightly as if he couldn't believe she was really with him.

To be honest she couldn't believe she was with him, here, in Florence. Ginny bit her lip to try to hide her smile and let her eyes sweep over Sirius. He looked good, healthy, quite tan. His black hair, sprinkled with random gray strands, stood out against his white shirt, which was unbuttoned enough that she felt her heartbeat increase. Sirius looked good, very good.

"What do you think of Florence?" Sirius asked her, waving his arm to show her the city.

The Apparition building must be directly in the middle of the city, Ginny realized. People continued to step around them, some with huge bags in their arms, other smoking cigarettes and speaking in Italian, others simply enjoying the beautiful night weather quietly. All the buildings were lit up with light but the sky was a dark navy now, giving the area a very artistic feel. A bubble of excitement coursed through her at the idea of exploring this city.

When she looked back at Sirius, though, she just shrugged.

"It looks quite nice," she said slowly. "But certainly not as nice as Eng-"

Before she could finish her sentence, though, Sirius had leaned forward and kissed her again. It was a quick peck and when he leaned back he was licking his lips, his eyes dark.

"Sorry, love," he murmured, his voice low in his throat. "Couldn't help myself."

And just like that her body filled with heat. There was certainly something different about seeing Sirius this time, something so different about the way he looked at her and she looked at him. While she had known this trip was going to change everything between them she never would have dreamt that the intensity of this situation would be so great, that the feeling spreading through her would be a feeling she had never experienced before.

Her body was throbbing, needing something she couldn't get from just looking at Sirius. But Ginny knew she could get it, she could get the release she needed, she could fill the void that had never been so apparent as it was now. Ginny was no stranger to lust and she wasn't shy to it either. Whatever she was feeling now, though, was much different than lust. It was need, it was absolute, it had to be filled, taken care of, _now_, because if it wasn't Ginny would never be able to think straight again. How was she even standing here, looking at this beautiful man who she had wanted to be with for Merlin knew how long and not ripping the clothes off his body-

That familiar wolfish grin was curling on his lips and Ginny never wanted to be alone with Sirius as much as she did now.

"Let's go home," she told him, unaware that she was whispering, as if this was some secret between them.

Sirius didn't hesitate at her words. Leading her to a back alley, he looked back at her as he drug her behind him.

"Short cut," Sirius explained. "I'm only a few blocks away-"

And, just as Sirius hadn't been able to help himself a few minutes before, Ginny couldn't help but push Sirius up against the alley wall. He was taller than her and much heavier but he put up no resistance, though a small sound of amusement seemed to get caught in his throat. She pulled his head down to hers, desperate to capture his lips, to taste the familiar mint, to have him all to herself, if only for a moment before they had to rejoin the streets of Florence.

Whatever sound he had been making turned from amusement to a groan and he grabbed her bum, pulling her closer to him. Sirius, though, was never one to be bossed around and he quickly switched places with her, forcing her against the alley wall. She groaned when his lips left her mouth and went to her neck, so hot, nibbling at the skin before pressing a kiss there.

"Missed you," he moaned into her skin.

Her hands were in his hair, grabbing it. Moving down to his neck, pulling him closer. Pressing against his chest, she could hardly breathe anymore. Her fingers danced across the buttons of his shirt, so tempted to undo them.

It was the sound of glass shattering that snapped Ginny out of it. She jumped and turned her head, looking towards the alley entrance.

"Just glass," Sirius grunted, pressing his lips to the pulse on her neck.

"Sirius," she whispered, surprised by how heavy her breathing was. "We need to get back to your place."

He looked up at her and Ginny felt herself melting. His eyes were a different shade of gray than she had ever seen before, dark but with a circle of light gray on the inside. If he persisted, Ginny didn't think she could say no. He could take her right here in the alley, what did it matter-

"You're right. This way."

Placing her gently on the ground, he ran his hands through his hair before nodding his head in the direction they had been walking before she distracted them. Ginny cleared her throat before she followed him, attempting to smooth her hair down before they crossed another busy street to get to the alley across the way.

It was exactly three and a half blocks to Sirius' flat from the Apparition building. The only reason Ginny knew this was because she forced herself to count the blocks, to know which way they were going, to memorize the shops on the streets they passed. Because even though they were in the streets, busy with people and cars and such things, Sirius would make a point to touch her, to draw his fingers down the palm of her hand before curling his fingers into hers. The touch was simple but drove Ginny wild. Her heart was going crazy and her mouth was dry and, Merlin, she could have cried out when Sirius finally showed her where his flat was.

The building was nice, an older fashion than the rest of the buildings Ginny had seen so far. It was a deep red, with white doors and windows. Sirius didn't use a key to get through the front door, instead pressing his thumb against the doorknob. Instantly the front door of the building opened and Ginny's eyebrows rose. Clearly this building was run by wizards.

Going by way of staircase, they went up two floors before Sirius nodded, opening the door to the hallway. There was one other flat on this floor other than Sirius' but Ginny couldn't concentrate, had to stop taking stuff in, because Sirius was opening the door to his flat and beckoning her in. He shut the door behind them and Ginny kept her back towards him, suddenly nervous.

She was here, in his flat. She was with him, in Florence. There was nothing holding them back, absolutely nothing. No one was going to stop them, Harry didn't care, she could do whatever she wanted to with Sirius and she knew he would want her to. This has been years, decades, in the making. Every time she had denied him that kiss at Hogwarts, every time she had denied herself, was being paid back now. And it was terrifying…

But, even as she thought this, Ginny was turning around to face Sirius. He was leaning his one shoulder against the wall, his dark fringe barely reaching his eyes as he watched her. The look on his face was surprisingly soft and she briefly wondered if he was scared too. Ginny could only hope so.

"I'm sort of freaking out," Ginny whispered, twisting her hands in front of her.

The feeling was overpowering and scary. Sirius pushed himself off the wall but didn't walk towards her.

"Don't freak yourself out, love. We can just sit down and chat…" he told her. "I'm just happy you're here."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Ginny took a deep breath.

"You didn't want me to come," she pointed out.

She wanted to tell him what Severus said but figured that wouldn't go over too well so she held it in.

"I'm stupid," Sirius said. "I thought you knew that."

The joke, was that a joke?, didn't calm Ginny's nerves. What was wrong with her? Where was the Ginny from the alley ten minutes ago? Why had she gone into hiding? Ginny bit her lip.

"Come, I'll make tea or something," Sirius offered her a grin.

She nodded and he walked towards her. When he went to pass her to get to the kitchen, however, he paused and pressed a kiss to her lips. Then he continued his walk. Ginny followed closely behind him, watching him crack his knuckles.

"Are you hungry? I can show off my new cooking skills for you," he said, glancing behind him with a grin.

"Sirius?" Ginny called softly.

He turned around, lifting his arms to show off his kitchen. It was bright and surprisingly clean but Ginny didn't care, couldn't stop her eyebrows from rising as he immediately turned to open a cabinet.

"I can whip up some… sandwiches," his voice was muffled from inside the cabinet. "Or heat up some leftover spaghetti…"

"Sirius?" she called again, walking into the kitchen and standing behind him.

She pressed her hand to his back and could feel the tense muscles. He relaxed a little under her touch, she could hear him sigh, and a small smile came to her lips.

"I'm sort of freaking out too, Gin," Sirius confessed.

Using her hands, she turned him to face her. This was stupid, so stupid. They had gone through so much and they were freaking out now, after years of knowing each other and wanting each other, because it was finally happening? Ginny felt that goofy smile coming to her lips again and Sirius' face relaxed. A low chuckle came from him and, without questioning herself, Ginny leaned forward and kissed him.

Just like that the heat erupted in her body again. She gasped when his hand strayed under her shirt, gripping onto her waist and pulling her hips into his. It was alarming how quickly they were both panting, groaning, from just kissing. As if reading her mind, Sirius grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the kitchen. Her cheeks were flushed, she could feel them, and her legs felt shaky as he opened his bedroom door and turned back to face her.

There was barely a breath taken before Ginny was on Sirius again, ripping at the buttons of his shirt that she didn't dare undo in the alleyway. He growled deep in his throat when his chest became exposed and began working at her shirt, her pants, taking them off so effortlessly Ginny could hardly process that she was only in her knickers when he tossed her onto the bed.

A shiver of apprehension ran up and down her back as he crawled onto the bed, covering her body with his. Ginny could feel Sirius, all of Sirius, and her whole body pulsed from it. It was like she had been drowning and this was her first breath of air. It was exactly what she needed, what she craved, and she couldn't help but moan when he pressed his lips to her own then to her neck. He bit her shoulder and she squirmed, wanting more contact, but he was taking a painstakingly slow time.

His hands roamed her body, running up her legs, teasing the band of her panties, before dancing across her stomach. She breathed in sharply when they reached her bra and, without hesitation, snuck underneath the cloth to grab her breast. The contact seemed to have as much of an effect on him as it did her and she arched her back, wanting him touching more of her.

Ginny couldn't keep her own hands still either. They worked from his hair to his neck, where she could feel sweat beginning to appear as if simply holding himself back from taking her was physical exertion. Then they worked down his back, following the line of his spine. She groaned when she realized he was still wearing his shorts.

"Take them off," she ordered, her voice husky.

But her fingers were working at his shorts before he could even process her request. He barely had time to take off his shorts completely before she wrapped her legs around his waist. His skin was hot and she wanted more of it, more contact, more of Sirius, before she went insane.

Their movements were rushed, frantic, as if they both were afraid someone would burst in, scold them, make them stop. Sirius seemed fascinated with her breasts, kissing, licking, squeezing, before she impatiently thrust her hips into his.

"Sirius," she moaned, making eye contact with him.

The familiar wolfish grin appeared on his lips then and she felt her body tense, every feeling becoming heightened, as one of his hands tugged off her panties.

And then she began to drown, drown, drown in everything that was Sirius.

-*.*.*-

The sun was warm on her face when she woke up the next morning. Ginny opened her eyes, surprised to see how high in the sky the sun was, before turning her head to the side. Sirius was still asleep next to her, tangled in the sheet, his black hair tousled from the night before. At the thought of the night before Ginny smiled and stretched. Her body ached in a pleasant way.

Leaning towards Sirius, her naked body brushing his, Ginny pressed a kiss below his ear. She had quickly learned last night that this was a sensitive spot for him. And, as expected, Sirius automatically shivered. He opened one eye and squinted at her as she grinned.

"I probably should've shut the window and curtains last night, eh?" he mumbled, his voice scratchy.

Ginny lifted one shoulder in a shrug, unbothered by the noise from the street below, and Sirius reached up, brushing one of her red curls from her eyes. He seemed lost in thought for a second and she felt her heart race in her chest.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him in a whisper.

Sirius leaned up and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"That this is perfect."

Ginny caught his hand on her face with her own and brought it to her lips, pressing a kiss against it. When she released his hand Sirius sat up in the bed and stretched just as she had moments before. Taking a glance at the open window, Sirius stood up in all his naked glory. Ginny whistled and Sirius turned, his eyebrows perking before he winked at her.

" S'pose it's time to go explore Florence, isn't it?" Sirius asked, walking to the bathroom connected to his bedroom.

"Must we?" Ginny called, rolling onto her back.

The breeze felt nice, as did the sun. It had been a while since she had been with a man she cared about, since she had been content being naked and not rushing to put clothes on. After Harry she had a brief fling with a player from her Quidditch team but it had meant nothing and now, after her night with Sirius, she knew that it really had meant nothing.

Sirius walked out of the bathroom, running a hand through his hair. His eyebrows lifted at the sight of her, roaming up and down her figure before he made eye contact again. She raised her eyebrows in a similar fashion and Sirius threw her a cheeky smile.

"Love, I've lived in Florence for almost a year now. If you want to stay in my flat for the next six days, we don't ever need to leave."

Ginny rolled onto her side towards him and lifted her head, biting her lip. It wasn't but a moment later that Sirius had jumped back into bed, throwing the sheet off her body and biting her neck. She shrieked with laughter as his fingers tickled her skin. Struggling to get away from him, Ginny found she was easily overpowered.

"Git," she cried out, giggling, as he barked out laughter. "Get off of me!"

"Ginny, dear," Sirius muttered, the mood changing instantly, pressing a kiss to her neck.

The next kiss was a little lower and he released her wrists, now gripping onto her hips.

"I know you don't mean that," he whispered against her skin.

She could barely contain her moan in response.

-*.*.*-

It was near dinner when they finally left his flat. Sirius had made her a late lunch and then, after getting ready, they headed out. Of course it took them nearly two hours to get ready. Sirius didn't seem ready to leave her alone, whether she was showering or doing her hair or getting dressed. Everything she did warranted a kiss or a suggestive touch or a look that was full of meaning.

She had never had someone so attentive and found she didn't want him out of her sight either. As he cooked for her she sat on the counter and watched, laughing when he dropped the sandwich he made her because she distracted him with a story. As he put on his clothes she joined, buttoning his shirt for him and then his pants, her fingers lingering longer than they should. When he needed to shave she helped him, with him helping her balance on the bathroom counter by holding her thighs. It reminded her of when she helped him shave back during their time at Hogwarts and he seemed to remember also for they had to take some time then for more kissing and touching.

When they did make it outside, though, it was still very warm. Ginny took a deep breath again as soon as they exited the building, eyeing the busy streets and people. She could hear car horns in the distance and saw many of the restaurants on the street had outside seating. Sirius called to her and she jogged up to him, not realizing he had been walking ahead of her.

"Keep up, kid," Sirius said.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"Real funny, Black."

"I want to take you to see some of the buildings. The way the Muggles built them is absolutely breathtaking."

Ginny looked up at Sirius as he spoke. He was looking around at the restaurants and buildings, a smile on his face.

"There are fountains and statues too; a lot of the time you can just stumble upon them. That's how I figured my way around here the first few months, when I wasn't working. I'd be bored out of my bloody mind so I'd just walk around and see what I could find. There's random shops here that witches and wizards run but they're far and few between, it's not like Diagon Alley or anything. But the stuff they've collected is just… What?"

Sirius noticed Ginny was looking at him, laughing to herself.

"Nothing, nothing," she said, waving for him to continue talking.

"No, what? Do I have something in my nose? You are short enough to see up my nostrils."

"Oh shut it," Ginny giggled, pushing him away from her. "I just like listening to you talk about this city."

"You were laughing at me," he pointed out. "Having a private joke to yourself at my expense."

"I didn't realize you were so sensitive," Ginny teased.

Sirius rolled his eyes but was still grinning. He had put his hands in his pockets and took another look at the buildings on the street. Some of the open windows allowed them to hear music, others televisions, others just the cries or laughter of children. On the street itself it was just as lively. After he got his look, Sirius glanced back at her.

"I can see you love this city," she told him. "You're happy your work brought you here?"

He took a moment to consider her question before nodding.

"I do love this city; it's so different than anywhere I've been. I never traveled much… it was always something I wanted to do," Sirius admitted.

And Ginny could remember him telling her that, how he wanted them to travel together once they left Hogwarts. In the end, she supposed they were finally doing that.

"I am happy you're here," Sirius told her quietly, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

His mouth was close to her ear and Ginny leaned back into him.

"So happy," he nibbled on her ear before releasing her so they could continue their walk.

-*.*.*-

They didn't last long exploring Florence. After seeing some historical buildings and some statues, Sirius' hands began to become restless, even if he gave the pretense that he was enjoying his time being her tour guide. When she had to repeat a question to him several times with no success just to turn and see him staring at her bum she decided it was time to throw in the rag and head back to his flat.

Not that she was complaining.

Sirius bought some wine from a local shop near his flat before they got comfortable on his couch, stretching out. Their legs were intertwined as they relaxed on opposite sides, a glass of wine in their hands and low jazz music playing from a Muggle stereo Sirius claimed was from his Hogwarts days.

"It's very odd," he said, watching her through heavy eyes. "This is the first time we've gotten on so well in… well, probably ever."

Ginny laughed into her glass of wine.

"We've only really shagged so far on this trip, Sirius."

"I'm not complaining."

She grinned and he smirked. They were quiet and Ginny took a sip of her wine, so sweet on her tongue. Sirius did the same, tracing a pattern on her leg as he hummed along to the song the stereo played.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

Ginny swirled the wine in her glass, cautious of how she breached the subject she wanted to discuss. It was something he never shared with her, or anyone that she knew of.

"What work are you doing for the Unspeakables?"

He stilled, his fingers momentarily stopping their drawing on her leg.

"Gin, you know I can't really say," he began but she sharply shook her head.

"It has to do with the Veil, doesn't it?"

The music was the only sound in the room before Sirius nodded.

"Of course it does."

Ginny sighed.

"Then why haven't the Unspeakables tried to contact me? I was in the Veil too."

Sirius was lost in thought before he seemed to come to a decision.

"Look, love," he began. "I can't say much on the subject. But… I told them in order for me to work for them they had to leave you be."

"What? Why?" Ginny cried out, surprised.

Sirius had begun working for the Unspeakables after the Final Battle and that was about four years ago. How had he decided such an important thing four years ago, when he wasn't even speaking to her? And why did the Unspeakables let him dictate those terms?

"I didn't want them bothering you. You had a lot going on-"

"Sirius-"

"I was protecting you," Sirius told her, his voice grave. "You should be thanking me."

"I could probably help!"

"I doubt it," he responded darkly, taking a swig of his wine.

"What do they want to know from you?"

"_Why_ does it matter, Gin? It hasn't affected you in years; don't let it bother you now."

Ginny paused, surprised by how set Sirius was on this.

"You're here for them," she said softly.

"I'm not going to work for them forever," he promised. "I won't be here forever. And the stuff with the Veil… you couldn't help them. I just didn't want them trying to get to you."

She watched him as he spoke and knew he was being honest. The sudden curiosity that had overtaken her when she found out he was working for them because of the Veil was still there but it was allowing itself to be smothered. She hated the Veil, hated that it existed. The only way she would work for the Unspeakables was if it was to help destroy the Veil.

With that thought, Ginny leaned forward and squeezed Sirius' hand. He smiled when she did that and she leaned back, drinking more of her wine. Closing her eyes for a moment she couldn't help but giggle at her thoughts.

"What are you laughing about?" Sirius asked her, starting up the pattern he had been drawing on her leg.

Ginny sighed, brushing some hair out of her face.

"I never would have thought I'd be doing this, back when we were at Hogwarts together," she paused as Sirius looked at her. "I never thought we'd be together like this."

He made a soft sound.

"Did you know you were going to save me? Back when you were at school with us?"

Licking her lips, Ginny shook her head. She tried to think back to what made her realize she could save Sirius, when she realized she may not be able to change the past but she could change the future she had yet to live through.

"It was Remus," she realized.

Oh, Remus. Neither Sirius nor Ginny could deny that Remus was the sanity to their madness, that he was the only thing that held them together, individually and together at times.

A soft smile came to her lips as she struggled to remember. It seemed so long ago.

"I had told him about my time traveling, but you knew that already," Sirius nodded in agreement. "And… and I must have let it slip that the future was not a bright one. He had been upset and told me I had to change it or that I had to do something or something like that."

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed.

"And I knew then I had to save you."

Sirius hand was still on her leg. He was looking at her strangely.

"What?"

"I am not religious at all," Sirius told her, sitting up and leaning towards her. "But sometimes I think you're God-sent."

His lips brushed hers and he went to sit back again but she stopped him, placing her hand on the back of his neck and pulling his face back to hers.

"Sirius, I…"

And she wanted to say it right then. She had always had trouble telling Sirius she loved him, whether because she wasn't sure or because she knew he wouldn't believe her or because she wasn't brave enough. But at that moment Ginny wanted to tell him how much she loved him. The force of it wasn't surprising despite its strength because Ginny knew it resided within her for years. Perhaps since the first time she had really spoken to Sirius, as a seventeen year old boy. Or perhaps it was when she first met him, crazed from Azkaban, and she had found out he escaped the hellhole prison for Harry.

But it was always there.

"Love," he whispered against her lips, as if he knew her struggle.

And he kissed her, drawing himself above her and pushing her back against the couch. She dropped her glass of wine but neither cared, there were much more important things to be taken care of.

-*.*.*-

That night she woke up startled, her breathing sharp, her mind rattled.

"Sirius," she whispered to the night air.

Her body was rigid as she attempted to collect herself. It was dark out, no sound on the street below them. No lights were on in the flat and perhaps it was the darkness that made her panic more. She had dreamt he was gone, that the Veil had taken him again.

_And you would give us your hope of ever living a life with Sirius Black._

Ginny rolled over, searching for Sirius' form on the bed in the darkness. Talking of the Veil, when she steadily tried to ignore its existence and its heavy part in her life, was unnerving and clearly affecting her now. Why did she ever bring up the subject?

Reaching out a hand Ginny found Sirius right away, sleeping on his back barely an inch from her, a soft snore escaping his parted lips. She could only see his outline in the dark but the feel of him under her help calm her nerves.

"Sirius?" Ginny whispered again, moving closer to him and laying her head on his chest.

He mumbled something she couldn't understand in his sleep but his arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer, as if by instinct. She let her fingers drift over his body, feeling his chest, his arm, his neck, where his pulse beat steadily. Her fingers drifted across his stubbly chin, his nose, the hair that fell on his forehead. Ginny wanted this to calm her more, he was really here with her, but a feeling of dread still sat in the pit on her stomach.

"Sirius?"

He moved then, jumping slightly in his sleep as her voice woke him. Sirius was still dazed by sleep, simply tightening his arm around Ginny and shutting his eyes again with another string of incoherent words.

"Sirius," she began, her lips by his ear, her heart hammering. "I love you, Sirius Black."

In the dark, even in his half sleeping state, it looked like his lips curled into a smile.

"Love you too," he muttered before the soft snores began again.

-*.*.*-

When Ginny woke up the next day it was not nearly as late as the day before. She was surprised, since it had taken her a while to get back to sleep after she woke up in the middle of the night. With the window open Ginny could feel that the breeze was a bit cooler than the day before. Clouds covered the skies. It looked the rain, she thought with a frown. Twisting in the bed to wake Sirius and point out the horrid weather to him, more time for inside activities for them, she was surprised to see that Sirius wasn't sleeping next to her. Sitting up quickly, she saw that he was perched at the end of the bed, head in his hands.

"Sirius?"

He showed no sign of hearing her, frozen like a statue.

Slowly she crawled to him, touching his back with her hand. Ginny was surprised when he took a shuddering breath at her touch.

"Hey, are you okay?" she whispered.

Sirius barely nodded. She felt something stir in her stomach, _something's wrong_, just as he lifted his head. He looked at her, his eyes squinted a bit, and seemed to be attempting to form a smile on his lips.

"What's going on?" Ginny used her other hand to brush the damp curling hair on his forehead.

She stilled when she felt how hot his skin was.

"Are you sick?" he didn't answer. "Sirius? Please, let me help you. Should I get a Healer?"

Ginny felt the worry nip at her stomach more when he seemed unable to respond. She got out of the bed, kneeling in front of him. He seemed shaky, sweaty, twitchy. It was symptoms of more than the common flu or a hangover.

"The store," he muttered. "Across the way. Just grab some medicine."

Her eyebrows perked.

"Muggle medicine?"

He barely nodded.

"Please, Gin."

That was all she needed. She threw on the first shirt she found, which was one of his, and a pair of her shorts that were on the ground. Ginny turned to look at Sirius, whose head was still in his hands, before she left.

"I'll be right back, I promise," she ran up and pressed a kiss to his sweltering forehead before leaving the flat.

Ginny was pretty sure she got to the store faster than she's ever run before. Everything was foreign to her though. The bottles were mostly in Italian, which Ginny had no bloody clue how to read, and when she tried to describe what she needed to the old woman behind the counter the woman had no idea what she was talking about, seeing as she couldn't speak Italian either. Ginny growled in frustration, ready to buy all the bottles on the counters, when an American couple happened to wander in.

They helped Ginny find what she was looking for and, throwing down some random Muggle money that had been on Sirius' counter, Ginny bolted from the store and back to his flat. Apparently he had added her to his security code because with a press of her finger to the front door of the building the door unlocked. She rushed up to the second floor and burst through his front door before stumbling to a stop.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked, immediately grabbing her wand from the waistband of her shorts and pointing it at the man in front of her.

She had never seen him before but he seemed amused at the sight of her wand, his pale green eyes seeming to know so much more than she ever would. It was only the sound of Sirius' coughing from the bedroom that caused Ginny to falter, her wand lowering a bit as she took a closer look at the man in front of her.

"You're an Unspeakable," she stated, her eyes narrowing.

"What gave me away?" he asked her, flashing her a tiny smile.

Many things would give him away, if Ginny had taken more time to look at him. His hair was graying and long, though he looked like he couldn't be more than ten years Ginny's senior. There was an impressive feel of magic about him also, something rival to McGonagall's. He also gave Ginny the feeling of a bird, who could fly away, disappear, at a seconds notice. But it was his eyes that certainly did him in.

"What's going on with Sirius?"

The man's eyebrows lifted before falling.

"He hasn't told you?" the man shook his head. "Silly man."

Ginny felt her heckles rising.

"What is going on?" she snapped.

"My name is Arnold Mackleer-"

"I don't give a _fuck-_"

"Arnold, I need you!" A shout came from the bedroom.

Arnold rushed into the bedroom and Ginny followed behind, her wand out still. What was happening? She couldn't see Sirius from behind Arnold, he was too large, but as soon as the man bent down she could. There was blood, everywhere. Ginny stopped as though Stunned and had to fight back her instinct to gag at the smell. Her eyes tracked Sirius, no longer on the end of the bed but on the floor.

He was white as paper, his fingers clutching helplessly at the floor as his eyes rolled. Ginny knew, without a doubt, he was dying. She couldn't take a breath, couldn't think before Arnold nodded at the other man who Ginny hadn't even taken the time to notice. They must have been speaking while she took in the sight of Sirius for, with a tight grip on Sirius' arm, the unknown man Apparated, taking Sirius with him. Ginny was about to try to speak when Arnold took a hold of her arm.

"Hold tight," he ordered.

And with a loud crack they were gone.

-*.*.*-

They were at a nearby building that the Unspeakables ran where there were Healers to take care of Sirius. Arnold informed her of this as he forced her to sit down in a seat in the lobby, promising he'd be back soon to talk to her some more. A woman sat behind a desk at the far end of the room, seeming to not even take notice of Ginny or the fact that there were blood drops along the white tile floor, leading to a back room Ginny wasn't allowed to go to.

She sat perfectly still in the seat, feeling the shock leave her slowly. If she tried to think on what happened she could come up with no reasonable explanation. He was sick, that much was clear. But the blood… where did that come from? And how had the Unspeakables known to come get him? Had he purposely made her leave the flat?

Why was he sick? What was Sirius suppose to tell her that Arnold was surprised he hadn't told her yet? Why would Arnold, that stupid bloke, know more than she would about Sirius' health?

What was he hiding?

The questions repeated themselves in her head multiple times before Ginny could take it no more. She stood from her seat and, ignoring the pointed look the secretary gave her, walked into the back room. A long hallway greeted her, with many doors on each side. Ginny took it in stride, glancing in each door, looking for Sirius, looking for someone to answer her questions.

She was only at the sixth door when Arnold appeared at the other end of the corridor. He walked right up to her, as if he knew she was going to try to do something like this, and gave her a smile.

"I'm going to have to ask you to go back to Mr. Black's residence."

"That's not going to happen," she informed him sharply.

"You have no choice, Miss Weasley."

"How do you know me?" Ginny snapped, feeling her cheeks get red. "Where is Sirius? Is he okay?"

"Yes," Arnold responded. "But the last thing he needs is for you to go find him."

"Why?"

"He's healing. Allow him a day to heal."

"Let me see him."

"I'm afraid that's not-"

"You're going to be much more afraid than you are now if you don't let me see Sirius," Ginny growled.

Arnold paused, looking almost amused. Ginny felt ready to break him, hurt him for laughing at her, when he motioned for her to follow him. She almost ran after him, her heart going wild, as he opened a random door for her and motioned for her to go in before him.

The room was empty, except for a fireplace.

"What is this? I'm not leaving."

"Of course not," Arnold waved his wand and a chair appeared. "Mr. Kingsley will be here in a moment to speak to you."

"Kingsley? What? Why?" Ginny never felt so confused in her life.

"Kingsley is one of the Head Unspeakables now, has been for several years," Arnold informed her. "I informed him of the recent incident and that you'd like to speak to him."

"I don't want to speak to Kingsley-"

"Yes, you want to see Mr. Black," Arnold showed his first sign of impatience. "You'll have to speak to Kingsley first."

Arnold didn't wait for a response. He left the room and shut the door behind him, not bothering to lock it, confident she would stay put. She gnawed on her lip, torn between what to do, when she heard a cough behind her. Ginny spun on her feet and fell to her knees. Kingsley's bald head was floating in the fire, his earring gleaming, his eyes kind.

"Ginny," he greeted, nodding his head.

"Kingsley, what's going on?"

Kingsley shook his head.

"I must make this quick, Ginny, I was not expecting to have this interruption and I'm to meet with the Minister in about ten minutes. But trust me, please, when I say to follow whatever the Unspeakables tell you to do. Arnold and his men are good men-"

"Kingsley, what is going on with Sirius?" she cried out.

"You do realize we're not suppose to tell you any of this?" Kingsley asked her, watching her reaction.

"Sirius will tell me anyway," she told him, confident.

When she narrowed her eyes at his silence, Kingsley sighed.

"He was suppose to tell you. He should have… Sirius is very sick, Ginny," Kingsley told her softly. "The Veil has some type of grip on him, a powerful magic that makes him very ill. It hits him suddenly and harshly. Our Healers are the best to take care of him."

"What are you talking about? What grip does the Veil have on him? Why hasn't he told me? What makes him sick?"

Kingsley seemed torn, unsure what to tell her. Then he sighed again.

"We're going to heal him, Ginny," Kingsley assured her. "But you must go back to his flat. You must. You will not help him by being here, I assure you."

Something cold ran through Ginny's blood.

"What does that mean?" she asked quietly.

"It means exactly what I said. I have no hidden meaning, Ginny, you can trust my word. Arnold will get a hold of you tomorrow when Sirius is feeling better. Now I must run, please don't give the men a hard time. I'll talk to you soon."

Just like that Kingsley was gone, leaving Ginny kneeling in front of a roaring fireplace, feeling more lost than she did before.

It only took her a moment before she was throwing Floo powder into the fire, calling out Remus' name as she looked around his empty living room. She could hear the baby, Minnie, crying in a different room but she was frantic and couldn't feel bad as she called for Remus loudly again.

He appeared a minute later, looking clearly confused as he spotted Ginny's head in the fire. Remus squatted next to the fireplace, his expression becoming increasingly worried as he took in the state of her. Ginny could only imagine what her face looked like, how scared she must look.

"Ginny, is everything okay? Where's Sirius?"

She shook her head and tried to speak but found she couldn't. A tear rolled down her cheek and she felt exhausted suddenly.

"What happened?" Remus cried out, leaning as close to the fire as he could.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny tried again. This time, in a rush, she was able to tell Remus everything. How they had been fine together for two days, how it was just the two of them enjoying each others company, how she had woken the night before and he was fine, _he was fine, _but when she awoke this morning he seemed hung over or in pain or very sick. The appearance of the Unspeakables caused Remus' eyes to narrow in thought and then Ginny's tale of Sirius' mysterious illness made Remus sit on the floor in front of the fireplace, getting more comfortable, as he processed what she said.

"He'll be alright tomorrow though?" Remus asked.

"Kingsley and that bloke Arnold said he will be," she responded, feeling a little less worked up now that Remus knew everything and still seemed calm.

"Interesting," Remus said.

Ginny watched as he got lost in his thoughts for a second before the cries of Minnie bolted him back to reality.

"Gin, I would follow whatever the Unspeakables say to do," he informed her. "They know more about the situation than we do so they can help take better care of Sirius."

"I can't just leave him here, Remus!" she cried out.

"I know, it's hard," he said soothingly. "But they seem very stern that you head back to his place. Perhaps you can find something there to help answer your questions while you wait for Sirius to heal."

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed.

"Remus, I've been there two days and have seen nothing-"

"Look harder," he pressed. "There has to be something to help you if the Unspeakables won't tell you anything more till he awakes."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I have to go, Minnie has been cranky the past few days," Remus sighed. "Write me if you find anything. And tomorrow, when you see him."

"Of course," Ginny said. "Thank you."

Remus smiled before he headed off in the direction of Minnie's room.

-*.*.*-

When Ginny had begun to leave the building, the secretary informed her she could Apparate directly from the building to her place of residence. But her mind was muddled and she knew she had to walk it off, to breathe the fresh air and pray for some sort of miracle. The dread was still heavy in her stomach. Sirius was inside, dying, and she was going to go hang out at his flat?

The secretary, upon request, got a map and showed Ginny how to get back to Sirius'. The walk would be long, she warned, probably about half an hour with the street life being so busy this time of day. Ginny didn't care. She felt like there was a buzzing in her ears, blocking out all the sounds of the life around her.

It did take her a little over half an hour to get back to Sirius' flat. She had ignored the calls of the street vendors, ignored the smells of the food, the sight of the fountains and buildings. Pressing her finger to the doorknob, it opened. The walk up the stairs seemed long and when she got to Sirius' flat she found the door shut and locked. Ginny was surprised, for she was sure she didn't shut the door behind her when she walked in hours ago.

Entering the flat, Ginny headed straight to the bedroom. The blood was gone, though the bed was untidy still. Someone must have come and cleaned up the blood while she was at the Unspeakables' building. Licking her lips, Ginny tried to figure out what to do. First thing in the morning, she would go back to the building. She would see Sirius and demand answers.

How could he hide that from her?

But, as she sat down on the bed, she felt exhausted. Ginny laid back on the bed, watching the light dance across the ceiling, before her eyes became heavy and she slept.

-*.*.*-

A knocking sound woke Ginny up. The sun was beginning to set, the room around her a bright orange, and Ginny rubbed her eyes, trying to shake herself awake. The knocking came again and Ginny jumped out of bed. She ran to the front door, wrenching it open. Was it something about Sirius?

She cried out as soon as she saw who it was.

"Remus!"

He stood before her, a sad smile on his face as he opened his arms for her to fall into. She relished in the feel of Remus, the feeling of comfort that washed over her, before she stepped back, wiping at her eyes.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sorry, this way," Ginny stepped back into the flat and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Remus was staring around the flat, taking in the life of Sirius around him. He was distracted, again, before he processed Ginny's words.

"I couldn't leave you alone," he told her, as if she were silly for thinking he could. "Andromeda came over to help Tonks with the kids as soon as I could get a hold of her. It took me almost all day to Apparate here without a set appointment."

"What time is it?" Ginny asked, leading him to the living room.

Remus, however, was staring at a picture hanging on the wall that Ginny hadn't noticed before. She stepped up behind him and smiled. The occupants of the picture were waving enthusiastically. James was on Sirius' shoulders in the picture, his arms raised as if he just won a reward. Young Remus was off to the side, laughing hysterically and wiping tears from his eyes as he waved to them. Peter was on the ground laughing.

"What were you guys doing?" Ginny couldn't keep the amusement from her voice.

"No idea," Remus responded honestly. "This was so long ago."

He paused.

"For a while James was fascinated with taking pictures of the group, around the time you left. Probably to help preserve the memory of everyone," Remus had a grin on his face. "Who knows what had just happened to lead to this picture."

They stepped away from the picture and walked over to the couch, taking a seat. Remus' eyes kept darting around the apartment though.

"This flat is much cleaner than any of his other flats have been. He must be at more peace here than he was in London," his voice was quiet.

Ginny took the time to look around the flat with Remus. It was surprisingly clean, with a few pictures hanging on the walls and sitting on shelves. Each picture was of someone he loved though. The picture of the Marauders was the first one anyone entering the flat would see. Beside the couch, though, was a picture of Harry and Sirius, grinning and waving. On a bookshelf there was a picture of him with Teddy, opening Christmas presents. He got Teddy a broom that year.

_It's what James would have done, too,_ Sirius had written to her after that Christmas.

On the wall across the couch hung two pictures, one of Ron, Hermione and Harry at his old flat and another of Remus and Sirius enjoying a drink at Remus'. Ginny's smile was bright. How had she not taken the time to look at these before?

"How are you holding up?" Remus asked her.

She looked at him and shrugged, her smile faltering.

"I actually just slept the last few hours," Ginny responded. "Want something to eat? I'm sure there's something in the kitchen."

Remus nodded and she went looking for food. There was barely enough to make sandwiches but Ginny found she wasn't too hungry and she was sure Remus only agreed so she could keep her hands busy. After making the food, Remus entered the kitchen and took a small bite of the sandwich.

"Have you looked around the flat yet, for any clues?"

Ginny shook her head.

"His flat isn't very big," she pointed out. "So if there is something it shouldn't take too long to find."

Remus made a sound of agreement.

"Sirius was never really good at hiding things," he told her. "He wouldn't have thought to conceal it or hide it anywhere conspicuous."

"What are we looking for though?" Ginny asked.

Remus took a moment to answer.

"Documents, parchment, anything that might have medical information on it. Books, perhaps. I'll look on the bookshelf-"

"I'll look in the bedroom."

Food forgotten, they both separated. Ginny was surprised by how determined Remus was to find something in Sirius' flat. But, she kindly reminded herself, Sirius was Remus' best friend. He was just as worried as she was. Entering the room, Ginny put her hands on her hips. Where would Sirius hide something? The bedroom was tiny, with only the bed, a nightstand and a dresser.

Ginny went to the dresser first, opening the drawers. Only clothes were inside, as suspected. Moving onto the nightstand, Ginny paused. She hadn't taken notice of the picture of her that he had placed there before, for the nightstand was on the side of the bed Sirius always slept on. To be honest, she had no idea where Sirius got this picture. It was from her eighteenth birthday party, where she had a small get together at her mum's. Sirius hadn't shown, though she hadn't expected him to. He had been with Anna at the time and she had been with Harry. The picture wasn't moving, like a Muggle picture would, and she was smiling directly at the camera.

Ginny closed her eyes, thinking. And then, just like that, she remembered that Tonks had brought a camera to that party. She wanted more pictures of Teddy with everyone and must have taken this picture of her at some point. Sighing, Ginny turned away from the picture and continued her search. Opening the drawer, Ginny was disappointed. There was nothing in there, except random bills for the flat, some of Fred and George's best selling prank toys and a barely readable letter from Teddy that was mostly just pictures of trains.

The only place to look was under the bed. Getting on her hands and knees, Ginny lifted the covers to see a pair of sandals and a box. Her eyes narrowed as she grabbed the box, sliding it out from under the bed. Folding her legs to get more comfortable, Ginny lifted the box lid and put it to the side. Inside the box were letters, a ton of letters. She pulled the first one out. It was one from Harry, where he still addressed Sirius as Snuffles. Ginny didn't bother to read it, placing it to the side as she grabbed the next one.

It was from her, talking about her first win at an official Quidditch match. The next was from Harry again then Remus then Ginny then Tonks. Further down, there were more worn letters. From James, James' parents, Lily then James again. She was so distracted by the letters she didn't even noticed the black book that was partially hidden. Ginny grabbed it and opened it. The first page gave Ginny a jolt.

"Remus! I found something!"

-*.*.*-

As Ginny sat in the lobby the next morning, her eyes red and slightly swollen, she tried to shake off the apprehension in her. Arnold had greeted her only minutes ago, no smile on his lips as he took in the sight of her. With a simple nod, he said Sirius was much better than he had been the night before and that he would have the Healers prepare him for her visit.

Ginny's hand felt clammy as Remus held it.

"This way," Arnold appeared at the door by the secretary.

Ginny stood and followed him, leaving Remus in the lobby to wait for her. They walked the length of the hall before entering the last door on the right. He pushed it open, offered her another nod and looked at his watch.

"I'll give you fifteen minutes."

Then he left her. Ginny sighed before entering. The room was well lit and didn't look like a room an ill person would reside in. It was too bright, the walls a warm maroon and a window showing the beautiful sun outside. Sirius lay in a bed, prepped up against the pillows. His skin was still pale but his eyes were alive, fixed on her as soon as he saw her.

When she didn't say anything at first, instead opting to take a seat next to the bed, Sirius let out a deep breath he must have been holding.

"You know," he stated simply, his fingers clenching the comforter on his bed.

"I found your little black book," she responded, trying not to joke at a time like this but unable to stop.

She felt a bit hysterical now that she was face to face with him.

"You should have told me," she whispered, her eyes finding his then dropping. "I had no idea."

"That was the point," Sirius said, sitting up and leaning towards her.

He winced, though he tried to hide it. Ginny frowned and Sirius sighed again.

"I could have saved you so much pain."

"_Ginny_," Sirius hissed. "Don't blame yourself for this."

"How can I not?" she cried out, tossing the book onto his bed. "I make you sick; being around _me_ makes you sick!"

Sirius shook his head but he couldn't deny this.

"The dates, the dates in the book all line up to only a day or two after I've seen you in the past four years," Ginny felt like she was about to cry. "Bloody noses, horrible migraines, collapsing, fainting and waking up hours later unable to breathe, the inability to eat- I could go on for days. You wrote it all down."

Sirius grabbed her hand and she snatched it away as if he burned her. She couldn't touch him, she couldn't, not when she knew what the effect of her touch was going to have on him. His face fell and he instead just leaned closer to her, though it seemed difficult, as if his muscles were too sore.

"The Unspeakables found me after the Final Battle," he told her after a pause, keeping his gray eyes locked with hers. "I was at Hogwarts still, you had only left days before, but I was too ill to leave the Hospital Wing. It was sudden and the next day I was going to be moved to St. Mungo's. But then they showed up… They didn't seem too surprised to see me injured, not from the Final Battle but from some unknown illness. They offered to help me.

"I fought them off for a while. Told them to leave. But I was only getting worse and so, very reluctantly, I agreed. I knew that to them I was just a science project, the only living person other than you, Ginny, who escaped the Veil. But they said they had answers."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and Ginny could see the skin on his hands was bruised.

"They asked me a million questions about the Veil, what I remember, how I escaped. I couldn't remember much other than what you told me, what you said the Veil made you promise it. But by that point I made them agree never to contact you. So they went off what I told them. The Veil agreed to take my memories in order for me to leave. And it didn't work, I remembered you, everything about you."

His tone was soft now and he looked like he wanted to grab her, to hold her. She felt sick to her stomach as she fought the urge to give in.

"I healed but they had a theory, though they had no way of proving it. They thought… they thought the Veil made the ultimate punishment for us. I'd remember everything but being around you, being with you, would cause me unbearable pain, would make me sick," Sirius looked frustrated. "It was only a theory but they advised that I didn't see you until they could try to use some sort of magic to heal me.

"I avoided your birthday party, any invite Harry gave me to come over his flat to spend time with you, Hermione, Ron and him, any time Remus wanted me to come see Tonks when she was still pregnant with Teddy and happened to mention you were there. There were other reasons, of course. I was also trying to get you out of my head, I couldn't stop thinking of you but I knew… I thought… you were suppose to be with Harry. So it just happened to work out.

"When I saw you at the hospital with Remus, when Teddy was born, we only interacted for less than an hour. I was sick two days later. After your graduation party, I couldn't get out of bed the next day. After the pub for my birthday I had to make excuses to Anna as to why I suddenly had to go into work even though I was vomiting… Ginny, I'm so sorry."

_And you would give us your hope of ever living a life with Sirius Black._

Ginny's mouth was dry.

"And what about after Ron's wedding?" she asked.

Sirius shook his head.

"By then the Unspeakables were sure they found the cure. They had moved me here, to Florence, where they said there was a great witch who could help them. They didn't give me too much information but they gave me some potion and… they told me to go to Ron and Hermione's wedding. I had been so positive it would work, it just felt right, that I couldn't help but promising you everything. Harry had offered us his blessing and I did want to be with you. I wasn't sick for over a month."

Ginny's eyebrows perked.

"But when I did get sick it was the worst one. The potion held it off but seemed to make it twice as horrible. I needed help breathing for a week. By then, though, we were already planning your holiday here. I went along with it, hoping by then they'd find something. I couldn't take that potion again, it nearly killed me, but I thought for sure they'd find _something_…"

"They didn't though, did they?" Ginny questioned softly. "That's why you didn't want me to come."

Sirius' eyes were sad as they bore into hers.

"I figured with an extra month or two we'd have something."

"But I came anyway," Ginny muttered, hating herself, hating the Veil, hating how it accurately predicted that she'd never be able to have a life with Sirius.

"I wanted you here," Sirius said fiercely. "Don't do this."

"I almost killed you, again," she whispered. "How can you even want to be around me?"

This time Sirius did grab her hands, unwilling to let her snatch them back.

"I love you. Ginny, I love you," Sirius was almost pleading with her. "I always have."

She smiled at him, though she felt no happiness.

"I love you too, Sirius," she responded. "And that's what makes this the perfect punishment from the Veil."

Sirius let go of her hands at that and leaned back in his bed. He seemed weaker suddenly and her heart sped up at the sight, worry filling her despite her self-hatred.

"They're going to find a cure for this one day, love," he promised, his voice soft as his gray eyes fluttered shut.

Unable to help herself, Ginny ran her fingers through his black hair.

"I hope so."

She left that night, with Remus helping her pack her things. How could she be around him if she made him sick? Flashes of him laying on his bedroom floor, blood all around him, kept appearing when she closed her eyes. It was sick, what the Veil had done. To tease her like this for years, to never allow her to be happy, to force pain upon Sirius…

Ginny wished she could go back to see Sirius, to explain why she was leaving without a goodbye, but knew just the feel of her around him would cause him to become weaker. She couldn't do that to him. Remus, who had helped her figure out the writings in Sirius' black book, had figured out what was going on before she did. He had held her as she cried in Sirius' bedroom, wrenching sobs that left her light headed. He had whispered comforting words in her ear as they waited in the lobby.

And he hated the Veil just as much as she did.

After waiting for hours at the Apparition building, they arrived back at Remus' house. She slept in his guest room that night, dreaming of Sirius falling through the Veil and it teasing her to come try to save him, knowing she never could.

-*.*.*-

**February 06, 2003**

Ginny took the scarf off her neck, hanging it behind her on the chair. She shook her hair out and could feel the snow melting now that she was in the heat. The bookstore was near empty, allowing Ginny to do the research she needed to in peace. Slipping her hands out of her gloves, Ginny placed her wand on the table beside her before pulling the books out of her bag.

Hermione had given her a list of titles to ask McGonagall to borrow from the Restricted Section. It had taken ages to get McGonagall's approval to take these books outside of Hogwarts but, after much persuasion, the Headmistress gave in. Normally Ginny would have no problem going to Hogwarts to go through the books in private but life had been hectic recently and she had no time.

Teddy, who had just turned five, was quite the handful. Remus, who still worked at Hogwarts, had asked Ginny to stop by his house to make sure Tonks was alright with both children as often as she could. Minnie was only a year and, despite being a calm baby, had a habit of following her brother into trouble. Ginny could only imagine what their Hogwarts years would be like.

Not only that but Ron and Hermione were expecting, Fred and Angelina were finally going to tie the knot after years of engagement, Molly and Arthur were attempting to clean out the Burrow for the arrival of more grandkids, Severus was sending her long potion ingredients for possible cures, the Unspeakables kept in constant contact with her to pick her brain and… and this was her off season for Quidditch.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. Thank Merlin she wasn't playing Quidditch right now or else her head might explode. Reaching into her bag to feel for any books, her hand instead grabbed a piece of parchment. She pulled it out, saw the familiar handwriting and put it back in the bag. Sirius still wrote to her, after promising her it would not make him sick, and she tried to write back. It was hard, though, as if she were just chasing after something she would never have despite how much she fought for it.

It had been so long since the Final Battle, since she had rescued him.

"Five years," she mumbled to herself, grabbing the book she had left off on.

She had a free hour to do research but soon her neck felt cramped, as did her hand from writing. The sun had set and it was snowing out still. The bookstore would surely close soon and then Ginny would have to go back to her flat, change and head over to the Burrow for dinner with the family. Putting the books back in her bag, Ginny left the bookstore. Her flat was only a block away but she found she got more work down when in the bookstore than her own home.

It was freezing out and the snow was beginning to block out the light from the streetlamps. Ginny shifted the weight of the bag on her shoulder, huffing out a breath.

"Need me to get that for you?"

She cried out, dropping the bag and spinning around so quick she slipped. Sirius reached out, grabbing her arm and pulling her upwards before her bum could hit the ground. Her hair had escaped her scarf and was now in her eyes, obscuring her vision of the man in front of her.

"Sirius!" Ginny cried out. "What-what are you doing here?"

Sirius seemed to be fighting to hold back a grin. It didn't work.

"You look a bit mad, there, Ginny," Sirius teased, bending down and picking up her bag.

He made a face.

"You do realize there are charms to make this lighter, don't you?"

Ginny was still frozen in shock. The last time she had seen him he had been injured, from her, laying in a bed in Florence. Now he stood before her, healthy, in the middle of a snow covered street in Muggle London.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked again, reaching to take her bag from him.

"I wanted to see you."

He dodged her attempt to take her bag back and she rolled her eyes at his almost childish action.

"With no concern for your health?" she questioned, her words having a bit of a bite to them.

"None at all," he smiled cheekily.

"Really, Sirius, I'm going to- you're going to get sick-"

"We better hurry back to your flat then, eh?"

"Sirius," Ginny sighed, exasperated. "I can't do this, I can't keep doing this with you when I know the outcome."

Sirius, though, was not ready for a dark mood. He seemed delighted to be with her, his eyes sparkling as he took in her disheveled state.

"I figured you needed a break from your research," he told her. "Looking up cures can be exhausting."

Ginny's head snapped up to look at him, her mouth dropping open. How had he known she was researching cures for him?

"Come on, Gin, just for a few hours."

She hesitated, fighting her desire against her logic.

"Give a bloke a chance, hmm?" Sirius cooed, reaching out and brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

She grudgingly nodded, trying to appear put out by his appearance, as she should be. Ginny shouldn't want Sirius here, when she knew he would get sick from being with her. If anyone knew that they had yet to find a cure for Sirius it was her. She was nearly obsessive with her research, making Hermione join the project with her. But her heart lifted at the idea of bringing Sirius back to her place.

Her body warmed completely despite the harsh winter air around her. It would only be a few hours, if even, and then she would force him to leave. She had to go to the Burrow either way for dinner…

By the time they got to her flat, Ginny was so nervous she found it hard to make a sentence. She could hold no conversation with Sirius but he didn't seem to mind, instead taking an interest in her flat, looking around as she took off her jacket, gloves and scarf. Keeping a wary eye on him, Ginny moved into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea.

"So is this just some sort of experiment?" Ginny asked, trying to keep her voice light. "To see if they've found something?"

Sirius looked over at her. His hair was longer than it had been in Florence and fell in front of his eyes. She wanted to brush it away. Instead she tapped her wand to the pot of tea, causing steam to rise.

"Yes," he answered truthfully.

Ginny's heart fluttered at the possibility that they did find something.

"Oh, good," she said, trying to keep her voice light.

"And I think they were getting ready to murder me from annoying them so much about seeing you," Sirius told her, walking over to her in the kitchen. "Writing to you is not enough."

"Sirius, I don't want to make you ill-"

"I want to see you," he said, his voice leaving no room for argument. "Do you miss me? Don't you want to see me too?"

"Of course," Ginny whispered.

"I'm here willingly. Stop making yourself feel so guilty."

Ginny nodded, reaching to the cabinet for her teacups. She stopped mid-reach, though.

"Sirius?"

She turned around and saw that he was in the kitchen with her, staring at her with his head tilted to the side.

"Kiss me."

Ginny had barely gotten the words out, had barely been able to take a breath, before Sirius was in front of her. His hands were warm on her face and she felt it, that feeling of being so complete now that he was with her. He must have felt it too, she thought amusedly, for he soon moaned.

"Bedroom?" he asked gruffly.

"Back this way."

She grabbed his hands and tugged him after her. A feeling of excitement coursed through her. Maybe he was finally cured. Maybe they could really be together. Maybe, just maybe…

Whatever her next thought was going to be she didn't know for Sirius was pulling her shirt off over her head, his hands then taking off her bra as she began to work at his pants buckle. When she went to pull him towards her bed, Sirius paused, his hand trailing from the back of her neck down her spine. It caused her skin to erupt in goose bumps.

"Let's take our time, love," he murmured, pressing his lips to her ear.

She shivered.

"There's no rush."

-*.*.*-

Afterwards, as Ginny got ready to go to the Burrow and Sirius redressed himself, she tried to feel hopeful. But she could see him rubbing his head when he thought she wasn't looking, could see the way he seemed to hate himself as he leaned against a wall, wiping his forehead. They had only been together two hours and he was ill again. Ginny offered to take him to Remus', where she knew he was going, but he opted to go by Floo.

"Look, Gin," he said to her quietly before he left. "This will be fixed."

"It's been five years," she responded, smiling sadly. "I think that says enough-"

"Hey, hey," Sirius lifted her chin with a finger. "Are you giving up on me?"

"No," Ginny responded, biting her lip. "I just…"

She sighed.

"I don't think I could ever give up on you."

Sirius smiled at her words and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I'll see you soon," he promised.

-*.*.*-

Author's Note: Review, let me know what you think! One, maybe two, more chapters left!


	9. Chapter Nine

-*.*.*-

Title: Look After You

Summary: When Ginny time traveled back to her original time, leaving behind the Marauders and Lily, she knew life wasn't going to get any easier. Torn between her desire for Sirius and love for Harry, Ginny fights to survive in a world she forgot about. Sequel.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

-*.*.*-

_Chapter Nine_

_Back and Forth_

**February 6, 2003**

The air was cold, biting at the bare skin of his face and making him wonder yet again why he didn't go inside by the fire. Instead he sat in a metal chair that he had to brush snow off of on the balcony, overlooking a dark backyard where absolutely nothing was happening. He could hear the snapping of branches off in the woods, whether from forest creatures or snow too heavy to be held he did not know. Snow on the floor of the balcony dampened the thick socks he wore and the long sleeved shirt he was wearing did nothing to protect him.

But he could not leave.

Ever since he was a child, Sirius was use to the quiet. When he wasn't pissing off his mother or brother or father, Number 12 Grimmauld Place was an extremely silent house. No one would know of the hatred that lurked within the walls, of the restlessness of the house guests. While Sirius was a naturally loud child, he found that when he was most upset, when he could not think properly, he just liked to be in the dark and to be where no one could hear or see him.

Then he went to Hogwarts and there was no such thing as quiet. There was just James and Remus, Peter and Lily… and Ginny. There was Quidditch, where he was allowed to curse and scream as long as McGonagall or any other professor didn't hear him. There was the Gryffindor common room, where not one student understood the meaning of the word tranquility. There was the Great Hall and there was laughter and kissing and warmth.

After Hogwarts, Sirius felt like his whole world had become more silent. Ginny was gone. Voldemort was on the rise. Everyone had secrets. But Sirius was use to the quiet and secrets and being suspicious of everyone. His family had raised him like that. And he needed the lack of noise to keep James, Lily and Harry safe…

Azkaban was silent too, except for the random screams of the prisoners. If it weren't for the silence of Azkaban, Sirius never would have thought of how to get to Peter.

And now, like many other times, Sirius sat in the silence to try to think straight. He felt a bit sick still though and it was distracting him. There was a pounding right behind his right eye and a rolling sensation in his stomach that made him vomit more than once on his trip to Remus' cottage. Putting his head in his hands, Sirius closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Ginny was losing hope. He was losing hope. It had been five years, five very long years, where Sirius had tried time and time again to fix whatever curse the Veil had put on him.

But he couldn't imagine a life without Ginny. Even now his clothes smelled of her and he had a flash from only hours ago of his fingers tracing her freckled skin as she lay next to him in her bed. The smile on her face was one like no other he had seen and it filled every inch of him with such light, with such freedom, that it made it hard for Sirius to breathe. He thought of her hair and her small hands and her large eyes. He thought of the stubbornness in her voice whenever she said no and the way her lips curved when she cried out yes… He still couldn't believe the lengths Ginny had gone to for him, for the sole purpose of bringing Sirius back from the Veil. She had risked her life for him when she had no reason to do so.

A shiver ran down Sirius' back and he lifted his head out of his hands to look out at the yard again. They'd been fighting to be together for five years and sometimes Sirius just wanted to give up. After her trip to see him in Florence, when the curse hit him and he had been too sick to move, after seeing the devastation on her face when she found out the secret he had been trying to hide from her…

"Bloody hell," Sirius cursed softly, his words causing a puff of fog to appear in front of his face.

"Bloody hell is right."

Sirius jumped, swinging around to see Remus shutting the door to the balcony and stepping outside. Remus glanced at Sirius from the corner of his eye before walking up to the railing.

"Are you mad?" Remus asked, shaking his head at Sirius.

His eyebrows perked at Remus' question.

"Tonks would have your head if she found out you left that balcony door open for however long you've been out here."

Sirius' eyebrows went higher before he let out a bark of laughter. Remus started laughing too, leaning against the railing to hold himself up. Their laughter echoed in the night and Sirius got up to stand next to his friend. Putting his elbows on the railing, Sirius put his chin in his hands, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I find it hard to believe my own cousin would worry about a thing like that," Sirius said in response.

Remus snorted.

"_You_ were probably furious," Sirius continued.

Beginning to laugh again, Remus turned to look at Sirius. The laughter gradually died as he took in the sight of his best mate.

"It's still not working?" he questioned.

Making sure to keep his eyes off Moony, Sirius gave a sharp nod.

"What did the Unspeakables say?"

He cleared his throat, feeling the burning at the back of it. As comfortable as Sirius was with the quiet and as comfortable as Sirius was at being the creator of mass chaos, Sirius hated the moments when he had to say what he didn't want to say, when he had to admit to what he was trying to pretend didn't happen. Remus had always been able to see through Sirius and James' exteriors when they were upset and it was a skill he used whenever he wanted, like now. Though Sirius had always leaned so heavily on James when they grew up, he found Remus had wonderfully and selfishly stepped in to be Sirius' crying shoulder.

"I haven't talked to anyone yet. Came straight here."

Both men were wordless for a beat before Sirius cleared his throat again.

"They're running out of options. Abigail, the witch in Florence, she couldn't do anything… you know what she told me?"

Sirius licked his lips as Remus remained still. _Well here goes nothing_, Sirius thought to himself.

"She told me to go back into the Veil-"

"What!"

Remus' shout startled Sirius, and possibly anyone in a ten mile radius. As Sirius's head snapped up in surprise at the yell, Remus' hand moved quick as lightening and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanking his face close to Remus'.

"Padfoot, you will not go back into the Veil."

The amber in Remus' eyes burned bright and there was such protectiveness, such fierceness, that Sirius was left speechless. Remus' grip tightened on his shirt.

"Padfoot, you cannot go back into that Veil. We will not lose you again. That witch is wrong."

Sirius nodded silently. Remus' eyes narrowed.

"Sirius, you must promise me you will not go back there. Imagine Harry, imagine Ginny! After everything she's done for you, for you to go back into that Veil because some bloody witch told you to- For Merlin's sake, think of Teddy! He loves you. We all do-"

"I'm not going back in!" Sirius cried out, his hands coming up and gripping onto the wrist of Remus' hand that held his shirt. "I don't want to lose any of you either."

"Sirius," Remus' tone was warning but whatever he was about to say was cut off by the balcony door opening.

Both men turned to see Tonks standing there, hands on her hips. Her eyes were sparkling, however, and it was clear she was trying to conceal a grin.

"Are you lot about to kiss?"

Remus dropped his hand in shock and Sirius grinned, reaching up and massaging his neck where the shirt had rubbed his skin wrong.

"Imagine when I tell everyone about what I just stumbled in on," Tonks continued, giggling a bit as Remus approached his wife.

"We were not about to kiss," Remus said, pressing his lips to Tonks' head.

"Sure."

"Seriously, we weren't-"

"Seriously," Sirius repeated, laughter coloring his words.

Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Get inside, boys; Teddy wants you to say goodnight before he finally goes to bed. And let it be known if you two snogging out here is the reason that boy is awake the rest of the night there will be hell to pay."

Sirius smirked, following the couple back into the cottage and shutting the door behind him.

-*.*.*-

**June 26, 2003**

"I feel sort of horrible leaving Hermione at home."

Ginny rolled her eyes affectionately, reaching over to mess up Ron's hair.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Stop being a prat and trying to find a way out of this," Ginny said as she poked him in the chest.

"Ow-"

"I'm exhausted too but we need this."

"You don't understand, Gin," Ron said, his blue eyes wide. "She's gone 'round the bend. Her back hurts, her feet are _huge_ and she keeps mentioning all this really gross stuff that I'm sure will give me nightmares."

"Too much information, Ron," Ginny cut him off, laughing. "She's pregnant. What do you expect?"

Ron sighed through his nose.

"An easy nine months would be too much to ask?"

"Yes!" Ginny couldn't stop laughing. "You're such an idiot."

"Oh, sorry. Butterbeer?"

Neville, who had nearly spilt his own drink on Ron and Ginny, offered up the two other Butterbeers he held in his left hand. Both Weasleys took one, smiling at Neville as he made his way over to Luna and Blaise by the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you want to get out of the house anyway?" Ginny continued the conversation, taking a sip of the drink.

Ron shrugged.

"I just know she wanted to come."

"Now you're just lying," Ginny rolled her eyes again. "Hermione hates going out to pubs, she hates the crowd on the dance floor and she can't stand all the questions you ask her about Muggles when we're out in Muggle London."

"What! You're evil-"

"Hey Ron, Ginny."

Dean Thomas had just entered Ginny's flat, making his way over to the host and placing two bottles of Firewhiskey on the table in front of her.

"I present this alcohol to you as a token of my appreciation for letting us all meet here before we head out," Dean said, dramatically waving his hand around the whiskey.

Ginny smirked, standing up to hug Dean. Ron stood also, clasping hands with Dean before running a hand through his hair.

"Is this what tonight's going to be like?" Ron asked warily.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dean grinned, stealing Ginny's Butterbeer to take a sip.

"Ronald is being a baby about going out without Hermione," Ginny supplied sweetly, batting her eyes at Ron when he scowled at her.

"That is _not_ true!"

"Well, Weasley, you're about to have a real baby running around so you better grow up and be a man!" Dean patted Ron's shoulder, his grin widening when Ron shrugged his hand off.

Handing Ginny back her drink, Dean made his way to the kitchen, where Ginny was sure he was grabbing some shot glasses. She watched as Blaise and Dean exchanged nods of the heads, Dean wrapped an arm around Luna in greeting before Neville and Dean started laughing about something she couldn't hear. Harry, who was talking to Pansy by the kitchen sink, jumped at the sight of his fellow Gryffindor. Doing a quick count, Ginny realized they were only missing a few more people before they could head out.

"Might as well join the party," Ron mumbled, sitting back on the couch and opening one of the bottles of whiskey.

It had become a bit of a tradition, this get together that was happening in Ginny's flat. They were all grownups now, as strange as it was, and had hardly any time to get everyone together at once. So they tried to aim for once a month, or perhaps once every two months, where everyone got together for dinner or a night out on the town. And, over the years, the group had transformed itself.

Initially it had just been Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. But then came Neville and Luna, who Ginny wanted to keep in contact with as much as possible. They became a permanent fixture of the group and Ginny was reminded insanely of her fourth year, when they gone into the Department of Mysteries. Not too long after Dean and Seamus had stumbled upon the group when they were out at the pub once and ordered they be invited out also from then on. Fred, George, Angelina and Hannah randomly joined as well.

Then Harry and Ginny broke up. Harry began dating Pansy and instead of the Slytherin refusing to be apart of the mostly Gryffindor hangout she opted to join them. She even brought along Blaise Zabini, whether for moral support or the fact that he was the most obnoxious Slytherin any of them had ever met Ginny didn't know. And soon the group hangouts of four had expanded to over ten.

"Gin, you're out of toilet paper," Seamus' voice snapped Ginny out of her thoughts.

She looked up irritably and he chuckled, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Joke, just a joke."

"Where're Fred and George?" Neville was surprisingly heard over the voices and laughter of everyone in the small flat.

She heard Ron curse and turned to look at him.

"Ah, right, they'll be meeting us at the pub!"

Ron shrugged sheepishly at Ginny's narrowed eyes. She couldn't help but laugh as Dean made his way back to the couch, carrying more than enough shot glasses.

" Ev'ryone, over here!" Dean shouted.

Pansy was the first one over, though Ginny had a feeling it was to make sure the two girls were standing next to each other. They shared a slight smile and Pansy leaned close to her.

"I despise when Thomas does this," Pansy said softly, so that the boy did not hear her. "I hate shots."

Ginny laughed.

"You say this every time," Ginny pointed out. "And every time you take the shots."

Pansy folded her arms across her chest. Taking a second to look at the woman, Ginny found she was still surprised by how Muggle Pansy could make herself look. Her hair was pulled into a high bun and she wore shorts and a slightly baggy shirt. Despite her sharp features, which Ginny liked to think every Slytherin had, Pansy could very well pass for a Muggle and not the pureblood Slytherin she is.

How times have changed.

"Here you go, and you- hey! Don't take it yet, Seamus! Luna, here, pass that Zabini- Luna! Don't dump it in the plant!"

"But Firewhiskey helps prevent-" Luna's dreamy voice began, though it was cut off by Blaise's snickering.

"Ginny."

Ginny jumped a bit, startled by how Harry had managed to get so close to her and Pansy without her noticing.

"Hey, Harry," she smiled at him.

Her eyes couldn't help but watch as Pansy uncrossed her arms from her chest in order to slip her hand into Harry's.

"Ron okay?" Harry asked, using his free hand to push his glasses up his nose.

Ginny smiled at Harry as she shrugged. They shared a look before Harry leaned towards his best friend.

"Everything alright there, mate?"

Ron dramatically sighed.

"This shot's for you, Harry," Ron responded, handing Harry one of the shots Dean poured.

Soon they each had a shot in their hands and, with a cheer, clanked them all together and consumed the alcohol. It burned down Ginny's throat and she fought the urge to gasp, instead shaking her shoulders as if this would help it go down.

"Ah!" Seamus cheered. "Round two, yes?"

-*.*.*-

Muggle London was definitely an interesting place. None of them were recognized, which made for a carefree Harry, though Ginny believed it made them all more rowdy. After going through two pubs, the group decided on a pub that had loud music and a packed dance floor.

Ginny wasn't sure how long they'd be in the pub before someone was kicked out. Dean and Seamus had gone on the dance floor, jumping around as if they had been hit with a jinx. Harry and Ron were seated at the bar, heads bent close as they discussed something in their slurred words. One of them would randomly shout out something every five minutes in anger or joy. Pansy was leaning against a wall, her eyes glossy, as she listened to Hannah Abbot, Neville and George talk. Angelina and Fred were challenging the people around them to beer chugging.

Everyone was smashed.

"What are you doing?"

Ginny turned, blinking to focus. Blaise Zabini stood in front of her, smirking as he took in her disheveled sight.

"Taking a moment to collect myself," Ginny responded.

"Not dancing?" Blaise asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"I lost the beer chugging contest to Fred and Angelina," Ginny told him, shaking her head slowly. "Twice."

Blaise' smirk grew and he leaned close to her. He smelled of mint and clean clothes. Ginny squinted her eyes. She supposed that was because his clothes were only the best brands. Even if Blaise and Pansy hung out with Gryffindors now they still made to show off their wealth.

"Want another drink?"

Blaise nodded down at Ginny's empty drink and she looked up at him with a smile. The Slytherin had taken a while to come around once Pansy forced his entry into the group. He had never been as bad as Malfoy had been when they were all at Hogwarts but he liked his snide comments and he liked making a point to piss off the boys. He had come a long way.

"Sure."

Nodding again, Blaise walked towards the packed bar. Ginny bit her lip before turning her eyes to the dance floor. She tried to find Dean and Seamus in the crowd. The lights were making her eyes hurt though and after a minute of no success Ginny gave up. Turning from the dance floor, Ginny heard Fred's loud cheer and started when someone took her hand.

"Come now, Gin, time to dance!" 

Seamus tugged her hand and she stumbled onto the dance floor.

"But my glass-"

Seamus didn't let her finish, taking her empty glass and putting it on a random seat. Ginny giggled as Seamus made a show of spinning her. Suddenly Dean was beside them, doing some odd dance moves with Hannah. Hannah was red faced and throwing her arms in the air.

The music was different than Ginny was use to but the Muggle music always was. She never knew how to dance to it and opted to just bounce on her feet Copying Hannah, Ginny threw her arms into the air and spun in a circle. She closed her eyes, smiling when she heard Seamus and Dean laughing through the music, and continued spinning. But it was becoming too packed to keep spinning so Ginny stopped, swaying to the music and making a face at Neville as he made his way toward the group.

"Bloody brilliant!" Neville shouted as he began jumping up and down.

And it was then, in the rush of stopping spinning and bodies pressing together and the smell of sweat in the air, that Ginny saw him. She gasped, her hand flying to her chest as she tried to look around Dean to make sure it was him.

"Sirius," she whispered.

Ginny pushed away from the group. Sirius was making his way to the back of the pub and Ginny knew that's where one of the exits was… or maybe it was the toilets but either way she had to follow him. She tried not to stumble when someone bumped into her, keeping her eyes on Sirius. Sirius, Sirius, Sirius.

She hadn't seen Sirius since February. They weren't writing as much but they have always randomly gone through dry spells with writing. Apparently he had left Florence, though Ginny didn't know where he had moved to. And now he was in London, at a pub by her flat. Ginny passed by Fred and Angelina, who were snogging in front of all the losers of the beer chugging contest.

Sirius turned his head slightly, as if knowing she was behind him, and she sped her walk. His hair was longer than before so she couldn't see his eyes and now, more than anything, Ginny wanted to see the grey of his eyes. Ginny felt herself smiling and, with a jolt, she realized her hand was shaking as she reached out to grab him by the shoulder.

"_Sirius_," she breathed.

Merlin, she hadn't realized she missed him this much until just now-

"What?"

Ginny felt her face flush. The man in front of her wasn't Sirius, though he looked so much like Sirius she briefly wondered if they could have been related. But, no, the man in front of her had big hazel eyes and a rounder nose. They were the same height and had the same hair so Ginny knew why she thought he was Sirius in her drunken state.

"Sorry? Can't hear you, it's so loud in here!"

Ginny blinked as the man kept talking to her. She should say something. She definitely should say something.

But the disappointment was hitting her like a brick wall. And there wasn't an exit in the back of the pub, just the toilets like Ginny thought. And he wasn't Sirius. Ginny took a step back than another before completely turning around. She pushed her way through the crowd, past Fred and Angelina again. Her eyes searched for the exit and she found it. Harry and Ron, still seated at the bar, didn't notice when she rushed pass them to leave the pub.

But the warm air didn't make Ginny feel any better. She gasped, trying to calm her breathing. Her eyes burned and her hands were still shaking but for a different reason now. It wasn't Sirius.

"It's okay," she muttered to herself, pressing a hand to her chest again. "I'm okay."

But her own words made her face crumble. Ginny brought her other hand to her face, covering her eyes as if that would stop the tears. Falling against the brick wall of the pub, Ginny slid to the ground. There were random people outside the pub, drunk and hardly taking mind of the fellow drunk girl crying.

Her body shuddered with suppressed sobs.

It still wasn't any easier. Whenever Ginny thought it was finally okay, that she was finally okay, something would happen. He would write her, saying he missed her. She would hear Teddy talking about him. Harry would mention some joke that Sirius had told him.

And, Merlin, she missed him. Even after months of not seeing each other, even knowing the pain they caused each other, she still missed him. She missed everything about him. Did it make it worse that it seemed like everyone else around her was paired up? Probably. After all, Ron and Hermione were about to have their first kid. Not that Ginny wanted kids anytime soon but it was such a big step, such a big commitment that Ron and Hermione decided to take on together...

Who would Ginny ever want to do that with except Sirius?

As soon as the tears stopped and Ginny could breathe easy she wiped at her face with the back of her hand. She couldn't go back in there now, not when she knew her face was bright red and her eyes puffy. Not if that man who looked like Sirius was still in there.

"Weasley?"

Ginny looked up, surprised when she saw Blaise leaning out of the pub, squinting his eyes to make sure it really was her sitting on the sidewalk. When Ginny just continued staring at him, Blaise decided to leave the pub. He sauntered over to her, pursing his lips.

"Are you crying?"

Ginny sniffed, wiping at her face again.

"No."

"Usually Hannah is the one who starts crying when she's drinking," Blaise told her. "But she's getting her moves on with one of your brothers."

Biting her lip, Ginny sighed.

"Get up."

"What?"

Blaise, who was still standing, had his hands in his pocket and an eyebrow raised.

"You look like a fool down there, now get up. I have a drink in the pub for you that I've been holding for about twenty minutes and if I go back in there alone _I'll _be the fool."

When Ginny didn't move, Blaise checked his surroundings before squatting down next to her.

"I'm not joking. This whole you-crying-thing that is going on is making me uncomfortable. You are not the crier. Now let's get back to having a good time."

Blaise stood up straight and, after another moment of silence, offered Ginny his hand. She took it without thinking twice and let him pull her to her feet.

-*.*.*-

**September 29, 2003**

"I don't do well with babies," Sirius admitted.

He felt Remus and Tonks look at him as he tried to avoid their gazes.

"You do realize you're holding both my children right now?" Tonks' voice was amused.

Sirius shrugged. In his right arm was Minnie, her head laid down on Sirius' shoulder as her chubby fingers picked at the buttons on his jacket. And his left hand had a firm grip on Teddy's hand. Teddy looked up at his godfather at his parents' words and he shared a smile with Sirius.

"But Teddy and Minnie are _your_ children," Sirius said.

Remus chuckled.

"Of course I'm going to be okay with your children, Moony."

"I'm sure you'll be fine seeing Rose then," was all Remus said before he knocked on the door.

Nerves were getting the best of Sirius and he glanced over at Tonks. She seemed relieved not to be holding either of her kids and shot Sirius a wink when they made eye contact.

"If anything, you holding both the kids will make Hermione more comfortable with handing Rose over to you."

Sirius blanched but before he could do anything the front door swung open. Today was one of the few days Sirius had to spare to see his loved ones before he went back to work. As always, the work the Unspeakables and him were doing was never ending. Despite thinking just months ago that there was nothing else to be done to help him the Unspeakables came up with more possible solutions.

So today he was to see Rose, Ron and Hermione's first child. She was born about a month ago, in late August. After stopping by Remus' to pick up the Lupin family, they all headed over to the new parent's house.

"You've made it!"

Ron, lanky as always, had the tired look on his face that most new parents had. Dark shadows hung under his eyes and his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in a while. But at the sight of his friends a large smile spread across his face.

"Come in, come in! Hermione can't wait to see you! Oh, hello, Teddy."

Teddy had let go of Sirius' hand to hold Ron's hand instead.

"Is the baby a girl, Ron?" Teddy asked, his eyes wide.

Ron smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," Ron ushered the family in and shut the door behind them. "Her name is Rose."

Teddy scrunched his nose as he let go of Ron's hand to run further into the house. Remus watched warily beside his wife as Teddy began picking up anything he could grab.

"When is someone going to have a boy?" Teddy asked, picking up a picture frame before putting it back down. "There's only baby girls, no boys, I want a friend."

Ron laughed and offered a shrug.

"No idea, mate. Ask your dad and mum that one."

Sirius began to laugh also at the eye roll Tonks gave and the fact that Remus began to shake his head. He wondered how many times Teddy had complained about being the only boy in the group of friends. It was true though, Sirius realized. Bill and Fleur had Victoire a few years back. Remus and Tonks had baby Minnie and now Ron and Hermione just had Rose.

Poor lad, to be surrounded by so many women. At some point in his life, though, he would probably be grateful to not be related to any of them.

"Sirius! Uncle Sirius, come here!"

Handing Minnie to Remus, Sirius shook off his jacket and followed Teddy into the kitchen. Teddy had just managed to learn to say Sirius' name without replacing the r with a w and was quite proud of himself. Sirius wasn't sure he had ever heard someone make an effort to say his name out loud as much as Teddy did. Sirius glanced around the clean kitchen as Ron, Tonks and Remus had made their way into a different room; from the sounds of it, Hermione and Rose were in there.

"Thanks for not Flooing in… the noise has been driving Rose insane, she cries every time she hears it…"

Teddy turned to his godfather, smirking, as soon as the voices of the other adults faded away.

"There're cookies!" Teddy whispered, pointing to the counter. "Can I have one?"

Sirius started chuckling again and bent down beside his godson. It was odd to look at Teddy and see Remus. The boy was undoubtedly his father's son, despite having Tonks ability to change appearances. Whenever Teddy was in a relaxed state he had shaggy brown hair and wide, hazel eyes. He wasn't clumsy or quiet though. Instead he seemed to inherit the sliver of a mischievous side of Remus, with a bit of feistiness from his godparents. At the thought of Ginny, Sirius' smile faltered.

"Your parents probably won't want you to have one. We haven't even had lunch yet."

Teddy's face scrunched up in confusion.

"So?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"How 'bout you go ask Hermione if you can have one. If she says okay, me and you can split one."

Teddy gave a determined nod and was about to offer Sirius his hand before he spied something else. Tilting his head, Teddy put a finger to his lips to make sure Sirius stayed quiet before tip toeing and peering under the table in the kitchen. He looked back at Sirius in excitement.

"Crookshanks!" he cried out, grinning. "Crookshanks is under here! Come here!"

Sirius squatted down beside the boy and looked under the table also. Indeed, underneath was Crookshanks. The large orange cat, which had begun to shy away at the sight of Teddy, immediately stopped and made his way over to Sirius.

" 'Ello, old friend," Sirius muttered, running his hands through Crookshanks' fur.

It seemed that, finally, time was beginning to take its toll on the creature. Crookshanks' normally bright orange fur was beginning to become patchy and there was gray fur around his mouth. Sirius sighed at the sight. He could remember when Crookshanks was Ginny's kitten back when he was just a student at Hogwarts. And how could he forget how much the creature had helped him when he was trying to get Peter…

"Why does he like you so much?" Teddy asked, hesitantly reaching out a hand and petting Crookshanks tail.

The cat looked back at Teddy with a haughty expression and Sirius smiled.

"We've known each other a while."

"Yeah?"

Sirius nodded just as Tonks called from the other room.

"Sirius? Everything okay?"

"Time to go, I think," Sirius whispered to Teddy, standing up from his spot on the floor.

Teddy nodded in agreement. Clasping the little boy's hand, Sirius and Teddy made their way out of the kitchen and into the other room. As soon as Hermione saw Sirius she jumped out of her spot on the couch and threw her arms around him. Her fluffy brown hair tickled his face but he chuckled, hugging her back.

"How're feeling?"

"I'm fine, just fine! Sirius, I am so happy you could make it, I just wasn't sure- Come, come here and see Rose! She'll be so happy to meet you!"

Sirius didn't have any choice but to follow Hermione, but not before looking at Remus. Remus grinned cheekily at the panic that must have shown on Sirius' face. Hermione led Sirius to a cradle and, looking inside, Sirius saw the tiny form of a baby. She had a shock of red hair on the top of her head but that was all Sirius could see for she was sleeping.

"Oh, she was just awake!" Hermione sighed, reaching out to tuck the blanket around Rose. "She'll be up soon, I'm sure."

"No worries," Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I would think you'd want her to sleep."

Hermione looked at Sirius with big eyes.

"Rose is a pleasure, really. She's such a good baby-"

"She can be a right pain," Ron interjected, having thrown himself on the couch beside Remus. "Just you wait till she wakes up. Never heard something cry like that in my life."

Hermione sent Ron a shocked look.

"_Ronald_!"

Sirius squeezed Hermione's shoulder but couldn't stop laughing.

"Hermione you don't have to impress anyone," Tonks told her, settling next to Remus and running a hand through Minnie's thick hair. "If we didn't have Sirius, Harry and Ginny I'm sure I'd have been driven insane by now. I don't know how Molly did it."

Ron snorted.

"Children are hard," Remus admitted. "Minnie took ages to sleep through the night."

Hermione sighed, running a hand over her face. Ron reached for her and she went to him, letting him press a kiss to her knuckles before pulling her close. He rested his head on his stomach as she stood beside him. The act of affection caused Sirius' heart to squeeze and he looked away… to Teddy who was now peering into the cradle.

" 'Ey!" Sirius hissed, snapping his fingers.

Teddy jumped, though there was a grin on his face.

"Sorry!" Teddy skipped over to Sirius. "Babies are so boring."

"You were a baby once," Remus informed him.

Minnie giggled, grabbing onto Remus' ear. Remus grimaced when she gave it a sharp tug.

"I am not boring," Teddy declared.

"You've got that right," Tonks laughed.

"Want some tea? And cookies? I made a batch before everyone got here, in case anyone was hungry-" Hermione began anxiously, snapping out of her moment with her husband.

"Cookies!" Teddy cried out, bouncing on his feet. "Please, yes please!"

Sirius began walking with Hermione to the kitchen.

"I'll help you bring it out."

Hermione nodded, putting a kettle on the stove once they got to the kitchen before opening some cupboards. Sirius helped her reach a few cups on the higher shelves when she struggled.

"No magic?" he asked, setting the cups on a tray she had out.

"As easy as it is, it's exhausting after having Rose," Hermione admitted reluctantly. "Mrs. Weasley said that's normal, though. Either way, I like doing things the Muggle way. It's how I was raised. And I want Rose to know magic isn't the only thing out there…"

She trailed off, gnawing at her lip as she kept her head bent. Sirius stopped moving, tilting his head as he watched her. He had known Hermione since she was thirteen and had become close with her after returning from the Veil. After all, she was Harry's best friend and had helped his godson survive in the Final Battle. She also reminded Sirius a bit of Lily and he found he liked that, that Harry would have someone like his mother in his life.

So it wasn't a surprise that Sirius found it easy to read Hermione. She had never been good at concealing her thoughts and now wasn't an exception. Hermione wanted to ask him something.

"Alright there, Hermione?"

She looked up at him, using a hand to brush back some of her bushy hair.

"Oh, yes," she paused. "I just wanted… to talk to you. I figure this will be the only time and…"

"Yes, Hermione?"

She gnawed at her lip some more before finally relenting.

"You haven't talked to Ginny in a while."

Sirius froze. He should have known it had something to do with Ginny. It always did, didn't it? And it was true. He hadn't written to Ginny in over two months. Even before then it had been hard to write to her. After their last meeting in February he realized how tired she was and how tired he was. They were just so tired of fighting for each other. And even though he missed her so much it hurt he knew that until the Unspeakables figured something out he couldn't keep appearing randomly in her life. She was still so young…

And what if the Unspeakables never figured anything out?

"Sirius?"

Sirius shook himself of his thoughts and gave Hermione a crooked smile.

"She told you, eh?"

Hermione nodded.

"You didn't write her for her birthday," Hermione said softly.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"I don't know what I can say," Sirius responded slowly. "You know I would love if this was easy between me and her but it's not."

"Yes, of course. And I think she understands too."

At Hermione's words, Sirius focused more sharply on her.

"Is she okay?"

Hermione avoided his eyes but nodded.

"Hermione, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing! Here, take this tray, I think the water is heated enough now-"

"Hermione," Sirius' tone was abrupt.

Hermione nervously turned one of the cups on the tray several times before making eye contact with Sirius again.

"I've always supported you and Ginny," Hermione told him. "And I want this to work out between you. And I know it's hard... But…"

"Is she seeing someone else?"

It was a question Sirius didn't even realize he was thinking about till he had already asked it. He waited and saw Hermione's cheeks flush.

"Well, I'm not positive. She hasn't really told anyone. And I'm one of her closest friends but she won't say. And I've been so busy with Rose. But I… think so. I can just sort of… tell," Hermione finished lamely.

Sirius felt his world tilt and he closed his eyes tightly. Of course Ginny would be seeing someone else. And hadn't he wanted that for her? Wasn't it time for her to… to what? Move on? Move on without him? His thoughts were so conflicted he felt a bit ill. It was Hermione's touch to his arm that made him open his eyes again.

"I don't want you to lose your chance."

With a sharp laugh, Sirius shook his head.

"What chance? What chance do I have if I can't even be around her without-"

"Hermione! Where are you?"

Ron's shout startled both Hermione and Sirius. Looking over his shoulder, Sirius realized that everyone was still waiting for the cookies and tea. Turning back, he saw a frown on Hermione's face as she set up the tray.

"Teddy's starving out here!" Ron continued to say loudly, laughing.

"Starving!" Teddy's voice added.

"Skin and bones, basically, this child-"

And then Ron was cut off by the loudest shriek Sirius thought he ever heard. Rose was awake. Hermione dropped one of the teacups and it shattered as she took a deep breath.

"RON!"

-*.*.*-

**January 5, 2004**

"What's that you're looking at?"

Ginny couldn't stop staring. It had been the second time in a month that he had appeared in the papers. The first time had been because of a Ministry sponsored ball he had gone to with Harry. Harry was always in the papers so Ginny hadn't thought much of it. After all, it had only been Sirius' name that she saw in the article. But this was much different.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Ginny jumped at the touch of Blaise's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, forcing her eyes from the picture. The image was burned in her mind's eye though and even as she looked at Blaise she saw Sirius and that woman.

"You look a bit like a zombie right now, what's going- Is that Sirius Black?"

Clearing her throat, Ginny looked back at the paper, which now had Blaise's attention. Indeed it was Sirius. With a woman. Kissing her.

"Didn't know you were much for the gossip section of the paper," Blaise said, snatching the paper from the desk in front of her.

"I'm not," Ginny agreed softly.

She felt sick to her stomach.

"I cannot believe they're following this murderer around like he's a celebrity. And printing it in the paper!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up from the desk. Folding her arms across her chest, Ginny crossed the bedroom and looked outside at the snow covered grounds. It was still early morning and she had just woken up. One of Blaise's house-elves had left some hot tea and biscuits on the desk, along with the day's paper. The smell had woken Ginny up and as she ate the biscuits she had looked through the paper, unaware of what she was about to see.

"He's not a murderer."

Blaise made an amused sound in his throat.

"I remember the stories I heard of him as a kid. Remember that year he broke into Hogwarts to kill Potter?"

Ginny leaned her head on the window, fighting the urge to roll her eyes again.

"He was cleared of all charges, Zabini."

"Yes, well, I still think it's mad that you lot all hang out with him."

"He is Harry's godfather," Ginny pointed out.

She watched as a flock of birds flew overhead, making the shape of a V.

"Potter goes on about him like he's a saint."

Ginny smirked.

"I wouldn't go that far," she responded. "He's a good man, though."

She heard Blaise take a seat and begin to pour himself some tea.

"A good man whose shagging, ah, what's her name? How does he even get these women? He was in Azkaban for ages, he's most likely a nut."

Her face flushed and Ginny turned away from the window to face Blaise. He seemed unaware of how close Ginny was to cursing him. Though Blaise had no idea about Ginny's past relationship with Sirius, or at least she thought he knew nothing of it, she couldn't help but be stung by his insensitive comments about Sirius.

"It was just the other week I saw him with some other witch, quite pretty too." 

"What are you going on about?" Ginny snapped.

Blaise looked up at her, his dark eyes taking in her anger.

"I never said I didn't read the gossip section," he said slowly, eyes narrowing as he leaned back in his seat. "There's not much else to do when I'm not shagging you."

Ginny folded her arms across her chest. Blaise and Ginny had been shagging for months now, it was true. He was bored and so was she. Zabini's mother hated the idea of her only child working and so she gave to Blaise one of the several manors she received after the death of her many husbands. Along with the manor came a monthly allowance that was more money than Ginny could comprehend. There would be no point soon when Blaise would need to do anything with his life.

And after he saw her breakdown months ago they had grown close. Ginny knew her and Blaise were never going to be anything more than shag-buddies but she did consider him a good friend, in the way she considered Pansy a good friend. Though they were clearly very different and he was still very much a Slytherin at heart, they got along. And on the random occasions that the whole group would get together they would basically ignore each other till everyone was too smashed to notice their interactions.

"He's been in the paper a lot?" Ginny asked.

Blaise made a noise of agreement.

"Apparently being a convicted felon really can get you some attention with the press-"

"He is not a felon," Ginny cried out, throwing her hands in the air. "Stop calling him that. He's not a nut either."

Blaise's eyebrows perked in amusement.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right," he agreed sarcastically before pausing. "However you do seem to be the crazy one right now. What do you care if he's in the paper or not?"

Ginny brushed some hair from her face as she tried to think of an answer. There were many excuses she could give Blaise but none of them seemed to be coming to mind.

"I don't care." 

"Clearly you do."

Walking over to a large lounge chair in the corner where she had folded her clothes the night before, Ginny avoided Blaise's eyes.

"He's a friend-"

"I've never seen you get this worked up over Longbottom."

"Bloody hell, Zabini, let it be."

Ginny took off the shirt Blaise let her sleep in and put on her own. She felt his eyes on her but when she turned to look at him he was staring at the paper.

"Pansy once let something slip about you and Black," Blaise said softly.

He lifted his eyes to hers, a smirk curling on his lips.

"I didn't think it could actually be true. Merlin, he's old enough to be your father!"

Her face flushed as she yanked on her pants. Spinning around, she held out a hand.

"Don't get into territory you know _nothing_ about."

"Did he break your heart?"

Ginny tensed and Blaise noticed. His mouth dropped in astonishment for a moment before he composed himself.

"Really? Someone managed to break your heart?"

"Zabini, stop," Ginny hissed.

Blaise stood from his seat and approached her. She stilled in her effort to put on her cloak.

"Why did you love an old fool like that?" he questioned, his voice a low murmur as his fingers brushed her cheek.

She kept her eyes on his, feeling the anger boil in her stomach. He knew nothing about her and Sirius. He knew nothing about Sirius plainly. Who was he to judge?

"Fuck off," Ginny snapped.

He scowled at her and sat on the end of his bed.

"You're going to leave because I teased you about that madman?"

"I'm leaving because you're an ass."

"Now, now, Mother doesn't approve of ladies using such language."

Ginny pocketed her wand and tugged on her shoes.

"She also won't approve of you having fucked someone who spent half his life in Azkaban. When, exactly, did you and Black even get into a relationship? As long as I've known you it's always been Potter or no one at all-"

"Blaise," Ginny's voice was soft. "Say one more word about me or Sirius and I'll blast your into oblivion."

Blaise watched as Ginny walked towards the fire. Without looking back at him, she threw in the Floo powder and left.

As soon as Ginny got back to her flat, she went to her desk and opened one of the drawers. Inside it was filled with letters, letters she had kept for years. Reaching in, she grabbed a handful of the letters before sliding to the ground. It was always so hard, always. Even when she was with Blaise she thought of Sirius. Even though his letters had stopped ages ago she still dreamt of him. She could still hear his voice. She saw him in random things Teddy did. She could feel him when she was with everyone, as if he were a natural part of the group that was missing.

She stilled loved him and it hurt so badly.

-*.*.*-

**April 10, 2004**

The Death Chamber.

That's what they called the room with the Veil in it and as Sirius sat on one of the stone benches he understood why. There was nothing comforting about the large, dimly lit room. And the sight of the Veil made his stomach clench.

Sirius licked his lips and stared at the archway. The last time he had been in here, after Ginny rescued him, he didn't remember. He had returned from the Veil unconscious. Severus Snape had saved his life. He scowled a bit at the thought. The time before had been right before his blasted cousin cursed him and he fell through the archway. And now he was here again. There was no battle this time though. And no rescue.

He was only here to attempt something extremely stupid. Sirius put his head in his hands, closing his eyes tight. Abigail, the witch from Florence, had told him time and time again the only way to cure him of the curse the Veil put on him was to reenter the Veil. But it was mad and even the Unspeakables didn't want him to do it. To escape once was a miracle. To reenter willingly a second time and plan to somehow escape was unlikely.

And Sirius had ignored the temptation to follow through with what Abigail told him to do. What if he stayed trapped in the Veil forever? What if he never saw Harry or Remus or Teddy or Tonks or Ginny again? And then he had realized he'd never see Ginny again either way if he didn't reenter the Veil.

He had thought he could move on after he found out Ginny was seeing someone else. Sirius had tried dating, he had tried kissing girls and pretending everything was okay. It worked for a little while. He felt good for a little bit. But at night when it was quiet and he was able to properly think he only thought of Ginny. After all these years he only thought of Ginny. And, somehow, he knew she was thinking of him too.

It hadn't been hard for Sirius to get into the Ministry and to the Department of Mysteries. After all Sirius almost had Unspeakable status, what with how long he's been working alongside them. He had been determined as he entered the Death Chamber. The sight of the Veil stopped him though. And he could hear the whispering despite the distance he had from the Veil.

He didn't know how long it took for him to get up and walk to the Veil. Ten minutes, an hour, a whole day. But he did, eventually. Sirius brushed the hair from his face as he got closer.

"I should have said goodbye to Harry and Teddy," he whispered to himself. "I should have tried to see Remus…"

Sirius shook his head and stopped a few steps from the Veil. It flowed as if there was a breeze but Sirius didn't feel one.

The whispering seemed to be getting louder.

"I should have…"

Sirius' voice trailed off as he stepped up to the Veil. The whispering was loud but he couldn't understand what any of it was saying, what any of it meant. He leaned forward, trying to figure out why one voice sounded so familiar to him, to figure out what the voice was saying. Because out of all the words being whispered by all the voices he knew he recognized one. It made his blood stir and he leaned forward even more, so close to the Veil now that he could easily enter.

"_It's okay, Padfoot. Everything will be okay."_

Sirius blinked.

"Prongs?"

And, with a brief moment of certainty, Sirius reentered the Veil.

-*.*.*-

"_Ginny? Ginny, wake up."_

Ginny groaned, pressing her face further into her pillow.

"I'm sleeping still," she muttered.

If she just kept her eyes closed she could easily go back to sleep. It would be so easy if James would just stop bugging her.

"_Ginny, wake up."_

"Stop being such a bother, James!" Ginny pulled her covers up to her chin, squeezing her eyes to keep them for opening on instinct.

"_Ginny, go find Sirius. He needs you."_

Throwing her blankets off of her, Ginny sat up in her bed angrily, her eyes flashing.

"James, leave me alone!"

She stopped, the anger leaving her as she stared around her dark, empty bedroom. Ginny mouth opened in surprise and she grabbed her wand to light the room. She had been so sure James had been talking to her, as though he had been whispering directly in her ear. For a moment she had thought she had been in Hogwarts again, with the Marauders bugging her over some nonsense.

Ginny got out of her bed, eyeing the room. She truly felt as if James were in there, hiding. But that was impossible. James was dead. She must have been dreaming. But still…

"James?" she whispered. "James, are you… are you here?"

Ginny took a step forward than stopped. She could hear something right outside her room. Gripping onto her wand, Ginny slowly opened her bedroom door and peered out. She screamed when she saw two figures standing in front of her fireplace.

"Remus! Harry! What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

Harry and Remus both looked hastily dressed, their eyes bright despite the late hour. Remus rushed forward, his hands gripping onto Ginny's arms.

"Ginny, are you okay?"

Ginny nodded, confused at the anxiousness in his voice.

"Of course I am, I was sleeping," Ginny looked past Remus at Harry. "What are you both doing here? What time is it?"

Perhaps them Flooing into her flat had been what she heard, not James. Ginny allowed Remus to lead her towards Harry.

"This is going to sound crazy," Harry began slowly. "But…"

He stopped, running a hand nervously through his hair.

"What, Harry?"

"I heard my mum talking to me."

Ginny froze, her eyes widening as they connected with Harry's. He had heard Lily?

"I know. I just… It was so strange, I was dead asleep and then I heard her… She was waking me up, telling me to go get Remus."

Harry paused again before shrugging helplessly.

"So I did."

Ginny turned to Remus, her eyebrows furrowing. Remus shrugged also.

"When he told me what he heard the first thing I thought of was you," Remus said. "I thought you were hurt or that something had happened so we Flooed here from my cottage."

"It was probably some weird dream I was having. But she sounded so urgent, you know," Harry trailed off, running his hand through his hair again. "And with my history with dreams I just knew I needed to get Remus. And he wanted to come here, to check up on you."

Rubbing her arms, Ginny turned away from Remus and Harry. Harry had heard Lily tell him to go get Remus? And both men appeared here, in her flat, just as she woke up to James' voice.

"I heard James," Ginny softly admitted. "Right before you got here."

"You heard my dad?" Harry's voice was tight with emotion and Ginny turned to face him.

She nodded, biting her lip.

"What did James say to you, Ginny?" Remus asked, surprise coloring his words.

Closing her eyes briefly, Ginny tried to remember. He was trying to wake her up because… because he wanted her to go find Sirius.

"_Ginny, go find Sirius. He needs you."_

With a jolt, Ginny rushed into her bedroom. She was just beginning to change out of her pajamas into a shirt and pants when Remus walked in, Harry close behind.

"What are you doing?"

"Ginny, what did James say?" Remus asked again sharply.

He grabbed her to stop her from moving. She didn't realize how hard she was breathing, the fear in her eyes, till she looked at Remus.

"He told me to find Sirius. James said Sirius needs me."

Remus' face dropped and he took a step away from Ginny. He looked panicked and Ginny found herself nodding in agreement.

"Where is he? Where's he living?" she questioned, angry that she didn't know the answers herself.

"He's been staying outside of London," Harry began. "Let's go, I know where his place is!"

"No, no," Remus was shaking his head. "Oh no."

Ginny and Harry, who were already heading out of the bedroom, stopped. Ginny felt her stomach squeeze.

"What?" she stepped towards Remus. "Remus, what?"

"He's in London," Remus said softly, his voice weak. "I'm afraid I know exactly where he's at. We must be quick."

Before Remus could move past her, though, Ginny stopped him. She felt nauseous as she stared at her friend. Because, deep down, she knew exactly where Sirius was. Something in her gut was telling her exactly where he was at right now…

"He went back to the Veil."

-*.*.*-

Author's Note: Well I actually really liked writing this chapter. I apologize for any mistakes. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! Review, let me know what you think!


	10. The End

-*.*.*-

Title: Look After You

Summary: When Ginny time traveled back to her original time, leaving behind the Marauders and Lily, she knew life wasn't going to get any easier. Torn between her desire for Sirius and love for Harry, Ginny fights to survive in a world she forgot about. Sequel.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well, everyone, this is it! The final chapter, the epilogue, the last of Sirius and Ginny and their adventure all rolled into one! Hope you love it!

-*.*.*-

_Chapter Ten_

The End

Her chest hurt and a bead of sweat ran down her forehead. It tickled her skin and she wiped it away quickly, her eyes darting to Remus and Harry beside her. The elevator doors shut before her and she was pretty sure there was a voice speaking, taking them from floor to floor, but Ginny couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was the fact that they were going to be too late, that he would already be gone, that he had left them again.

She sucked in a breath, closing her eyes, knowing they'd only have a minute until they arrived at the Department of Mysteries. And then what? What if Sirius was gone? The thought of reentering the Veil caused a swell of panic to rise in Ginny and she opened her eyes to see Remus staring at her. After discovering that Sirius was gone, that somehow James and Lily had contacted the three of them, the trio had barely spoken. They all had different thoughts concerning the same person. And Remus, the level headed one of the group, seemed ready to say whatever had been on his mind since they left Ginny's flat.

"Look," he breathed out sharply, running a hand through his hair. "We all have to agree on something before we get there."

They were almost there. She saw Harry turn to look at Remus with her.

"If Sirius isn't… if by chance…" Remus paused, eyebrows furrowing as he struggled for words. "He may not be there."

"Remus," Harry cautioned. "We know now that Sirius can be saved. We can go into the Veil, he's not lost-"

"_No_!" Remus snapped, his voice echoing in the elevator.

Ginny jumped, head snapping to Remus. Harry's emerald eyes were large behind his glasses.

"I will not allow you to go into that Veil after him," Remus pointed at Harry before turning to look at Ginny. "Same goes for you."

"But we can save him," Harry tried again.

"And come back damaged?"

Whether he meant to or not, Remus' words stung Ginny. She looked at the ground, at the sneakers she wore. One of the laces was untied. Bending down, she attempted to retie it.

"It was Sirius' choice. And I will not allow either of you to risk your life, your sanity or anything else to go rescue him. Not again."

And that was it. Standing up, Ginny noted that while Harry looked angry he gave Remus a slight nod. Harry had seen what happened to Ginny and Sirius after their return from the Veil. Perhaps he realized that Remus was right. Perhaps Harry knew that he had something to live for now, Pansy and Teddy and everyone else, and that he didn't need to go around risking his own life to save other people anymore. She made eye contact with her older friend and bit down on her tongue. Damaged? Damaged. She was damaged and so was Sirius and that was why they were in the situation they were in now.

Ginny clenched her fists, glancing at Harry who was staring determinedly at the elevator doors, willing them to open now, now, _now. _Didn't the elevator realize the severity of this situation? It was ironic, almost, that once again Harry and Ginny were on their way to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius, this time with the added help of Remus. This time, however, there was no Voldemort or Malfoy. There was no misleading information or coy plans. There was only Sirius and his reckless decisions.

And Ginny couldn't help but wonder if this was all her fault. She knew the only reason Sirius would reenter that Veil, to risk his own life (to lose his life, a voice whispered in her head), was because of his inability to be around her. It was the only reason. And while it seemed terribly romantic on paper Ginny was sure the strain of it was going to make her ill. And Harry and Remus, did they blame her? Harry was about to lose his godfather once more, just as Remus was going to lose his best friend. If only she hadn't befriended the Marauders, if only she had never gone on that late night Hogsmeade trip with James and Sirius, if only she hadn't allowed herself to stare into his gray eyes in the next morning…

There were so many times that Ginny could have stopped her growing friendship with the boys and stop any chance of her feelings for Sirius to bloom. But she was selfish. It was something she couldn't deny. Even when she returned back to her time she still wanted everything, still wanted Sirius, still wanted it to be the way it was before.

"_Marry me."_

What if she had married him instead of returning home? What if, what if, what if-

The doors opened and Harry was the first one to dart out of them. Ginny followed suit, her heart beginning to race again as reality caught up with her. She was tired, her knees felt weak, but she was lucky that she had enough Quidditch practice that her body was use to being pushed to its' limits. After appariting to the Ministry, for Harry had full-security clearance granted to him by Kingsley, they had bolted past security. Remus had yelled at the guard to "get Healers here, immediately! And Severus Snape! Tell him Ginny Weasley sent for him!". When the guard saw Harry, who only glanced at him as he ran past, the older man set into action. And then they had all slammed into the elevator, breathing labored, giving their bodies' only a moment to relax.

Ginny looked behind her as she ran, seeing Remus lagging behind. He waved for her to continue and she looked back to Harry, who automatically grabbed her hand as he pushed open the door to the room with the rotating walls. The door closed behind them and the room spun. They both attempted to catch their breath as Harry stepped forward, wand out in his free hand.

"They need to change the layout of this room," Harry whispered, his voice rough.

Ginny sneaked a glimpse at him from the corner of her eyes and squeezed his hand. She would have been panicked that they had to waste time going from room to room, as Harry was now, except she could briefly remember the last time she had been here. It had been a daze at the time, when Severus had distracted Ministry officials to allow Ginny to get into the Department of Mysteries, but she could still remember the feeling… the pull of the archway.

"Hold on a moment, Harry," she muttered, closing her eyes.

It was like a separate pulse in her body. It rang through her on the opposite beat of her heart and she used her wand hand to touch above her chest. It was as if the Veil was calling for her, just as she remembered before. How odd.

Turning, she pointed to the door on her right.

"That one?"

Harry approached the door Ginny pointed to and mimicked Hermione's movements from fourth year; marking the door with a huge X. As soon as he finished the X Remus entered the room, slamming the door behind him. The walls rotated again and the red X blurred before finally coming to rest to their far left. The trio rushed to it. Harry was the first one there, yanking it open, stepping forward.

"Sirius!" he cried out.

Ginny slammed into Harry from behind, desperate to see over his shoulder. Harry ran down the steps, his eyes only on the Veil. His wand light was bright in the dark room.

"Sirius!" he screamed again.

But Sirius wasn't in the chamber. Whether he had or hadn't been there before they arrived Ginny couldn't be too sure. But he wasn't here now.

Remus brushed past Ginny to race after Harry, securing a hand on the younger man's upper arm. Harry jerked to stop at Remus' touch, his breathing heavy, eyes wide. Ginny slowly followed the men down to the Veil. The separate pulse sped up with every step she took towards the archway. And, as she much as she wished she couldn't, she could hear the whispering.

"Don't get too close- Harry, come over here, sit down."

Harry collapsed onto a stone bench, his face pale. He was shaking his head hopelessly.

"Maybe we've beaten him here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, perhaps," Remus responded, clasping Harry's shoulder with his hand.

But Remus didn't look so sure. He was glancing around the large chamber as if trying to spy his friend hiding behind one of the benches. Ginny stepped in front of the Veil. If only she could see inside it. As if the Veil could hear her thoughts its' black curtain flowed towards her, reaching for her.

"Ginny?" She looked away from the archway to Remus. "Remember what I said."

"I won't go back in," she promised.

Was that true? Probably. Ginny couldn't imagine facing the Veil again. What could she offer the Veil now to get Sirius back? She had already given it her hope, Sirius had already given it his health. She knew that it would want something she wouldn't be able to part with. And, as Remus had said, she would come back even more damaged. As would Sirius.

She felt her lip tremble and used a hand to brush away the damp curls that were falling in her face. How could he go back in? How could he do this to her? This wasn't fair. Why did it seem that inanimate objects always seemed to control her life; a dairy, a time turner, a Veil? It wasn't fair.

"He wouldn't have gone back in," Harry said out loud. "He wouldn't leave me like this, not again."

It was as Remus went to respond that Ginny heard it. The whispering that seemed associated with the Veil became louder, where before it had almost been a dull buzzing in the back of Ginny's mind. She looked towards the archway, her eyebrows perking. She recognized one voice, she had only just heard it in her sleep. But there was no way. She had never heard his voice before when she was near the archway. Without realizing it she took a step forward, concentrating hard on what was being whispered, trying to pick up on if it was really, truly James speaking to her again…

"I'm sure by now the Unspeakables have been contacted, they'll be able to help-" Remus was saying in the background.

From her peripheral vision Ginny could see that Harry had dropped his head in his hands. Remus was squatting beside him on the bench, placing a hand of comfort on the younger man's shoulder. Ginny turned her attention back to the archway and took another step towards it.

Everything became warm; her body and the air around her seeming to become fuzzy. It was strange how quickly everything seemed to fade away as Ginny got closer to the archway. No longer were Harry and Remus feet away from her, panicking and trying to calm each other on a stone bench. There was no need to worry, none at all. Because now she could clearly hear James' voice. And James would never lead her astray, even if he was leading her closer to the archway, closer than she wanted, closer than Remus would ever allow her.

"_Don't panic, everything will be okay, come here, Ginny."_

And there was Lily's voice also, soft and gentle and sweet.

"_Ginny, Sirius needs you. Just one more step. Don't worry, everything will be fine."_

"_Sirius needs you, Ginny."_

"James? Lily?" she whispered, extending her arm towards the archway. "Sirius?"

Ginny could feel James' warmth, as if he stood behind her, guiding her to reach towards the Veil with his own arm. She wanted to close her eyes, to live in this moment of being with her long-lost friend forever, but found she was unable to do so.

She heard Remus' yell and knew Harry jumped from his spot on the bench, felt her body began to tense as she awoke from whatever dream state she had been in, but her hand was already reaching into the archway. Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth fell open as soon as her arm reached into the barrier between this world and the world of the Veil. As soon as she went to pull her arm back something, something cold, grabbed onto her hand. She screamed as she felt it tug her into the Veil further.

"Ginny!"

Remus' grip was closing around her arm reaching into the Veil, now more than elbow length in, and Harry was grabbing her free hand and pulling her backwards but it wasn't doing anything. Whatever was grabbing her from the other side wasn't letting her go. She was going back into the Veil. Ginny was panicked and tried to scramble away.

"Help, help," she cried. "Remus, something is grabbing onto me!"

"Ginny, don't- we've got you, don't go in-"

Whatever was gripping her was cold and Ginny struggled against it, trying to get it to release her. But she realized it wasn't some type of magic holding onto her. It was a hand. A hand was grabbing onto her hand and it was ice cold but familiar. Ginny paused in her struggle as she tried to figure out what was happening. And the pause was all that was needed as she got tugged even closer to the archway.

The icy cold from the hand was beginning to spread up her arm, numbing her body. It felt as if her blood itself was freezing; so painful. Ginny gasped, unable to scream, as the chill spread from her arm to her neck, working its way down her chest. She wanted to pull her hand back but couldn't. It wasn't working and she was going to fall in and the coldness was spreading through her entire body. Remus was cursing and Harry was panting, saying something that Ginny couldn't comprehend. Her muscles were clenching from the cold and Ginny knew this was it.

Her vision was turning black and it hurt and she felt herself falling (not forward, not again, not into the Veil). Ginny couldn't save herself or Sirius.

SiriusSiriusSiriusSirius_Sirius._

"_And I want to know that I tried __everything __to make this work. Because I love you. I do, I love you. You drive me insane and you might not admit to loving me back but, Ginny, I've only had a few people really love me in my life and I can see it in your eyes that you're one of them. And I refuse to lose you. So let's make this work."_

-*.*.*-

**July 31, 2019**

**Fifteen Years Later**

Ginny woke up with a gasp, feeling the familiar cold tingle in her right arm. She remained still as she allowed her eyes to dart around the room to collect her surroundings. She wasn't in the Death Chamber, she was-

"Tired?" came a familiar drawl.

Ginny relaxed and went to rub her eyes to better see Severus. He was sitting on the couch across from her, cradling in his arms her youngest child.

"Sorry," Ginny muttered, stretching in her seat. "Having all the kids is exhausting."

Severus' eyebrows perked slightly and he shifted the sleeping child in his arms.

"Yes, I would know," he dryly said. "I've been watching them all for the last hour. Potter and Weasley's children- who knew I'd take up babysitting them?"

She laughed at his words, feeling more relaxed as she left the dream world and reentered reality. Today was Harry's birthday and as such there was to be a big party at the Burrow in just a few hours. But Ginny had offered to take Harry and Pansy's children off their hands the previous night and today so the couple could have some much needed alone time until the party. The Potter children had spent the morning making Harry birthday cards, along with Ginny's own children and Ron and Hermione's son.

The amount of children, though, totaled eight that Ginny was watching. She was no Molly Weasley, Ginny could admit that right away, and when she had a second to rest she must have instantly fallen asleep. She did remember telling Gabe, her youngest, a story as they sat in the chair. They must have fallen asleep together.

Ginny took a second to study Severus. He had aged over the past fifteen years, as anybody would. He still kept his hair long but now there were gray strands running through it. The wrinkles around his mouth had deepened, along with the one wrinkle between his eyebrows. He still worked at Hogwarts and was Head of Slytherin. Often Severus blamed his aging on all the "horrific beasts of children" that he taught through the years.

"Where are the children?" Ginny asked, looking away from Severus and to the window outside.

"Correct you are, Stiles," Severus said, giving a simple nod to the window. "Young Lupin came by while you were sleeping; he took up entertaining the herd out there."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Severus' words and stood up, reaching to take Gabe from Severus. She wasn't surprised when Severus ignored her actions and stood up beside her. He shifted the sleeping child in his arms and she watched as Gabe unconsciously grabbed onto Severus' dirty shirt. Severus must have taken the children out in the garden while she slept.

"I'll lay him down upstairs," he said shortly.

She felt obligated to fight him, to let him know that she could take Gabe upstairs, but knew it was useless. Severus and Gabe, despite the boy being only four years old, had quite a bond. Ginny wasn't sure but she had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that Gabe was her only child who looked and acted exactly like her. Ginny nodded, straightening her wrinkled clothes.

"Teddy's here?" Ginny headed towards the kitchen.

"Yes, Lupin is outside," Severus paused and Ginny looked back at him.

"What?"

A frown flickered across Severus' face.

"You were having a nightmare," he stated. "About the Department of Mysteries?"

Ginny froze before nodding. She couldn't hide anything from Severus, not anymore. They knew each other too long and, at points, were all each other had to keep each other sane.

"Teddy wants to ask me about _that_ night," Ginny said slowly, running a hand through her hair. "Whenever I think of that night… It's not pleasant memories."

"Clearly."

The two adults didn't say anything for a beat before Severus nodded. Ginny watched as he walked through the cottage before disappearing in the tiny staircase that led to the bedroom upstairs. Ginny took a deep breath. She had been having a nightmare; she knew because she had the familiar chill when she woke up. Teddy had written to her the night before, speaking of a report he needed to complete for the Ministry and wondering if he could speak to her about it before Harry's party. She had a foreboding feeling that it was about her multiple experiences with the Veil, solely because Teddy was aiming to become an Unspeakable one day.

A loud chorus of laughter from outside reminded Ginny of what she had previously been doing. She opened the back door of the kitchen and was blasted immediately by the smell of flowers and dirt and warmth. Breathing in the smell of summer, Ginny spotted Teddy before anyone else. He looked like Remus from behind, except for the bright blue hair, and was laughing at something that one of the kid's had said.

"Teddy!" Ginny called, her smile growing as her godson turned at the sound of her voice.

"Aunt Gin! You're awake," Teddy jogged over to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

He was as tall as Remus, lanky like him too. She kept forgetting how old he was now, nearly twenty-one.

"Professor Snape said you had fallen asleep and left him with the responsibility of all of them," Teddy waved in the direction of the children, who were running around the backyard.

"As always," she said, grinning. "Severus has quite a sweet way of wording things."

Teddy laughed, nodding.

"He wasn't so sweet while I was in school."

"I don't doubt it," Ginny said amusedly, shaking her head. "He wasn't too kind when I was in school either."

"So I've heard," Teddy said cheekily. "But that was some time ago, eh?"

Ginny elbowed him and he began to laugh loudly again, drawing the attention of some of the children.

"Aunt Gin! Look, look at the flower Mister Snape let me have!"

Lily Potter ran up to the two adults, splitting from the group with no cares. She was holding up a small daisy, her green eyes sparkling as she proudly showed off her flower. Ginny made a show of cooing over it, bending down beside the girl.

"It's very pretty," Ginny acknowledged. "Did he let you pick it?"

"Yes," she nodded. "He let Rorie pick one too!"

"Did he?" Ginny stood up, looking out at the children.

Aurora, who often went by Rorie, was Ginny's only daughter. She was more reserved than the rest of the children and often times liked to be by herself, though she was only eight years old and had many cousins who stole the spotlight. And, as Ginny predicted, it was underneath one of the only trees in the backyard that Aurora sat, twirling a daisy just like Lily's in her hand. The little girl looked towards her mother as if feeling Ginny's gaze and offered a secretive smile.

"Go on, Miss Potter, play with the other children."

Ginny turned her gaze away from her daughter to behind her, where Severus had just exited the cottage. He came to stand beside Ginny and Teddy. Lily grinned and followed his orders, running back towards her brothers and the rest of the kids while waving her flower in the air.

"I didn't know you were letting the kids pick flowers from your garden, Severus," Ginny teased.

"Miss Potter is just like her father; she takes no heed of other people's property," Severus frowned. "She plucked the flower without permission. So, of course, I had to let Aurora have a flower also."

"Of course," Ginny replied, smirking.

Teddy was shaking his head, amused, at Severus' story.

"If only the kids at Hogwarts knew this other side to you, Professor," Teddy said.

"I'm no longer your professor," Severus replied, ignoring Teddy's jib.

"That is true," Teddy agreed. "But it feels weird calling you anything else."

"If it makes you feel any better," Ginny turned to her godson. "Severus refers to you as 'Young Lupin'."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's quite adorable-"

"Stop this nonsense," Severus snapped, though there was no harshness to his words. He waved them away. "I'll watch over the kids, go speak to Ginny over whatever you came to ask her."

Ginny and Teddy shared a smile as Severus stalked off towards the kids. Tristan, her oldest, immediately ran up to Severus, telling him something. They were too far away for Ginny to hear what was being said but Severus' smirk let her know it was nothing too horrible. Tristan had just finished his first year at Hogwarts and had a habit of being too bold with what he said to Severus around the other children.

Teddy glanced at Ginny.

"Thanks for seeing me today, Aunt Gin," Teddy said, offering his arm to her.

She took it and swatted at him with her free hand.

"You're my godson, Teddy. You're welcome to see me whenever you like."

"Well my Dad told me how busy you were today," Teddy informed her as they walked back towards the cottage. "What with taking James, Albus and Lily along with your own kids and then Harry's party… and he mentioned the St. Mungo's visit."

Ginny blanched slightly at his words. She wasn't sure that she'd be able to make it to the St. Mungo's visit and the thought had been nagging at her all day, along with Teddy's visit. There was just so much going on today that she'd probably miss the opportunity to go. She patted Teddy's arm when he shot her a worried look.

"I'm making a mess of this, aren't I?" he asked, gnawing on his lip.

"Oh, hush, you're fine."

Pulling the door shut behind them, Teddy went to a bag that was placed on the kitchen table that Ginny hadn't noticed before. He yanked out some parchment, a quill and ink as Ginny started to heat some tea.

"I'd ask what you wanted to talk about but I have a feeling on what it is."

Teddy glanced at her as she wiped her hands on her shirt.

"The night in the Department of Mysteries," Teddy said, confirming her suspicion. "The time you, Harry and Dad went to save Uncle Sirius."

Ginny could feel a headache coming on, as it often did when the topic was brought up. She took a seat at the table across from Teddy and leaned her chin on her hand.

"This is for the Ministry?"

"No. Well, yes."

Her eyebrows rose in amusement.

"I've wanted to know what happened that night since I was a child," Teddy admitted. "I feel like it's some big family secret. No one will discuss it. I feel like no one knows what happened for certain. Only the few people who were there would know."

"But the Ministry asked you to fill out this report?"

Ginny had never really cared for the Unspeakables who had dealt with Sirius and her. They were knowledge seeking, she knew, but invasive. They hid things from Ginny just as much as Sirius had. And, after that night, they had interrogated her about what happened. She could never forgive them for that. She could just remember being so cold, so shaken up, and unable to leave until Kingsley ordered she be set free.

But Teddy was not the Unspeakables who dealt with her. She could only hope he'd eventually decide not to become an Unspeakable but she knew that he always had a fascination with it after everything that happened to Sirius and Ginny.

"Just a standard report," he agreed. "They didn't seem too upset if I didn't find anything they didn't already have documented.

She nodded at him to continue, taking note of how sharp his brown eyes were as he carefully crafted what he was about to say.

"When I was little," he began slowly. "I remember a lot of you and Uncle Sirius… You both were never together but you were always there, always with my parents. Through the years I've heard bits and pieces about what happened to you both after the Final Battle. But no one knows for sure- I mean, I feel like no one knows really what happened."

Ginny sighed, pushing stray curls that fell from her bun out of her face. Teddy was watching her cautiously.

"The night, that night in the Department of Mysteries," Teddy clarified. "My own dad was there and won't tell me what happened."

Of course Remus wouldn't, Ginny thought with a smile. How could he after all?

"And we're all family, aren't we?" he pressed forward, seeing her smile. "Uncle Sirius and you… you're two of the bravest people I know. I want to be _you_ when I grow up."

Ginny stared at her godson as he spoke, feeling her heart constrict. For so long Teddy had been the only child in her life; he had been viewed as the new generation, the new hope. And he had grown up with the stories of the war, the stories of the reconstruction. He had heard the whispers of how everyone had been affected. Ginny couldn't say she was surprised he was the one to finally confront her about what happened that night. That night in the Department of Mysteries changed everything.

But how could she possibly explain this; something even she didn't quite understand, that only theory could attempt to explain?

"You know the basic story-"

"Uncle Sirius fell through the Veil, back before the Final Battle," Teddy answered, nodding. "He was lost for years. And you saved him. You went into the Veil. Then, years later, he entered the Veil again."

Ginny would never forget the panic of that night, though that was one of the only things that she could remember.

"Why did he go back into the Veil?"

Ginny shrugged helplessly.

"He was getting sick. That's at least what the Unspeakables told us. You see, Teddy… Your Uncle Harry, your dad and I had all gone to the Department of Mysteries knowing that Sirius had reentered the Veil-"

"How'd you know that?"

"We don't know."

And it was true. As day by day passed the trio's recollection of what happened that night disappeared more and more. Now, fifteen years later, hardly anyone knew what made them go to the Department of Mysteries that night other than the fact that Sirius had reentered the Veil. How they had known that he had reentered was uncertain. Even the Unspeakables, who kept everything documented about that night, weren't sure how the trio had known to go attempt to rescue Sirius.

"What was making Uncle Sirius sick?" Teddy asked as he wrote on the parchment.

"The Unspeakables said it was some aftershock from his initial entrance of the Veil, some lingering spell."

"Were you sick too?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Not that I remember."

Teddy tilted his head.

"I don't remember you ever being sick," he said, squinting his eyes as he thought back. "Why was he sick but you weren't?"

"Teddy," Ginny said, somewhat exasperated. "There's a lot we don't know concerning the Veil. A lot of these questions I can't answer, which is why you were never told about this."

"Sorry, sorry, I know. I just always assumed everyone wasn't telling me because I was just a kid."

"We didn't have the answers to give you."

There was a beat of silence before Teddy leaned forward, ready to resume questioning.

"What happened that night you tried to rescue Uncle Sirius again?"

Even the way Teddy said Sirius' name showed how much he adored his godfather. Ginny swallowed, looking down at the table. There was a burst of laughter outside but it didn't calm Ginny. Whenever she thought of that night in the Department of Mysteries her heart would begin to race, panic would begin to overwhelm her. She would often feel as if a cold hand was grabbing her, filling her with ice.

"I don't remember a lot," she said truthfully, looking back up at her godson. "I remember Sirius- he was gone. We thought he may have not reentered the Veil… but he did. I remember that."

_He was gone, he was gone. She couldn't breathe, he was gone again-_

Teddy was holding his breath as she spoke.

"And I remember Harry and Remus sitting down, talking, calming each other down."

_"He wouldn't have gone back in. He wouldn't leave me like this, not again."_

She must have been lost in her memories, silent for too long, because Teddy reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Aunt Gin?"

She blinked and looked at him.

"We don't have to talk about it… I know it's hard for you," Teddy said.

Ginny shook her head.

"You deserve to know. But there's only so much I can tell you. I remember the Veil. I remember walking up to it and feeling like it was the right thing to do… Then I remember nothing. Sometimes if I think really hard on it I can remember someone screaming my name and someone, or something, grabbing me. But that's it."

"And then you woke up?"

"On the floor of the chamber, yes," Ginny sighed. "Severus was over me-"

"Professor Snape?" Teddy asked in surprise.

"Yeah."

At the thought of Severus, Ginny once again looked towards the kitchen windows. She could hear his voice explaining something to all the children outside. Teddy followed her gaze, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Apparently we told security to get Healers and Sev- Professor Snape to help us."

"Why?"

When she shrugged, Teddy nodded in understanding.

"Why do you think you can't remember anything from that night?"

Ginny bit her lip.

"Hermione- Aunt Hermione thinks it was a part of the Veil's magic. It erased our memories."

"I'm beginning to sound repetitive here," Teddy said, trying to grin. "But why would it do that?"

"Hermione believes it has something to do with keeping the Veil secret, unknown, dangerous. No one in their right mind would enter that Veil after what it's been known to do."

"Except you and Uncle Sirius."

"Yes," she said, smiling.

"And you did it for Uncle Sirius."

"Yes," Ginny agreed again.

"So the Veil took away your memories of it? You don't remember anything?"

"Barely," Ginny sighed. "I remember my feelings of that night. And I remember when Sirius had returned right before the Final Battle, how it had been difficult for me, but there was more concerning that than just the Veil."

"Because of your relationship with Uncle Harry?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"You've done your research."

Teddy smiled sheepishly.

"I just remember a lot from my childhood," Teddy said, shrugging a shoulder in apology. "I heard a lot."

"You were so young then," Ginny sighed. "But, yes, that's all I remember."

_She was seeing stars. Ginny closed her eyes, her muscles cramped, making it hard to move. Her breathing was labored; it felt like there was something lying on her chest that made it difficult to breathe. Everything was hard, too hard, what was happening to her-_

"Do you think you reentered the Veil?"

_She could hear other people breathing. Footsteps. Running. Shouting. Someone was moving beside her, groaning, reaching to her. They grabbed her arm and she opened her eyes again._

"_Ginny? Ginny, are you okay?" _

_ She couldn't focus on anything._

"_Lupin, out of the way."_

_ Someone was grabbing her face and she saw the blurred outline of someone… Severus…_

"I'm not sure. It's possible."

"Dad doesn't remember anything either. And I brought it up to Uncle Harry, who just said he remembers waking up on the floor too."

Ginny rubbed her eyes tiredly. The slight memories she did have of that night exhausted her. She tried to never go back to that night, to pretend as if it didn't happened. It was as though the Veil didn't want her to think about it, making it such a tiring process that it just wasn't worth it. And, usually, Ginny didn't think of that night. She tried not to.

"_Stiles, can you hear me? Stiles?"_

_ It was definitely Severus holding her face. She groaned and he forced something, some type of potion, down her throat. Ginny tried to yank her head out of his hold but it was immediately apparent that it was too much effort for her. There was indistinct, panicked yelling in the background._

"_Is she okay? Is Ginny okay? We need you over here, Severus-"_

"_Stiles," Severus said softly. "Ginevra. You need to let me know you're okay or I refuse to leave you here."_

_ Ginny groaned again but everything was beginning to come into focus. She saw Severus' sharp, dark eyes studying her. She could feel the cool of the floor beneath her. She could feel the heat of his hands on her face. There was still some potion on her lips and she used her tongue to lick it. Severus shook his head, his eyebrow lifting warily at her movement. _

"_I'll take that as a yes?" _

_ She nodded._

"Does that help you at all?" Ginny questioned.

Teddy nodded before pausing in his writing. Then he just shrugged.

"Well at least I know you're not all lying to me about not knowing what happened," he said, laughing a bit. "I just thought they were trying to protect you."

_ Severus left her and Ginny tried to sit up. Her muscles screamed at her and a wave of dizziness washed over her. She paused in her movements, taking a moment to collect herself. Despite her body feeling as though it had just been cursed in the worst possible way she felt strangely different, as if something had been lifted from her. It was an odd feeling… but she felt _free.

"_Is he okay? Snape, please, can you help him?"_

_ It was Harry. At the sound of panic in his voice, Ginny's head snapped to the side. She was already moving before she was thinking. Because there, on the floor, was Sirius. _

"We all protect each other, Teddy. That's what family does… But we'd never lie to you."

-*.*.*-

Ginny knew that Teddy didn't get the answers he wanted for his report. But she also had a feeling that he didn't really care. He carelessly tossed the parchment back into his bag once they finished talking. Then the pair sat and drank tea, speaking about all the upcoming birthdays, the opportunities Teddy had at the Ministry, the party at the Burrow that night. Birthdays tended to be the only time other than holidays that everyone was able to get together and it excited everyone, children and adults alike.

Teddy took the empty teacups over to the sink just as Ginny was checking the time. It seemed Severus had the same idea because he entered just as Teddy finished washing the dishes. He sneered slightly at the sight of Teddy using his sink.

"We'll have to head out in a moment," she told Severus.

Severus nodded.

"I'll grab Gabriel," he headed out of the kitchen.

The backdoor opened and in came Aurora, her face bright from the sun. She went straight to Ginny, leaning against her mother. Ginny smiled and ran her fingers through Aurora's dark curls.

"Is everyone else on their way in, love?" Ginny asked.

Aurora nodded.

"Yes, Mum."

"Good, go wash your hands, we have to head to the Burrow."

Aurora left the kitchen as James and Hugo entered from the backyard. Hugo, Ron and Hermione's son, was loudly talking about how the Gryffindor team was going to destroy the Slytherin team this upcoming year. James, who was Harry and Pansy's son and a Slytherin, was just staring blankly at Hugo as he spoke.

"This year I'll make the team, I'm sure of it, and then you'll have to watch out for _me_ on the field-"

"I really don't think it will make a difference," James cut in.

"You'll be like 'Where is Weasley? Where could he be?' Then BAM! I'll have snatched the Quaffle from you. WIN FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Hugo threw his hands into the air, almost hitting Lily in the face as she entered the kitchen with Albus and Tristan.

"Watch out, Hugo!" Lily shouted, hitting him in the shoulder.

Hugo stumbled but didn't stop animatedly speaking to James. Albus was mimicking Hugo behind his back and Tristan leaned against the counter to try to steady himself as he burst out in laughter.

"Stop, stop," Tristan begged, wiping tears from his eyes.

Ginny smirked and looked to Teddy, who had called Aurora over to him as soon as she reentered the kitchen. She giggled as he lifted her up, blowing a kiss on the bare skin of her stomach.

"Where'd your flower go, Rorie?" he asked her.

There were so much noise in the kitchen, and so many children, that it only aggravated Ginny's slight headache. She put a hand to her head, turning away from all the children to see Severus entering with Gabe in his arms.

"Ma!" Gabe cried, reaching for Ginny.

Severus handed the beaming child to Ginny and then a goblet of something that was steaming. Her eyebrows rose and Severus perked an eyebrow along with her.

"Drink it. It will calm your nerves," he ordered.

Ginny did as told, making a face as the potion went down. She handed him the empty goblet and he placed it on his counter. His face turned sour as he surveyed his kitchen. The noise was only increasing when Hugo's shout was heard over everyone.

"You'll all be like 'BLOODY HELL'!"

"Watch your tongue, Mr. Weasley," Severus snapped.

The kitchen went quiet and Ginny turned to look at the children with an amused smile. Even Teddy's face faltered at Severus' words.

"Sorry," Hugo mumbled.

Tristan and Albus tried to stifle their laughter in the background.

"I believe it's time for you to go," Severus dryly said. "The Burrow awaits this madness."

Ginny's smile grew and she nodded, feeling the potion begin to take effect.

"Are you going to go to St. Mungo's?" Teddy asked his godmother.

Severus turned to Ginny in slight surprise.

"St. Mungo's? You planned to go today?"

Ginny attempted to nod as Gabe grabbed her face with both of his hands. He laughed when she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Yes, well, I was planning on it till I realized what today was."

Tristan, who must have overhead what was being said, appeared beside Ginny. He tugged at her sleeve until she turned to look at him.

"Yes, Tris?"

"I'd like to go with you," he told her.

"I'm not going, love, I don't have time."

Placing Gabe on the floor, Ginny turned to the children.

"Everyone wash up, we're about to leave. Don't be too long or I'll send Severus in there after you!"

Severus scowled at her as the children rushed out of the kitchen to the bathroom. Only Aurora stayed, playing with Gabe as the adults spoke. Ginny tugged her hair back into a new bun as Severus glanced at his pocket watch.

"What time were you planning on going to St. Mungo's?" he asked, snapping the watch shut.

"Severus, I can't go," Ginny tiredly said. "Look at all these children I have, there isn't time."

"I can go straight to the Burrow," Teddy cut in. "I'll take some by Floo with me. Victoire is suppose to be heading there early with her parents either way."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Severus waved her quiet.

"I'll follow Lupin with the rest," Severus said. "I'll have Auriga meet me at the Burrow."

Even as he spoke of the Burrow, his lips twisted horribly. Ginny's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're coming to Harry's party tonight?"

Severus sneered at her tone.

"I just can't help but be shocked, Severus," Ginny laughed. "You haven't gone to any of his birthdays… ever."

"Yes, well, the invites are beginning to pile up. Might as well make an appearance sometime," he replied wryly.

Ginny felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She couldn't try to fight either of the men on their proposal- she so desperately wanted to go to St. Mungo's.

"So I can go?"

"Yes, yes, leave me and Lupin with all the monsters," Severus told her.

Teddy winked when she looked at him and she laughed.

"So we're going then?"

Ginny looked to see Tristan standing in the doorway. He had his hands in his pockets and looked so much older that Ginny faltered. Tristan had just finished his first year at Hogwarts; he was a Gryffindor and the family was so proud. But, as the oldest, he certainly seemed to be growing up the fastest.

"Yes, we're going. Go grab my bag for me, will you?"

Albus and Hugo, who were pushing each other, nearly tumbled into Severus.

"Ah, sorry there," Hugo said as Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Where are we going, Auntie?" Albus asked, his green eyes going wide.

Ginny rolled her own eyes and ruffled his dark hair.

"You're going with everyone else to the Burrow. You can help Gran set up for your father's birthday."

"Sounds like a blast," James' sarcastic response came from behind.

"It will be so fun! We can put flowers everywhere!" Lily said, joining her brothers. "Daddy will love it, won't he?"

"Yes, of course," Ginny said.

Tristan returned with her bag and Ginny took it gratefully. Soon she was ushering all the children to the fireplace. Teddy had both Aurora and Gabe's hands in each of his own. As the youngest, they were required to travel with someone. Lily, who wasn't yet eleven, was tugging on Severus' sleeve as he finished tying a letter to his black owl's leg. The owl flew out the window and Severus latched the window shut.

"Floo powder, Severus?" Ginny called.

He was frowning as he attempted to dodge through the children. Lily followed him, hopping foot to foot. Severus grabbed a small pot beside the fireplace. Ginny grabbed a handful and threw it into the small fire that she had started while waiting for Severus to finish his letter. The fire turned green and Teddy stepped forward with her two youngest children. Gabe giggled as the fire licked at his body.

"The Burrow!" Teddy cried and the trio disappeared in a spin.

"Now, boys, don't do anything that will make Gran mad," Ginny warned, allowing James to grab some Floo powder.

He smirked at the other children before disappearing. Albus and Hugo followed James separately. Ginny turned to Severus and Lily. Lily was grinning widely, holding onto Severus' sleeve. He looked partially annoyed but Ginny knew it was more for show than anything. Severus still had issues knowing how big of a part of Harry's children's lives he was.

"Thank you, Sev," Ginny whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "See you soon!"

After attempting to frown at her show of affection, Severus tossed some Floo powder in the fire and entered. If there weren't so many children traveling through the Floo system Severus probably would have apparited but they had to make sure everyone made it to the Burrow safely. Once Severus and Lily disappeared, Ginny led Tristan outside through the backdoor.

-*.*.*-

St. Mungo's, as always, was filled to the brim when Ginny and Tristan arrived. She waved to the Welcome Witch, who simply nodded at her before returning her attention to a wizard with an ear placed where his nose should have been. Tristan loved coming to St. Mungo's, often stating that the reception area was his favorite place to be. He took a hold of Ginny's wrist as they maneuvered through the crowd and to the elevator.

"Can you press four for us?" Tristan asked an elderly witch.

"Fourth floor, spell damage, eh?" the witch muttered.

Tristan nodded. The witch eyed Tristan before pressing the button. Ginny felt her son lean into her as the elevator shot up a floor. Several witches and wizards stepped out at the first floor and Tristan lifted his head to look at Ginny.

"Why is the room located on the fourth floor, Mum?"

The elevator shot up again. The elderly witch made her way off the elevator, as did one other person, when the doors opened for the second floor. Ginny squeezed her son's shoulder.

"That's just where the Healer who specializes in his condition is," Ginny answered.

Tristan made a face as he thought over what she said. Soon the elevator had stopped at the third floor and mostly everyone had gotten off.

"Will he be okay, Mum?"

Ginny opened her mouth to answer, though she wasn't sure what she was about to say, when a familiar person entered the elevator.

"Ginny! Tristan! I wasn't expecting to see you here today!"

Hannah Abbot, George's long-term girlfriend, beamed as soon as she saw the mother and son. Ginny stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Hannah. Hannah kissed Ginny's cheek, giving her an extra squeeze before stepping back. The elevator doors closed behind her.

"Didn't think you'd make it, hmm, what with watching all the kids today," Hannah continued speaking, squeezing one of Tristan's cheeks.

He made a face and went to swat away her hand.

"I would have loved to watch the little rascals if I didn't have a four a.m. shift, you know, twelve hours straight here," Hannah sighed. "But I'm quite excited for the party tonight for Harry. Love getting to see everyone."

Ginny smiled.

"Yes, it'll be fun."

"How'd you manage to-" The elevator stopped at the fourth floor and the trio stepped out. "-get rid of all the kids to come here? Sirius will be so excited to see you, I'm sure, as will-"

"Miss Abbot! This way, please!" A wizard shouted from the other end of the corridor. "We need you this way!"

Hannah turned to acknowledge the wizard before turning back to Ginny and Tristan. She pointed to the familiar door at the opposite end of the corridor. Even from here Ginny could see it was closed and her stomach twisted.

"Well, it will be a pleasant surprise, I'm sure," Hannah said. "Right in the same room down there, yes. I'll see you both tonight, Tristan, Ginny."

Ginny and Tristan both watched Hannah walk away before glancing at each other. Tristan's eyebrows almost disappeared into his red hair and he gave Ginny a helpless shrug.

"No wonder Uncle George hasn't married that one yet," Tristan said.

Ginny tried not to laugh at his words but she couldn't help it. Tristan grinned at his mother's amusement.

"That one's mad," he continued.

"Now stop it," Ginny said, laughing as they made their way down the corridor. "In order to be with either Uncle George or Uncle Fred you have to be a bit mad, don't you think so?"

"Aunt Angie isn't as crazy as her though," Tristan pointed out.

"That's because you've never been on the same Quidditch team as her."

Tristan's eyes widened.

"Have you?"

Ginny shook her head.

"No but Uncle Fred and Uncle George have, along with Uncle Harry, back at Hogwarts."

The continued down the corridor until finally reaching the door. Butterflies erupted in Ginny's stomach and she took a deep breath. Tristan looked up at his mum and saw the worry on her face, the way her lips tightened and breathing quickened. He knew what a big deal it was, coming to St. Mungo's today. Taking a hold of her hand, Tristan pushed open the door.

The first person they saw was Sirius. He turned in his seat, his gray eyes blank until he registered who had arrived.

-*.*.*-

_Ginny scrambled to her feet, her eyes on Sirius as he lay unconscious on the chamber floor beside Harry and Remus. Severus had already reached him, taking off his cloak swiftly to better reach into his pockets. Harry was lifting Sirius' head, speaking to him, and Remus was checking for a pulse._

"_Is he breathing?" Ginny asked, though her question fell on deaf ears. "Remus, Remus, is he breathing? Is he alive?"_

_ Remus looked at Ginny as she fell on her knees next to him. She reached out, grabbing Sirius' hand. It was cold to the touch and she almost dropped it, so surprised by the lack of warmth. _

"_Severus? Harry? Is he okay?" _

_ Severus didn't bother to look up at her, instead pulling a small bottle from within one of his pockets. He uncorked it and ordered Harry to open Sirius' mouth. Harry obliged, easily opening his godfather's mouth. Ginny tried to calm her breathing as she watched Severus pour the steaming potion into Sirius' mouth. Sirius looked dead; he was so completely still. _

_ The thought chilled her to the bone._

"_Sirius?" she whispered._

_ There was no response. Severus parted open one of Sirius' eyelids. All anyone could see was the white of Sirius' eye. Harry turned his head away from his godfather, a deep frown on his lips. Remus made a sound deep in his throat, closing his own eyes tightly as he reached to grab onto Ginny. She shook her head._

"_Severus, he's not dead. He's not dead, right, he can't be, right?"_

"_He's breathing," Severus confirmed. "He's alive."_

"_Will he be okay? Will he wake up? Will he be himself? Severus-"_

"_The potion will need a moment to set in. I can't answer your questions, Stiles. One can only hope," Severus sneered at his own words. "He had reentered the Veil, I can assume?"_

_ Ginny turned to Harry, who looked momentarily just as startled as she did._

"_Yeah, he did," Harry said slowly. "At least… I believe so."_

_ Severus' eyebrows furrowed._

"_What does that mean, exactly, Potter?"_

_ Remus opened his eyes, looking confused also. He released his grip on Ginny in order to put a hand on his head._

"_We didn't see him enter the Veil. We just know he had," Remus said._

"_You're not making sense," Severus said shortly. "Did he or did he not just enter and exit the Veil?"_

_ Neither Remus or Harry or Ginny could answer. Her memory felt strangely empty as she tried to recall what had happened before she woke up to see Severus over her._

"_I don't know-"_

_ A gasp stopped Ginny's words short. Sirius' eyes popped open, wide and alert. His breathing became suddenly heavy and he went to sit up but Severus used a firm hand to stop him, pushing him back onto the chamber floor. _

"_Sirius!" Harry cried out, using both hands to grab Sirius' face._

_ Sirius stared at him, his mouth open as if to speak but no sound came out._

"_Sirius, you remember me, don't you?"_

_ Remus, Severus, Harry and Ginny all seemed to hold their breath as they awaited Sirius' answer. Ginny wasn't sure she could remain quiet any longer though and was just about to say something when Sirius smiled. And it was the brightest, most beautiful smile she had ever seen._

"_Of course I do," Sirius said, his voice hoarse. "Harry."_

_ Sirius reached up and placed his hand on Harry's cheek. Severus got to his feet as a tear fell from one of Harry's eyes._

"_You have to stop doing this to us," Harry muttered._

_ Turning his eyes from his godson, Sirius made eye contact with his best friend._

"_Remus," he acknowledged, his familiar wolfish grin twisting on his lips._

_ Remus gave him a tight smile, gripping onto his shoulder. Sirius' eyes then drifted to Ginny. They stared at each other for a long moment and she was sure that days were passing, years, a lifetime, before he moved. Their eyes stayed connected as he struggled to sit up and Remus helped him, making concerned sounds as Sirius groaned in pain. But then they were face to face, sharing the same breath, and Ginny knew that everything was alright. _

"_Hullo, love," Sirius whispered to her._

-*.*.*-

"Ginny!" Sirius stood from his seat, walking directly to Ginny.

Placing a hand on her face, Sirius pressed a quick kiss on her lips before stepping back. He then pulled Tristan into an embrace. Tristan groaned in embarrassment but didn't try to get out of his father's hug.

"My boy," Sirius ruffled Tristan's hair.

Sirius turned to Ginny.

"How'd you get rid of the kids?" he asked, leading Ginny to the chair he had just been sitting in.

She offered him a grateful smile and sat but, before she could answer, another voice spoke.

"Ma! Tris! You're here!"

Wesley, her third youngest, jumped off the exanimation table and climbed on top of Ginny in the chair. She pressed a kiss to his dark hair and he pulled back, brown eyes glowing.

"I thought- I thought you weren't making it today!" he cried out, excited.

Sirius was grinning in the background as Tristan walked up to his little brother, reaching over to hug him around the shoulders.

"Big day for you, eh?" Tristan said.

Wesley smile faltered before growing again.

"Yup."

Ginny bit her lip as Wesley crawled out of her lap. The two boys went back to the exanimation table and Tristan pulled out his wand for Wesley to see. Sirius squatted next to her chair, taking her hand. He was staring at her wedding ring when he spoke.

"You seem upset?" he lifted his eyes to hers.

She frowned.

"Has the Healer said anything?"

"He'll be back in a moment," Sirius answered, looking to Wesley before back at his wife. "What else is worrying you, love?"

She wanted to shrug, to tell him nothing, but she knew that Sirius would find out either way.

"Teddy brought up the Veil to me today," Ginny told him. "It always seems to upset me, doesn't it?"

"It upsets all of us," Sirius responded softly. "He mentioned wanting to speak to me about it also. I tried to tell him that I didn't remember anything, that nobody remembered anything, but he still asked for a sit down."

Ginny nodded.

"I told him everything I could remember," she brought a shaky hand to her forehead. "It just tires me."

Sirius gave her a half smile before pressing a kiss to the hand he held. In the end, Ginny supposed, the loss of her memories concerning the Veil meant nothing compared to having Sirius come back to her. He didn't remember anything from the Veil, not from the first or second time he entered, but was exactly the same other than that. When the Unspeakables questioned him he told them the same thing everyone else did. For some reason he reentered the Veil. Then he remembered waking up on the chamber floor and seeing Harry then Remus then Ginny.

After that it was all history. The Healers took them all to St. Mungo's but cleared them of any health issues, other than the memory loss. The Unspeakables told Sirius he could possibly feel side effects from reentering the Veil, particularly around Ginny, but it was clear after a month of them being together that there were no side effects. He proposed to her after that month and they married. And then, about two years later, she found out she was pregnant with Tristan.

Sirius teased her that it was their happily ever after.

"So where are all the munchkins?" Sirius asked again, turning to look at their sons.

"Severus and Teddy took them over to the Burrow."

Sirius' grin turned sharp at the mention of Severus.

"Ah, did they now? And how did _Sevvy_ enjoy the Black, Potter and Weasley children at his nice ol' cottage today?"

Ginny laughed and laced her fingers through his.

"Don't tease him tonight, Sirius," Ginny warned. "He's the only reason I was able to make it to Wesley's appointment today."

The sharpness in Sirius' grin lessened at her words. He stood up and walked over to Wesley, lifting the boy into the air. The six year old laughed loudly, grabbing onto his father's shoulders as Sirius spun him.

Wesley, their third child, was the reason they were at St. Mungo's today. He was pass the age that he should have shown signs of magic and, other than two incidents where Ginny and Sirius weren't sure if it was him or the other children who had shown signs of magic, there had been nothing. A Healer at St. Mungo's named Dipus Pew specialized in children who showed no signs of magic, who could possibly be Squibs.

This was Wesley's third and final appointment. Ginny hated the idea that one of her children could be a Squib. If Wesley was able to go to Hogwarts he would surely fail out because of his inability to properly perform spells. And if Wesley didn't go to Hogwarts he would have to go to Muggle schools and learn to live in the magical world but be unable to really be a part of it. Hermione had tried to comfort Ginny and Sirius since they realized Wesley's possible issue but none of her words seemed to have any effect.

The door to the room opened and Ginny snapped back to reality, looking away from Sirius and the boys as the Healer walked in. Professor Pew smiled at the sight of her and reached out to shake her hand. He was an older wizard but very informative in his field, going through all levels of education on the subject and eventually becoming an educator along with a Healer.

"Mrs. Black, young Tristan! You weren't here just a moment ago, were you?" Pew asked, winking at Tristan.

Tristan grinned and stepped away from the examination table, walking over to Ginny. Sirius lifted Wesley onto the table.

"Let's see, let's see," Pew muttered, flipping through his chart. "As you know, I find Wesley to be an extremely interesting case. With both parents to be from ancient pure-blood families, the possibility of having a child who is a Squib is extremely high. The other three children have shown signs of magic- and powerful magic at that."

Sirius nodded at the Healer's words. Tristan, Aurora and Gabe, who was only four, had all shown signs of magic ever since they were little. Just the other day Gabe managed to have one of Tristan's school books levitate to him when Tristan was unwilling to share.

"However there are not many pure-blood families anymore, not after the Final Battle. That notion of remaining in your blood status has since been thrown away," Pew said. "Blood status just doesn't matter anymore."

Professor Pew winked at Wesley.

"Not that there is anything wrong with being a pure-blood, mind you."

Ginny and Sirius shared a quick look. Professor Pew could often go on rants.

"Professor Pew?" Sirius interjected. "Is there anything new you can tell us about Wesley?"

Pew sighed through his nose as he continued flipping through the file.

"After the appointment today, and taking the results back to my study, I believe you'll simply have to wait it out," Pew informed them, his voice regretful. "There is certainly magic in this child, don't doubt that. Just whether it will be enough for Hogwarts to accept him, for him to really be included in the magical society…"

"I'd like to go to Hogwarts, Mister Pew," Wesley said earnestly, his eyes wide. "Tris is there now! He's a Gryffindor!"

Pew smiled and padded Wesley on his head.

"I think you'll be a Gryffindor too, Mister Black, if you do go to Hogwarts," Pew told Wesley.

Wesley beamed a toothy smile at Pew's words.

-*.*.*-

"Well that was a waste of time," Sirius muttered to Ginny.

Ginny couldn't help but make a sound of agreement. They waited until they arrived at the Burrow to discuss the findings about Wesley. It had been an inconvenient appointment, especially since today was Harry's birthday, but it was suppose to be the most important appointment. Apparently not however, since they learned nothing new.

Tristan and Wesley had run ahead of their parents, passing the chickens who lingered in the front yard of the Burrow. Ginny could see Teddy and Victoire sitting on the front porch and it looked like Charlie and her dad were by the side of the house, discussing the new expansion they were planning. After the reconstruction from the Final Battle at Hogwarts, the Weasley children set their sights on expanding their parents' home. The Burrow already had several more rooms added to widen it, several of which were bedrooms for when the grandchildren had begun to arrive.

"You would think after all these years there would be a more certain way to find out if your child was a Squib or not," Sirius continued. "If only one of our parents had shagged a Muggle."

Ginny laughed at his words and he grinned, spinning her towards him before they were completely at the Burrow. Tristan and Wesley had already disappeared inside.

He lowered his face towards hers and she couldn't help but lean in to him.

"Ginny," his voice was low and a shiver went up her back. "You're quite amazing."

"What makes you say that?" Her eyes were already sliding shut, so intoxicated from being close to him.

One would think after all these years, after everything they went through, she would stop feeling this way around him.

"You just are."

He kissed her then, slow and gentle, enough that she was ready to beg for more when he pulled away. He left the sweetest taste in her mouth.

"Gross, Gin," a voice interrupted.

Ginny looked up to see Fred standing there, arms crossed.

"Snape looks ready to murder Remus, you'd best go save him," Fred said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Remus was one of the few adults that Severus could stand at any gathering so she was sure Fred was over-exaggerating.

"Is Harry here yet?" Sirius asked, unwilling to let go of his hold of Ginny even when she went to step away.

She smiled when he pulled her back to him, her back against his chest.

"Yes sir," Fred pointed to the backyard.

Making their way back towards Harry, Sirius and Ginny waved to Teddy and Victoire. Victoire looked incredibly like Fleur, though her hair was more of a strawberry blonde, and she had her head against Teddy's shoulder. Tonks, who had come up and started talking with Charlie and Arthur, gave Sirius and Ginny a huge hug when she saw them after they said their hellos to the two men.

"How'd the appointment go?" she asked excitedly. "Good news?"

"No news," Sirius groaned, pinching Tonks' cheek.

She swatted him hand away and stuck her tongue out at him. His loud bark-like laugh attracted looks from several of the people in the backyard. Ginny pulled out Sirius' pocket watch from his pants and made a face. Her mum was going to kill her. They were a bit late for the party, which was apparent from the large crowd behind the Burrow.

The couple continued towards the back of the Burrow. Ginny could hear Tonks excitedly telling Charlie about Teddy's new start at the Ministry. As Sirius stopped to try to look for his godson, Ginny took a deep breath of the summer air. The air smelled like daisies and pies, like fresh cut grass and children. Speaking of children…

"Pa!" Aurora jumped at her father, barely giving him a chance to lift her into his arms.

Sirius pressed a kiss to her daughter's head and, despite her being eight, carried her with them as they searched for Harry.

"How are you today, my love?" Ginny heard Sirius ask Aurora just as someone else caught her attention.

"Oh, hell," she muttered as Molly's eyes narrowed.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Molly shrieked, rushing over to them. "You're _late_! Late for Harry's party! Oh, hello Sirius."

Sirius inclined his head to Molly. There had been plenty of years for the two to wash away any bad blood between them but they had never become particularly close.

"You know it was Wesley's appointment today, Mum," Ginny said, fighting to keep the whine out of her voice.

If Molly were in a bad mood with Ginny she would bother her all afternoon with it. And as it was Harry's party Ginny would rather be enjoying her time with her friends and family versus cursing the horrible timing of that appointment.

But, at Ginny's words, Molly's eyes softened considerably.

"Well, yes, I know that," Molly said. She eyed Aurora affectionately in Sirius' arms before saying, "I am sorry the Healer had no good news, dears."

Ginny's eyebrows perked.

"Who told you?" Ginny paused. "Tristan?"

Molly nodded promptly, hastily reaching up to wipe what Ginny suspected was a tear from her eye.

"Harry! Happy birthday!"

Sirius' shout distracted Ginny. She looked away from her mum to see Sirius walking over to Harry, who stood with Ron, Hermione and Pansy. Ginny turned back to Molly before embracing her. Molly hugged her back before stepping back.

"Go say hi to Harry, dear."

Ginny smiled at Molly before walking over to the group. As soon as Harry saw Ginny he threw his arms around her. She laughed in his chest before stepping away, hugging Pansy next.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thank you," he said, smiling. "I think you may have given me the best birthday present- what with taking the kids."

One of Pansy's thin eyebrows rose.

"Oh really, Potter?"

Ron burst out into laughter, though his ears reddened along with Harry's cheeks. Harry rolled his eyes but continued grinning.

"Pansy gave me a nice gift too," Harry admitted slyly.

Pansy winked at him and Sirius chuckled, shaking his head.

"What? What was it?" Aurora, who Sirius put down, interjected.

Harry, who must have not realized she was there, immediately turned bright red. Ron was laughing so hard he had stitches in his side.

"A nice book," Hermione supplied when none of the other adults could answer due to laughing at Harry's embarrassment.

Aurora's eyes narrowed but she didn't press the subject.

"Run along, Rorie," Ginny told her. "Go find your brothers."

"I _hate_ hanging out with all the boys," Aurora groaned as she walked away, kicking at the dirt.

"Find Lily!" Harry shouted after collecting himself.

Ron snorted, wiping his eyes.

"She sounds like you, Gin."

"I liked hanging out with you when I was little! You guys didn't like me hanging around," Ginny cried out, poking Ron's shoulder.

The adults made their way over to a wooden table that had been set up. Ron stretched out his legs, almost tripping one of the kids who ran by. Ginny thought it was one of Lee Jordan's daughters but she couldn't be sure. Hermione gasped, hands covering her mouth as the little girl stumbled before continuing to run.

"Oh, shite, sorry!" Ron called after the little girl, who ignored him.

Pansy, who still liked to remain seated next to Ginny at family gatherings, leaned towards her friend.

"Have you seen Severus here?" she asked in a low voice.

Ginny perked up, forgetting that Severus had finally come to one of the Weasley parties.

"No, where is he?" Ginny looked around the yard, sure that she'd see the dark cloud that tended to follow Severus around when he was in public.

"With Auriga and your youngest," Pansy pointed to the other side of the yard.

Ginny smirked, not surprised Severus still had Gabe.

"Love, I think we have to do our rounds or Molly will have our necks," Sirius had come up behind her and whispered in her ear.

He brushed the curls that rested on her shoulder away. His thumb traced the curve of her neck as she listened to him.

"Yeah, yeah," she groaned.

They waved to the group. Harry was already distracted by Dean Thomas, who was trying to convince Harry to join in a game of football. Ginny took a deep breath and got ready for the onslaught of the Weasley family she was about to see.

The first she person she saw was Angelina, who was standing by a table of food. Angelina was with George and Fred, no surprise, rubbing her hands over her large tummy. She had a surprise pregnancy after she and Fred had their only child, Artie, over fourteen years ago. The twins showed off their latest gadgets to Sirius, Ginny felt Angelina's baby kick then they were on to the next group. Percy stood with Kingsley and Bill and the group exchanged hugs and kisses, handshakes and laughter. They didn't stay long before moving to the group of women and children that crowded one of the larger tables set up.

"The hen house," Sirius said in her ear softly.

Ginny tried to stop her giggles as they approached. Hannah, out of her St. Mungo's outfit, was playing with Wesley and Lucy, who was Percy's youngest daughter. Fleur was talking to her two youngest children about not getting dirt on their clothes. James and Artie were impatiently waiting for Fleur to stop talking so they could continue their roughhousing with the two other kids. Audrey, Percy's wife, was rocking a young child who Ginny thought was Lavender Brown- rather Lavender Longbottom's child. Ginny shook her head. It was so hard keeping up with the new children arriving into the already large group. Lavender was gossiping loudly about an article she read in the paper earlier in the week to Luna, who was staring dreamily off into the distance.

The women cooed over Sirius and hugged Ginny tightly. Sirius answered the random questions they asked him about his work, the new book Hermione was helping him pen and about his first year without Tristan at home. Ginny stood beside Audrey as she rocked Lavender's baby. It wasn't too long ago that Ginny was rocking her own baby to sleep. She sighed at the thought before catching Sirius' eye. Sirius didn't often hang around with the women, preferring to spend his time at home with the children or with his close friends. Knowing that, she inclined her head in the direction where she saw Remus and Severus.

"Ladies, we have to continue our rounds, we haven't seen everyone yet," Sirius said. "We'll be back."

Fleur waved her hand in acknowledgement to Sirius' words and, apparently, to dismiss her own children. James and Artie, now having their friends back, raced away from the group of women almost as fast as Sirius did.

"Don't pretend you don't like how they fawn over you," Ginny teased, elbowing Sirius.

He glared at her in return.

"Most of them are half my age," he said gruffly, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I'm half your age, darling," Ginny pointed out as they approached Severus, Remus and Auriga.

Sirius shook his head, amused.

"You're different."

She narrowed her eyes at his words and he offered her a sheepish grin. Ginny would never get use to the amount of affection that Sirius showered her with. She supposed it was because of how long he held back his feelings for her. Ginny had never been a particularly romantic person so of course it was ironic that she married someone who was a complete romantic- at least with her.

"Sirius! Ginny! You've made it!"

Remus kissed Ginny's cheek before going to hug Sirius. Ginny had just seen Remus the other day on her lunch break but knew it had been at least a few days since the two men saw each other.

"Ah, ol' chap!" Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus' shoulder. "You look smashing, simply smashing-"

"Bugger off-"

Ginny turned to Severus and Auriga as her husband and best friend continued to joke around. Auriga was a professor of astronomy at Hogwarts. She had been teaching at Hogwarts since Ginny's first year and, at some point, managed to capture Severus' attention. In a way, Ginny always thought, Auriga looked like Hermione with her bushy hair and bookworm nature. But her hair was a dark auburn and her eyes were a bright blue.

"Hello Auriga," Ginny greeted, smiling kindly. "Sev, how's Gabe been?"

Gabe looked up at his mother's words. The little boy was playing in the grass, yanking it out.

"Mama!" Gabe shouted. "Look!"

He threw the grass into the air and it showered down on him.

"He's done an exceptional job of throwing things onto himself," Severus said, his lips curling a bit. "You've got a bright child, Stiles."

Ginny pursed her lips at Severus and knelt down beside Gabe. She glanced over at Sirius and Remus who were both laughing at something and lost in their own world. Gabe grabbed her chin to draw her attention back to him.

"Mama! Where's Wesley?"

At that Severus squatted down beside Ginny.

"How'd the appointment go?"

Ginny shrugged.

"No news, not really," she answered as Gabe stood up and peered around the adults to look for his brother. "Seems a bit like a hurry up and wait situation."

Severus nodded and both adults stood. Auriga watched silently before giving Ginny a smile.

"Wesley will be fine, I'm sure!" Auriga nodded. "And it's not the worst thing if he is a Squib."

Ginny frowned but couldn't deny the truth in that statement. She saw the back of Severus' hand brush Auriga's, the only slight sign of affection he liked to show in public.

"Yes, I know," she finally said softly.

"Auriga! You look brilliant today, surprised you're up already!"

Ginny relaxed naturally as Sirius stepped up beside her.

"Snape," Sirius inclined his head.

Severus nodded back.

"Black."

Wanting to roll her eyes at the two men, Ginny instead turned to Remus. Sirius and Severus, after everything that had happened between them, had a mutual neutrality for each other. Severus was so heavily involved in the lives of Ginny and Sirius' children and Ginny herself that he could not disrespect Sirius, not if he wanted to remain in contact. And Sirius knew how important Severus was to Ginny and would never want to harm their relationship, if only for Ginny's sake. But they did not like each other. They probably never would.

"How'd that piece of legislation go?" Ginny asked, her attention now on Remus.

Remus had aged, as everyone had. But being a werewolf certainly seemed to speed up the process. His hair was mostly gray now, the wrinkles on his face deepened around his mouth and eyes. But, as always, his eyes glowed a warm amber that made everyone unaware of how old he might look.

"Kingsley said it should be passed but I only just asked him when we arrived," Remus responded. "It would be brilliant to able to finally get Wolfsbane on the market for the general werewolf population."

Ginny nodded in agreement. Wolfsbane was a particularly hard potion to make but helped calm a werewolf down during transformation. If Wolfsbane could be assessable to werewolves who had no way of obtaining it there would be a large cut down in self inflicted wounds during transformations, along with accidental bites to innocents. It had been one of the many large works Remus was trying to get passed for it was currently illegal to trade to 'dark creatures' despite the hard work over the past two decades to get that particular stigma away.

"Hermione really is a saint," Remus was saying, drawing Ginny back to the conversation and not her thoughts. "Working with Sirius on his book, helping me with the legislation, having Rose and Hugo…"

"She's more like my mum than I am," Ginny joked.

Remus cracked a large smile at her words and Ginny leaned into him, hugging him.

-*.*.*-

The party went on till late in the night. All the children ended up falling asleep in the numerous beds throughout the Burrow as the adults finished their conversations and drinks. Ginny had almost been tempted to fall asleep in her old bedroom but, seeing the look in Sirius' eye, knew it was time to go back to their home. So they said their goodbyes and collected their children. Aurora and Tristan woke up instantly, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Gabe and Wesley slept in their parents' arms, unwilling to stir.

They arrived home separately, with Sirius holding Wesley in his arms and Tristan clutching his father's free hand. Ginny arrived with a 'pop' afterwards, cradling Gabe with one arm and holding Aurora as she clutched onto her leg with the other.

"What time is it?" Aurora asked, eyes wide.

"Late," was Sirius' simple answer. "Around midnight."

"Is there a full moon tonight?" Tristan asked.

The group made their way up the walkway to the Black residence. Ginny raised her eyebrows at her son's question.

"Why would you ask that?" Ginny questioned, rubbing Gabe's back when he began to move in her arms.

"Just curious. Teddy was saying something about it."

Sirius shook his head.

"Look," Sirius pointed upwards. "No full moon- no moon at all, actually."

Tristan looked up at the sky, trying to see if his father was correct. Ginny pushed him gently from behind to get him to continue walking.

The Black residence, a simple two story house, was located off a dirt road that led to a Muggle village. It was in the middle of a field and had all the protective spells and charms one could have, short of the Fidelius charm. After everything that Sirius had been through he had wanted to be able to call home somewhere where he didn't feel trapped or confined. He wanted to feel safe, and he wanted his family to feel safe. But, most of all, he'd be able to freely leave whenever he wanted.

His time at Azkaban still scarred him, as did his confinement at his parents' house after.

But Ginny was more than willing to comply, happy to have a large field behind her house that she and the children could play in. Once Tristan was old enough, Sirius took him for rides in the backyard on his motorcycle. Ginny didn't feel pressured to not use magic for fear of a neighbor seeing them. She didn't have to worry and neither did Sirius.

"Come on, up to bed," Ginny said as soon as Sirius opened the front door.

Tristan and Aurora kicked off their shoes, placing them in the closest next to the front door. Aurora rushed to the stairs before waiting for Tristan and the two children took the stairs two at a time, talking to each other the whole way up. Ginny and Sirius followed suit more slowly. Wesley and Gabe shared a bedroom and the couple slowly undressed the boys before changing them into their pajamas.

"Da?" Wesley opened one brown eye. "Da, where are we?"

Sirius pulled the covers over Wesley, tucking him in.

"Home," he said gruffly. "Go back to sleep."

Wesley turned his head, seeing Ginny tuck Gabe into his bed. She ran her fingers through Gabe's curly red hair before turning her attention to Wesley.

"Ma?"

"Yes, dear?"

"That was a fun party," he said simply before yawning.

Sirius and Ginny shared a grin. Ginny nodded and blew Wesley a kiss as the two adults made their way out of the bedroom.

"I'll see you in the morning, Wesley," Ginny muttered.

The little boy nodded before going back to sleep. Next they checked on Tristan, who had already climbed into his bed and fallen asleep, face smashed into the pillow. Sirius shook his head at the Quidditch magazine Tristan must have thought he'd read before bed, which was crumbled under his body. As Sirius went to get the magazine from under Tristan, Ginny left to go make sure Aurora was in bed.

Unsurprisingly, Aurora wasn't. She sat at the foot of her bed, attempting to braid her hair. At the arrival of her mother, her eyes grew wide.

"Ma, can you?"

Ginny nodded and sat down beside her daughter, shaking out the braid Aurora had attempted to make. She braided it swiftly and pulled the blankets back so Aurora could crawl into bed.

"Night," Aurora quietly said.

"Goodnight, Rorie," Ginny whispered, blowing out the candle and leaving the room.

She found Sirius undressing in their bedroom. He had his back to her and she paused to watch as he slid his white shirt off, tossing it by the closest. Sirius raised his arms above him and gave a low groan as his muscles stretched. Ginny walked up to him and placed her hand on the small of his back. Sirius glanced back at her, his dark hair falling in his eyes, and she felt the familiar tightening in her stomach.

"Today was fun," she said, allowing her hand to trace up his spine.

She felt him shiver and he turned to face her, his hands drifting to the bottom of her shirt. Without his eyes leaving hers, he unbuttoned it one button at a time.

"Yes," he responded, fingers brushing her stomach. "A real pleasure."

Ginny breathed in sharply as he slid the shirt off of her.

"Thanks for helping me undress," Ginny whispered as Sirius went to take her shorts off.

He looked up at her, a wolfish grin curling on her lips, and Ginny laughed. He lifted her as she laughed and tossed her onto their bed, giving her only a moment to collect herself before crawling into bed with her. Sirius placed a hand on her face, drawing her close to him.

"You seem in a better mood now," Sirius noted, leaning forward and nibbling on her ear.

She gasped, not sure whether to push him away or pull him closer. Sirius had a habit of having serious conversations while seducing her. It was quite a confliction.

"Sirius-" As she gasped his name, he growled low in his throat, pulling her closer.

Ginny shivered but pushed him away so she could see his face. His gray eyes were clouded but cleared as he saw her sudden unease.

"What? What is it?"

"Do you… do you think after everything… I mean, everything with the Veil… Do you hate that you will never know what really happened in there? That we may never know? That we lost our memories, that we lost a part of us-"

He pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips, silencing her.

"I didn't lose a part of me. I gained a part back," Sirius whispered to her. "You are the only thing that matters to me and the Unspeakables said being around you made me sick… that would be enough to drive a saint insane. So if losing my memories of the Veil is what it took to get you here, right here, with me… I will never regret it."

She stared at him and tried to think back, back to their times together before he had reentered the Veil. They never saw each other and the one time she went to Florence she could remember how sick he had become. Because of her, because of the Veil's curse of him. But he would never say he regretted losing his memories, she knew that. And Ginny was comforted by him repeating that statement.

"I love you," Sirius told her. "So very much."

Ginny smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too, Sirius. So very, very much."

-*.*.*-

**Author's Note: **I think I might be going into shock. This is the end of my Sirius and Ginny story, the end of something that started almost three years ago. I really wanted to show their future, their happiness together after the Veil, which is why I combined the future with the past. I loved writing this story and thank you everyone who followed it and continually pressured me to keep writing, especially during my long breaks. I love you all and I hope you loved this!


End file.
